EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS
by Darla Asakura
Summary: Finalmente aquí está el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, al fin dirán, y sí al fin!Como ya saben Hao y Anna se casaron, porque yoh estaba muy enfermo y la rubia se ofrecio como pieza de intercambio. lo demás, les va a tocar leerlo, Mil gracias!
1. Resultados no queridos

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO I

RESULTADOS NO QUERIDOS

"_Cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto, cuando el viento sopla en mi ventana y el aire hincha mi pecho, miro hacia fuera y lloro."_

"_Pero ya no lloro por él, ahora lloro por mi y por ti."_

"_Ahora lloro por mi orgullo, por mi estúpido orgullo y por tu ego."_

"_Ahora lloro porque ya no me ves, buscando amor en mis ojos... ahora lloro porque mi mundo cambió,... y yo no quiero aceptar ese cambio."_

Una joven rubia, muy hermosa de unos escasos 20 años, escribía en un cuaderno, apoyada en el marco de la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Sus ojos negros, tenían una ensoñación medio ausente, como si quisiera saltar a un mundo diferente; esa era la sensación que le embargaba cada vez, que por medio de sus escritos, aliviaba su alma de aquellas extrañas... dolencias que le afligían.

En medio de sus pensamientos se hallaba, aun sin entender los cambios que poco a poco estaban surgiendo en su interior... cuando una voz familiar la hizo volver a la realidad, de forma repentina, su corazón saltó casi saliéndole del pecho e inmediatamente buscó un escondite a aquel cuaderno que se encontraba en sus manos; más no tuvo el tiempo suficiente porque el dueño de la voz ya estaba muy cerca y sólo pudo darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana, manteniendo el cuaderno oculto tras su cuerpo.

¡Anna¡Anna!

Dijo el muchacho moreno y alto, que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Dime.

Contestó la chica sin mover un solo músculo, mirando al hombre que cerraba la puerta.

Deberías bajar... Yoh está aquí.

Y... ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Repuso la mujer secamente, observando cada movimiento del recién llegado; que ante aquél comentario de la rubia, mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de ésta. "Nada había cambiado", pensó el fuerte y orgulloso muchacho, su presencia era tan imponente que llenada todo la habitación, con su esencia.

No quiero que hagas nada. Sólo baja y actúa como siempre, quieres...

El moreno habló con mucha indiferencia y un poco de cansancio en la voz, siempre era lo mismo... con ella.

¿Cómo si te amara...?

Ella habló con cinismo y mucha frialdad en la voz. A lo que él respondió con una sonrisa a medias.

No tienes porque ser tan venenosa. Esa fue tu idea, no la mía... ¿Estabas llorando?

La pregunta de su esposo la tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo demostró, él la miraba con detenimiento mas ella seguía con su fría actitud hacia él, y no se movía de su lugar, junto a la ventana.

¿quién dice?

Fue su réplica, él se acercó a ella lentamente y alzó una mano con dirección al rostro de la chica.

La lágrima que se deslizó por tu mejilla... ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo el castaño de cabellos largos, cuando limpió delicadamente la lágrima que rodaba tercamente, contra todos los deseos de la chica; que lo que menos quería era verse débil frente al orgulloso y prepotente esposo, que el destino le había puesto en el camino. Él muchacho le enseñó la lágrima que acababa de limpiar...

Un sucio.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Anna, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuaderno que escondía; si Hao lo veía, estaba perdida. Y...

¿Un sucio?

Repitió Hao con algo de incredulidad, en la voz. ¿De qué hablaba Anna?.

¿No ves la ventana abierta?

Anna explicó al hombre que estaba muy cerca, la proximidad de él, ya estaba haciendo mella en su agresivo comportamiento, pero no... no claudicaría. Hao la miró con burla en sus marrones ojos, y continúo con una voz que contenía una gran cantidad de sarcasmo...

Entonces... le digo a mi hermano y a su blanca novia, que mi amada esposa está indispuesta. ¿Te traigo unas pastillas, "Mi amor"?

Anna contestó a la burla de Hao, de la misma forma.

"No, mi cielo", "ya estoy bien, ahorita bajo".

Hao rió, esa era su esposa, un iceberg tendría más calor del que emitía Anna. Pero, se prometió en silencio: "Algún día, algún día... serás para mi". Se había auto impuesto una meta y la alcanzaría, él lo sabía... aun tenía mucho tiempo. Luego, cambió su actitud, y adoptó una más seria, firme y dura... ante la bella Itako, que no dejaba de verle... como tratando de traspasarlo con dagas invisibles.

Annita, a mi no me interesa. Sigue llorando por él si quieres; mientras mantengas mi cama calientita y la comida... en la mesa. No me importa a quien ames.

Anna detestaba ese tipo de actitud, en Hao. Era odioso, prepotente y orgulloso... no lo soportaba, hablaba con una seguridad que lo hacía odiarlo..

¿Por qué diablos, tuvo esa estúpida idea de formar una familia, ah, señor Shaman.

Su voz se elevó, aunque no gritó... Yoh estaba abajo, si la escuchaba...

Necesitaba un reto... me aburría.

Contestó el aludido, con ese tono irritante de "Dios todopoderoso" que la hacía sentir insignificante ante él, aunque nunca lo demostraba.

Y yo soy tu experimento.

Aseguró la bella joven, con fiereza.

Tú, te me ofreciste, yo sólo te tomé.

La sangre comenzó a hervir en las venas de la rubia, Hao sabía lo que hacía, sabía el efecto que esas palabras producían en ella, así que estalló; tal cómo él, lo esperaba.

Porque no tenía otra salida¡Maldito bastardo!

Hao la miró divertido, le encantaba cundo se volvía una fiera salvaje y anhelaba que llegara la hora de poder domarla. Pero sería paciente, por lo menos... tenía diversión gratis, además que las actuaciones de Anna en publico, eran merecedoras de una nominación al Oscar.

Esta vez, no funcionará... no me harás enfurecer.

Sabía que esa era su intención, ella disfrutaba poniéndole de un humor de los mil demonios; quería que la tratara mal, que la golpeara o realizara los actos atroces que en el pasado, solían ser comunes en él. Pero no lo haría, no le daría el gusto... además, él estaba reformado, pero su personalidad era igual de fuerte, eso no cambiaría... nunca.

Pero en verdad, no tenia de otra.

Anna habló como para sí, pero Hao la escuchó y contestó a su aseveración.

Claro que sí, pudiste pedírmelo 'decentemente', no me habría negado... después de todo es mi "Hermanito".

Anna lo miró con... ¿odio infinito?. No quería aceptarlo, pero tal vez él tenía razón..

Te espero abajo, "Mi Annita".

Ella le lanzó una almohada con rabia, aprovechando que el joven de largos cabellos, le daba rápidamente la espalda... sólo para ver como ésta se incendiaba y caía en forma de cenizas al piso, mientras él cerraba la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en voltear.

Notas de la Autora:

_Gracias por todo Hermanita, el título está muy bueno... además ni que decir del apoyo brindado por ti, mi solecito... dejame un review, si?_

_gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, espero que les guste._


	2. Los Visitantes parte 1

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO II

LOS VISITANTES (Parte 1)

Anna bajó las escaleras lentamente, no sin antes esconder muy bien "el cuaderno de sus confidencias", su desahogo de la realidad, de 'su' realidad, de aquella que había elegido. Escuchó la voz de su ex prometido, con su tranquilidad de siempre y la comparó con la fuerza que desplegaba la de su esposo... Hao, era tan fuerte y poderoso que no parecía ya, humano. Antes de llegar a la sala donde se hallaban, envidió la suerte de Yoh, él le encontraba el lado positivo a todo... y se lo encontró también, al gran Hao Asakura; parecía como si hubieran vivido a medias... durante toda la vida, por la manera como se complementaban.

"Tal vez, mi vida fuese menos complicada, si se lo encontrara, yo también"

murmuró Anna.

"Hao tenía razón", aceptó Anna. Ella nunca se lo pidió 'decentemente', prácticamente se lo exigió, ofreciéndose a sí misma, como pieza de intercambio, para aquel extraño trueque. Se detuvo por un instante, antes de abrirse camino hacía aquella habitación... y a su magistral actuación, como siempre.

Quizá ella tuvo la culpa, en esos dos años de matrimonio jamás le dio una sola oportunidad al shaman de fuego, una oportunidad para que le demostrase que estaba equivocada con respecto a él; era la única persona que no le dio una oportunidad... para probar que podía llegar a valer algo, que estaba arrepentido de todas sus maldades... ¡Dios, hasta Liserg le dio una, Yoh se había encargado de eso. Pero ella no, su orgullo era demasiado y no se lo permitía.

Una sonrisa bastante natural, pero igualmente falsa... se dibujó en sus labios prácticamente por inercia, antes de hacer su entrada.

Buenas¿cómo están?

Dijo la rubia observando la amena conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre los presentes, quienes al verla aparecer intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, era apenas obvio que estaban hablando de ella.

Hola Annita. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.

Dijo Yoh, comprobando todas sus sospechas, Tamao ante aquel comentario, le dio a su novio, un codazo pequeño y suave, para llamar su atención.

¿Quéee?

Agregó Yoh... con ingenuidad, mirando a la que muy pronto... se convertiría en su esposa.

Hao... ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Preguntó Anna... a su 'adorado' esposo, con falsa tranquilidad en la voz... "si estaba hablando mal de mi, lo mato".

No es nada.

Afirmó éste con voz dulce, y prosiguió...

Ven amor... siéntate con nosotros.

Ella lo miró, reacia.

Sólo conversábamos un rato, señorita Anna. Hao, no ha dicho nada malo... ¿Verdad, Yoh?

El aludido miró a su novia y respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, sólo te esperábamos.

Anna lo miró fijamente, quizá sólo fue su imaginación... se sentó al lado de su esposo, quién se acercó más a ella y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, mirándola como corderito que va a ser llevado al matadero.

mmm... será que les creo?

Dijo Anna que miraba atenta a su esposo.

No es nada, "Annita". Hao sólo nos comentaba lo mucho que has cambiado, pero que a veces también le haces la vida cuadritos... como lo hacías conmigo, cuando éramos novios¿Te acuerdas?

Tamao le dio otro codazo a Yoh, quién respondió nuevamente...

¿Quéee?

¿Ah sí?. No sabía que te hacía la vida cuadritos... Hao.

Agregó Anna, tratando de disimular la rabia que sentía, lo más que pudo; al mirar la cara de risa que tenía su esposo, ante el despreocupado comentario de su hermano gemelo.

¡No le haga caso a Yoh, señorita Anna, Hao no estaba hablando mal de usted.

Anna miró a su futura 'concuñada', y aseguró...

No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, algo de razón tendrá. ... y deja de llamarme "señorita Anna", pronto seremos familia; por favor, trátame de tú.

Tamao sonrió.

Cómo quiera... señ...

Anna hizo un gesto reprobador y negó con la cabeza.

Ah.. ahh.

Como quieras, Anna...

Dijo la pelirosada.

Así está mejor... no es tan difícil, verdad?

Hao habló sin borrar la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro...

Mira... si quieres saberlo. Yo sólo comentaba que no siempre tienes ese carácter 'dulce', porque ellos decían que parecías haber cambiado mucho... así que yo, .. les conté sobre algunas de las tantas veces, en las que me ha tocado... someterme a tu voluntad.

Ya me imagino...

Dijo la chica rubia... luego miró a Yoh y a Tamao... y continúo.

Volví a ser el monstruo... pero uno mucho peor, puesto que hasta "el gran Hao", supremo shaman de fuego, amo y señor de los cinco elementos de la naturaleza, se doblega ante mi.

Ante el comentario de Anna, Yoh no pudo hacer más que reír, mientras Tamao lo miraba con espanto... y Hao aun la observaba con picardía en los ojos, una picardía tan suya.

Sí, lo siento, hermano... pero es qué no me puedo imaginar... a ti, recibiendo uno de los castigos que Anna... solía imponerme.

Logró decir Yoh entre risas. Imaginándose a Hao corriendo, y a Anna tras él, con unas tijeras enormes. Tamao no podía estar más roja...

sí, me lo imagino...

Asintió, el shaman de fuego... acercando más a su esposa y dándole un sorpresivo y cálido beso en los labios, al cual ella no pudo hacer otra cosa sino corresponder.

No te enfades... por la verdad, Annita. Tú, eres la única que te atreves a colocarme en 'Mi lugar'.

Le dijo a su esposa al separarse, con cierto brillo burlón bailando en los ojos, un brillo que ella conocía bien.

y... ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Preguntó Anna, cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, dejando de ver a Hao y mirando a la pareja visitante, que veían estupefactos aquella escena.

Pues, vinimos a traerles personalmente la invitación a nuestra boda.

Manifestó Yoh, enseñándoselas con cierta alegría.

Nos casamos en quince días...

Agregó Tamao, aun sonrojada por haber sido espectadora del beso, entre aquella pareja... tan intrigante.

¡Felicitaciones!

Repuso Anna, tratando de ser lo menos seca posible.

¿Quieren algo de beber, voy a preparar té.

Agregó, como excusa para salir de ahí y zafarse del abrazo en que la mantenía envuelta, su esposa. Tamao se puso de pie, enseguida.

Te ayudo.

Gracias.

Respondió la rubia.

Yoh la imitó, para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, a su hermosa novia... quién casi se muere de la pena, ante la mirada de Anna y de Hao, quién ante ese gesto... volvió a sonreír.

**Notas de la autora**

_Gabyss: Bueno, me alegro que te guste, y ahí va el segundo capit., si te gusta no olvides dejarme un review. gracias._

_Harumi-chan: Hay vamos... gracias y gracias tambien, por el review que le dejaste a mi otro fic "Amado enemigo". espero que este cap. te guste._

_Gothic-punki: ahora tengo dos hermanitas...ay va la segunda parte. espero que te guste y cuidate._

_May Sk: Eres buena detective, pero si adivinabas en el primer intento, no seria tan buena en el misterio, como tú dices... gracias, y dejame un review._

_Kaniza: Me encanta que te encante, y gracias... favor que me haces, hay va la actualización que pediste... ahh y antes de que se me olvide "Amado enemigo" si es un one-shoot, así como también lo es "En el marco de tus besos", otro de mis fic, que también es una carta...pero esta vez de Hao, revelando sus sentimientos hacia Anna, si te gusto la de Anna... te recomiendo esta._

_Kami Hao: Pero claro... es Tamao. gracias por leer mi historia y dejame un review... si?. _

_Solcito: Gracias por todo..."mi linda hermanita", tú siempre divina, te dije que usaría el título...¿Por qué dudas de mi palabra?... yo también te kero, cuidate y muchos pero muchos beshos._

_y por ultimo... a todo aquel que ha leido este fic y no ha dejado review... animense y dejenme uno, por fa... besos y espero que les guste._

_Gracias y sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura._


	3. Los Visitantes parte 2

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO II

LOS VISITANTES (Parte 2)

Anna y Tamao se encontraban en la cocina, en la que la rubia buscaba afanadamente las tasas para servir el té, pero la noticia de la boda de Yoh, a quién no se acostumbraba haber perdido, la hizo volverse más torpe y tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso, formando de la cocina un caos.

Tamao se levantó de la mesa, en la que se había sentado a observar a la rubia, realizar aquella tarea; se acercó a ella y le dijo.

Déjame hacerlo a mi¿Quieres Anna?

La rubia dudó, pero eso era lo mejor, porque ella tenía en esos momentos los dedos de mantequilla. Tamao le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, de esas de chica buena y servicial mientras Anna le cedía su lugar, tal y como lo había hecho con Yoh; fue a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina y observó a la pelirosada, alzar todo el desorden con suma rapidez y encontrar las tasas con una facilidad sorprendente, se desenvolvía como si estuviese en su propia cocina.

Él está bien.

Le aseguró Tamao, al tiempo que limpiaba el desastre que su anfitriona había creado.

Ah?

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron más de lo normal.

Te estabas preguntando si Yoh, había vuelto a presentar algún síntoma... si estaba bien.

La rubia sacerdotisa entendió al instante, la chica de cabello rosado había leído sus pensamientos.

Has mejorado mucho tus habilidades, Tamao.

Si, ahora soy toda una sacerdotisa.

Y de las mejores. La tímida Tamao... shaman y sacerdotisa¿Quién lo diría?

La dulce chica puso las tasas y la tetera en una bandeja, sonrió y se sentó frente a Anna, poniendo las cosas en la mesa. Observando a la rubia itako, como queriendo interpretar sus emociones.

Hao lo dijo.

Anna la miró con curiosidad y luego habló.

sabes qué es gracioso... que a él lo llames Hao, a secas... casi sin conocerlo, y qué duraste varios años tratando a los demás de usted, incluso a Yoh. Hasta a mi, todavía me llamabas "señorita Anna"; no te parece estúpido.

La sacerdotisa de cabello rosado, la miró sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa.

No, si tienes en cuenta que él fue el único, que tuvo fé en mi.

Ya hablas casi como uno de sus fieles seguidores... y eso, desde cuando?

Tamao le miró con tranquilidad.

Desde que volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas, hace casi tres años.

La chica rubia se pasó una mano por su cabeza, apartando y acomodando detrás de su oreja, un mechón de cabello, que caía sobre su rostro.

su esencia ha cambiado... sin embargo, aun es el más fuerte y poderoso de todos los shamanes.

Anna la observó con frialdad, ella se expresaba de él, de una forma que le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Yoh¿sería posible, no. Tamao sonrió con picardía al ver los pensamientos que acechaban a la bella rubia, que tenía al frente.

Todos cambiamos, Tamao.

Le escuchó decir.

Tú no, sigues siendo la misma. No te permites ver el cambio... ¿No quieres ser feliz?

Anna no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, su felicidad siempre estaría en tela de juicio, mientras compartiera su vida con Hao... así que fue fácil para ella, pasar de inmediato a otro asunto.

Lo has cuidado bien.

Tamao no paso por alto, el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada.

Te lo prometí..

Los ojos negros de Anna, se oscurecieron más.

¿Es feliz?

La chica respondió con total sinceridad.

Por lo menos... lo intenta.

Una nueva pregunta tomó forma en la mente de la joven Itako.

¿Está enamorado de ti?

La interrogada mantuvo su vista fija en la bandeja, que estaba en la mesa ante la pregunta de su interlocutora.

No lo sé... debe ser duro aprender a aceptar que seré yo, quién ocupe tu lugar... mucho más difícil... aprender a amar.

Anna estaba sorprendida, acaso era cierto... no lo sabía.

¿Cómo que no lo sabes¿No has leído su mente, acaso?

No.

Respondió la joven, secamente.

¿Ni una sola vez, en todo este tiempo?

No, no quiero.

Negó Tamao con la cabeza.

Por...?

Tengo miedo de ... toparme contigo, otra vez.

Levantó la mirada para ver como Anna se sorprendió, al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su amiga.

¿Otra vez?

Los hechos fueron modificados; pero Anna... el destino no. "El alma y el cuerpo no son sólo purificados por el agua, sino también por el fuego".

Expuso seriamente la chica angelical, mientras tomaba la bandeja de la mesa y echaba a andar con dirección a la sala, en la qué habían dejado a los hermanos Asakura.

Tienes suerte con Anna. Yo no me le puedo ni acercar a Tam, sin que se sonroje toditita.

Eso es lindo... no?

Dijo Hao a su hermano, al escuchar aquello; él creía tener problemas... "Si supiera, con lo que me toca lidiar".

Nos vamos a casar en menos de un mes y siento, que cada vez... se aleja más.

Seguía quejándose Yoh, por el comportamiento de Tamao.

Es algo tímida... pero estoy seguro de que te quiere.

Yoh se encontraba inseguro, Hao podía sentirlo... a lo mejor ya se había enamorado y ni cuenta se dio, debido a su actitud distraída, después de todo... "Tamao es preciosa y su poder es muy puro y va en incremento".

¿Quién sabe, yo nunca he entendido a las mujeres... ¿Tú, como le hiciste con Anna?

Ahh, pues... yo...

En ese preciso momento, Anna y Tamao entraron con el té. "Fiu... salvado por la campana", suspiró Hao. Los dos hermanos las miraron detenidamente, el mayor de los Asakura, fijó la vista en la hermosa prometida de su hermano... si, tenía razón "era pura y cristalina, como las aguas de una catarata"; la vio sonrojarse bajo su mirada, así que volteó a ver a su esposa... quién por alguna extraña razón parecía molesta. "Me imagino que debe ser por lo de la boda".

Luego de tomar el té, juntos en el salón, los visitantes se retiraron, dejando a la 'Feliz' pareja, solos en su hogar.

Anna observó con odio y desagrado a su esposo, sin decirle una sola palabra subió a su habitación, dejando a Hao bastante perturbado, pues no sabía que pudo hacer que la molestó tanto. Tal vez fue aquel beso, prácticamente robado que le dio o tal vez fue la noticia de la cercana boda de su hermano con la bella Tamao; de igual forma, ella siempre encontraba como desquitar con él toda su rabia y frustración.

"Esta mujer me hará purgar todos mis pecados, en vida", pensó con cansancio y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

**_Notas de la Autora_**

_**Harumi-Chan:** Si, A veces pasa que uno no logra imaginarse a ciertas parejas... pero leyendo Fanfics, he aprendido a mantener la mente abierta, aun así respeto tu opinión. Aquí va la actualización y te prometo que en el proximo cap. pondré algo de HaoxAnna, para variar..._

_y ya sabrás los motivos de la chica para consentir en ese matrimonio,_

_Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Kami-Hao: **Pues él necesitaba una novia y ella me pareció la más indicada, porque Anna no estaría disponible... Anna ya lo está haciendo, comienza a interesarse en Hao, sólo que su orgullo y ese carácter que se manda, no le permiten reconocerlo... al menos abiertamente._

_ya vendrán los cariñitos y Yoh... pues leelo, porque esto todavía tiene tela que cortar... y que no se te olvide dejar un review, please..._

_**Minamo:** Bien Mina... te explico, se casó con él, por Yoh... el trueque también fue por yoh...; que tipo de trueque... mmm ya lo sabrás y la verdad no todos están felices._

_Se van a casar porque quise darle una oportunidad a la rosadita... y sí... es HaoxAnna._

_Cuidate y no te me pierdas... sayonara._

_**Gothic-Punki:** "Hermanita"... aquí va la continuación, gracias por tu apoyo. Beshos._

_**Aishiterumasu hao:** Hola, que bueno que te guste... y no te preocupes por Anna, ella lo hará... eso dejamelo a mi._

_Cuidate y sayonara._

_**Kaniza:** Hola y muchas gracias. Todos preguntan por el YxT, que realmente... pues, están intentandolo y Anna fue medio culpable de todo eso..._

_Te agradezco que quieras leer mis otros fics... son sólo cuatro, dos de los cuales son one-shoot (Cartas); el otro es mi favorito. por ser el primero y el más largo, ya va para el capitulo 8 y aun falta._

_tranquila...no importa como sea el review, mientras dejes uno, sólo para saber que lo estas leyendo._

_Gracias , otra vez. y aquí va la continuación del cap. anterior. Cuidate._

_A todos los que leen este fic, mil gracias y sigan leyendolo._

_Darla Asakura._


	4. Los celos dan para todo!

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

_**A petición de todos aquellos que me pidieron más acción entre Hao y Anna, aquí les va este capitulo, que lo disfruten... dejen reviews.**_

CAPITULO IV

LOS CELOS DAN PARA... TODO!

Anna subió los escalones, de una forma que dejaba ver claramente ver su mal humor. ¿Qué demonios le pasa al idiota ese, se preguntó mentalmente la chica, justo cuando llegaba ya a su habitación.

Pura y cristalina... Ja. No sé que le ven a la mosquita muerta esa...

Murmuró, mas se arrepintió casi de inmediato, Tamao no tenía la culpa... de que Hao fuese un idiota y que Yoh fuese un bobo...

Sacudió la cabeza, moviendo de un lado a otro el hermoso cabello rubio, que le llegaba ya hasta la mitad de la espalda; luego recordó la manera como la sacerdotisa rosa se expresó de su esposo y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas... sus ojos chispeaban sin poderlo evitar... y logró convertir parte de su ira en mofa, cuando habló recogiendo las palabras que antes pronunciara.. "la adorable noviecita de su exprometido", "suena horrible", pensó Anna mientras imitaba la voz de la "angelical" Tamao.

Hao lo dijo, ... su esencia a cambiado; él fue el único que tuvo fé en mi...

Luego bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, se acomodó el cabello con aire inocente y agitó sus negras pestañas con dulzura.

Mírenme, soy tierna y dulce... pura y angelical... cristalina como una catarata...

Dijo Anna en voz alta, mientras en sus labios se formaba una de esas sonrisas de niña buena, que representaban a Tamao.

Soy tan cristalina como una catarata... por eso le quité el novio a Anna, y si no se avispa, también le bajo al marido. Porque soy preciosa¿Verdad Hao?

Pues la verdad, sí.

La voz masculina retumbó en todo el cuarto y Anna sintió como si le vaciaran encima un balde de agua fría...

No podía ser más de malas... tenía que entrar, preciso en ese momento. Ella tuvo que mirar, para comprobar que su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero su esposo estaba de pie mirándola... la puerta estaba cerrada¿Cómo le hizo?; nuevamente se regañó a sí misma por su ingenuidad... ¿Qué es lo que respeta Hao, obviamente ella no tenía "tanta suerte", como para que fuera... sólo producto de su imaginación...

Entonces volvió a hablar, asegurándole con esto a la chica, que era parte de la realidad.

¿A qué estabas jugando?

¿Desde cuando estás ahí¿Por qué no respetas mi privacidad?

Dijo Anna, quién le respondió con otra pregunta.

Yo también vivo aquí Anna, y ésta también es mi habitación.

Claro! Y supongo que eso te da derecho para entrar cuando te plazca, sin importar si yo estoy ocupada o no.

La mirada de Hao refleja cansancio, al igual que su voz.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa, yo te trato bien... y tú me sales con tres piedras en la mano.

Así soy yo... y ya lo sabías, no?. Entonces¿Por qué te sorprendes...?

Pues sí, pero eso podría cambiar.

Le dijo el chico de cabellos largos en voz apenas audible, y se acercó lentamente a su esposa... que le veía con un poco de resentimiento en los ojos negros... él se detuvo frente a ella y la miró con ojos algo inexpresivos, obnubilados... eclipsantes.

Ella también lo miró y tuvo la sensación de que Hao trataba de hipnotizarla, intentó alejarse, pues había algo en él, que le alteraba y revolvía todo en su interior, que le hacía desear el roce de su piel, la hacía desear y desear... ser tocada por aquellas grandes y firmes manos, y al parecer el lo sabía.

Pensó en escapar, pues su mente sólo le mostraba señales de peligro, pero repentinamente se vio envuelta en los brazos del fuerte shaman de fuego, quién la abrazó con suavidad y suma dulzura, atrayéndola hacia él sin dejar nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos... lo que sorprendió aun más a la sacerdotisa, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante el gesto cargado de ternura de su esposo, quién sólo se comportaba así, cuando había alguien presente, porque la itako se lo exigía...

Sabes que podría cambiar...

Le susurró él, en su oído...

Si estuvieras dispuesta a hacerlo.

Se alejó unos pocos centímetros, después de mantener aquella posición por varios minutos, sin deshacer aquel abrazo... que le sabía a gloria, porque sintió los brazos de su esposa, rodearlo por la cintura...

Anna no supo ni como, ni por qué, le correspondió el abrazo al moreno, sólo estaba allí, muy pegada a su cuerpo, aspirando su varonil aroma y entonces, nada más le importó; las imágenes de Tamao e Yoh desaparecieron totalmente y fueron reemplazadas sólo por la imagen de él, de su apuesto esposo... de Hao.

Él la observó con mucho detenimiento, de la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose por unos segundos en su boca y en sus pechos... Anna se sonrojó bajo la mirada de él, quién volvió a recorrerla nuevamente y muy, muy despacio, volvió a alzar la vista y clavó los ojos en las negras pupilas de su esposa... para luego fijarlos en su boca... fina, incitante...

Éste es mi peor pecado...

Le susurró antes de apoderarse de su boca... de recorrerla, de saborearla, para Anna aquel beso fue como un electrochoque que le transmitía vida... nunca se sintió tan deseada, tan mujer, como entre aquellos brazos; mecánicamente entreabrió los labios, para profundizar el beso, las piernas le flaquearon cuando la lengua de Hao entró en la cavidad de su boca y comenzó a juguetear con la propia.

Él la hacía sentir tan vulnerable, tenía la facilidad de romper toda muralla que ella insistía en interponer entre ellos y a eso era lo que ella más le temía... a caer, a rendirse a él¡No puede ser, sin embargo no podía dejar de besarlo y mucho menos dejar de ver esos ojos. ¿Hao qué me estás haciendo, pensó la chica o creyó pensar... porque al parecer lo dijo en voz alta, pues el paró de besarla, dejando libre su boca de esa dulce y agradable exploración, por lo que ella quedó algo inconforme... soltándole la cintura, un poco agitada debido al beso... dejándolo ir.

Pues... te estaba besando.

Dijo él, mirándola directamente a los ojos...

Y al parecer... te gustó, porque... me estabas correspondiendo.

Hao... yo...

Susurró ella, algo apenada por lo que había hecho... se estaba arrepintiendo de haber correspondido al beso del shaman, ahora se burlaría de ella y se lo restregaría, siempre que pudiera. Mas él no tenía la menor intención, de burlarse de su rubia esposa... reclamó su boca otra vez, con un hambre feroz, la besó con una pasión creciente, robándole el aliento... no sin antes ordenarle.

No digas dada, Anna... sólo siente.

La boca de él, era firme y suave... aunque el beso estaba lleno de pasión, como los ojos del shaman de fuego, y ella le respondió con la misma fiereza, intensificando las sensaciones que aquello le producía.

Él posó sus manos, en la espalda de Anna, atrayéndola más; pegándola completamente a su cuerpo y poco a poco... una de éstas fue bajando, recorriendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, de la boca de Anna se escapó un pequeño gemido, cuando la mano del amo del espíritu de fuego llegó a la altura de su trasero, acariciándolo de forma experta; al escucharlo Hao apartó su boca de aquella que tanto le fascinaba, y pudo observar como las mejillas de su mujer se coloreaban de rojo, al sentir la excitación del cuerpo de su marido, cuyas manos no cesaban de proporcionarle placer... luego comenzó a depositarle pequeños y fugaces besos en el sedoso y rubio cabello, hasta que alcanzó el cuello de la chica, sintiendo la suave piel bajo su boca.

Anna... eres... perfecta!

Los ojos de la itako se ensancharon y suspiró, cuando la mano del castaño bajo aun más, deslizándose por su muslo y volviendo a subir, colándose bajo la falda de su vestido, no había palabras para describir la extraordinaria sensación, que le azotaba al sentir el contacto de su piel contra sus manos, mientras su boca le encendía todos y cada uno de los lugares, donde se posaba. ¿Cómo puede uno... desear tanto a una persona, a la que no ama, pero lo deseaba, lo deseaba con ansias... con desesperación, lo deseaba tanto, que las emociones se le volcaron y la inundaron de tal forma, que perdió por completo el control de su cuerpo, el cual empezó a vibrar... con las deliciosas torturas, que le infligía su esposo, disfrazadas de caricias...; así que le dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, entregándole a sus manos, lo que estas le exigían... tocar el cuerpo de ese hermoso hombre, de ese adonis... tan maravilloso.

Anna subió los brazos lentamente, colgándose prácticamente del cuello de su esposo, sus manos al igual que las de Hao... no se podían mantener quietas y le acariciaban la nuca, volviéndolo loco... Hao la sostuvo en sus brazos y la alzó, varios centímetros del piso, permitiendo que la chica perdiera sus manos, entre los largos cabellos castaños del joven, que la besaba y le estrujaba el cuerpo frenéticamente... Anna cerró los ojos¿Acaso perdió la razón¿Cómo podía permitirle a él, que la descontrolara de esa forma?

Me estás volviendo loca...

Susurró, al tiempo que Hao la llevaba al futón, colocándose sobre ella, sin soltarla. La chica permitió que él, la despojara poco a poco y lentamente, del vestido negro de tirantes que utilizaba, quedando totalmente expuesta frente a él, excepto por las bragas, que era la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo; en ese momento los ojos del chico oscurecieron a causa del deseo y la lujuria, que despertaba en él, la vista del frágil cuerpecito de la sacerdotisa, la contempló largo rato.

Anna se ruborizó al sentirse objeto de la mirada de Hao, que no paraba de recorrerla y en un ataque de timidez, intentó llevarse los brazos a los pechos, para cubrirlos... pero el la detuvo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y llevándoselas a la boca para besarlas...

¿A qué le temes Anna?... Eres la mujer más hermosa... que he tenido la oportunidad de contemplar.

Él sonrió¿era en serio, ésta era su tercera vida... ¿Le estaba mintiendo, acaso, ella decidió dejar de pensar, era lo mejor... igual no estaba en sus cabales. Con una mano, el shaman se quitó la capa de encima, dejando al descubierto su torso... en el que Anna inmediatamente clavó sus ojos, era mágico... era maravilloso... era perfecto, como todo en él.

¿Por qué razón, sigue vistiéndose de apache?

Nuevamente la pregunta, se escapó de sus labios, sin que la itako lo notara, provocando la risa de su esposo, quién le respondió.

Me vestiré como gustes... amor.

Anna abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente... ¿Cómo pudo exponer sus pensamientos, abiertamente, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir encandilando sus pensamientos hacia su pérdida de auto control; porque su esposo nuevamente se encontraba sobre ella arrancándole gemidos de placer con cada una de sus caricias... bruto, suave... toda una mezcla de sensaciones.., que despertaban y se hacían más latentes, cada vez que Hao arremetía contra ella, con la fuerza en un ciclón, mostrándole a Anna, todo el deseo que sentía hacia ella y que había estado reprimiendo, hasta ese momento...

La rubia sólo se dejaba hacer y claro que lo disfrutaba... experimentaba nuevas sensaciones y emociones, que jamás le pasaron por la cabeza... que ni siquiera sabía que existían y luego, ya no pudo soportarlo... quería ser parte activa de eso, tuvo ganas de hacerlo sentir, de placer a su esposo y ahora, amante; así que se rindió y comenzó a corresponder todos y cada uno, de los besos del castaño, lo abrazó posesivamente y recorrió cada punto de su espalda, más adelante, deslizó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal del shaman, haciendo que éste emitiera un gritito... que fue ahogado por la boca de su bella esposa, que sonrió y le miró con maliciosa... al saberse la culpable, de aquella reacción de ese hombre tan fuerte y poderoso, que no podía hacer otra cosa, que sucumbir antes sus encantos.

Hao estaba Feliz, observó a su rubia acompañante, que yacía desnuda a su lado; estaba físicamente agotado, pero totalmente extasiado... Anna, su esposa, momentos antes había sido al fin, su mujer...

Por fin era completamente suya, y ni siquiera había tenido que obligarla... su mente se perdió unos instantes, sumiéndose en aquellos recuerdos, que de ahora en adelante... atesoraría para siempre: la primera vez que Anna, su Anna... había sido suya.

"No supo como, pero las prendas que cubrían aun su cuerpo, desaparecieron y sus manos se aferraron a la única y delicada prenda, que la itako de ojos negros... llevaba puesta; y que era la barrera que lo separaba de su objetivo final. Necesitaba poseerla, aunque no se cansaba de besarla, acariciarla y observar ensimismado como su adorada esposa respondía a todo eso."

"Cuando Anna estuvo lista, la penetró casi por completo, sintiendo como las uñas de su amante se clavaban en su espalda, causándole una sensación dolorosamente placentera, que el desconocía por completo; para luego concentrarse en un aviven, al cual ella respondía levantando sus caderas... cada vez que él parecía alejarse, al principio los sube y baja fueron lentos y suaves, pero después aumentaron su ritmo, para terminar en un frenesí descontrolado y un grito por parte de ambos, cuando llegaron juntos a clímax."

El arrepentimiento llegó a Anna, de forma repentina e inesperada, cerró sus ojos haciéndole creer a Hao que dormía¿Cómo pudo¿Cómo pudo hacer aquello.. entregarse de esa forma a un hombre que no la amaba,... un hombre que sólo la utilizó, para deshacerse de aquel deseo que le consumía el alma, para el cual sólo era una muñeca, un objeto de placer... una obsesión, eso siempre fue para Hao; una tormentosa obsesión.

"Espero que se haya saciado, porque no volverá a tocarme... nunca"; se prometió la joven sacerdotisa. Sollozó, y el hombre que estaba a su lado, la miró de reojo al darse cuenta que se hallaba despierta, se acercó a ella, rozando con sus labios de fuego el hombro de la chica, quién se apartó bruscamente y se levantó de la cama; y empezó a vestirse.

Hao fijó sus ojos en la figura de su mujer, y la miró vestirse con extrañeza...

¿Te pasó algo?

Dijo él, desde la cama... con voz inquisidora.

Nada.

Respondió ella secamente, él se levantó, sin cubrirse con nada el cuerpo desnudo.

Algo te pasa... te conozco.

Aseveró el shaman de fuego, a lo que ella afirmó con aspereza.

No, no me conoces; si me conocieras... sabrías que estaba fuera de mí, al hacer eso... que hicimos.

Repuso ella, algo enojada y frustrada, se sentía sucia y no sabía que hacer... se suponía que él era su esposo, que era normal... pero aun así, la idea de haberse entregado a él... de volver a hacerlo...no le cabía en la cabeza.

La expresión de Hao, ensombreció y se enfureció ante las acusaciones de Anna, por lo que dijo con cinismo marcado...

Pues no te escuché quejarte... es más estabas colaborando mucho.

Eres un patán... y ya cubre tus miserias con algo.

Le espetó la rubia que ya se había vestido completamente, arrojándole la capa que había recogido al tiempo que su ropa.

¿Por qué¿Te dan ganas de volverte a enredar en mi cabello?... recuerdo que casi, me lo arrancas de la raíz... hace un rato.

Pues yo no lo recuerdo... haz de cuenta que perdí la memoria.

Ah si, te puedo refrescar la memoria, si quieres.

Lo siento, pero esa es una experiencia que no pienso repetir... por lo menos, no contigo.

Le declaró Anna, apretando los puños.

Haooo, ay! Hao... ; no te detengas, Hao!... ah, ah, mmmm.

Ya cállate.

Ahora quieres que me calle, pero antes, tú eras la que no se callaba... te hizo gozar como nadie, Anna, y eso no lo vas a poder borrar...

Me das asco, Hao Asakura... de sólo pensar, que dejé que me pusieras tus garras encima... me dan ganas de volver el estómago, entiendes?

Hao la miró con odio, al escuchar estas palabras... casi inconscientemente alzó una mano... a lo que Anna respondió con fiereza...

¿Qué, me vas a pegar... anda, hazlo!... y termina de comprobarme lo que eres, un ser asqueroso y repugnante, que no sólo se aprovechó de mí, sino que también se atreve a golpearme..

Hao bajó la mano instintivamente, ante las palabras de Anna.

Yo no me aproveché de ti, nadie podría aprovecharse de ti... porque eres una maldita BRUJA, Anna!

Bien... si eso, es lo que piensas de mi; espero profundamente que lo hayas gozado y que el recuerdo te dure,... porque sólo en tus sueños, volverás a poseerme... y para que lo sepas, cada vez que me tocabas... yo pensaba en Yoh, después de todo por fuera son iguales.

Él enloqueció de ira al escuchar aquello, mas sólo le repitió todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces... como en una especie de dictado.

Bien, sigue pensando en él, pues su recuerdo será lo único que te calentará por las noches... Muchas, escúchalo bien, muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera... por haber estado en tu lugar, y pensándolo bien... creo que comenzaré a darles lo que quieren. Mientras que tú, sigue torturándote al saber que Tamao será quien reciba, todos los besos y caricias por parte de "Mi hermanito", que será a ella a la que le haga el amor... no a ti.

Anna lo miró con hielo en los ojos, y una voz por demás helada brotó de su garganta, aunque estaba más acalorada de lo normal.

Hazlo... dale tus noches a quién te de la gana, a mi me tiene sin cuidado, revuélcate con cuanta mujerzuela encuentres... porque a mí, no me tendrás más Hao. Y en cuanto a Tamao y a Yoh... ese es MI PROBLEMA.

Despreocúpate Anna... no volveré a tocarte, mucho menos me rebajaré a darle placer a una mujer como tú... a menos que vengas a mi de rodillas, implorándomelo... rogándome para que te ponga un dedo encima, sólo así lo haré Anna, sólo así...

Pues te vas a quedar esperando... porque ese día nunca llegar�, jamás haré tal cosa...

Oh! Lo harás, Anna. Ya verás cómo lo harás... de rodillas...

Agregó el shaman, quién ya se cubría con la capa que ella antes le había arrojado y salía inmediatamente de la habitación, controlándose para no quemar todo a su paso.

Notas de la Autora 

_**Gothic-Punki: **Espero que este capitulo conteste a tu pregunta, hermanita... gracias por tu apoyo, tú también cuídate, sayonara._

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** ¿Suficiente HaoxAnna? O ¿Quieres más?; pues habrá más, pero no garantizo que sea pronto, puesto que fue una gran pelea... no, y Tamao e Yoh, seguirán teniendo problemillas... al menos por ahora._

_**Kaniza:** Pues ahorita me tardé más, porque anduve rompiéndome el coco... con la continuación, y esto fue lo mejor que me salió, pero no se puede hacer nada... contra la inspiración repentina de una escritora frustrada. Sí, exacto... ella todavía quiere a Yoh... pero Hao, la está volviendo loca!_

_Bien verás Yoh... pues ni sabe si quiere a Tamao, pero yo creo que sí, porque al parecer le gusta mucho... sino ¿para qué aquel beso? Y ¿por qué le preocupa tanto la lejanía de ella, pues voy a ir resolviendo cada situación de a poquito, ... ya lo verás. Gracias por todo... me gusta mucho la idea de que te encante como escribo, no creo ser tan buena, pero muchas... muchas gracias. Sí, Anna está muy celosa... eso fue lo que dio pie, a que hiciera lo que para estas alturas debes saber que hizo. Jeje si, gracias._

_**Gabyss:** Bueno, voy tan rápido como puedo.. y a mi también me fascina, como se comportan el uno con el otro, es que tienen personalidades algo semejantes y estallan con cualquier cosa. Gracias por las felicitaciones... eres un amor. Cuídate y sigue dejando reviews..._

_**Priss:** Sí, los primeros capítulos son medio confusos y dejan muchas dudas, lo sé. Me alegra que te guste... aunque sé que éste capitulo en especial, te va a encantar. _

_HAOXDARLA,... perdón, HAOXANNA, ARRIBA!; con esto espero al menos llenar tus expectativas y las de los demás, en cuanto al acercamiento entre ambos... pero quise conservar el picante en sus caracteres, que se impusieron al fin. _

_Igual es HaoxAnna, o sea que al final, van a ser felices... Digo, me gusta que el amor demore un poquito más en surgir y acepto tu proposición encantada. Gracias por confiar en mi, y espero realmente que te guste, sayonara._

_**Kanna Asakura:** Me alegra que te gustara mi idea, muy pocos se animan a leer nuevos autores... últimamente y pues... en esto de los fanfics si soy nueva. Debo admitir, que no estaba muy segura de subir éste fanfic... pero una personita por ahí, muy especial para mí, me convenció... GRACIAS SOLCITO. Te agradezco mucho, el review y tus comentarios, espero que el HaoxAnna, sea de tu agrado... cuídate, tata._

_**Minamo:** ¿Por qué, ella no es tan mala; bueno, yo prefiero a Anna... porque me identifico más con ella. Además la Tamao cuida bien a Tu Yoh, de qué te quejas._

_Él estaba enfermo... pero ya no, y de verdad, espero haberle dado algo de lo que pidió, a la rata pervertida que tienes por cerebro, en este capítulo. Cuídate tú también. Muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta como escribes... y aun estoy esperando la continuación de "Así es la vida", así que actualiza o dejo de actualizar yo también. Sayonara..._

_**Kami-Hao:** Ya me di cuenta, muajaja... no sé si este cap. Sea lo suficientemente largo, es que ahora mismo no tengo las ideas claras y me enredó con mi otro fic... por ejemplo: a veces salgo con que "Anna se casó con Hao, por la herencia del viejo Yohmei"... pero bueno, ya volví a reconocer mis fics y a saber cual es cual..._

_Pero claro que está celosa, pero ahora la explicación está de sobra... no sé sinceramente, si fue suficiente avance para el HxA, en cuanto al YxT, pues ya veremos..._

_Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste el cap., me maté la cabeza haciendo esta continuación... pero contra esto, no se puede luchar. Cuídate, bye._

_**Yuken:** Gracias... ya no sé que hacer con tantos halagos, no estoy acostumbrada... ¿Son perturbadoras, en serio, no lo había notado... bueno espero que te guste más con cada capítulo... y sí, pobrecitos... ellos están todos confundidos, sobre todo la Anna que no sabe ya ni a quién quiere, ni que hace... y se desquita siempre con MI HAO. Gracias otra vez, por los ánimos y espero seguir actualizando rápido, pero está medio dificilosa la cosa._

_Bueno ya, gracias y cuídate. _

_Espero que este capitulo, les guste... porque casi no lo hago... gracias por leerlo, dejen reviews, cuidense y sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura._


	5. El dulce sabor de la venganza!

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO V 

EL DULCE SABOR DE LA VENGANZA!

"Tengo que escribir, sólo así puedo desahogar libremente esta pena que me agobia y que amenaza con destruirme". Pensó la chica rubia, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y realmente no sabía porqué lloraba, que le molestaba más... la boda de Yoh con Tamao o haberse entregado de aquella manera tan descarada a Hao; tal vez, ninguna de las anteriores era la respuesta correcta, pues de sólo imaginarse las locuras que más temprano le espetó a su esposo, luego de hacer el amor con él, de haber estado de acuerdo en todo, de corresponder cada una de sus caricias... Dios, lo que le había dicho era una atrocidad.

No justificaba a Hao, pero él debía estar sumamente enojado, ella fue cruel... como pudo decirle que había pensado todo el tiempo en Yoh, que le daba asco; él no la obligó a absolutamente a nada, ella lo hizo porque quiso... Diablos, una vez más estaba equivocada y él, él tenía la razón.

Eres una estúpida... Anna Kyouyamma!; él es el gran Hao Asakura, el más grande shaman que ha nacido, deja de preocuparte por él...

Se tiró de estómago contra el futón y deslizó una mano bajo este, encontró el cuaderno y despacio lo sacó de allí. Tomó el esfero y comenzó a escribir a volcar sus emociones, todo en aquel objeto, que le aliviaba tanto... que le ayudaba a seguir adelante.

"_Ya no sé, ni que hago, parece que mi cuerpo tiene voluntad propia... ya no lo manejo bien, no me gusta admitir que no poseo la fuerza suficiente para calmar el torbellino de sentimientos cruzados que ahora siento... es obvio que aun siento algo por Yoh, él no ha cambiado, sigue siendo dulce, bueno, puro... como un ángel, pero pronto se casara, en menos de un mes dejará de estar libre y le pertenecerá a ella. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, pero ella no debió leerme el futuro, debió ocultarme lo que sucedería, yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no podía permitir que muriera... lo amaba demasiado; amaba, acaso ya no lo amo... ya no estoy segura de nada. Me casé y esa es otra historia, pero continuación de la misma, Hao es diferente, jamás conocí a alguien que se le compare... sólo él es capaz de hacerme bajar la guardia, de hacerme rendir a sus pies; tal vez, si me amara las cosas fuesen diferentes... pero no me ama, él no puede amar... perdió esa capacidad hace más de 500 años. No sé, por qué ya no puedo sacármelo de la mente y hasta me preocupo, que tontería... como si él necesitara lo que yo pueda ofrecerle, lo único que él quería de mí, lo obtuvo hoy... ahora, todo cambió, y no hay vuelta atrás"._

Un Hao visiblemente perturbado,tocó en la puerta de un apartamento... la chica que le abrió se le quedó mirando con asombro; pero aun así, se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar.

Y yo que no creía en los milagros... ¿Qué lo trae por aquí Señor Hao?.

Dijo la joven de largos cabellos azules, cerrando la puerta tras sí. El chico que parecía algo molesto, le respondió en un tono algo frío y seco...

No me llames así, dejé de ser el "señor Hao", hace mucho tiempo.

Para mí, siempre lo será. Aunque ahora, su hermano lo haya contagiado con sus deseos de vivir, en este loco mundo de humanos tontos.

Hao sonrió, Kanna siempre fue muy claridosa y directa cuando de sus pensamientos se trataba y los exponía con total libertad..

¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

Te necesito.

Eso fue lo único que dijo, pues después prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la chica... quién no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar; sólo pudo corresponder el beso que Hao, le arrebató con fiereza.

Él la alzó en brazos y la llevó directamente hacia su habitación, Kanna no podía estar más sorprendida, hacía mucho tiempo que había desechado la idea de volver a estar de esa forma con Hao. Porque desde que éste se casó con Anna, nunca volvió a haber ningún tipo de contacto entre ellos; él se había entregado totalmente a su esposa, por lo que ella dejó de existir... en su vida, hasta hoy.

Una vez fueron amantes, pero eso fue hace mucho... sin embargo, allí estaba él, haciéndole el amor como nunca antes, con una fuerza y un salvajismo, del que sólo él era capaz, y ella lo disfrutaba... ¡ Oh, Dios, iría al infierno, pero lo haría con el mayor gusto del mundo, con el gusto que le producía ser otra vez, la mujer de Hao Asakura.

Hao aspiró profundamente el aroma de la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, se hallaban frente a frente, con las piernas aun entrelazadas; Kanna era muy hermosa, como desperdiciar una mujer así... no se parecía en nada a Anna, ella estaba lejos de ser una niñita remilgada y tonta, estaba totalmente seguro de que cuando hacían el amor, sólo pensaba en él.

La recorrió nuevamente con la mirada, mientras ella dormía plácidamente, debía estar exhausta tras aquella agitada noche de pasión desenfrenada; todavía estaba desnuda, al igual que él, gracias a Dios la encontró en casa, sino no hubiese hallado alivio a su adolorida alma por los desprecios de Anna.

Eran casi las 10:00 AM y Hao aun no llegaba, había pasado toda la noche fuera... "De seguro, desquitando su frustración con medio mundo", pensó Anna sentada a la mesa; sabía de sobra que había sido injusta con él, esa mañana por el contrario, se hallaba calmada y dispuestas a limar asperezas con su esposo.

Esperaría a que se dignara en aparecer y luego hablarían, si iban a compartir el resto de su vidas, lo mejor para ambos sería llevarse bien o aquello se volvería insoportable... en ese momento escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y después vio a su esposo cruzar frente a ella, sin mirarla ni una sola vez, siguiendo de largo con dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa.

Ella se levantó de su sitio y se asomó un poco, para observar a Hao subir éstas rápidamente sin reparar en nada. "Sabía que estaba aquí, me ignoró... a propósito", la rubia no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desplantes por parte de su maridito; con falsedad o no, él jamás la había ignorado durante el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos y por alguna razón, el que lo hiciera esa mañana le dio mala espina. Aquella vez no fue la única, que ellos habían discutido, es más se la pasaban peleándose y ofendiéndose mutuamente, reconocía que la mayoría de las peleas eran propiciadas por ella... pero esta vez, había algo diferente. Acaso Hao, cumplió con su amenaza de infidelidad; no, él no podía, no se atrevería... la fidelidad había sido la más importante de las condiciones que ella le había impuesto, para aceptar casarse con él.

Decidió subir tras él, si tenían que hablar... hablarían, de una vez por todas. Hao entró en la habitación, se quitó de encima la capa, arrojándola en la cama y se sentó en una silla, para quitarse una a una las botas; una sonrisita maliciosa iluminó el rostro del shaman moreno, al observar el severo semblante de su recién llegada esposa.

¿Qué no me viste, allá abajo?

Reclamó Anna, con cierto desdén y algo molesta por la indiferencia del castaño.

No me fijé.

Respondió el fuerte chico, quitándose la otra bota.

Eso no es cierto.

Le espetó la chica, pues era imposible para un shaman tan poderoso ignorar su presencia.

Piensa lo que quieras.

Exclamó el joven de largos cabellos, dirigiéndose a su esposa con voz helada.

Hao... tenemos que hablar.

Expuso la rubia, tratando de normalizar el tono de su voz, no tenía caso discutir con él por una tontería.

Lo que menos quiero ahora, es discutir, Anna.

Repuso el moreno a la invitación que su esposa le había extendido.

Y quién habló de discutir... creo que dije hablar, no?

Anna quería borrar por completo toda la noche anterior, todo aquello era demasiado martirio... todo.

Contigo no se habla, se discute.

Volvió a hablar Hao, con una seguridad calculada.

¿Qué es eso?

La sacerdotisa hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su esposo, al observar con horror, algo que le molestó sobremanera.

¿Qué cosa?

Preguntó él, pues no tenía ni la remota idea, de a que se refería la itako; al tiempo que se ponía en pie, para desabrochar sus pantalones, los cuales dejó caer sin ningún tipo de reparo luego, apartándolos con los pies hacía un lado.

Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo, Anna se acercó a él y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el espejo, halándolo del brazo; donde le inclinó un poco la cabeza y apartó su largo cabello castaño, para enseñarle a su esposo el chupetón del cual, ella hablaba... Hao abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, al ver la marca en su cuello. "Definitivamente Kanna es muy apasionada", sonrió el chico moreno, pues al mirar un poco más abajo vio otra marca, pero esta... era la huella de sus dientes.

Ah... eso.

Se dignó al fin, a contestar.

Si, eso.

Repitió Anna, con gran sarcasmo.

¿Cómo?... ¿Quién?

Preguntó su esposa, entre furiosa y confundida.

No lo sé... Déjame ir a bañar, que estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir...

Hao habló con una tranquilidad exageradamente natural, cómo si el que hablara no fuese él, sino su gemelo.

¿Qué¿No dormiste en toda la noche?; ¿En donde estabas, Hao?

La sacerdotisa de los ojos negros sentía el estómago revuelto, no tenía idea de por qué se sentía de esa forma... pero esa marca en el cuello, Hao no... no lo creyó capaz de estar con otra mujer, la misma noche en la que habían estado juntos, la noche en la que por fin ella...

Por ahí... ¿Por qué finges que te importa Anna?

Le reprochó el joven shaman, esa hipocresía era lo que no soportaba... odiaba esas reacciones, tan propias de los diminutos humanos.

Apestas a perfume barato... Hao¿Con quién?

Dijo la chica con furia desmedida.

¿Con quién qué?

Murmuró el mayor de los Asakura, con cansancio.

¿Con quién me estás engañando?

Anna le preguntó con voz ronca, a causa de la rabia y los celos... que volvían nuevamente al ataque. Hao le miró con genuina diversión reflejada en sus pupilas y luego agregó con cinismo.

¿Engañando?. Ay, Anna, por favor; yo no estoy engañando a nadie, te dije muy clarito anoche... que comenzaría a buscar con otras, lo que tú me estás negando y tú, estuviste de acuerdo, o es que lo olvidaste tan rápido. Así que deja el drama.

Le dijo el joven de los largos cabellos, dándole la espalda al espejo, para enfrentar a su enojada esposa.

Ante todo soy tu esposa... al menos respétame, no?

Le restregó la enojada rubia. A lo que aquel chico moreno que le miraba directamente a los ojos, contestó.

Respetarte?... a ti, ja, ja, ja; no me hagas reír. No seas ridícula Anna, se pierden todos los derechos, cuando no se cumplen las obligaciones; y tú, mi querida niña, jamás has cumplido.

La manera despectiva, en la que el joven hombre le espetó todo eso, sacó a la chica de los cabellos dorados de sus casillas.

No te voy a permitir...

Me permitirás, lo que yo quiera. Entiendes,... apártate.

Ordenó el shaman de fuego a su bella esposa.

No me hables así, tú no...

Anna se detuvo, al ver el fuego arder con vivacidad, en los ojos de su esposo.

Deja de comportarte de esa forma, que el papelito de mujer celosa, no te queda. Ahora... déjame ir al baño.

Dijo lentamente el joven castaño, abriéndose camino hacia la ducha.

La rubia de ojos negros, le observó alejarse con paso decidido; él siempre había sido cínico y algo sarcástico... pero esta vez no era lo mismo, su actitud fue fría, distante y le resultaba a la chica... dolorosamente cruel.

De pronto, algo en la espalda del chico le llamó la atención, eran... eran marcas de uñas y arañazos; los celos llegaron a ella repentina e inevitablemente... de sólo pensar, que otra mujer puso sus manos, sobre el escultural cuerpo de su esposo.

La ira le carcomió el alma... él era suyo, de su propiedad y aunque ella no dispusiera de su cuerpo, nadie más tenía derecho siquiera a mirarlo... ; si llegaba a averiguar quién era esa mujer, Hao tendría que ponerle guardaespaldas, porque si la encontraba, ella, ella era capaz de matarla.

Los días que subsiguieron al pequeño enfrentamiento, pasaron lentamente y sin novedad alguna; Hao seguía siendo frío e indiferente con Anna... ella seguía intentando ocultar, lo mucho que el nuevo comportamiento de él, la lastimaba.

Aquellos días fueron los peores que la rubia, vivió a su lado; porque él ni siquiera la determinaba, se había convertido en un ser noctámbulo... durante el día, cuando no estaba durmiendo se la pasaba deambulando, como si fuese una aparición y cuando llegaba la noche, se largaba y no volvía hasta el día siguiente, oliendo a perfume de mujer y con marcas por todo su hermoso cuerpo. Los celos de Anna, se hacían cada vez, más intensos y enfermizos, tanto, que ella ya no podía ni negarlos... pero no había nada que pudiese hacer contra ellos, ni para atraer nuevamente la atención del amo del espíritu de fuego hacía ella, bueno si había algo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Jamás le rogaría, primero muerta.

El día de la boda de Tamao e Yoh, había llegado por fin, y Hao no aparecía por ningún lado. "Todavía no regresa, de su escapada nocturna", pensó Anna enfocando todo su odio hacia el shaman de fuego y la ramera con la que seguramente, aun se estaba revolcando. Ya pasaba de mediodía, por lo que la rubia decidió asistir sola a la ceremonia, casi mordiéndose los codos de la rabia.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**_

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** De nada, es que ya todos querían ver aquello, y yo no me puedo negar a una solicitud, que de paso también me hace muy feliz. Bueno, si va a haber más, pero lueguito... y yo creo que si se enamora, gracias por el apoyo, y sayonara._

_**Kami Hao:** si, ella estaba muy celosa y ahora lo está aun más, pero se lo tiene merecido, mira que disfrutarse plenamente a semejante Mango, y dárselas de alzadita después, manda cáscara. Todos me han dicho que me quedo lindo el lemmon, aunque como es la primera vez, que me atrevo a hacer algo así, pues yo ni sé... para mi es un lime; Hay que leer algunos fics de Maeda Ai, para saber cual es la diferencia... muy marcada, si señor. Igualmente gracias, si... no soy tan inocente, jajaja... pues nada más faltara que tuviera falta de imaginación, ahora. Ella fue tonta, y ahora está pagando... y no pensó para nada en Yoh, pero Hao se la creyó y ni modo... gracias otra vez, cuídate y sayonara._

_**Kaniza:** Me alegra que te guste, si estuvo muy bueno el pequeño acercamiento, entre esos dos tercos... y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Anna es una estúpida, claro no hallaba explicación para lo que hizo y se las desquitó con mi Hao. pues , si, eso no tiene punto de comparación, pero ella sólo lo dijo para hacerlo sentir mal, y creo que lo logró... ahora que chupe, soy mala, ja, ja; gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo... me encanta que te encante, cuídate y sayonara._

_**Gothic-Punki:** Gracias, "hermanita". Y yo también me muero de ganas de ver eso, pronto... de rodillas, ya lo verás. Cuídate, te quiero mucho... no cambies, beshos y sayonara._

_**Priss:** Sí, esto pasará... aunque primero, él se debe vengar, o sino no tendría gracia; además, ella tiene que darse cuenta que ya lo quiere, y que debe aceptar eso, para poder ser feliz... vamos a ver como termina todo... que drama, pero ni modo, así soy yo... y le hago caso a mi imaginación y a mi cerebrito, con todo y sus locas ideas... bueno, quizá no se reconcilien en este, pero espero que lo hagan pronto, sólo tengo que idear como. Gracias por tu apoyo, me fascinan tus reviews, cuídate mucho, espero que me escribas pronto... bye._

_**Yuken:** sí, dolió bastante... mi pobre Hao (sobre todo, lo pobre), definitivamente Anna se paso, pero como tú dices, él también le dijo cosas bastante feas... pero compréndanlo estaba furioso, mira que compararlo con Yoh, ese si fue el colmo.. y tienes toda la razón, esa era la única razón válida que ella se podía inventar, para comportarse como lo hizo. Si... estaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero se las tiró de loca, que más podía hacer... reconciliación habr�, cuando, aun no lo sé. Nos vemos en otro cap. Cuídate y sayonara. Muchas gracias..._

_Y yo estoy en todo de acuerdo contigo y con tu amiga, "gis", ese Hao si que está muy bueno, como desperdiciar a un hombre así, tiene que ser una, muy mensa._

_**Lua Xan:** Bueno, me encantan los reviews... entre más largos sean mejor para mí, así sé que es lo que piensan. Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic... el puesto si no los estamos peleando, pero eso si lo dejamos para otro día, AMO A HAO ASAKURA!... ya, ahora me siento mejor... estoy de acuerdo contigo, no sé que se cree Anna, es verdad, parece que no tiene cerebro... y lo de la incineración, supongo que no lo hizo, porque quiere verla besando el piso por donde camina... y de verás que se lo merece, pues aguantársela, ya es suficiente. Lo dicho, Anna no se merece semejante espécimen de hombre... y eso que casi le arranca el cabello de la pasión que él supo despertar en ella, luego lo trata como si fuese un botadero de basura... y ahora está como dicen en mi tierra que: "Ni lava, ni presta la batea"; y con lo de Tamao... debo decirte que lees la mente, pues en serio que lo pensé... y quién quita y suceda por ahí algo. Lo notaste, es una pobre ilusa... y si, con Hao no se juega. Y a todos ofrezco disculpas por la tardanza, pero he tenido ciertos problemillas personales... cuídate y gracias. Espero seguir leyendo de ti._

_A todos los que leen y leerán este fic, mil gracias... no había podido actualizarlo, porque tuve uno que otro problema, con esta vida mía... pero aquí va el nuevo capitulo, y de verdad espero que les guste._

_Sayonara,_

_Darla Asakura._


	6. Sumidos en un mar de confusión y dudas

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO VI 

SUMIDOS EN UN MAR DE CONFUSIÓN Y DUDAS

La pensión de Fumbari estaba vestida de gala y fiesta para el gran acontecimiento, ese día se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado matrimonio del menor de los Asakura.

Anna llegó a la casa y tocó el timbre una sola vez, casi de inmediato abrió Ryu con una enorme sonrisa...

Dichosos los ojos que la ven, Doña Anna.

Gracias Ryu... también me da gusto verte.

Habló la chica con tranquilidad seca, esa que tanto la representaba.

Y su señor esposo..¿No vino?

Dijo el hombre de peinado extraño, mirando hacia todos los lados... buscando al Shaman de fuego, con la mirada.

Él vendrá más tarde, supongo...

Anna trató de hablar con calidez, para no revelar mucho del mar de confusión y rabia que le producía el pensar, que Hao no se encontraba allí con ella, por estar haciendo quién sabe que porquerías... con la vieja que se buscó.

No me gusta esperar...

Agregó al ver la incertidumbre que reflejaban los ojos del hombre de la espada de madera.

Pues entonces, adelante... todos ya están adentro, aunque Horo Horo aun no baja.

Pilika debe estar luchando con él, para que se ponga el traje.

Dijo la rubia con frialdad, recordando los espectáculos que el ainu y su alegre hermanita solían dar... "Me hubiese gustado tener un hermano mayor".

Así debe ser..

Admitió Ryu, siguiendo a la sacerdotisa, después de cerrar la puerta.

Buenas tardes...

Saludó Anna al entrar al recibidor, donde encontró a todos los amigos cercanos de Yoh... querían compartir con él, aquel momento que debía ser muy especial para el moreno.

Miren lo que trajo la marea.

Len tao, se veía muy elegante, vestido con saco y corbata... era un joven muy guapo, alto y atlético.

Sí, es nada más y nada menos... que la sacerdotisa perdida.

Habló burlonamente, como siempre, el chico de los cabellos azules.

Hola Anna¿Cómo estás?...

La chica rubia sonrió levemente al escuchar el ameno y cordial saludo de la mayor de los Tao. En la sala también se encontraban Lizerg y Chocolove...

Buenas tardes, Anna.

Anna, hola..

Hola a todos¿Hace mucho que llegaron?

Respondió la chica al resto de los invitados, de una forma calmada y que denotaba cierto interés... "Sólo espero que ellos, no me pregunten por mi amado Hao"

Sí, Lizerg tiene casi una semana y nosotros llegamos hace dos días.

Respondió el ainu, a la pregunta de la rubia de ojos negros.

Y... ¿Dónde está Hao?

La curiosidad pudo más que su discreción, Len había terminado formulando la pregunta que asechaba su mente, desde que vio entrar a la bella Itako... sola.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, quién maldijo mentalmente... al no encontrar palabras que pudiesen explicar de una forma lógica, la ausencia de su esposo. Sabría a la perfección que a Len, no podría ni engañarlo ni evadirlo con facilidad...

Él.. pues...

No vino, que se podía esperar del apachecito ese...

La interrumpió Horo-Horo, con aire indigno, parecía un novio ofendido.

Tenía que pelar el cobre, justo ahora pues...

Dijo Chocolove, uniéndose a las quejas del ainu de cabellos azules y Anna aun no hallaba la forma de defenderlo, si ella era la que más apoyaba aquellas conclusiones, en sus adentros por supuesto.

No, el "señor Hao" vendrá más tarde, no es cierto, doña Anna?

Intervino el hombre de la espada de madera... ayudando a salir a la chica rubia de ese pequeño aprieto, sin saberlo.

Eso creo, no le va a fallar a Yoh... no en este día...

Logró articular finalmente la Itako, disimulando lo más que pudo, la amargura que le producía los celos que le consumían. Miró a su alrededor, y notó la ausencia del enano cabezón, como le decía a Manta por cariño y de la pequeña ainu.

Y... ¿Manta o Pilika?

Con los novios, ayudándolos a vestir.

Respondió tranquilamente Jun Tao.

Yoh está muy nervioso.

Murmuró Horo Horo, poniéndose serio de un momento a otro.

Sí, me lo imagino.

Habló el inglés de cabello verde, mirando la expresión del peliazul.

Todos se ponen nerviosos, el día de su boda.

Todos los presentes asintieron a las palabras de Len, excepto Anna y Horokeu, que le miraba extrañado.

¿Qué¿es una especie de regla...?

Preguntó él joven, medio confundido aun.

No... cabeza de puerco espín, no seas ignorante..

Repuso el chino, con la paciencia rayando en la inexistencia.

¿A quién estás llamando puerco espín?

Replicó el chico del snowboard al joven de extraños ojos verdes.

A ti, eso es obvio.

Chicos, cálmense.

Jun habló elevando su voz, para hacerla llegar hasta donde se encontraban esos dos casi agarrados, retándose, como siempre.

Repítelo.

Me escuchaste, no es una regla, sólo así pasa... eso es todo.

Le explicó el chino, enseñándole a Horo, el filo de su cuchilla; a lo que Anna notó la ausencia de los espíritus acompañantes de todos los presentes, si los conocía, debían de estar todos juntitos como sus dueños.

Bien¿Por qué no nos iluminas con tu sabiduría?... ah! Chinito.

Le dijo Horo cruzándose de brazos, y mirándolo con ironía.

Esto va para largo...

Expuso el chico inglés, arrellanándose en el Sofía al lado de Chocolove.

Esos dos, no saben sino pelearse entre ellos.

Estuvo de acuerdo el moreno.

Voy a la cocina, a ver si todo está listo... y doña Anna, permítame decirle que luce usted, especialmente encantadora hoy.

Dijo Ryu a la chica de los dorados cabellos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Gracias, Ryu.

Contestó la chica con cierta amabilidad. Ryu siempre se comportaba sumamente respetuoso con ella.. se alejó, mientras Len y Horo Horo no paraban de discutir.

Pues no es una regla... sólo es que el matrimonio es un gran paso y con él, se adquiere una gran responsabilidad.

Aclaró el chino de los ojos verdes a su amigo del norte.

Ahh, pues si, no?

Al fin, reconoció el aludido.

Ya entendiste o te hago dibujitos

Le dijo Len con tono sarcástico de indiferencia, como le gustaba provocar al azulito, pero era que él le daba pie...

¿Qué dijiste?

Gritó un enervado Horo Horo, con una venita algo marcada en una sien, mostrándole un puño cerrado al chico de los relampagueantes ojos verdes.

No empiecen otra vez.

Habló fuerte y claro, el tranquilo inglés cuyos ojos brillaban debido a la diversión.

Es imposible trata con este par de locos... pues, en mi tierra ya los habrían amarrado barriga con barriga...

Los dos chicos lo miraron con ojos fulminantes, y añadieron, muy "sutilmente".

Tú no te metas moreno.

Sí, nadie pidió tu opinión...

Anna aun se hallaba de pie, mirando la discusión entre los dos amigos... "Esos dos nunca cambiarán", pensó, "Nunca perderán la costumbre de andar medio masacrándose, por cada tontería".

Es que Len y Horo Horo, son muy buenos amigos... y esa es su forma particular de demostrarse su cariño mutuo. ¿No lo crees, Lee Bruce Long?

Creo que tienes razón, Tao Jun.

Acordó el zombie con alma, que era su acompañante, a lo que los ambos chicos se soltaron, y gritaron al unísono.

¿QUÉ?

¿Y tú Anna?

Preguntó Horo Horo, después de arreglarse un poco el nudo de la corbata... mirando a la chica con suma curiosidad.

¿Yo, qué?

Preguntó Anna, pues no entendía a que se refería el joven ainu, por lo que lo miró algo extrañada.

¿Sentiste nervios, el día que te casaste con Hao?

La cara de la chica se volvió una máscara inexpresiva y su voz se tornó más fría de lo acostumbrado, todos lo notaron, pues su respuesta fue algo rápida... pero firme y segura, por lo menos, eso denotaba su exterior de porcelana.

Um, No. Voy a ver a Tamao.

Agregó sin más, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Sí, ve Anna; ella había preguntado por ti.

Le informó Jun.

Anna subió las escaleras con tranquilidad aparente y paso firme, la sola mención del nombre de su esposo, le hacía hervir la sangre... la verdad era que había mentido cuando le respondió al chico celeste, el día de su boda no sólo estaba nerviosa, sino que casi estaba al borde de un colapso.

**FLASH BACK**

La bella Itako se encontraba en su cuarto, usaba un hermoso kimono blanco con retoques en plata y oro, tenía el cabello recogido hacía atrás; se sentía vulnerable y veía constantemente su imagen en el espejo... una chica rubia muy bonita, vestida con elegancia y porte de reina, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza que nadie más podía notar. Hacía más de media hora que estaba lista... todos abajo esperaban aquel acontecimiento, hace tiempo que ella lo esperaba con ansias también... pero entonces, Yoh enfermó, recordó ella admirando su imagen vestida de novia.

Al principio nadie notó la diferencia, lo único era que al parecer, él estaba más callado que de costumbre, pero luego su poder espiritual comenzó a descender en picada y todos empezaron a preocuparse; Yoh trató de ocultar lo que le sucedía y lo hizo, por un buen tiempo... pero después de unos cuantos meses sus síntomas se hicieron imposibles de mantener en secreto. El entrenamiento impuesto por la rubia a su prometido, lo agotaba en exceso y le provocó varias veces la pérdida del conocimiento, palideció y bajo mucho de peso, lo cual fue visible para todos...

El sueño prácticamente se apoderaba de Yoh, a todas horas del día, por último la visión se le nubló... cayó en cama, tras unos días con una fiebre muy alta y llegó a perder incluso la capacidad de ver a los fantasmas y espíritus.

Sus amigos y ella hicieron mil y un malabares, pero ni Fausto halló explicación para esa extraña enfermedad, mientras que el pobre de Yoh, antes tan lleno de vida, yacía postrado en una cama... debilitándose cada vez más, como si estuviese a punto de desaparecer; aquellos recuerdos no eran los mejores...

Cuando ya pensaban que nada se podía hacer... una luz de esperanza, apareció al final del túnel.

Es por Hao.

Exclamó Mikihisa, el padre de su novio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Una voz conocida la sacó de sus ensoñaciones...

¿Por qué no estás vestida?

Pilika interrogó a la chica de cabello rosa.

No estoy segura...

Respondió Tamao, con los nervios de punta.

¿De qué?

De si debo ponérmelo...

La chica observó el hermoso Kimono que se hallaba extendido en el futón.

¿Estás loca, Tamao es el día de tu boda, claro que debes ponértelo... ya verás lo preciosa, que estarás. Yoh se quedará con la boca abierta.. la chica sonrió débilmente ante el comentario de la bella ainu, aun así, quiso explicarse...

Pero... es, es.. que..

No señor, hoy no hay tiempo para dudas... te vas a vestir, yo te ayudaré.

Ordenó la peliazul, levantándose de la silla desde donde observaba a Tamao.

Hola...

Dijo Anna, abriendo la puerta de la habitación; las dos jóvenes la miraron, Pilika estaba feliz de verla, pero Tamao, aunque le sonrió, tenía un brillo de preocupación en los ojo, que no le gustó nadita a la rubia.

Anna, que bueno verte.

Declaró sinceramente la sonriente chica de cabellos y ojos celestes.

Hola Anna.

Fue el saludo de la sacerdotisa rosa.

Pensé que estabas lista Tamao, la boda es en unas escasas horas...

Dijo la Itako, levantando un poco la voz, con una seguridad que en ese momento no sentía, pero que ya era toda una experta representando.

Es que... ya.. yo, bueno..

Murmuró Tamao, sin poder coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras.

Lo he intentado, Anna... pero no me hace caso. Dile algo...

La recién llegada, la miró desdeñosa, "¿Algo, como qué?"...

¿Algo?

Bueno... tú ya pasaste por esto, no?. Las dejo para que hablen.

Pilika dijo esto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta entreabierta, pasando junto a Anna y guiñándole un ojo con malicia.

A... Anna, no.. no sé..., si..

Comenzó a hablar la novia, cuando Pilika hubo desaparecido; tomando un cepillo y sin dejar de enredar y desenredar su cabello con él.

Cálmate, Tamao, los nervios son normales...

Dijo Anna acercándose a ella, y quitándole el cepillo de las manos, luego siguió el camino hasta la silla, que antes ocupó Pilika.

Son normales en una situación ordinaria... pe... pero..

Está no lo es?

Le preguntó Anna, desde su silla, mirándola inquisitivamente.

N No.. creo que... aun hay tiempo...

Declaró Tamao, sonrojándose un poco.

Para qué? No me digas que piensas dejarlo plantado.

Le estampó Anna, con rudeza.

Yo... no, Anna.

Murmuró entrecortadamente Tamao, mientras se sentaba frente al espejo.

No puedes hacerle esto, él... ya ha sufrido demasiado.

Dijo la rubia, inclinándose hacía delante, para observarla bien.

Anna... yo.. él...

Tamao sentía miles de emociones revueltas en ese momento, pero lo que más le retorcía el alma era lo que sería de ella, si se casaba con Yoh; ella siempre pensó en los demás, siempre.. que pasaría si desistiera de la locura de hacerse querer por un hombre que obviamente la veía como su hermanita... nunca podría reemplazar a la rubia de ojos oscuros, que tenía enfrente, simplemente... jamás podría hacerlo, ni con Yoh, ni con Hao... ni con nadie. La voz de la rubia sacerdotisa, la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos...

Me vas a negar que esto era lo que más deseabas... hace mucho tiempo, incluso después de que te enterarás de nuestro compromiso...

Le espetó Anna, poniéndose de pie... y enfrentándola con los ojos hechos cuarzos... "Tamao, no podía desistir... Yoh tenía que ser feliz, ella no se había sacrificado por nada"; "Sacrificio", eso era Hao.. su nueva vida, era eso... un sacrificio. "pero esa noche no te sentías sacrificada, es más fuiste inmensamente feliz.. el poco tiempo que se lo permitió, disfrutó de lo lindo, al lado de su increíble y fantástico esposo"... entonces volteó a mirar detrás de ella, porque creyó oírlo reclamarle su insolencia, su hipocresía...

"Hao Asakura no era un sacrificio, por lo menos no, cuando estabas a mi lado... cuando todo lo tuyo era para mí", un intenso dolor se reflejó en sus negras pupilas, parecía que le taladraban el corazón; y nuevamente lo sintió... su presencia en ella, la que le dejaron los recuerdos... "me marcaste Hao". la voz de Tamao se elevó al notar a Anna confundida y dominada por algo, que sólo vio una vez... cuando la muerte insistía en tocar la puerta de su prometido.

No, no puedo negártelo, quería ser yo...

Tamao habló con voz casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente para la Itako.

La que se casara con Yoh Asakura.

La aludida quedó muda, le daba vergüenza reconocer que todo el tiempo, le envidió a Anna el lugar que tenía en esa casa... pero ahora, lo que más le preocupaba era el lugar que la rubia ocupaba en el corazón de su prometido... del que, dentro de poco sería su esposo.

Lo serás... entonces, cásate Tamao y no mires atrás.

Anna!

Vístete... y recuerda hacerlo feliz, me lo prometiste...

Sí.

Fue casi un susurró, pero era lo que la dorada Itako quería escuchar.

La chica rubia de vestido largo y negro, que acentuaba su figura... salió de la habitación, nada más y oyó decir esa última palabra a la otra sacerdotisa. Se iba a dirigir a la sala, pero escuchó las alegres voces de todos los presentes; ella no estaba de ánimos para fingir, ese día... ya tenía suficiente con lo de la boda y por otro lado estaba Hao. No pudo evitar enojarse al pensar en él, ya eran casi eran las dos de la tarde y nada que aparecía, el muy ladino... rápidamente cambió de dirección, hacia las aguas termales, el negocio que nunca empezó, pues todos sus planes se fueron al caño cuando decidió casarse con Hao..

Hao dormía y Kanna lo contemplaba, pues era grandioso ser testigo de algo así... casi nunca se tenía esa oportunidad y estaba aprovechándola; el chico de cabellos castaños, al parecer soñaba, porque sonrió dormido... "Quién diría, que este ángel una vez, quiso destruir el mundo", pensó la chica de cabello azul divertida.

Gozaba viéndolo así, como las aguas dormidas de un río, esperando la turbulencia de un remolino; ella sabía de sobra que él no la amaba... pero aquello le tenía sin cuidado, ella tampoco lo amaba a él, pero aquel joven hombre representaba demasiado en su vida, como para negarle el sosiego que ella le brindaba y que no encontraba al lado de su esposa; ¿Cómo puede una mujer, resistirse a los encantos que encerraba un hombre como Hao?.

Anna, debe estar ciega.

Susurró Kanna, para si.

La mujer que velaba el sueño del shaman moreno, no estaba equivocada; Hao, se encontraba sumido en un mundo de sueños, sólo que sus sueños no eran ordinarios, eran fragmentos de recuerdos que llegaban a él en una especie de fila india, uno detrás del otro... era como un recorrido mental a su última vida, pero él estaba fuera de su cuerpo... observando todo lo que se atrevió a hacer, sin poder hacer otra cosa, sin poder intervenir.

_Hasta que al fin te encontré..._

_Le reprochó la hermosa mujer rubia que acababa de entrar a la habitación, en la que Hao se hallaba meditando._

_Quieres decir, que estabas buscándome._

_Le respondió él alto y moreno muchacho, al voltearse a enfrentar a la preciosa y exasperada mujer._

_¿Qué le hiciste a Yoh?_

_Le interrogó la sacerdotisa rubia, con un brillo peligroso en sus oscuros ojos._

_Así que es por mi hermanito?... y yo que me estaba haciendo ilusiones, Annita._

_Le repuso el joven, imitando la actitud de su pequeño hermano, cuando Anna solía regañarlo.._

_Déjate de juegos y dime¿Qué le hiciste?_

_Anna estaba furiosa, Hao le había hecho algo a su amado novio... tenía que averiguarlo, lo obligaría si era necesario, debía obtener por lo menos un indicio, algo.._

_No sé de que hablas, aunque si me he sentido un poco extraño... últimamente._

_No te pregunté como te has sentido, o sí?_

_Le espetó ella, duramente._

_No... pero a lo mejor, tiene algo que ver con que mi hermano... esté a punto de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._

_Dijo el joven vestido de apache, entornando los párpados.. para ver la reacción de la mujer que le miraba con un odio que jamás vio en nadie, antes; ni siquiera en el pequeño inglés, a quién por cierto, le había hecho más daño que a ella... o a Yoh._

_Maldito¿cómo es que estás vivo?_

_Gritó la chica, a quién las palabras de Hao le cayeron de golpe... lo detestaba, eso cualquiera podía verlo; parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa._

_Primero cálmate¿No quieres algo de beber?_

_Le ofreció el moreno con una tranquilidad, que no era suya... sonriéndole, como si la visita de la joven mujer fuera social._

_Déjate de babosadas, Hao..._

_Le restregó ella._

_Hey, yo sólo estoy siendo amable, con mi futura cuñada... eso, si es que Yoh sigue con vida, para llegar al matrimonio._

_¿Qué has hecho?_

_Le dijo ella, horrorizada por las palabras del shaman._

_Ya te dije que nada... acaso no me he mantenido a raya, estos últimos tres años; ni sabían que me hallaba con vida._

_Habló el chico con tranquilidad y firmeza en su voz._

_Sólo planeabas la manera de atacarnos por la espalda, cobarde._

_Insistió la rubia Itako, al tiempo que tomaba su rosario enredándolo en sus manos, para atacar al amo del espíritu de fuego.._

_No lo intentes, no podrás conmigo; ¿Qué te hace pensar que obtendrás éxito, donde Yoh no pudo?... tú no eres tan diminuta, así que deja el rosario a un lado, Anna._

_Agregó el castaño, acercándosele y haciendo que ella, bajara sus manos lentamente, algo frustrada._

_si tú no eres el causante de su misteriosa enfermedad¿Entonces quién?.._

_Él._

_¿Qué?_

_Exclamó la chica, a la que la respuesta de Hao dejó atónita._

_Al querer deshacerse de mí, Yoh utilizó fuerzas que no le pertenecían... fuerzas místicas y muy poderosas.._

_Explicó el joven de cabellos largos._

_Nuestros poderes._

_Dijo Anna en voz baja._

_Exacto. Todo con un fin, destruirme; y aparentemente lo logró. Mi cuerpo se conservó en algún lugar... una familia me halló y ocultó, por un tiempo. Por lo menos eso fue lo que me contaron, mi cuerpo fue cuidado pues mantenía cierta tibieza... pero era un campo baldío, sin cosechar..._

_Y.. ¿Cómo es que ahora estás aquí?_

_Le interrumpió la chica de cabellos dorados._

_Eso no importa... porque yo no importo o me equivoco, sólo te importa él..._

_Así es... por lo que, si sabes lo que le está sucediendo te exijo que me lo digas..._

_Le ordenó la rubia._

_Cuando cada esencia volvió a donde pertenecía... una parte de la suya volvió a mí._

_Estás tratando de decirme que la esencia de Yoh, te eligió a ti, como su dueño;... eso es inaudito._

_Le gritó ella como si estuviese loco, al decir todo aquello... estaba histérica, como se atrevía Hao a aseverar eso._

_¿Por qué es inaudito, Yoh es mi mitad... ni siquiera debería existir en este mundo, Anna... por eso está desapareciendo._

_La chica se encaminó furiosa hacía el joven shaman de fuego y lo abofeteó fuertemente... Hao no reaccionó como ella esperaba, ni siquiera opuso resistencia._

_Yoh es Yoh, jamás dejará de serlo... y su lugar, está aquí con nosotros... tú, eres quién ya no forma parte de este mundo, Hao Asakura; vete al infierno de donde saliste y déjanos en paz._

_Hao no se movió ni un centímetro, sólo vio como la chica rubia... "la prenda de sus ojos", salía disparada y a sí mismo, verla marcharse, no sin antes decirle._

_Sabes que es así, Anna... en tu corazón lo sabes, su esencia está volviendo a donde pertenece..._

"Anna"..

Murmuró Hao y Kanna observó una lágrima deslizarse por su rostro.

En sus sueños pudo ver lo que aquel día no, vio las lágrimas brotar de los hermosos ojos de la chica, que ahora era su esposa; tanto sufrimiento le había causado el simple hecho de su existencia en ese mundo.

Kanna se acercó a él y con suavidad rozó su mejilla con sus dedos, para limpiar la prueba del dolor que mantenía al fuerte shaman en agonía... pero él se despertó sobresaltado, tomando la muñeca de la chica, quién no alcanzó su objetivo.

Ah eres tú, Kanna.

Buenas tardes, dormilón…

Le dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa, cuando él soltó su mano.

¿Qué horas son?

Preguntó el chico moreno desperezándose.

Las dos de la tarde, no sabía si despertarte.

Dos de la tarde.

Dijo él, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

la boda de mi hermano es en dos horas... no voy a llegar a tiempo.

Exclamó agitado, buscando por todo el cuarto su ropa y las botas.

Cálmate Hao...

Murmuró la chica, que lo miraba sentada en la cama... se veía tan gracioso corriendo de un lado para el otro, que encantador show le estaba dando.

No puedo, tengo que ir a casa y luego a la pensión...

Dijo él brincando en un solo pie, al tratar de colocarse la pesada bota.

No necesitas hacerlo.

Él la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos cafés...

Pero claro que sí, le prometí a Yoh que sería el padrino... y lo seré.

Le expuso claramente a la chica su resolución.

No es eso, lo que estoy diciendo... es que, no necesitas ir primero a tu casa; te tengo un regalo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el closet, mientras el moreno alzaba una ceja intrigado.

Regalo?

Sí,... ten.

Murmuró dulcemente la chica, que ya regresaba con un paquete y una bolsa en las manos, dándoselos de inmediato al castaño shaman de fuego, quién los miró dudoso.

¿Qué esperas, ábrelo... Hao.

Le dijo la chica que aun sonreía, sentándose en la silla que antes había usado para velar el sueño del shaman. El moreno obedeció y..

¿Qué es esto?

Preguntó él, con cierto sorpresa expresada en su rostro...

Pues ropa... ¿o pensabas ir vestido de apache, a la ceremonia?.

YOOO, No.

La joven rió sardónicamente ante la reacción del muchacho, la verdad era que ella sabía que él no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle, y quiso darle una sorpresita.

Bueno, estoy segura que te quedará de lujo...

El chico apuesto y moreno, seguía examinando la ropa que Kanna había escogido para él... la miró y exteriorizó lo que pensaba.

No lo sé... no es muy radical?

No, no te vas a cortar el cabellos, o sí?

Preguntó la peliazul medio en broma, pues conocía a Hao, y primero muerto antes de corta su bien cuidado cabello.

Claro que no.

Repuso el joven apache de inmediato, comprobando la teoría de la chica.

Pues entonces... no lo es, anda.. ve a bañarte.

Está bien.

Se fue a bañar, no sin antes darle un beso a la chica que le observaba en la mejilla, de una forma tan dulce que la conmovió tanto y terminó sonrojándose un poquito, haciendo que el castaño sonriera, pues nunca la había visto ponerse colorada.

Kanna lo miró marcharse, todo vestido de gala... definitivamente el negro y el blanco eran sus colores, él la miró y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, a lo que la mujer respondió con un ademán de su mano.

Hacía prácticamente una semana que entre Hao y Kanna... ya no pasaba nada, pero él seguía yendo a su casa todas las noches y ella lo recibía con cariño, ahora los unía algo más fuerte que el placer físico o la lealtad por los mismos ideales; ahora los unía... una gran amistad, un lazo irrompible... él sufría y la necesitaba, pero no su cuerpo... necesitaba su apoyo y ella se lo daría. Ahí siempre estaría, para él..

"Es raro, como las circunstancias cambian a las personas", pensó la chica al volver a entrar.

Supongo que debo darle las gracias... a Anna.

Sentenció la chica en voz baja, sonriendo ante esa alocada idea.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** Bueno, pues aun debo la reconciliación... y Anna sufrirá un poquito más, pero mi Hao, también. Es difícil amar y no ser correspondido¿Quién dará su brazo a torcer, primero, gracias por leer mi fic y el otro también... espero y me de tiempo, porque últimamente mi vida está un poco enredada y me falta el tiempo para publicar, pero no te desesperes los continuaré, puedes estar segura de eso._

_**Kami Hao:** Pues, la verdad es que tu fic me gustó mucho, manejas muy bien el sentido del humor... yo no puedo hacerlo, pero me encantaría... ni modo. Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior... y Anna está sufriendo, y todo se tornará un poco raro, pero al final "todo saldrá bien". Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Gothic-Punki:** ¡Hermanita, gracias... eres preciosa..., pero Hao está mal, y Anna bueno le hará sufrir, aunque sin querer y se arrepentirá... pero eso será en otro cap., espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Salúdame a la Sol.. y dile que me quedé esperando su mail... ya no me quiere, snif!. Cuídate Mana y no te olvides de mí. Chaito..._

_**Yuken: **sí, pobrecita... pero tienes razón en que hay que estar muy desesperado... para querer escaparse todas las noches, le duele mucho su rechazo y su desprecio a mi Haito, pero creo que ella se dará cuenta... los celos la matan. Pues Kanna también lo disfruto mucho y quién no... por favor, con un hombre así, yo dejó a mi novio... mentiras!... Yoh tiene todo el crédito del mundo y claro que tiene lo suyo, sino Anna no estaría así y donde dejas a Tamao, pobrecita ... eso de estar remplazando a otra es bien feo. Pero ya verán mejores días, esos cuatro... gracias por leer mi fic, me encantó tu review... sigue así, ah y gracias por tus buenos deseos... ahí vamos._

_**Alleka:** Ay! Pero muchas gracias.. me encanta que te guste el fic, al principio no pensé que iba a tener tanta acogida, pero veo que me equivoqué... desde ahora tendré más fé en mi misma, como escritora, porque por lo visto, voy bien... gracias me honra tu comentario, y saber que te gustó... responderé un par de preguntas... Anna si está empezando a querer al diablo, pero es que al parecer no es tan malo, aunque no lo acepta del todo... eh, Yoh, pues ahí va... le gusta mucho Tamao, pero aun tiene sus dudas porque ella, no le permite llegar fácilmente hasta donde él quiere... si siente algo por Anna, también... en este fic todos están confundidos..._

_En fin gracias por todo... sigue leyendo, cuídate._

_**Priss:** Promete... promete mucho, más sin embargo no es para tanto, aunque Hao está sufriendo demasiado ya, pobrecito... siente que Anna no lo quiere y habrán cosas que lo harán sentirse peor... redescubrirá uno a uno, los sentimientos que lo unen a la humanidad. El amor por Anna, la hermandad... la amistad, todo.. lo hará más humano, pero aun así sufrirá.. eso es lo que él más odia.. ser vulnerable, pero lo será... no hay vuelta de hoja, y ya tiene celos de Yoh, le carcome el alma, si le sale hasta en sueños y lo del ruego... lo estoy reconsiderando. Ya los juntaré... ya te encanta, gracias. Review please. Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Guadalupe:** yo tampoco me hago la difícil con uno como él, ella está loca si sigue tratándolo así... pero creo que ya no volverá a hacerlo, no, no... ahora cuidará sus palabras, pero sus acciones... ahí, si ya no sé... aquí va la continuación... espero que te guste y gracias por el review._

_**Irene Yamileth:** Gracias, jaja... Anna se pasó si, pero Hao se está vengando... aunque no más de la cuenta, se está protegiendo a sí mismo. Gracias por tus comentarios acerca de la redacción, bueno si tardé un poco con el cap. Nuevo... y ya creo que seguiré tardándome al menos, hasta que coloque todo donde debe estar... mi vida es un asco, tengo que ordenar... jaja, bueno ya.. basta de lata, gracias y espero que te guste este. Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Luaxan:** no, soy todo menos malvada, bueno... quizá un poco, pero no tanto... más bien cumple con tu amenaza y abofetéala, por que ya lo necesita... a ver si reacciona, pues si no abre el ojo queda como el perro de las dos tortas... jajaja, gracias por el review. Y para tu tranquilidad y la mía, Kanna ya dejó de ponerle las manos encima a mi Hao. cuídate y gracias por todo._

_**Kaniza:** si... la verdad se lo merecía. Bueno es que a Marion no la veo como amante y no sé por qué, pero bueno... así es la vida. Uff y ahora me demoré más, sorry... y creo que seguiré tardándome por que tengo ciertos problemas... y si a eso le sumo que alguien por ahí, me dijo que era una prepotente y que me creía la ama del universo, me mareo... bueno, no sé ni porque comento eso que debería importarme un comino.. gracias por todo. Sayonara..._

_A todos aquellos que leen esta historia, muchas gracias... lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que me enredé... problemas que nunca faltan, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo al fin... CREO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, TAMBIÉN DEMORARA... LO MISMO QUE MI OTRA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LAS DEJARÉ INCONCLUSAS... SOLO TARDARÉ MÁS EN ACTUALIZARLAS, GRACIAS POR TOD... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.._

_Darla Asakura._


	7. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS 

**By: Darla Asakura**

CAPITULO VII 

MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS

Anna se sentó en una de las rocas y contempló las aguas tranquilas, un instante. Todo había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en la pensión, su boda fue lo más raro que algún día pensó hacer... por amor; pero no exactamente por amor al hombre que la desposó, sino a su hermano gemelo.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuanto exactamente llevaba allí, veinte minutos, media hora, más... realmente no lo sabía y no le importaba. Se recostó en la gran roca y miró al cielo, justo como la última vez que lo hizo, con Yoh... y pensar que nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, que jamás creyó necesario decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que significaba para ella su compañía, las sonrisas que le dedicaba... las ansias con las que esperaba, casarse con él y compartir una vida feliz y tranquila, juntos... juntos.. "soy una tonta".

Elevó su mirada más allá del cielo, y de repente llegó sin querer hasta el marco de la ventana, donde se encontró con la mirada de un chico castaño. Él la miraba con extrañeza y Anna no pudo evitar que una lágrima, se escapara de sus ojos... evocó entonces su pasado, aquellos bellos recuerdos que sabía, tenían en común.

Debía verle, debía revelar sus sentimientos... quizá ya era tiempo para hablar, para terminar con su agonía; su pecho no podía soportar más aquel nudo que sentía formarse en su interior... pero que le diría, "Que lo amo, que siempre lo amé", "¿Por qué lo amo, cierto?"... "¿Hao?...

La hermosa sacerdotisa miró a su alrededor, no podía estar equivocada... era él, la presencia de su esposo inundó ese lugar, su mente y su cuerpo no respondían y por un segundo sólo pensó en él.

Entonces volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, Yoh le saludó con la mano y casi de inmediato, Amidamaru apareció frente a sus ojos..

Buenas tardes, señorita Anna... Perdón, señora...

Se corrigió rápidamente el samurai.

Buenas... Amidamaru.

Dijo ella, volviendo a su actitud fría y lejana.

El amo Yoh, quiere verla; me pidió venir a preguntarle si podía subir un momento, creo que necesita hablar con usted.

La chica lo miró por un minuto, esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando... entonces porqué dudaba, acaso no estaba decidida ya a decirle todo.

Iré de inmediato, gracias...

A usted.. señor..señora.

Aclaró el samurai, alejándose luego.

Anna bajó la cabeza, "Por favor, yo sólo.. quiero saber que siento".

Una oleada de fuego llenó por una fracción de segundo la estancia, para luego desvanecerse igual de rápido y permitirle el paso a un apuesto joven moreno, de cabellos castaños y largos. Todos los presentes lo observaron al salir de aquella llamarada, y no hubo una sola persona que no notara el cambio del shaman.

Siento la tardanza.

Dijo Hao, con su característica sonrisita sarcástica, después de mirar a la pareja de ancianos que sólo habían llegado un par de minutos antes que él y al hombre moreno y castaño que les acompañaba.

Hao..

Pensamos que no vendrías..

Los abuelos del chico castaño le miraban extrañados, por su aspecto.

Y perderme la diversión?... nunca.

La voz del joven resonó contra las paredes y en ese momento los demás llegaron a recibirle.

Hao Asakura...

Len Tao..

Exclamó por toda respuesta el recién llegado, vestido de gala... traía un pantalón con corte clásico y un saco , que más bien parecía una gabardina, que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla y la cual llevaba abierta, en color negro azabache, permitiendo así ver la camisa blanca, desabotonada hasta el tercer botón... que dejaba parte de su pecho al descubierto.

Todos lo miraban como si no fuese el mismo, esa ropa le hacía ver muy elegante... e increíblemente atractivo.

Además soy el padrino, no?

Agregó el chico castaño, rompiendo una vez más el silencio.

Y... ese cambio?

Preguntó Pilika que le observaba fijamente, desde su llegada.

No hay duda, Anna tiene buen gusto.

Observó Jun con avidez.

No fui yo.

Recitó Anna, con una voz tan helada.. que a muchos de los presentes les dio escalofríos; Hao le miró e instintivamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba preciosa. Todos miraban a la rubia, que sólo tenía ojos para su maridito.

Hola bebé... siento llegar tarde. ¿Me perdonas?

Dijo él con dulzura, envuelta en un sarcasmo especial, que sólo Anna lograba vislumbrar.

Eres libre de llegar cuando te plazca, a mi no tienes que pedirme permiso. No eres mi esclavo, amor; eres mi esposo.

La rubia lo miraba con odio disimulado, se veía muy bien y eso le provocaba nauseas... en realidad, él estaba muy guapo; pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Sabía que aquello, tenía que ser idea de su "Amante".

Todos quedaron perplejos, al escuchar las palabras de la sacerdotisa de negro. Quien miró sólo una vez más a su esposo, antes de alejarse para subir la escalera, lentamente.

"De verdad, que está divino...", pensó la Itako y luego sacudió la cabeza, odió a Hao por hacerle aquello, se suponía que lo detestaba, que no soportaba a ese arrogante y presumido hombre, quién no dudaba en recordarle a cada instante que se había conseguido otra, para que ocupara su lugar. Pero cuando lo vio allí, vestido así... sintió deseos de arrancarle la ropa que esa mujerzuela seguramente le había ayudado a comprar, y de sellarle el alma con besos; lo que más deseaba en ese momento ya no era hablar con Yoh... lo que más deseaba era enseñarle a Hao, que le pertenecía sólo a ella... quería llenarlo con su presencia, impregnarlo de su esencia, para que nunca, ni siquiera en otra vida pudiera pertenecerle a otra mujer. "Un momento... No; No puedo estar enamorada de él... no. No quiero, si el amor que sentía por Yoh no me mató, este si lo hará".

La desesperación se apoderó de Anna, necesitaba estar segura de sus sentimientos, ya no quería seguir así... esa incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca; pero le tocó aceptarlo... Hao Asakura le gustaba y mucho, demasiado y aquello era lo que realmente le preocupaba. En cuestión de segundos estuvo frente a la puerta de su ex prometido, alzó la mano para tocar, "Quizá si hablo con Yoh... pueda aclararlo todo", pensó mientras tocaba suavemente.

Adelante.

Escuchó la voz de Yoh responder al suave golpe, del otro lado de la puerta.

Hola¿terminaste?

Preguntó ella al entrar a la habitación, luego de saludar a Manta. Quien le sonrió antes de salir.

si, sólo falta esta estúpida cosa.

Alegó el castaño de cabellos cortos, peleando con la corbata.

Pensé que ibas a estar vestido, según la tradición.

Le dijo la chica rubia, ayudándolo a ponerla en su sitio... mirándolo de reojo, ese era el chico por quien había dejado su libertad y ahora era el arrogante de su gemelo, el que estaba a punto de volverla loca.

Estás muy hermosa, Annita.

La chica se sonrojó levemente, entonces se alejó un poco, para observarlo con detenimiento y luego agregar con un tono un poco gélido.

Tú también te ves bien. Y... ¿por qué elegiste ir de traje?

Pues porque pelearía aun más, con un kimono. ¿no lo crees?

Ella le miró dulcemente, Yoh era increíble, el tiempo no parecía tener ningún efecto en él. Lo veía y era exactamente a como lo recordaba cuando participó en el torneo de los shamanes, hacía ya casi siete años.

Sí.

Fue una respuesta, bastante fría, como siempre.

No deberías ser tan seca, Annita.

Dijo él, mirándola durante un minuto, que a la sacerdotisa dorada le pareció interminable.

¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó la chica, con cierto toque de desdén latente en su voz.

Pues... te ves más bonita cuando sonríes; Hao tiene suerte, yo nunca te pude hacer reír y él lo hace todo el tiempo.

Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, si Yoh supiera que Hao significaba todo menos risas en su vida, pero ya tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que significaba, su perfecto esposo.

Y.. ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Habló ella, pues el interés no le dejó permanecer callada; quería saber porqué Yoh, le hablaba de una forma tan rara¿Por qué pensaba que Hao era tan dichoso?.

Sólo... recordaba, cuando estábamos comprometidos y lo diferente que fue eso, comparado con esto.

Le respondió el guapo muchacho castaño con una sonrisa y un ligero tono de nostalgia en la voz, que reflejaba cierta inseguridad.

Creo Yoh, que es de muy mal gusto que empieces a recordar eso, justo ahora... el día de tu boda.

Le reclamó Anna, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una silla cercana.

Jiji... tal vez, pero quería verte antes.

Volvió a hablar el joven moreno, con voz tranquila.

¿Para qué?

Interrogó una vez más la muchacha con voz seca.

Para tener la certeza de que lo que voy a hacer, es realmente lo que debo hacer.

Nunca pude entender tu forma de expresarte, Yoh.

Habló la bella Itako, viéndolo, tratando de adivinar a donde quería llegar su cuñadito con esos comentarios.

Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, lo sé. Lee mi mente..

Le pidió lentamente y con dulzura, acercándose un poco al lugar donde la joven se hallaba sentada.

¿Qué, no quiero.

Fue la respuesta rápida de Anna, un Yoh en sus cabales, jamás de los jamases le pediría aquello, por lo que sabía que hacerlo no llevaría a nada bueno. Así que la mejor opción era negarse, además existía algo casi imperceptible en su voz, que no le terminaba de gustar a la sacerdotisa de negro.

¿Por qué¿crees que puedas toparte con algo que te asuste o qué te guste?; ¿A qué le temes, Anna?

Insistió el joven castaño, acercándose aun más... los ojos de Anna se encontraron con los del chico que se acercaba, y descubrieron señales que identificó como de peligro.

A nada, nunca le he tenido miedo... a nada.

Mintió la chica, cruzando las piernas con una seguridad simulada; no dejaba de ver a Yoh, pero sólo pensaba en que su esposo estaba abajo vestido con una ropa extraña, que ella no le había pedido que usara... y que pronto habría boda y podría regresar a su hogar, un momento "hogar".

Yo sí, siempre he temido tres cosas, una de las cuales... lamentablemente ya se cumplió.

La confesión del shaman moreno, que una vez fue su prometido, volvió a traerla a la realidad... "Yoh, le teme a algo".

Tú...

Fue lo único que dijo, porque dudó y entonces él muchacho vestido de traje, la interrumpió.

Si Anna, yo. Siempre he tenido miedo... mucho miedo.

P..Pero ¿A qué?

Anna no comprendía las palabras de Yoh¿A qué podría temerle ese tranquilo muchacho?... no se le pasaba nada por la cabeza.

A no poder ayudar a uno de mis amigos, cuando éste me necesitara.

Declaró él, mirándola fijamente.

AY... Yoh, tus amigos... seguirán siendo tus amigos; y tú siempre vas a ayudarlos, siempre han sido lo más importante para ti.

Suspiró la itako, a quien la actitud del joven de cabellos castaños había alcanzado a asustar, pensó que quizá había tenido algún otro síntoma de su antigua enfermedad, de esa, que amenazó con darle fin a su vida.

No, te equivocas... lo más importante en mi vida, siempre fuiste tú.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, jamás pensó que a esas alturas Yoh, él... le hiciera tal confesión. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su corazón no se pusiera a danzar de felicidad, creyó que si algún día se enteraba de que su ex prometido la amaba o por lo menos había sentido amor por ella, en algún momento de su vida... moriría de la dicha; pero las cosas se tornaron dolorosas y oscuras, en el mismo instante que él pronunciara aquellas palabras. El reloj de su vida se detuvo, entonces buscó frenéticamente en su interior, un indicio, una explicación para la extraña reacción de sus sentidos... y se dio de frente con un nombre... HAO; él era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué haces esto?

La pregunta fue sincera, no quería que Yoh la amara... ya no.

¿Por qué hago qué?

Pronunció confuso el hermoso muchacho moreno.

Esto... no puedes venir hoy y decirme que fui lo más importante en tu vida, hoy que ya no sirve de nada saberlo.

Las palabras pasaron de su mente a su boca, sin poderlas detener, esos eran sus sentimientos... se mintió antes y aun lo hacía ahora, quería a Yoh mucho... pero ya no había cabida para esos antiguos sentimientos en su corazón, ya no.

Sirve de mucho, Annita... y no lo hago para hacerte sentir mal, sé que estás con Hao ahora; pero...

Ningún pero Yoh, te vas a casar en menos de dos horas; hay una chica que te espera, que te quiere...

Anna se puso de pie, no podía pensar claramente, eran muchas cosas... si no amaba a Yoh, entonces porque se sintió así, cuando se enteró de la boda... o cuando estuvo decidida en contarle la farsa de su matrimonio con su hermano, momentos antes. Entonces llegó Hao, y desechó aquella decisión de su mente, de hecho lo olvidó por completo.

No lo sé, y de allí nace mi tercer temor... no sé si lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es lo correcto.

Volvió a sincerarse el joven, pero su semblante cambió a una máscara de dolor y confusión... no sabía que hacer, eso era obvio. Sus situaciones eran similares... lo único que las diferenciaba, era que pronto debía realizarse una ceremonia y él debía decidir si hacerlo o no.

Acaso... ¿no sientes nada por ella?

Le preguntó la chica rubia con mucho interés, de la respuesta que le diera Yoh, dependía todo.

Es qué... no lo sé; estoy confundido Anna, muy confundido. A ti te conocía y... pues, era diferente... A Tamao, ella no me deja, no puedo... no se abre conmigo.

Ahora sí no le quedaba duda, algo sentía por Tamao o sino que fue todo aquel espectáculo, en su casa, en el día en que le fueron a anunciar que la boda ya tenía fecha.

Yo tampoco lo hacía, Yoh...

Dijo tranquilamente la fría Itako.

Pero yo conocía tu alma, en cambio, Tamao; siento que me oculta algo Anna, no sé que es... pero estoy seguro de que lo hace.

Yoh se dio media vuelta al decir aquello, sus sentimientos estaban locos... no los entendía, no sabía que sentir para encajar en ese mundo, Tamao era dulce, buena, siempre lo cuidó, se desvivió en atenciones por él, pero nunca lo trató como a un amigo, mucho menos como a un novio... a él le gustaba, sí¿ pero la amaba o seguía sintiendo sólo un cariño fraternal por ella?; además ella nunca le dijo que lo quería, no sabía si era timidez o indiferencia, lo que a su prometida le impedía acercarse a él y eso precisamente, le carcomía el alma.

No seas paranoico Yoh, déjate de tonterías... ella te quiere, eso es lo importante.

Anna habló sin pensar, claro que Tamao quería a Yoh, pero no era a ella a quién le correspondía decir aquello, sino a la sacerdotisa rosa... había cometido una discreción.

¿Cómo lo sabes¿Ella te lo dijo?

Yoh enfrentó a la rubia, al escuchar esas palabras... debía saber si era cierto, si Tamao lo amaba y estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sólo así se atrevería a casarse con la rosa.

No.. pero

Negó la chica, pero no continúo..

No lo sabes, y... yo, yo debo estar seguro de mis sentimientos.

Declaró él con dolor... era cierto, ya no sabía que sentía, si todavía amaba a la esposa de su hermano o si alguien más era la dueña de su corazón.

Entonces hazlo, quieres?... ASEGURATE DE LO QUE SIENTES, pero hazlo rápido; dijiste que no sabías lo que sentías por ella, por lo que yo veo, todavía tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz. No la desperdicies.

Las palabras de Anna, prácticamente fueron un ruego... ahora ansiaba ser feliz, pero ella tampoco sabía donde hallar la felicidad, le parecía increíble que Hao, un asesino, un monstruo al que odió con toda la fuerza de su corazón, a quién tachaba de prepotente, altanero y cruel, pudiese ser quién le trastornaba la mente, y debía estar segura de que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Yoh, pero ¿Cómo?.

Bien, entonces deberás ayudarme...

Estuvo de acuerdo con Anna, el shaman castaño, debía estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Tamao y hacia su ahora cuñada; y ya tenía una idea, que tal vez, podía funcionar, un beso.

Ahhh...?

De un solo paso el joven llegó hasta donde la muchacha rubia se hallaba de pie, y la envolvió en sus brazos; Anna no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar el abrazo, estaba muy preocupada por hallar una solución para todo aquello, así que sólo escuchó a Yoh decirle, muy cerca de su rostro.

Un beso, Anna... concédeme sólo uno y lo sabré.

La proposición de su cuñado, parecía no tener lógica... pero era lo que necesitaban ambos, para comprobar si aun sentían amor, el uno por el otro. Anna dudó, mientras reflexionaba por un segundo; pero entonces llegó a la misma conclusión del dulce muchacho que la abrazaba tiernamente, en sus ojos vio reflejada su propia confusión, su angustia... a él le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que a ella. A manera de respuesta y casi mecánicamente la chica, acortó lentamente la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los del shaman, a quién una vez amó.

Tal vez, Anna tenga razón... esta es mi oportunidad de ser feliz, de conquistar el esquivo corazón, del "joven Yoh"...

Se miró al espejo una vez más, comprobando que cada detalle estuviese perfecto. Era una chica muy bella, aun tenía el cabello suelto, le caía por debajo de los hombros; tomó el cepillo y lo acomodó, peinándolo en un moño alto hacia atrás, recogiéndolo por completo con algunas prensillas y unos hermosos ganchos. Se sonrió, estaba lista finalmente, entonces salió de la habitación, sólo había una cosa más que hacer... debía sincerarse con Yoh, decirle cuanto lo amaba y que si dependía de ella, él sería el hombre más feliz del planeta, estaba muy feliz, mucho.

Tamao llegó rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación, del hombre que la traía loca; pensó en tocar, pero no fue necesario... sólo con poner la mano sobre la puerta, pudo comprobar que esta no estaba cerrada. Se dispuso a entrar, pero algo le llamó la atención, un silencio frío se desplegaba dentro de aquella recamara, oyó una voz... susurrar un nombre, que no era el suyo y un suspiro elevarse y llenar la estancia con calidez; un presentimiento tal vez, algo que no avisa... que llega sin razón, viajó desde su mente hasta su corazón tocando su alma. El dolor fue profundo, pero nada igualó el impacto de la imagen, que observó al obligarse a sí misma a mirar al interior por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, justo a tiempo para hallar el porqué del dolor intenso, que le había invadido segundos atrás...

Retrocedió lenta y tranquilamente, entró en un trance, donde la felicidad ya no tenía cabida... dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación; frente al espejo, observó nuevamente su impecable reflejo, ese momento perduraría grabado en su mente, perdió el alma por segundos eternos. Sólo observándose, realizó un pacto de fidelidad a sí misma, desde ahora al diablo con los demás... con todos ellos; desde ese momento sólo viviría para cumplir hasta sus más ínfimos deseos, ya había servido demasiado a esos seres despiadados que nunca repararon en la pobre y delicada Tamao, ya era hora de que pensara en ella, sólo en ella, en nadie más.

Así que la tímida sacerdotisa rosa, concedió a sus ojos un brillo especial... el brillo de la indiferencia, antes de soltar su cabello y de descalzar sus pies; dirigiéndose luego, hasta el armario, con un semblante indescifrable y un aura extraña rodeándola.

Un chico moreno conversaba amenamente con Jun Tao y Pilika, que querían saber, de donde Hao había sacado la ropa, que lucía en esa gran ocasión. Hao les explicó que había sido idea de una amiga, que le recomendó un pequeño cambio, sonriéndoles tranquilamente.

Con que una amiga.

Le dijo Pilika, con malicia...

Si Hao, dice que fue una amiga... fue una amiga, Pilika.

Contestó Jun, por el chico moreno... que las miraba con picardía. Pensó en responder a la insinuación de la hermanita del niño azul, pero algo lo distrajo momentáneamente... sintió una presencia que estaba seguro de que muchos allí, no alcanzarían a reconocer. "Finalmente sucedió... ¿Pero, por qué hoy?"; el semblante del shaman de fuego se iluminó, para volver a la normalidad.

Ocurre algo?...

Pilika notó el comportamiento extraño del moreno, y Jun también estaba algo pensativa y muy callada.

Jun...

No lo sentiste?

Preguntó la mayor de los Tao a la peliazul.

¿Qué fue eso?

Horo Horo y Len llegaron rápidamente a donde se encontraban Liserg y los demás.

Una presencia... pero ya no está.

Respondió Kino... mirando a lo lejos.

¿Crees que tenga que ver con Hao?

preguntó a su vez, Yohmei... algo preocupado.

¿Con Hao?

Len Tao estaba confundido, no entendía lo que ocurría... si era Hao, lo hubiesen notado antes, no?. A él no le gustaban los misterios.

Si Hao tiene con esto¿por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?

Sí, Len tiene razón... no es él, es diferente.

Dijo el inglés, uniéndose a la conversación...

¿Por qué tenía que ser justo hoy, pues?... no podía esperar...

Chocolove, se veía molesto... primero le arruinaron la boda con Anna, y ahora con la rosita. "Yoh... tu si que eres salao.."

No se preocupen... no puede ser malo.

Una voz detrás de ellos, llamó su atención...

¿Por qué lo dices, Hao?

Preguntó rápidamente su padre.

Pues... porque hoy nada malo debe suceder.

Respondió el pelilargo tranquilamente, como si de Yoh se tratara..

Todos quedaron pasmados, ese era demasiado optimismo para Hao Asakura; el silencio reinó un segundo y luego Manta suspiró mirando al gemelo de mejor amigo... y dijo con sorna.

Por lo visto si es cierto lo que dicen por ahí, "Al que anda con la miel, algo se le pega".

Todos rieron... era cierto ya Hao hablaba igual que Yoh, como rindió frutos esa nueva relación de hermandad, de verdad que el amo del fuego había cambiado mucho.

Anna se separó de Yoh, abruptamente... sintió un pequeño aviso, se sentía mal... pero no había duda, de que ese beso fue la mejor solución; su corazón le había dado la respuesta que tanto ansiaba... "Lo amo, amo a Hao Asakura". Ahora podría ser feliz, encontraría la manera de acercarse a él, de sacarle a esa mujer de la mente.. fuese quien fuese, era extraño... era tonto y era lo más arriesgado que había hecho en su vida... "Amar a un hombre como ese, nunca se me cruzó por la mente... pero lo amo, y lo demás ya no importa; es mío, lo recuperaré".

Gracias Annita. Gracias por todo...

Yoh le miraba sonriendo, hubo un cambio en ella y él lo logro ver... pero también al fin, supo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos; en el momento en que Anna y él, unieron sus labios, tuvo la seguridad sobre estos, un rostro angelical llegó a su mente y no desapareció hasta que el beso terminó. La imagen de la chica tímida, que siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando él no tenía nada que ofrecerle, nada más que una hermosa amistad, por supuesto.

Y bien?

Ella lo miraba con interés, pero con una canción acompañándole el alma.

Sirvió?

Volvió a preguntar porque él no contestó absolutamente nada, sólo la miraba absorto, pero se veía feliz; ella sintió la tranquilidad de vuelta en su ser... y supuso que él también había encontrado la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

Bajemos... no hay boda sin novio. Jijiji.

Ella sonrió cuando el chico castaño, se aproximó y le tomó la mano, para salir del cuarto. "Así que después de todo, las cosas saldrán bien...", pensó al bajar las escaleras en compañía de su apuesto cuñadito.

Al llegar a la sala Yoh y Anna, se dieron cuenta de que todos reían y al parecer Hao, tenía algo que ver con todo eso... pues los miraba como diciendo no es para tanto. Pero al fin, notaron su presencia, y entonces ellos fueron el centro de atención... sobretodo porque olvidaron soltarse de las manos.

Hasta que apareces, hermano...

Le dijo el novio a su hermano gemelo, quién fijó su vista en las manos de los recién llegados. Contestando... a su vez.

Iba a subir a verte, pero creo que Anna es mejor compañía.

Los celos comenzaron a surgir en el shaman de fuego, pero no lo demostró, acaso él siempre no supo que Anna estaba enamorada de Yoh. No valía la pena, dejar que lo vieran rabiar por una inocente tomada de mano.

Anna siguió la mirada de su esposo, y recordó que ellos continuaban tomados de la mano, por lo que se soltó de inmediato, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas; nunca antes, ni cuando estuvieron comprometidos, se les vio tomados de la mano. Hao debía estar furioso, se supone que ella era su esposa.

Estoy de acuerdo, Yoh siempre disfrutó "mucho" de su compañía.

Tamao habló con un tono que a todos les resultó desconocido en ella, era demasiado frío y cargado de algo, muy parecido al sarcasmo.

Los ojos de Hao brillaron con malicia, olvidándose por un momento de los celos... al reconocerla, Anna supo que algo no andaba bien; todos estaban perplejos, mirando a la chica que apareció a sus espaldas.

Y ahí está tu regalo de bodas, Yoh...

Hao habló divertido y rompió de paso el silencio de la habitación, todos estaban boquiabiertos. Ante aquel comentario, Anna e Yoh se dieron media vuelta y se encontraron con una Tamao, demasiado desinhibida, llevaba un vestido blanco marfil algo corto, ceñido, marcando excesivamente todas y cada una de las formas de su hermoso cuerpo, tenía además un escote bastante pronunciado en la espalda, que terminaba justo donde esta cambia de nombre; las mangas eran largas y caladas desde los hombros, dejando ver la piel de la chica, uniéndose al dedo del medio con un cordoncito casi invisible, aunque el frente del vestido era precioso, en los pechos llevaba retoques en plata, rosa y azul cielo, volviéndose semi transparente a la altura del vientre y abriéndose en una falda corta de corte irregular.

Qué te hiciste?

Preguntó el castaño con cara de terror.

Hola.

Dijo la sacerdotisa rosada, con cinismo.

Wow, Tamao... todo eso es tuyo?.

Habló Horo Horo, casi chorreando la baba, ante aquel espectáculo de mujer..., a lo que Pilika le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza, al tiempo de que Len, le diera con el extremo de su lanza.

Es mi vestido de novia¿No te gusta, Amor?...

Le preguntó con una nota de "a mi, me encanta", escondida en su oración. La chica bajó el ultimo escalón, y se dirigió hacia la pareja, abriéndose camino, pasando entre ellos sin dignarse a verlos siquiera. Fausto tenía una sonrisa disimulada, mientras que Eliza lo abrazaba aun más, como para hacerle ver, que él le pertenecía sólo a ella. A lo que la chica de cabellos rosa, sonrió tranquila; parecía que disfrutaba mucho el desfilar y que todos la observaran como lo hacían, y Hao ya no podía aguantar más la risa, de hecho... por más que lo intentó no pudo, cuando Tamao se cercó a los ancianos y les hizo una reverencia; que puso de mal humor a la ancianita y dejó sin habla a Yohmei y a Mikihisa.

Bien, creo que ya podemos comenzar con la ceremonia.

Añadió la chica, pasando la mirada por todos los presentes.

Falta, Ryu.

Comentó Manta, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que decía; no podía creer lo que veía, Tamao siempre había sido muy tímida y aparecía de pronto, vestida... con tan poca ropa.

Voy a buscarlo.

Se ofreció la novia.

No. Tú no irás... Manta.

Yoh manifestó su voluntad y su pequeño amigo, no tardó en cumplirla. Jamás creyó capaz, a Tamao, a SU Tamao, de andar medio desnuda frente a todos, eso era inaudito. La expresión del shaman king, reflejaba cierto enojo.. desde la llegada de su prometida. Anna esta muda, como en shock, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, desde la chica rosa hizo su entrada.

Hao miraba a Tamao, sumamente divertido, aunque compartía la sorpresa de los presentes, ante la nueva imagen y actitud de la siempre dulce sacerdotisa rosada. "¿Qué ocurrió para que reaccionaras de esta forma, Tam?", se preguntaba él al observar el cambio radical de la chica.

¿Qué fue eso Yoh, todavía no nos hemos casado y ya me estás dando ordenes, pensé que Anna te había adiestrado mejor.

Le increpó la chica, con tranquilidad oscura.

Tam¿te sientes bien?

Le preguntó Jun, acercándose.

Estoy perfecta.

Aclaró ella, con sensualidad.

Si.

La silaba pronunciada por el inglés, lleno la estancia; Chocolove lo miró con lágrimas de risa en los ojos. El chico de cabellos y ojos verdes se sonrojó, pues no pudo evitar emitir aquella palabra delatora, para diversión de algunos de los presentes, y para contribuir a los celos y el enojo creciente de Yoh Asakura.

Tamao!

El hombre del peinado extraño gritó, abalanzándose sobre la hermosa chica, pero dos demonios gigantescos le cortaron el camino, estrellándolo contra una de las paredes, ante los ojos expectantes de los presentes,

Anna lo miraba con odio, mientras que Yoh no lograba asimilar lo sucedido.

¿Cómo te atreves, Ryu?... quita esa estúpida mirada de lobo hambriento.

Le reclamó la chica de negro al hombre tirado, cerca de una de las paredes.

Lo siento, doña Anna... guardaré la compostura, lo prometo.

Dijo el hombre de la espada de madera, tratando de ponerse en pie.

Más te vale o te la veras con mi lanza.

Len habló sumamente molesto, y con la antenita de un tamaño exagerado.

Eso va también para ti, hermano. Verdad, Len?

Aseguró Pilika.

Así es.

Asintió Len, fulminándolo con la mirada.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Le dijo Hao a Tamao, acercándose disimuladamente, para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

Casándome.

Él sonrió, con su típica sonrisita sarcástica, la que ya todos conocen y se alejó un poco.

Creo que debemos comenzar con la ceremonia, antes de que alguno se arrepienta.

Murmuró Hao, con un tonito que a Anna no le gustó, era como si supiera algo, que ellos ignoraban; además la manera como se le acercó a Tamao, no había pasado desapercibida ante sus ojos.

Está bien.

Yohmei habló por todos.

Yoh no parecía estar muy contento, con el cambio de Tamao, pues no se trataba solamente de la ropa... estaba más distante que de costumbre y poseía una expresión desafiante, como si quisiera demostrarle algo a alguien. Cuando llegó el momento de dar su consentimiento y aceptar a la sacerdotisa rosa como esposa, no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó.

Hao no dejaba de mirar a Tamao, "Eres una bella calculadora", "¿qué estás tramando, ah?" y Anna estaba que mataba y comía del muerto, como era posible que Hao también la mirara de esa forma tan, tan morbosa; los celos de la chica rubia eran tantos, que ni siquiera leyó los pensamientos de su adorado esposo.

Llegó el turno de Tamao de dar el sí definitivo, una sonrisa diabólica iluminó su rostro y el brillo recién adquirido de sus ojos, se transformó en odio puro. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero un gritito sustituyó la palabra que tenía pensado decir, sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearla y elevarla, para luego desaparecer envuelta en un torbellino de llamas.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA_**

_**Gothic- Punki:** Hermanish... pues si y algo de intriga, siempre es bueno... aquí está el nuevo cap., sorry... por hacerte esperar manita, pero ni modo... bueno, espero que te guste y habrá más AnnaXHao, no te preocupes... creo que en el prox, cap... cuídate, te kerooooo un montón, salúdame a yukio, sinvergüenza... te jalare las orejas, ese amor te está dando duro mana. Besos, y adivina que: HAO ES MIO!_

_**Harumina:** Gracias... hago lo que puedo, sí es verdad, generalmente yo también lo relaciono con ella, pero aquí quise darle algo de importancia a Kanna, ella tiene la personalidad que necesitaba... para subirle el animo a Hao, es decidida y habla claro, es la líder del trío... además en mis otros fics, las otras dos tienen papeles mejores que los de ella, jaja... así que... elegí; Anna y Hao, tendrán acercamientos más adelante, por lo menos... ahora ella sabe que es lo que siente, no?. Algo es algo. Cuídate y gracias, otra vez._

_**Kaniza:** Está bien, no lo tomo como queja... jaja. Verás... Kanna no hablaba en serio, aunque si le va a tocar enfrentarse a Anna, pero por mera casualidad, en cuanto a Tamao... pobrecita, no sabía lo que le corría pierna arriba y eso como que la traumó... y estoy de acuerdo con que Anna, si se pasa... pero ahora tendrá que ponerse las pilas o se queda sin el pan y sin el queso... No, pobre Yoh, además si se moría, Anna no se casaba con Hao y adiós Fic... jeje. Gracias por tu review, muchas gracias... espero que te guste este cap. Y me dejes una queja, digo un review... cuídate y sayonara..._

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** Lo sé... pero no es a propósito, aunque aquí entre nos, adoro el suspenso y el misterio, jeje; trataré de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez, pero está complicado. Yo tampoco quiero que mi Hao sufra, pobecito... snif, pero ya... con la ayuda del de arriba, pronto recibirá muchos mimos, sobretodo ahora que Annita reconoció que está recontra enamorada de él... bien por ella. Y vamos a ver que pasa, espero sinceramente que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, así que please déjame un review. Cuídate... sayonara._

_**Priss:** No llores... que se te hinchan los ojos, y te tienes que recuperar bien rápido, para ver si así... me dejas otro review. Te aclaro... Hao ya no la engaña, él es el que más sufre, ya no puede ni estar allí con ella, la quiere mucho... y siente que ella lo desprecia, pero eso pronto cambiará.. Tenía que explicar algo sobre las circunstancias que llevaron a Anna a casarse con Hao, más adelante terminaré de explicar esto. Jeje... ya muy pronto, más pronto de lo que crees habrá reconciliación... y serán felices. Bueno nena, espero que la operación haya sido todo un éxito, que ya estés mejorcita y que me escribas pronto. Besos... cuídate y sayonara._

_**Kami-Hao:** En serio te pareció tierno, no lo puedo creer... pero me encanta imaginarme que así es...jeje. me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, lamento la demora... so sorry; sí, esa era la idea... transmitir el optimismo de Yoh, si, estoy de acuerdo Hao necesitaba una amiga, una que lo considerara y lo apoyara porque Anna se paso de mala. Lo sé, pero era necesario, como en este cap. Es necesario que saliera más de la situación YohxTamao, pues ya sabes lo que paso con el nuevo look de Mi Haito, y pronto sabrá quien la supuesta amante. Gracias... No, no es cierto, tu no puedes ser mi madre... tu eres lady Kami, no me seducirá el lado oscuro de la fuerza...No, Ay... creo que yo también me emocione, jaja. Bye.. nena, cuídate si, de nada... si a mí me gusta mucho tu fic, esta bien chévere..._

_**Raven Solitude:** Hola Manita linda, Ángel me encanta que me dejes reviews, sigue leyendo... capaz y te doy una sorpresa...jeje, no creo... siempre te cuento antes; gracias por todo tu apoyo... te keroooo, tienes que decirme en que partes te reíste... y yo sé que estás algo ocupada, pero no te olvides de mí, como tus hermanas... ESTAS LEYENDO SOL, COMO TUS HERMANAS... jiji. En fin, gracias, espero que me escribas y que no te caigas bailando... muchos, pero muchos besos... te me cuidas mucho, chaito..._

_**Jawg:** Ay... pero muchas gracias, si mi fic pasó tu examen, jeje... no mentiras... me gusta mucho que me escriban, así se quejen... yo recibo los reviews con alegría, bueno, tardé pero aquí está la continuación. De verdad, en serio, espero que te guste, gracias por tomarte un minuto y mandarme el review, no importa el tamaño lo que cuenta es la intención.. Cuídate, sayonara._

_**Solcito:** Dios... los milagros si existen, jaja.. mentiras. Que?... como andas y el chuca...? otra sinvergüenza...jeje. Oye, gracias por el review, manita linda... escríbeme más, te keroo, te extraño... sé que andas ocupadita, por eso te agradezco aun más.. yo también te kerooo, Bueno el mundo no se volvió loco, sólo es que Hao está enamorado, XD!...oye por ahí, tienes una deuda conmigo... Sé que Marish no quiere, pero no importa... jeje... tienes que darme un regalo de bodas, quiero cadenas y esposas, el látigo me lo da Ángel... y yo me consigo lo demás.. el novio ya lo tengo. Chi... ES MIO, SO SORRY MARIANA: bueno, en fin, te deseo lo mejor... cuídate, muchos, pero muchos besos...No olvides mi regalo...jaja._

_A todos los que leen este fic, les doy mil gracias... siento mucho la tardanza, jaja... no había tenido tiempo para pasar el cap. a la pc...jiji, si, creanlo, porque es verdad..._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, _

_Cuídense y sayonara..._

_Darla Asakura._


	8. El rapto de la novia

**EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS"**

**By:**

**DARLA ASAKURA**

_**Nota Inicial: **_

No pueden imaginar cuanto lamento el no haber podido actualizar hasta este momento, sé que tienen ganas de lincharme y más… jaja, (Lo digo por ti Joanna, ya puedes deshacerte de la pistola que tienes guardada en el cajón, te vi.) pero en mi vida han sucedido muchas cosas, las cuales me han estado robado la atención y el tiempo. No me queda si no pedirles mil y mil disculpas por demorar tanto y sinceramente espero que este capitulo sea de su entero gusto, porque quien sabe cuando pueda volver a subir otro… ToT

**Capítulo 8**

"**El Rapto de la novia"**

El momento mágico había llegado, ese que todo hombre enamorado espera con ansias y hasta angustia, el momento en el que la mujer que se ama con la fuerza más grande existente, la fuerza del corazón, le diera el si, miró a su alrededor y encontró a sus muchos amigos… que sorpresa tan agradable le dio la vida, lo que algún día pensó que era algo que lo separaba del resto del mundo, su poder shamánico, era ahora el factor determinante que dio como resultado aquella gran amistad; incluso Hao su hermano, el ser que una vez, pensó y quiso destruir, para librar así, a la humanidad de un futuro incierto, estaba allí, apoyándolo, siendo un verdadero hermano, el día de su boda, con la mujer que se enredó y fusionó con su alma.

Era cierto, Tamao no era la mujer a quien él había pensado dedicarle, su vida por entero; Anna siempre fue su sueño, tener un hogar y darle la tranquilidad que ella deseaba, para ver pasar lentamente sus días, viéndose rodeados de amigos… y riendo; Yoh sonrió para si mismo, tenía que admitirlo, la vida con Anna jamás habría podido ser definida precisamente como "tranquila", pero eso era lo que él anhelaba. De igual forma y aunque nunca antes se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que la pelirrosada llegaría a ser algún día su esposa, ese día había llegado… porque fue el destino, ese en el que Yoh confiaba ciegamente, quien se encargó de ponerla en ese lugar, y de hacer germinar la semilla del amor, que ahora sentía por ella, y que ya debía ser… un hermoso árbol florido.

Cuando Tamao apareció en la escalera, la visión de que algo raro le estaba sucediendo fue clara, para quien sería su esposo; no entendía como había surgido aquel cambio, de pronto estaba allí, vestida de aquella forma tan provocadora, y realmente se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Además un brillo extraño, se lograba vislumbrar en sus hermosos ojos, era como si toda la inocencia y candidez de la que una vez, estuvieron compuestos, hubiese desaparecido, de manera repentina y sin razón aparente. Luego la forma en la que le habló, nunca antes habló de una forma tan fría y resuelta a herir… Dijo que creía que Anna lo había adiestrado mejor, y lo hizo para hacerle sentir mal, pero ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué Tamao, querría hacerle sentir así?... por más que Yoh le daba, y le daba vueltas al asunto, no encontraba una razón de peso, para el actual comportamiento y la notoria lejanía de su pura novia.

Él sólo la observaba en silencio, tratando de entender como no pudo darse cuenta antes, de lo enamorado que estaba de ella… y haciendo planes para su vida futura, aunque algo molesto por la actitud distante e indiferente que ella insistía en mostrarle, desde que hizo acto de presencia, en el salón. No tuvo ningún miramiento al dar su consentimiento para la boda y prestar el sincero juramento, de amarla y respetarla… hasta que la muerte los separara; entonces llegó el turno de la sacerdotisa rosa de aceptarlo como el único hombre en su vida.

Tamao sonrió y su mirada reflejó el destello de la increíble mezcla de los dos sentimientos más fuertes que hay, el amor y el odio… quería venganza y la obtendría, le daría a Yoh… una pequeña prueba de las humillación y el dolor que le inundaban el alma, en ese preciso instante, gracias a aquella escena, que en mala hora llegó a presenciar… Y que nunca, jamás podría borrar ya, de su mente. Abrió la boca, para emitir las palabras, que sabía nadie esperaba escuchar como respuesta, ese día… pero justo en el momento en que se disponía a decirlas, estas fueron reemplazadas por un gritito que escapó de sus labios, sin poderlo evitar, ante la sorpresa de verse envuelta en llamas y de la sensación, de ya no estar tocando el suelo y de ser trasladada en brazos, con rumbo a quien sabe donde.

En la pensión Asakura, todos quedaron pasmados ante la desaparición de la chica de Rosa, el silencio caía sobre ellos, como una especie de manto, fue entonces que se escuchó la voz del heredero de la dinastía Tao.

- **¿Alguien tiene idea de que rayos fue lo que ocurrió?**

Len estaba como todos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

- **¿Fue Hao?**

Horo secundó a su amigo, casi de inmediato, fue lo único que pudo decir, al percatarse de la ausencia del chico de largos cabellos castaños, en la estancia.

- **Por supuesto que fue él…**

Mikihisa corroboró el pensamiento general y que pocos se atreverían a hacer público, salvo el despistado de Horo-Horo, por supuesto. El terrible Hao Asakura había vuelto, se acabó la paz que reinaba desde que se congració con todos ellos y se casó con Anna.

- **¿Como es posible que raptara a su propia cuñada, es un enfermo.**

Exclamó Liserg, quien no entendía como pudo ser tan estúpido, para caer en una de las trampas de Hao, después de todo él era un asesino, siempre lo sería.

- **¿Acaso todos nos equivocamos con él?**

Pilika miró a Anna, quien sólo guardaba silencio, sin cambiar su helada mirada. Esa era su coraza protectora, lo único que le permitía a la sacerdotisa rubia, mantenerse a flote, aun si todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, y esta no era una excepción; ningún comentario pasaba desapercibido a sus oídos, pero su conciencia no le dejaba creer, aquello de lo que ella misma fue testigo, Hao su esposo, el hombre al que amaba, había cometido la bajeza de secuestrar a la prometida de su hermano… el grito de Manta, la sacó de sus pensamientos momentáneamente.

- **¿Yoh?**

Él chico rubio llamó a su mejor amigo, quién sólo se limitó a mirarlo, de una forma ausente, sin detenerse ni por un segundo. Anna lo siguió, y de inmediato se interpuso en su camino.

- **¿A donde vas Yoh?**

Anna lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de interpretar la mirada de su ex prometido, "no estarás pensando enfrentarte a él", pensó la hermosa chica de ojos negros.

- **A buscarla…**

Fue la respuesta del joven de cabellos castaños y cortos, mientras le sostenía la mirada a la única persona, a quién temió y por quién sentía aun un inmenso respeto. Pero nada, ni nadie, podría hacerle cambiar de parecer… no dejaría que Hao se saliera con la suya, esta vez.

- **¿Estás demente, No irás solo.**

Intervino su amigo del norte, pues era del conocimiento de todos allí, que Yoh era muy fuerte, que por eso había ganado el título de shaman King, pero eso no quería decir, que tuviera el poder suficiente para enfrentarse al más grande shaman de todos los tiempos y salir airoso.

- **Nosotros iremos contigo.**

Agregó Len Tao, dando a entender con su mirada; que aquello era una decisión tomada.

- **Esperen. Si nunca notamos nada, ¿creen que será fácil encontrarlo?**

Los detuvo con toda la autoridad de su voz, la abuela de los gemelos Asakura. Como siempre ya había analizado la situación y tenía razón, no podían salir a la deriva, pues no había ni una sola pista del rumbo que habían tomado su nieto mayor y Tamao.

- **La abuela tiene razón.**

Estuvo de acuerdo Yoh. Un silencio denso prosiguió a sus palabras, hasta que la pequeña ainu, encontró una posible solución para el problema.

- **Liserg, ¿puedes rastrearlo?**

Liserg la miró, sorprendido por haber ignorado sus propias capacidades y añadió casi enseguida.

- **De inmediato.**

Anna volvió su mirada a Yoh, una mirada que en ese momento contenía una súplica, prácticamente imperceptible para los demás… su corazón latía muy fuerte, tuvo que colocar una mano sobre su pecho, pues temía que en cualquier momento éste dejara su lugar. Su voz sonó suave al dirigirse al shaman, al que una vez le perteneció, por completo su alma.

- **Él volverá, lo sé, puedo sentirlo.**

Trató de tranquilizarlo Anna, en vano, porque Yoh estaba decidido a buscar a su esposo, hasta encontrarlo, y luego… sacudió la cabeza, ella no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir.

- **¿De la misma forma, en que sentiste que se iba?**

Fue la sorprendente respuesta de Yoh Asakura.

- **Yoh….**

Susurró Anna, jamás pensó que el dulce e inocente Yoh Asakura, fuera capaz de hablarle de una forma tan fría y dura.

Mientras tanto, en un caserón abandonado algo lejano de funbari… un torbellino de fuego surgió sin preámbulos, abriéndole paso aun muchacho alto, de largos cabellos castaños y a una hermosa sacerdotisa pelirrosada, a quien el chico llevaba al hombro.

-**Ya deja de patearme.**

Hao Asakura elevó su voz, para tratar de amedrentar a la muchacha, que ante aquel comentario del shaman que la llevaba cargada, le espetó.

-**Entonces bájame.**

Hao suspiró, todavía no le cabía en la cabeza, lo que aquella dulce chica pensó hacer momentos antes, es que acaso estaba loca de remate.

-**Está bien, pero tranquilízate…**

Contestó el shaman de fuego, ante el requerimiento de la prometida de su hermano, bajándola suavemente… se notaba que ella estaba muy enojada, por su intervención en la ceremonia.

**-¿Se puede saber, por qué hiciste eso?**

Gritó Tamao. Agarrando a Hao por las solapas del abrigo y sacudiéndolo levemente, sus ojos eran odio puro en ese momento.

**-Pues porque te enloqueciste, por eso.**

Repuso el muchacho, tomándola por las muñecas, para tratar de controlarla; a lo que la chica respondió soltándose rudamente, como si el contacto del moreno, le hubiese quemado la piel.

**-No, tú te enloqueciste… ya no eres tan fuerte y poderoso como antes, ¿recuerdas?**

Agregó con algo de cinismo en la voz, que al no ser común en ella, él reconoció de inmediato.

**-Soy lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso, como para impedir que eches tierra sobre todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora.**

Le recalcó el muchacho, siguiéndola hacia el otro lado de la habitación; al escuchar las palabras de Hao… la sacerdotisa volteó.

**-¿Y desde cuando te importa a ti, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ah?**

**-Desde siempre.**

Respondió él, causándole gracia a la chica, porque lo miró con diversión, pero algo más se notaba en sus pupilas; antes sus emociones y sentimientos eran tan claros, que podía descifrarlos con solo mirarla, pero ahora… "¿qué es lo que te ocurre Tamao, tú no eres así", la duda no lo dejaba en paz.

**-Permíteme reírme, jajaja… ¿desde siempre Hao, no seas ridículo… sabes perfectamente que "siempre" significa en tu idioma, como 1500 años.**

Le recordó ella.

**-Bueno, desde que te conocí.**

Le dijo el muchacho moreno, con suavidad, no entendía porque ella se expresaba con tanta ira contenida, ¿era odio, aquel brillo que se lograba distinguir en sus ojos?... no, no podía ser, ella no debía ser contaminada, no ella.

**-Ahora si que te pasaste, eres todo un comediante, si sigues así… te juro que le quitas el trono a Chocolove. Ni siquiera notaste mi existencia en ese entonces, eras un demonio en su más pura condición… tengo serias dudas de tu cambio tan radical, aun.**

Le confesó sin más palabras y sin dejar de mirarlo.

**-Tamao, ese comportamiento de niña rencorosa, sarcástica y fría, no te queda nada bien; pareces una mala copia de Anna.**

Al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, Tamao recordó el porque había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo todo, de abrirse su propio camino y su espacio en el mundo, largarse… sí, irse a cualquier parte del planeta, donde nunca más pudiera escuchar el nombre de Anna Asakura.

**-Hey, compara pero no ofendas… aunque pensándolo bien, ¿y si así fuera qué?**

**-¿Cómo?**

Los ojos de Hao se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, que quería decir ella, con esa ultima oración… nunca creyó que su rosita, fuera a querer convertirse en un "clon" de su esposa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

**-Sí, no sé cual es el gran problema… Deberías estar encantado, a ustedes los Asakura, al parecer les fascina que los traten con la punta del pie. ¡Que horror, parecen arcilla en sus manos, ella los moldea a su antojo.**

Explicó ella, con un tono que dejaba ver, toda la rabia que la actitud de "los Asakura" hacia la sacerdotisa de ojos negros, le hacía sentir; él se indignó, aun no se sentía capaz de reconocer que a lo mejor, aquello era cierto… pero lo que sí era verdad, es que al fin Tamao, había dejado salir todo lo que sentía, esto tendría un lado bueno después de todo, ella le importaba demasiado… por ella, había vuelto a nacer.

**-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes.**

Habló seriamente el shaman de fuego.

**-Pues quien sabe, creí que eras diferente, pero al parecer no tienes tanto carácter como se suponía, debías tener.**

Volvió a dar un zarpazo imaginario, pero igualmente certero. Hao la miró directamente a los ojos, ese ultimo comentario, no le gustó para nada; no le gustaba que le recordaran, que ya no era el mismo de antes.

**-Tamao, basta… la paciencia se me está agotando, y tú sabes bien, que significa eso.**

**-¿Qué me incinerarás hasta que no quede de mí, ni el alma?**

Preguntó la chica con ironía presente en la voz, dándole a esta, un matiz diferente; mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, acomodándolo con picardía.

**-No podría hacer eso.**

Dijo Hao, y era verdad, no podría tocarla, no se podía permitir aquello; ella era una entre miles, la única que creyó en que él podía ser alguien totalmente diferente, al despiadado shaman que una vez, quiso destruir a todos… la única, que se encargó de ayudarle a rescatar, al humano… escondido en el interior del demonio.

**-Claro que puedes, tú lo puedes todo.**

Dijo en tono frío, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

**-Dime porqué Tamao, ¿Por qué todo esto, ¿por qué insistes en invocar a ese demonio que todos llevamos dentro?... el mismo que una vez, me ayudaste a callar.**

El habló con dulzura, como lo hacia la mayoría de las veces, que se dirigía a ella.

**-No tengo idea de lo que hablas.**

Ella respondió rápidamente, y dejó de mantener el contacto visual con él, de inmediato.

**-Claro que sí. ¿Querías hacerle daño a Yoh?... es eso?; Dime… ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano, para que intentaras destruirlo frente a todos sus amigos?... responde Tamao.**

Lentamente Hao se acercó a ella, sabía que sus palabras iban surtiendo efecto, a medida que las decía. Los ojos de la mujer, antes inexpresivos, ahora reflejaban el inmenso dolor que sentía.

**-No me ama… ¿Contento, nunca he sido suficiente para él, creo que nunca lo seré; no importa lo que haga, nada nunca es suficiente, para ganarme su amor. Y no estoy dispuesta a continuar con esto, no pienso seguir el resto de mi vida, siendo "Nada" en la suya; de la misma forma, en que tú eres "Nada" en la vida de Anna.**

Las lágrimas emergieron rápidamente de sus ojos, ignorando el enorme esfuerzo que ella hacía para retenerlas. Hao la envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, brindándole la protección, que él sabía, le hacía falta… Mientras ella lloraba, sacándose de adentro todo eso que la hería profundamente y no le dejaba vivir en paz. ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Yoh Asakura, eso fue un error garrafal, desde el principio; jamás tendría oportunidad, por más que lo amara, Anna seguía siendo la dueña de su corazón, aquello estaba más que comprobado. Hao la alejó lentamente de su cuerpo, luego de mantenerla cerca por largo rato, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, mientras ella descargaba el dolor que le agobiaba el alma en él; Tamao era tan dulce y tan buena, y amaba a Yoh de una forma tan incondicional e intensa, que le carcomía el alma verla llorar y sufrir por él, y hasta le causaba un poco de envidia… muy seguramente a él nunca nadie lo amaría de esa forma, mucho menos Anna, ella sólo sentía asco por él, ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no la amara, ¿Acaso era ciego?... Por Dios, que algo en la cabeza de Yoh Asakura, no le dejaba coordinar bien.

Hao la tomó suavemente por el mentón, para levantarle el rostro y con la otra mano limpió sus lágrimas con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz.

**-Tamao… Tamao, mírame. Si es eso lo que crees, entonces díselo. Vamos a regresar allá, lo mirarás a los ojos… y le dirás exactamente lo que me dijiste a mí; pero se lo dirás a él, sólo a él… a nadie más le concierne, sólo a ustedes dos.**

La chica que tenía en frente, reaccionó con asombro, ante la propuesta.

**-¿Qué, no entiendes que no puedo?.. lo único que en este momento soy capaz de sentir es odio. No quiero verlo, no quiero volver y no lo haré.**

Ella se alejó de él, lo más que pudo, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el la siguió a la otra estancia, llena de muebles antiguos, pero que se conservaban en buena condición, a pesar de todo.

**-Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer. El único remedio efectivo que existe en estos casos, es enfrentar la realidad, sacarte todo lo que tienes dentro y que no te deja vivir. Confía en mí, sé porque te lo digo.**

Se escuchó elevarse nuevamente, la voz del moreno, detrás de la chica de blanco.

**-No quiero volver, Hao… y no puedes obligarme.**

Afirmó ella con seguridad.

**-No voy a obligarte, pero quiero que entiendas que es lo mejor.**

Replicó él, con aire cansado. Mirándola acercarse a una ventana, por la que se colaban tímidamente los rayos del sol.

**-No, entiende tú, Hao… **

Comenzó ella, observando perdidamente el horizonte, como soñando… él estaba seguro de que soñaba, sí, eso era lo más seguro. Entonces ella prosiguió… mientras miraba insistentemente por la ventana.

**-Durante mucho tiempo, he sido la invisible, la que no expresa sus opiniones, ni toma decisiones y me niego a creer que tengo que conformarme con esa suerte, para siempre.**

**-Entonces no lo hagas.**

Las palabras de Hao, la sacaron de su ensoñación y la hicieron volverse; no esperaba escuchar eso.

**-Sí, no te conformes… tú tienes mucho para dar, yo lo sé… pero huir no es la mejor forma de demostrarlo…**

Ella guardó silencio por varios minutos, no debía mentirse, seguiría amando a Yoh, a pesar de no quererlo… además, para bien o para mal, Hao tenía razón… con huir no demostraría nada, sólo que era una cobarde, que no tenía siquiera el valor, para enfrentar la realidad.

**-¿Qué dices, Tamao…**

Insistió Hao, ante el silencio demasiado prolongado de la chica.

**-Está bien, lo haré… Volveré.**

Dijo ella, con firmeza.

**-Así está mejor, esa es mi chica… tranquila, todo tiene un final.**

Agregó haciéndola sonreír.

**-No es el final, lo que me preocupa…**

Dijo Tamao con voz queda.

**-Ah entonces, es el camino que te conduce a él.**

Exclamó Hao con una sonrisa medio pícara, que la hizo sonreír aun más, para luego preguntarle con tranquilidad.

**-¿Cómo vamos a explicar nuestra desaparición en plena ceremonia, ah Hao?**

La pregunta de la muchacha, pareció inquietarle un poco al amo del espíritu de fuego.

**-No había pensado en eso…**

Contestó él.

En la pensión… Anna aun se hallaba de pie frente a Yoh, guardaba silencio, mientras lo miraba de forma reprobadora. El joven moreno sabía que ella no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero nada menguaría la firmeza de esta, llevaría aquello hasta sus ultimas consecuencias; no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hermano mayor, se saliera con la suya, de nuevo.

**-Lo siento Anna, está vez no. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mientras la alejan de mi lado… no la perderé, como te perdí a ti. La amo.**

Insistió el joven shaman, que antes fue su prometido y ahora era su cuñado; pero Anna no estaba dispuesta, a dejarlo ir, así como así, haría un último intento por detenerlo.

**-Te entiendo, Yoh… pero sé que esto tiene una explicación; Hao… él... ha cambiado. Es el hermano que siempre quisiste tener…**

**-No voy a cederle a Tamao…**

Aseveró él con decisión, recalcando cada una de sus palabras.

**-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, sólo que esperes…**

Dijo ella, aclarando tranquilamente lo que le estaba pidiendo. En ese momento Liserg se acercó al shaman king, llamando su atención.

**-¿Lo localizaste?**

**-A él no, a ella.**

Respondió el chico de Inglaterra.

**-Yoh, por Dios… te lo pido, no empieces una guerra, que tal vez no tendrá final…**

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa quedaron en blanco, lo que menos deseaba después de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, era perder a su esposo, por tonterías… "¿por que eran tonterías, verdad?"

**-Apártate Anna…. Amidamaru, vamos.**

Llamó Yoh, a su espíritu acompañante y dio dos pasos hacia la chica que se interponía entre la puerta y él. Anna obedeció lentamente, mientras hablaba.

**-Está bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer… pero mi lugar es con él, lo sabes.**

Las últimas palabras de la chica de negro, hicieron que el moreno se detuviera con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

**-¿Te pondrás en mi contra?**

Preguntó, aun con la mano en la perilla, sin voltear.

**-Mi lealtad ahora está con él, como una vez sólo fue para ti.**

Habló ella, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, por el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a alguien, a quien una vez amó con locura.

**-Como desees Anna.**

Fue la respuesta del shaman king, antes de girar la manija, para abrir la puerta.

Mientras tanto en cierta casa abandonada, se generaba una breve discusión; Tamao no podía entender aun, porque diablos Hao había actuado de una manera tan impulsiva, si siempre había calculado tan bien todos sus actos, en el pasado...

**-¿Cómo que no se te ocurrió?.. Tú eres el gran Hao Asakura... siempre piensas en algo.**

Prácticamente gritó la mujer, pasándose una mano por el cabello, con cierto aire de nerviosismo.

**-Pues esta vez no. Sólo quise evitarle el bochorno a mi hermano. Respondió Hao.**

**-Pues piensa en algo... y rápido. Porque si conozco a tu adorada esposa y a los amiguitos de Yoh, en estos momentos deben estar echándole más leña al fuego... para convencerle de levantar armas contra ti. **

La mirada de Tamao, se tornó algo oscura; sí, eso era lo que debía de estar pasando, porque Anna jamás perdonaría una humillación de esa clase a su esposo, imagínense cambiarla por la "insignificante", sacerdotisa rosa… y pues, Yoh nunca estaba solo, sus amigos lo ayudarían, le declararían la guerra a Hao, y todo volvería a ser como antes… sacudió la cabeza, para sacarse estas ideas, que no le gustaban para nada.

**-¿"Levantar armas"?**

Repitió Hao, con aire burlón… ese termino era algo exagerado, su hermano no haría tal cosa, era demasiado pacifico.

**-Es una expresión... tú sabes que tengo razón, además Yoh no está reaccionando de acuerdo con su carácter débil y su habitual pasividad, y mucho menos lo hará, si su "Annita" está allí, ejerciendo presión. Él hace lo que ella quiere.**

Tamao volteó los ojos y luego su mirada se hizo indiferente y dura, lo cual, no pasó desapercibido ante aquel gran shaman, que notaba hasta lo mínimo.

**-Tamao, contrólate... ¿Me estás ocultando algo? **

Interrogó el moreno a la chica, sus cambios lo tenían muy sorprendido, no se quejaba del vestido, el cual de paso, le quedaba de maravilla, aunque dudaba que su hermanito concordara con él en este punto.

**-No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**

Tamao fingió no entender a que se refería Hao, sus razones eran simples, no importaba si en ese momento, sentía que Yoh y Anna eran los seres más despreciables, de todos los seres despreciables del universo… después de que su rabia se disipara, la conciencia no le dejaría vivir en paz, sabiendo que por andar de lengua suelta, le otorgó al demonio durmiente en el interior del mayor de los Asakura, el motivo ideal, para despertar. Además amaba a Yoh y sabía que él no se lo merecía, pero no había manera de apagar la llama ferviente de ese "maldito" amor… no permitiría que por su culpa, su propio hermano lo llegara a lastimar, eso en el mejor de los casos; todos eran conscientes de los alcances de Hao Asakura.

**-Porque cada vez que te refieres a Yoh o a Anna, tu aura se oscurece y el poder latente en ti, aflora con más fuerza.**

Las palabras del shaman de fuego, atrajeron la atención de la chica Rosa hacia él.

**-Ideas tuyas... como tú mismo dijiste, debo aprender a controlarme.**

Aclaró Tamao, tratando de llegar a ser lo suficientemente convincente y segura, como para alejar al joven de largos cabellos, de sus certeras sospechas.

**-¿Segura que es sólo eso? **

Volvió a indagar Hao, mirándola como si fuese un detector de mentiras humano.

**-Si no me crees, lee mi mente... ya sé que puedes, que no perdiste esa habilidad cuando tan desinteresadamente, traspasaste a Yoh, gran parte de tus poderes.**

Le dijo con inocencia fingida, sabiendo que él encontraría la nota de sarcasmo, oculta en su voz.

**-¿Me lo estás reclamando?.. Ten en cuenta, que eres una de las directas beneficiadas, por aquella decisión.**

Aseguró Hao, a lo que la chica respondió con tranquilidad, cambiando de tema, inmediatamente.

**-Supongo que desde tu punto de vista es así; pero estamos como al principio, ¿Regresamos... y, ¿qué les decimos?... Para nadie habrá razones que justifiquen el rapto de tu futura cuñada, en pleno altar. Y déjame recordarte que el secuestro es un delito grave... y más aun, tratándose de la futura esposa del shaman king.**

Tamao hizo énfasis en su última frase, ella tenía razón y lo sabía.

**-Lo sé... eres muy amable al preocuparte por mí, Tamao...**

Repuso él, con cierta ironía. Más luego, la solución a su pequeño problemita, le llegó repentinamente.

**-Lo tengo.**

Expuso Hao, de una forma quizá muy efusiva.

**-¿Qué tienes?**

Le preguntó Tamao, de inmediato, pues esa reacción no era muy común, en el amo del espíritu de fuego.

**-Deja de hacer preguntas tontas y ven.**

Fue la respuesta de aquel shaman, tomándola del brazo, muy fuertemente.

**-Está bien, pero no me jales... que soy de piel sensible y me estás quemando.**

Indicó Tamao, haciéndole ver, que de vez en cuando, no controlaba bien sus poderes.

**-Lo siento.**

Contestó él, con una amplia y hermosa e inocente sonrisa, evocando a su hermano en la mente de la joven, mientras la soltaba y llamaba a su espíritu acompañante, en el cual subieron, para luego desaparecer.

El espíritu de fuego llegó a su destino, permitiendo que Hao y la prometida de su hermano, se hallaran en medio de un lugar remoto y muy diferente, a la casona abandonada, donde estuvieron anteriormente y que tiempo atrás, le había servido al joven shaman de largos cabellos como refugio, esa casa era la casa de su sueño, en la que Anna se atrevió a entrar algún día a reclamarle por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir con su Yoh, a culparlo a él, de todas sus desgracias… "Como siempre", pensó Hao, con un dejo de tristeza. Un lago luminoso, dominaba aquel hermoso lugar, solitario y ajeno a todo el mundo que se expandía alrededor suyo, igual a como se sentían las únicas personas que allí se encontraban...

**-¿Y esto que se supone que es?**

Preguntó Tamao después de echarle un vistazo, al frondoso bosque y a las cristalinas aguas, luego de hacer una comparación entre ellas y el apacible espíritu de su futuro esposo, y de regañarse por lo mismo… "Acaso nunca vas a dejar de pensar y preocuparte por él, que débil eres… Tamao".

**-Un lugar especial, que quiero compartir contigo.**

Declaró Hao, como si eso fuese obvio.

**-¿Sabes que estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso?**

Ella lo miró con reticencia, al tiempo que posó una mano en su diminuta cintura de avispa.

**-Para tu información... no estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso, estamos ganando la excusa perfecta.**

Dijo el shaman de fuego, despertando rápidamente la curiosidad de la sacerdotisa.

Yoh giró la manilla y al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con Kanna, a quien el recibimiento del ahora, shaman king, le perturbó.

**- ¿Tú que rayos haces aquí?... Hao te mando...**

Gritó el joven shaman, poniendo sobre aviso a sus compañeros de contienda.

De pronto, Kanna vio un montón de armas muy cerca de su rostro, sin dejarle espacio para realizar un solo movimiento en su defensa; sinceramente no esperaba que mostraran felicidad por su presencia, pero aquello era algo exagerado, además se suponía que Hao debía haber llegado hacía un buen tiempo ya, por lo que preguntó sorprendida...

**- ¿Acaso él no está aquí? **

**- No te hagas la tonta... **

Murmuró Len Tao, acercándole más aun su afilada lanza al rostro, acto por el cual, la chica solo lo miró con desdén...

**- No deberían ser tan agresivos, yo solo vengo a traer esto...**

Dijo la alta peliazul, extendiendo su mano, para enseñarles a los presentes las argollas de matrimonio, que debían estar bajo la custodia del chico de fuego.

Anna no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ¿como era posible que los anillos terminaran en manos de la líder del antiguo Trío de la flor, después de recuperarse del shock que le ocasionó el hecho contundente, que era apenas obvio ante aquella prueba… "No hay duda, Hao estuvo con ella", terminó por aceptar la chica de cabellos dorados. Se adelantó hasta donde se hallaba la chica de azul y dirigiéndole una de sus acostumbradas miradas heladas.

**- ¿De donde sacaste eso?**

Preguntó la dorada Itako...

**- Pues de... Pregúntale a Hao.**

Dijo la chica azul...

**- Podrían dejar de apuntarme con eso... **

**- Tenemos que encontrar a Hao, no podemos perder el tiempo con ella... vamos...** Agregó Liserg llamando la atención de los presentes, y haciendo que el asombro aumentara en la recién llegada.

**- ¿Y la boda? **

Kanna está intrigada...

**- No hay boda sin novia... **

Dijo Yoh, pasando de largo... a su lado.

Anna le arrebató los anillos a la chica, aprovechando su confusión... y le habló con osadía y molestia algo notoria en su dura voz, dándole a entender que se hallaba fuera de lugar, allí.

**- Yo me quedo con esto... gracias.**

**- ¿Donde está el señor Hao?... **

Kanna ignoró el tono utilizado por la fría sacerdotisa y se limitó a preguntar por Hao, pues no entendía de que se trataba todo eso de la búsqueda, ni mucho menos la actitud de Yoh y Anna.

**- No lo sabemos, pero pronto lo encontraremos...**

Respondió Chocolove...

**- Y entonces... el nombre de Hao Asakura será borrado para siempre... **

Aseguró... Horo, con severidad; estaban dispuestos a todo, eso era lo que revelaban claramente sus ojos.

**- ¿Qué? **

La pregunta se asemejaba más a un murmullo debido a la extrañeza de Kanna, quien seguía sin entender nada de lo que ocurría en esa pensión; pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que si ellos intentaban hacer cualquier cosa en contra de Hao, ella se pondría del lado del shaman a quien siempre le debería respeto.

**- No lo permitiré... Aschrot!**

Gritó la chica, mientras formaba su posesión de objetos, para luego interponerse en el camino del menor de los Asakura, quien ya había avanzado un gran trecho.

**- No quiero pelear contigo...**

Dijo Yoh con suma tranquilidad, que no estaba para nada acorde, con las sombras que se formaban en sus ojos castaños.

**- Además no podrás... con todos nosotros...**

Comentó Ryu con solemnidad, colocándose al lado de Yoh, junto con los demás. Kanna sabía que muy probablemente el hombre disfrazado de Elvis, tenía razón, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo; si ella podía hacer algo, para ayudar a Hao, lo haría.

**- Hao cometió el peor error de su vida al raptar a Tamao... **

Exclamó Liserg...

**- ¿Que Hao hizo qué?... **

Murmuró Kanna, sin saber que decía...

Entonces Anna se colocó a su lado rápidamente y dos gigantescos demonios salieron de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos los que invitados a la boda frustrada.

**- ¿Qué haces Anna?... **

Gritó Pilika...

**- Sola quizás no pueda hacer mucho, pero con mi ayuda... la situación... mejora.**

Dijo la dorada y fría Itako, quién sostenía su largo rosario enredado en las manos.

**- Estás de su lado, después de todo lo que hizo... **

Gritó Len Tao... queriendo hacerla entrar en razón, más la joven mujer, no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión.

**- Estás demente, te matarán... **

Dijo Kanna, que la verdad ya empezaba a dudar de que todo aquello, estuviese sucediendo realmente. "Porque Anna peleando contra Yoh, para defender a Hao", eso, SI que asustaba, era propio de la "dimensión desconocida".

**- Él ya me mató...**

Susurró Anna con dolor, reflejado por un fracción de segundo en su voz y en el negro de sus pupilas, para volver a dar paso nuevamente, a su helado escudo protector.

**- A pelear...**

Gritó la rubia, haciendo que sus demonios se colocaran en posición de ataque.

**- Me rehusó a pelear contigo... Anna. **

Dijo Yoh., con firmeza en la voz.

**- Entonces no la amas tanto, como dices... **

Rió fríamente la dorada sacerdotisa, con una amenaza pendiendo en sus ojos negros.

Tamao miraba atenta al shaman de fuego, quién parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de ritual, sostenía un pergamino en su mano, que luego fue consumido por las llamas que lo rodearon, para desaparecer y dejar al chico como en una especie de trance, al mantenerse elevado, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello totalmente levantado. La chica lo miró de soslayo, nunca antes había visto ese extraño rito antes, y no entendía el significado de las palabras que el joven de castaños y largos cabellos, pronunciaba en ese momento.

**-¿Qué haces,**

Preguntó con voz queda.

**-Invoco a los espíritus protectores de las almas perdidas del bosque.**

Respondió él, sin verla.

**-¿Quéee,**

Escapó la pregunta de sus labios, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

**-Shhh... Guarda silencio.**

La regañó el joven shaman, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella, por un milisegundo

**- Por cierto... me gusta tu vestido.**

Agregó el magnifico y fuerte shaman moreno, volviendo a su posición anterior.

**Y a quién no?**,

Murmuró la mujer de blanco con seguridad, y una pizca de picardía, en la sonrisa, que se formó como consecuencia de las últimas palabras de Hao, Quién ya se hallaba nuevamente entregado a su tarea.

**-Les ordeno me permitan pasar, para acceder a los territorios, sobre los cuales es soberana la diosa a la que veneran...**

Elevó su voz con autoridad, esperando la respuesta de los espíritus guardianes a los que se había dirigido; de repente, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse, dejando todo cubierto por las tinieblas, Tamao quedó perdida en la oscuridad reinante, sólo el tiempo que le tomó al shaman indicarle al espíritu de fuego, que se mantuviera al lado de la sacerdotisa Rosa. Entonces la luminosidad del lago se hizo mayor, deslumbrando a la bella novia, quien colocó una mano sobre sus ojos, para protegerlos de la luz que amenazaba con cegarla; al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un sonido de varias voces hablar al unísono.

**-La entrada está siempre abierta... más solo quien posea un alma pura y sin restricciones, podrá ser elegido como el portador de la piedra...**

Sólo después de esa intervención, Tamao volvió a escuchar la voz de Hao.

**-Sígueme Ángel.**

Le dijo con dulzura. Ella obedeció, constatando que el lago había regresado a la tranquilidad imperturbable y a la normal luminosidad de sus aguas, igual a como se encontraba cuando ellos llegaron allí.

**-¿De qué piedra hablaban los espíritus,**

Preguntó la chica, con suma curiosidad.

**-Es la piedra Némesis, ¿has escuchado de ella,**

Dijo Hao mientras le guiaba por entre el lago, hasta llegar a una puerta antigua, que emergió de la aguas al poner el joven el primer pie en ellas.

**-Por supuesto, muchas historias... pensé que no existía. Que sólo era una leyenda.** Tamao lo miró interrogante, ¿qué se suponía arreglarían ellos con entrar y mojarse en las aguas de un lago, para dirigirse a un túnel oscuro, que ella no tenía ni idea a donde conducía y ¿qué rayos tenía que ver toda esa locura, con la Piedra del Némesis?; aun con toda aquella inquietud perturbadora, de no saber ¿por qué, ni ¿para que, el joven shaman había planeado esa visita al lago misterioso, la bella chica confiaba en él, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

**-Pues entonces es la leyenda más viviente que hay... ahí está. ¿Hermosa no?.**

Comentó él, enseñándole a Tamao un hermoso pedestal de piedra rústica, que se hallaba a una distancia prudente de donde se habían detenido. La piedra engarzada en una cadena, que estaba encima del pedestal, era muy llamativa y hermosa... de un cristalino puro, que ella jamás había visto en su vida, por lo que entendió en un segundo, de donde salía toda la luz que había inundado repentinamente el túnel oscuro, por el que habían descendido Hao y ella.

**-Esplendorosa. ¿Sabías donde se hallaba todo este tiempo?**

Le interrogó la sacerdotisa, atenta a la respuesta del shaman, pero sin quitar los ojos de la roca.

**-Sí, siempre lo supe...**

Aclaró Hao, con tranquilidad.

**-Es extraño, ¿por qué no la utilizaste para lograr tus propósitos?.**

Volvió a preguntar Tamao, sin sorprender para nada al chico, quien ya se esperaba una pregunta así.

**-No es para mí... es ella quien escoge a su amo, no al revés. No me permite tomarla, me impide el paso.**

Explicó el joven castaño, mirándola de reojo...

**-¿Amo?**

Repitió ella, algo confundida.. "Amo de una piedra.. ahora sí, se enloqueció", pensó la joven, causándole gracia a Hao, al leer sus pensamientos.

**-El portador de la piedra y amo de la diosa que reside en ella...**

Aclaró entonces el shaman de fuego, para disipar cualquier duda que hubiese surgido en la mente de la joven.

**-¿Probaste con Anna?**

Otro zarpazo imaginario, pero certero por parte de la chica, Anna era su debilidad... ella lo sabía.

**-No estoy seguro de entregarle todo ese poder a Anna, capaz y lo usa contra mí; además quiero sea mi regalo de bodas... para ti.**

Habló Hao, haciéndole ver a ella, que Anna no era la indicada para aquella labor; el amor que sentía por la sacerdotisa dorada era su prisión, su debilidad... y muy seguramente, también sería su fin; ¿Para que adelantar su final?

**-¿Boda, ni siquiera sé que debo hacer, aun... **

Tamao ya no miraba la piedra, de hecho, eso era lo último que le importaba. La chica sólo quería encontrar, ¿que era lo que estaba mal en ella, ¿Qué era aquello, que la hacía ver menos mujer que Anna ante los ojos de su amado?. La mano de Hao se apoderó de la suya, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad, por lo que giró la cabeza con lentitud, para mirarlo.

**-Una vez, una chica a quien le debo el estar vivo... Me comentó, que la ruta más fácil de seguir, es la del corazón... **

**-Esa chica es una ingenua, porque los caminos del corazón, son los más intrincados y difíciles que hay.**

Replicó Tamao al comentario del shaman, no estaba de acuerdo con esa chica, ya no... porque ya no quería seguir siendo esa chica tonta, que creía que sólo bastaba con amar y dar todo de sí, ahora sabía que quería ser amada, ser correspondida... "Quiero que me amen, de la misma forma en que yo amo... que se entreguen, de la misma forma en que yo me entrego; es tan difícil de entender...", pensó la pelirrosada.

**-No importa, aunque no te cases con mi hermanito... siempre quise regalarte esta piedra, sólo yo sé donde está.**

Exclamó Hao, con total sinceridad.

**-¿Cómo que regalarme, no me acabas de decir, que es ella la que escoge a su dueño.** Le recordó entonces la chica de blanco.

**-Sí, pero tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ti; creo que estás destinada a ser su portadora... solo esperé a que estuvieras lista, y este es el momento perfecto, te ayudará a equilibrar tu poder.**

Hao estaba seguro de que así sería, y por lo menos, de esa forma lograría que ella dejara de concentrarse en sus problemas sentimentales.

**-¿Ah sí, Que interesante.**

Declaró la chica, volviendo la mirada nuevamente a donde se hallaba la piedra en cuestión, parecía estar rodeada de alguna especie de campo protector.

**-¿Qué esperas, ve a buscarla... es toda tuya.**

Le incitó el muchacho a su lado.

**-Zenki, Goki... **

**-¡Aschrot!.**

Los espíritus acompañantes formaron una línea frente a Yoh y a los demás shamanes, con el único fin de impedir su avance.

**-Anna, déjame pasar... no quiero herirte.**

Dijo el shaman king con voz firme, pero la hermosa Itako no se amedrentó ante sus palabras.

**-No subestimes mis poderes... Yoh.**

Respondió Anna, con seguridad.

**-En ese caso... Amidamaru, prepárate.**

Declaró Yoh con fuerza, el ambiente estaba muy denso ya, pero nadie imaginó que de veras el joven pretendiera enfrentar a la sacerdotisa de negro, que lo miraba como si en ese instante el mundo se fuera a acabar.

**-Pero amo Yoh...**

Replicó Amidamaru, jamás hubiera previsto aquella reacción por parte de su amo.

**-No te preocupes, no sucederá nada.**

Comentó Yoh con su habitual tranquilidad, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviese pasando.

**-Yoh... no.**

Intentó detenerlo Jun Tao, pero su hermano menor intervino entonces.

**-Hermana, déjalo. Esto es entre ellos dos.**

Aclaró Len, sabiendo que el menor de los Asakura jamás haría algo sin una razón válida, mucho menos si era para lastimarla a ella.

**-Pero... es una locura, ellas no tienen oportunidad frente a él.**

Dijo Pilika, algo molesta por la actitud indiferente de Len ante aquella situación.

**-Yoh!**

Gritó Manta al ver como su mejor amigo, levantaba su espada; sin intimidar a ninguna de las dos mujeres.

**-Espera... Manta.**

El chinito tiene razón, no debemos intervenir... lo detuvo el shaman del norte.

**-Pero doña Anna...**

Agregó Ryu, más su comentario quedó en el aire, al escucharse una voz femenina.

**-Anna sabe como cuidarse sola... **

Las palabras de Eliza, atrajeron la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, más fue una vez más el pequeño rubio, el que habló.

**-La señora Eliza habló**.

Dijo Manta, mostrando todo el asombro, que esto le produjera.

**-Y tiene razón... no lo ven.**

Fausto indicó a todos, mientras rodeaba a su esposa en un abrazo. En aquel momento, todos retuvieron inconscientemente el aliento, observando a la sacerdotisa realizar los movimientos necesarios, para mantener suspendido el rosario sobre su hermosa cabellera y a los demonios que antes fueron de su esposo, obedecerla al instante.

**-Ni que estuviéramos ciegos... pues.**

Recitó el moreno de Veracruz.

**-Sigue siendo una locura.**

Exclamó Mikihisa, al analizar la actitud Anna.

**-Ella hace lo que debe hacer… fue entrenada para eso.**

Defendió de inmediato Kino a su protegida, pero era cierto, Anna había sido entrenada precisamente para defender a su esposo, contra cualquiera que amenazara su vida; sólo que en este caso, su esposo no era Yoh, era Hao... y aun cuando ella era una actriz fabulosa, nadie, nunca, la creyó capaz de sostener una pelea contra su ex prometido por culpa de él.

**-¿Vas a pelear con el amor de tu vida, por Hao?**

Fue el mordaz comentario de Kanna, a lo que la chica de negro respondió con altanería, sin molestarse en apartar la vista del shaman castaño, que no alcanzó a escuchar lo anteriormente expuesto por la peliazul amiga de Hao.

**-No tengo porque explicar mis acciones, menos a ti.**

**-Amidamaru, posesión de objetos…**

Ordenó Yoh sin prisa, esperando el ataque que la rubia había lanzado en su contra.

**-Zenki, Goki… Ataquen.**

La pelea comenzó con un ataque directo de los demonios, el cual, Yoh pudo eludir; más sin embargo, el contraataque del shaman, fue contundente... Anna logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad, pero un nuevo ataque del castaño le tomó desprevenida.

**-Aschrot…, lo siento Anna, defender al señor Hao es mi tarea predilecta.**

Aseguró fríamente la mujer de azul, atravesándose en el camino de Amidamaru, y ayudando así, a la chica de negro; pero contribuyendo más a su furia, al verse defendida... por la mujer que muy probablemente, era la amante de su marido.

**-No intervengas, quieres?**

Repuso la sacerdotisa, con desdén y orgullo herido, demasiado latente en su voz.

**-Como quiera, señora…**

Dijo en tono normal y calmado Kanna, y con un chasquido retiró a su espíritu del combate, haciéndose a un lado, mientras una sonrisa burlona animaba su rostro.

**-Técnica especial de Amidamaru, cuchilla de Buda! **

Espetó el moreno, cuando se encontró nuevamente peleando única y exclusivamente con la sacerdotisa rubia.

**-Espadas de luz… protéjanme.**

Añadió Anna, después de que las esferas de su rosario se desprendieran para volverse luminosas, girando a su alrededor y formando una especie de escudo protector, muy eficaz contra el mortal ataque del shaman, desplegando en el impacto una enorme ventisca de polvo, por lo que muchos de los presentes tuvieron que proteger sus rostros, ante el montón de tierra y rastrojos.

**-No sabía que Anna, podía hacer eso.**

Dijo Horo Horo cuando se hubo disipado, la cortina de polvo, después de aquel impresionante choque de poder espiritual.

**-Ni yo.**

Murmuró Liserg.

**-Y creo que Yoh tampoco.**

Estuvo de acuerdo, Len Tao.

**-No está mal, Anna. **

Le sonrió divertido Yoh, mientras se sacudía la ropa.

**-¿De dónde aprendiste eso, Hao te lo enseñó…?**

Preguntó Kanna, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en un árbol cercano.. desde donde no perdía de vista, el enfrentamiento.

**-Lo acabo de inventar.**

Respondió la aludida con sarcasmo y tenacidad, reflejada tanto en su tono de voz como en sus movimientos.

**-Pero no es suficiente…**

Agregó el shaman, volviendo a dar instrucciones a su espíritu acompañante.

**-Espada fugaz de Amidamaru!**

**-Fuego en espiral…**

Los demonios Zenki y Goki, se desplazaron a una velocidad tal, que sus movimientos al entrecruzar sus caminos, obedeciendo el llamado de su dueña, eran casi imperceptibles a los ojos de los atónitos espectadores de tan singular batalla... que quedaron perplejos al ver como la marca dejada por ellos en su travesía, brillaba aun más y se elevaba al cielo en una estela que siguieron con la mirada, hasta perderla de vista; para un segundo después verla caer en forma de una espiral cuyas ondas llameantes, amenazaban con destruir al hombre sobre el que cayeron directamente.

**-Eso no lo detendrá.**

Opacó Kanna con su voz, el triunfo que Anna creía era suyo...

**-Cállate.**

Gritó la enojada sacerdotisa, por la presencia de esa estúpida mujer, que cada vez le incomodaba más.

**-Quizá deberías dejar que te ayude.**

Ofreció Kanna con amabilidad, a la que la Itako respondió con veneno.

**-No necesito tu ayuda.**

**-El orgullo te va a matar Anna, si no fueras tan orgullosa… a lo mejor Hao, no buscaría otra cama.**

La seguridad en la voz de Kanna, destrozó el hielo que cubría su corazón y logró lastimarla, ya no era un simple sospecha, su comentario fue la confirmación del temor más grande que en esos momentos poseía la sacerdotisa de cabello dorado... Entonces era cierto ella era la amante de Hao.

**-¿Qué cosa?...**

Sus ojos negros se llenaron de lagrimas, dejó de escuchar el palpitar dentro de su pecho, las palabras de Kanna fueron más efectivas y más dolorosas que cualquier daño físico que la chica pudiera experimentar, perdiendo la concentración y el interés en la pelea que sostenía, su poder espiritual pasó a ser nulo, por lo que las cuentas del rosario cayeron al suelo, deshaciéndose al instante el escudo que le protegía de los ataques constantes del moreno.

**-Ahhhhh!**

El grito de la joven invadió el lugar, al recibir directamente y sin ninguna protección, el gran poder del shaman king; siendo arrojada varios metros de donde se hallaba.

Para cuando los presentes, al fin lograron comprender la magnitud del ultimo acontecimiento y se disponían a ir hasta donde la Itako se encontraba tirada, por la arremetida inclemente del shaman king, un nuevo acontecimiento los hizo permanecer a todos en sus lugares, Hao y Tamao aparecieron de la misma forma en que habían desaparecido, pero la silueta de la mujer se hallaba oculta entre la neblina que cubrió el patio de la pensión de Funbari.

**-¿Qué ocurre aquí, ¿Estás bien, Anna?...**

Preguntó el mayor de los Asakura a su esposa, quién en ese momento recuperaba el conocimiento, e intentaba ponerse en pie. Hao la ayudó a levantarse, pero al reconocerlo, el dolor que se había apoderado de ella, momentos antes, la inundó nuevamente; haciéndola reaccionar bruscamente.

**-Suéltame.**

Le gritó Anna, soltándose al tiempo... él por su parte, asumió su rechazo de manera natural, dándole espacio; quizá porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos.

**-Hao!**

Gritó el pequeño rubio.

**-¿Dónde está Tamao?**

Se adelantó un Yoh, más enojado que impresionado, por la aparición repentina de su hermano mayor.

**-Aquí estoy.**

Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina, que luego dio paso a la figura de una mujer.

**-¿Estás bien, ¿Te hizo algo?.**

Se preocupó el shaman moreno, avanzando rápidamente hasta llegar donde la chica se encontraba, sin parar de observarla insistentemente, de los pies a la cabeza... como buscando alguna evidencia de maltrato.

**-¿Cómo se te ocurrió lastimarla?**

Hao estaba fúrico, nunca jamás pensó que Yoh, su buen hermano, pudiera hacer algo para lastimar a la mujer que amaba. Avanzó dispuesto a todo, pero Tamao intervino.

**-No… quieto.**

Dijo la sacerdotisa rosa, colocando ambas manos en el pecho del shaman.

**-Tamao..Yo, Hao.. Pensé que…**

Yoh no sabía que hacer o decir, allí estaba su Tamao, pero seguía en la misma actitud de antes, y ni hablar de la confianza excesiva que le demostraba a su hermano y que le molestaba sobremanera. Al escuchar las confusas palabras de su futuro esposo, Tamao se llenó de ira y lo abofeteó fuertemente, cosa que nadie esperaba.

**-Si vas a utilizar mal la cabeza, mejor ni la uses Yoh.**

Le espetó duramente y sin ningún sentimiento expreso en su voz, la chica.

**-Sí.**

Exclamó Hao, controlándose.

**-Entonces no te fugaste con Hao?.**

Interrogó Pilika, con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo de consternación, notándose en su tono de voz.

**-¿Fugarme, pensé que era el día de mi boda.**

Indicó la novia, sin reparar en Yoh, quien tenía los ojos en blanco.

**-¿Kanna, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Preguntó Hao, al reconocer a su ex amante, entre los presentes.

**-Es una larga historia.**

Fue la divertida respuesta de la mujer, que se encontraba bastante entretenida.

**-¿Ibas a pelear? Insistió el shaman.**

**-Tu esposa no me dejó..**

Dijo Kanna, alejándose del árbol desde donde había estado observando todo lo sucedido.

**-Vaya.**

Exclamó Hao, pasando su mirada de Kanna a su esposa, quien estaba visiblemente molesta.

**-Si no era para fugarse, entonces… ¿Para qué te raptó Hao?**

Se atrevió a preguntar el joven inglés.

**-¿Raptar?... Eso creyeron?**

Fingió Hao sorprenderse.

**- Hao sólo quería darme mi regalo de bodas, pero es un loco impulsivo, y se acordó en plena ceremonia; ya lo insulté por interrumpirla.**

Se encargó de aclarar todo el supuesto mal entendido, la sacerdotisa de cabello rosa y vestido blanco.

**-¿Qué?**

Murmuró Yoh, recuperándose del golpe proporcionado por su adorada prometida.

**-No entiendo nada.**

Se hizo escuchar Anna Asakura.

**-¿Y tenías que ir tú, a buscarlo?; ¿No podía traerlo él?**

Reclamó Yoh, al no creer ni una sola palabra.

**-No, tenía que ser personalmente…**

Lo retó con la mirada su prometida.

**-Verás Hermanito, es un regalo, un tanto especial.**

Hao explicó lo que había querido decir Tamao.

**-Sí, mucho.**

La chica de blanco hizo énfasis en esa ultima palabra, mientras se llevaba una mano, al pecho, para acariciar la piedra que en ese momento, era de un color rojo Escarlata, muy luminoso; llamando así, la atención de la menor de los ainu.

**-Que bonito collar Tamao, ¿Qué clase de piedra es?**

Preguntó enseguida, Pilika.

**-¿Te gusta, éste precisamente es el regalo que Hao, escogió para mí. Esta pelea era totalmente innecesaria, Yoh… tu hermano es incapaz de tocarme un cabello. **

Le habló a Pilika, para luego seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a su futuro esposo, a quien le llegaron estas palabras directamente al cerebro, se había portado como un idiota.

**-Lo siento.**

Dijo Yoh, quedamente; provocando que los labios de la mujer de blanco se curvaran en una sonrisa de triunfo.

**-Y a mí que me dices, las disculpas se las debes a él y a Anna. **

Le hizo ver, la chica sin dejar espacio a replica alguna por parte de él.

**-¿Es la piedra Némesis, pero no puede ser…**

Anna abrió sus hermosos ojos más de lo normal.

**-¿Increíble, no?**

Le sonrió Tamao, con algo indefinible en los suyos, imposible de clasificar.

**-Déjame verla; sí, en efecto es la piedra… pero había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo, que la gente ya dudaba de su existencia.**

Explicó Kino después de inspeccionarla, sin pasársele el detalle del color que mantenía, la antes cristalina piedra preciosa.

**-¿Así que la tenías tú?**

Interrogó Anna a su esposo con firmeza.

**-Sep.**

Hao respondió con un monosílabo, haciendo que una venita en una de sus sienes, se le marcara a la sacerdotisa vestida de negro

**-Y no me dijiste nada? **

Insistió ya visiblemente molesta.

**-Nop. ¿Podemos seguir con la ceremonia?**

Cambio de tema, propuesto por Hao, quien no tenía intención de ahondar en sus razones para darle la piedra a Tamao, en vez de regalarla a su esposa.

**-Sí, aquí no ha pasado nada. O… ¿ya no quieres casarte, Yoh?**

Tamao habló con control y cinismo, demasiado evidente en su voz.

**-Fue un mal entendido, lo siento Hao, me exalté.**

Se disculpó el shaman king, pasando la mirada de su futura esposa a su hermano; quién contemplaba a la pareja, evitando a toda costa, los ojos negros de la Itako, que sabía estaban clavados en él.

**-No es nada, cualquiera reaccionaría de esa forma… pero aun no entiendo lo de la pelea.**

Aceptó Hao Asakura, sin miramientos.

**-No hay nada que entender, sólo que soy un idiota; de verdad lo lamento, Anna. ¿No te lastimé o sí? **

El moreno se dirigió esta vez, a su hermosa cuñada, quien se volvió a mirarlo.

**-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.**

Contestó secamente la dorada Itako.

Minutos después, todos habían aceptado el hecho de que no existían razones, para no seguir adelante con la ceremonia… por lo que ésta dio inicio, las palabras de Kino llenaron la estancia, a la que se habían trasladado.

**-Tamao… acept..**

**-Si, acepto. Para que darle más vueltas al asunto, si todos sabían de antemano mi respuesta. **

Contestó rápidamente la chica, Hao la observaba con insistencia, despertando los celos de su hermano, quién lo vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo; mientras que Anna yacía callada y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, apretando con fuerza su rosario.

**-Está bien, entonces… ¿Los anillos?**

Concluyó Kino, que parecía temer que algo más fuese a suceder.

**-Un momento… esperen, los traía conmigo, lo juro.**

Hao, metió la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón negro, pero éste estaba vació. Por lo que revisó insistentemente, cada uno de los restantes, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

**-No pierdas el tiempo, buscando algo que obviamente no vas a encontrar, Hao.** Exclamó Yoh con cansancio, Tamao sólo sonreía con diversión, observando a su futuro cuñadito poner cara de "Yo no fui".

**-Aquí están… al parecer, los dejaste cuando te fuiste a ver con Kanna, corazón.**

Se adelantó Anna, entregándole las argollas, hablando con un sarcasmo que sólo su esposo era capaz de reconocer, escondido tras dulzura falsa. Hao captó el mensaje, pero sus palabras no se dirigieron a su esposa, sino a Kanna. No se sentía de ánimos, para iniciar un combate verbal con su "mujer".

**-¿A eso fue a lo que viniste,**

preguntó.

**-Así es… supuse que los necesitarían en la ceremonia.**

Le respondió ella.

**-Gracias… Toma Yoh, lo siento.**

Dijo el shaman de fuego, realizando una mueca al darle los anillos a su hermano.

**-Eres más despistado que yo, ¿Quién lo diría?**

Las palabras de Yoh, estaban envueltas en los celos que sentía, al ver a su novia, comportarse tan fría y distante con él, que sería su esposo... mientras que con Hao, era todo lo contrario, se notaba en sus ademanes y en las sonrisas traviesas que le dedicaba. Odiaba sentirse así, su tranquilidad desapareció totalmente, cuando empezó a verla como mujer.

**-Bueno pues… los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.**

Se escuchó decir a Kino, cuando Yoh y Tamao, intercambiaron anillos, como símbolo de compromiso y el muchacho rozó delicadamente los labios de la joven, que rodeó de inmediato su cuello y prácticamente le robó el aliento, uniéndose a él y profundizando aquel beso... que por alguna razón, a Yoh no le pareció lleno precisamente de amor. Al separarse la chica no permaneció un segundo más a su lado, y se alejó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban Pilika y Jun Tao, seguida por su ahora, esposo con la mirada. Mientras los amigos de él, llegaban a felicitarlos.

**-Felicidades. **

**-Al fin. **

**-Ya era Hora**.

Horo Horo, Len y Chocolove, se veían felices con el final de aquella historia, felicidad que no parecía ser compartida por los novios.

**-Que sean muy felices.**

Le deseo Anna a Yoh, acercándose al grupo.

**-Gracias Anna, gracias a todos.**

Declaró él.

**-Y de nuevo, perdona por mi comportamiento, de hace unos momentos.**

Volvió a disculparse el shaman king, con la chica de negro.

**-Ya deja de disculparte. Hacías lo correcto, por lo menos lo que pensabas que era correcto.**

Dijo ella, comprensivamente.

**-Sí hermano, no te culpes… si tú hubieras secuestrado a Anna, yo no sé que hubiera hecho…** **creo que me volvería loco sin ella.**

Admitió Hao, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a su esposa y depositándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Le sonrió a su hermano luego, antes de alejarse de la pareja.

**-¡Felicitaciones, cuñadita!... **

Hao abrazó a Tamao por detrás con un grito de jubilo, por lo que ella alzó la vista sonriente, para mirarlo.

**-creí que no sabías que hacer.**

Le susurró al oído el shaman de fuego, de una forma tan cariñosa y llena de complicidad, que cualquiera pensaría que los recién casados eran otros. La chica Rosa, deshizo lentamente el abrazo del joven, desenredando las manos de su cintura y lo enfrentó.

**-Lo hice por ti, si me hubiese echado para atrás, lo más seguro, es que todos pensarían que me habías convencido de dejarlo plantado.**

Intentó explicar sus acciones, pero Hao la miró con diversión.

**-Ay Tamao, ¿Estás tratando de engañarme, ¿a mí?... siéntete orgullosa, lo amas, hiciste lo que debías hacer… lucha por él, con todas tus fuerzas.**

Le dijo él, abrazándola nuevamente, los ojos de Yoh se volvieron platos y Anna no podía dejar de observar fijamente a la pareja.

**-¿Quieres que siga tu ejemplo, Porque Anna no se ve muy feliz, y de ti, mejor ni hablemos.**

Le contestó ella con vehemencia.

**-Sé feliz Tamao, por mí, sí?.. **

Le pidió Hao, poniendo cara de corderito a medio morir.

**-Lo intentaré, no prometo nada…**

La sacerdotisa giró entonces la cabeza, para evitar tener que reírse de las caras que ponía su cuñadito y sólo para toparse con la atenta mirada de sus respectivos cónyuges. Fue entonces cuando decidieron acercarse a ellos, con los brazos entrecruzados en sus cinturas, en un gesto de demasiada confianza.

**-Hermano, te llevaste toda una diosa.**

Aseveró Hao, mirándola.

-**Sí, claro… una diosa.**

Repitió Yoh, con cara de pocos amigos, observando como su esposa no dejaba de lucir aquella hermosa sonrisa, en honor a su hermano mayor.

**-Bueno, me retiro… ya hice, lo que vine a hacer; felicidades a los novios, hasta la próxima.**

Se despidió Kanna.

**-Hey, ¿para dónde crees que vas, quédate.**

La alcanzó Hao, dejando libre al fin a la esposa de su hermano.

**-No, en serio… aquí estoy de más, y tengo cosas que hacer.**

Insistió Kanna, fijando su vista en la sacerdotisa de negro, quien en ningún momento se movió de su lugar.

**-No digas tonterías, no estás de más, estás conmigo… eres mi amiga. **

Le sonrió dulcemente Hao, a su fiel seguidora.

**-Amiga?**

Murmuró Anna, con mordacidad.

**-Sí Anna, amiga. Tengo amigos, aunque tú no lo creas.**

Recitó él, dirigiéndose a ella, por primera vez, después del nuevo desplante que su esposa le hizo, a su llegada.

**-Eh… es que…**

Kanna miró hacia la puerta.

**-Nada… venga, yo también quiero que te quedes, Kanna. Es mi boda, por favor… celebra con nosotros. Yoh?**

Demandó el apoyo de su esposo, para convencerle, la novia.

**-Los amigos de mi hermano, también son mis amigos. Siempre serás bienvenida en esta casa.**

Dijo él, con celeridad y diplomacia.

**-Ves, mi hermano es un alma de Dios.**

Murmuró Hao, sintiendo sus nervios tensarse.

**-Está bien, si insisten.**

Aceptó al fin la chica, pues la verdad el comportamiento de esas dos parejas, le causaba muchísima curiosidad.

Los invitados a la boda, celebraban de manera casual, este hermoso acontecimiento... era imposible no notar, que aquella boda no era normal; los novios casi ni se miraban, mucho menos reían... Tamao hablaba con Jun y Pilika, Hao con Kanna y Ryu, Yoh estaba como ausente aun cuando se hallaba rodeado de sus amigos y Anna, nuevamente había salido de escena. Todos estaban tan embebidos en sus pensamientos y conversaciones, que no le dieron importancia, a la ausencia de las otras tres personas que conformaban la familia Asakura. En uno de los muchos cuartos, de la pensión, una reunión privada se llevaba a cabo…

**-Aun me parece absurdo…**

Exclamó Mikihisa.

**-Eso es, en apariencia.**

Kino se apoyaba en su bastón.

**-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?**

Preguntó Yohmei.

**-No te has dado cuenta… sus almas están muy confundidas.**

Le respondió Kino, como si eso fuese evidente.

**-Está usted Segura, de que no existe otra solución.**

Mikihisa aun dudaba de que la propuesta de su suegra, fuera la mejor solución.

**-Completamente… deben probarse a sí mismos, debemos obligarlos.**

La autoridad que desplegó la voz de la anciana, no daba cabida a la desconfianza.

**-Pero, ¿los cuatro?...**

Interrogó nuevamente Yohmei, mirando el piso de madera.

**-Hao no es precisamente dócil, Tamao tiene una actitud demasiado extraña… y los otros dos, han cambiado mucho en su forma de actuar y ver las cosas.**

Analizó en voz alta el abuelo de los gemelos, sin despegar su vista del suelo.

**-Por lo mismo, debemos obligarlos a sincerarse… a abrirse, es la única forma.**

Declaró Kino.

**-Está bien, además así podrán completar sus respectivos entrenamientos.**

Yohmei respondió, volviendo la vista a su esposa.

**-¿Y podremos saber, a que se debe el interés que promulga Hao… por Tamao?**

Indagó Mikihisa a sus suegros, luego de permanecer callado.

**-Sí, esa piedra puede ser más que un simple regalo de bodas…**

Murmuró Yohmei, dudando aun de la redención de su nieto mayor.

**-Tal vez sí, tal vez no… debemos averiguarlo.** **¿Estás de acuerdo, Mikihisa?**

Le preguntó la anciana, al padre de los gemelos.

**-Si es esa su decisión, mis honorables suegros; no tengo nada más que objetar.**

Expuso el hombre castaño.

**-Que así sea.**

Murmuró Yohmei Asakura, dando su consentimiento.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, demoré muchísimo pensando en que poner en este capitulo, porque quería que fuera muy bueno para recompensar la larga espera… no sé en que porcentaje haya podido cumplirse mi deseo, espero que por lo menos en un 50, porque soy exageradamente exigente conmigo misma y muy perfeccionista, y yo no quedé del todo satisfecha con él… otra cosa, recibí un mail en el que me comunicaban sobre un pequeño problema con la página, realmente espero que se haya resuelto a satisfacción, pues hace mucho rato no entraba. Bueno ya me dejo de tanta parla y mejor contestó sus comentarios…_

_**Respuesta a los Reviews:**_

_**Aishiterumasu Hao:** bueno estoy de acuerdo, de que al principio el hecho de que Hao se llevara a Tamao, confunde mucho… pero si habrá más HaoxAnna, y pues a mi también me encanta que ella al fin, se diera cuenta de su amor por él; en cuanto a los sentimientos de Hao, pues él los tiene bien claros, el problema es que piensa que no es correspondido… por ahí me contaron una cosita de ti, esperemos que podamos un día de estos chatear para hablar mejor. Cuídate y un beso._

_**Kamimura:** ay Hermanita de mi alma… No, No te mueras, te extraño mucho, bueno a todas ustedes, y ahora Raven que otra vez se desapareció… mi pobre ángel, espero que esté bien… pues sí, pero no… jaja, se la llevó Hao, pero no seas mal pensada… nena. Cuídate y recuerda que te quiero… HAO ES MIO!_

_**Kami Hao:** Pues no te lo digo JOJO... jeje, sé que dices que suena a Santa claus, pero es de cariño, jiji. Entiendo que estés enojada, pero conste que eso tiene una explicación, y nooo, de ninguna manera, porque mejor a Hao me lo quedo yo, aunque Mariana se haga bilis… y muy entretenido tu mini fic, lo tendré en cuenta, porque en serio, Anna está que mata a Kanna, por intentar robarle al marido, que entre otras cosas está mejor que un poco… o ¿no?. Pues ya actualicé, espero que mi discípula rebelde se calme, y de antemano te digo… que no podrás encerrarme tan fácilmente en el armario, soy muy escurridiza… pero si por casualidad, llegas a atraparme, asegúrate de encerrar a tu hermano conmigo… cuñis. _

_**Laymiha:** si, estoy segura que es un HaoxAnna, y no me estoy metiendo con Anna, porque es ella la que se complica la vida, mira que con un marido tan divino, yo ni me pongo a pensar. Por cierto, me gustaría saber porque te da la impresión de que a él le va mejor.. Si sufre mucho mi Haito, y ella sólo sufre por terca y orgullosa._

_**Kaniza:** Muchísimas gracias nena, me alegra que te gustará el capitulo, y pues tu idea de la venganza, sinceramente no estaba nada mal, es más yo también hubo un momento en que estuve a punto de poner algo así, pero la verdad me puse en el lugar de Tam, ella adora a Yoh, por lo que aunque esté sumamente herida por la escena que presenció, no creo que haría algo así. Pero si necesitaba un cambio de actitud, ya todos le andaban viendo la cara de idiota… otra vez gracias y disculpa la tardanza. Cuídate._

_**Locotron:** Pues sigo sin entender, porque piensan que él la pasa mejor que ella, analizando la situación, es él, para mi concepto el que más sufre, nada más pienso que ha estado viviendo enamorado de una mujer que lo detesta, y para el colmo a quien no podía ni ponerle un dedo encima, ni mucho menos los cuernos, ¿Qué es eso, el pobre es un santo. Ahora pues en lo de las parejas, a mi me encanta el HaoxAnna, es mi pareja favorita, pero respeto la opinión de los demás y pues YohxTamao, también está chido, más con la nueva actitud de la chica. De todas formas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo._

_**Jawg**: Ya que no lees muchos fics, me entusiasma mucho que te animaras a leer el mío y que te gustara. Gracias por todo. Es cierto lo del cambio de Tamao al parecer los sorprendió más a ustedes que a los mismos shamanes, y bueno sí Anna es fría, pero hago lo que puedo por calentarle la sangre. Sí, si Hao se enterara del beso, quien sabe que pasaría, porque el muchachito se gasta un genio… uf! Bueno es que la niña Rosa ya se cansó de ser la mensa del paseo, ahora es de armas tomar y el vestido, no sé, supongo que Pilika se lo regalaría, aunque podría jurar que jamás pensó verla con el puesto. Jeje… todo quedaron medio tarados al verla, y Kino estaba molesta, pero prefirió callar. Gracias por el review y por leer el fic. Cuídate y sayonara._

_**Priss:** Orale, ya se me olvido como hacer los lemmons, necesito leer más de Maeda, jeje… yo encantada de que te gustara, y creo que voy a tener que poner a Hao, un poquito más atento con Anna, porque ya todo el mundo me dice… que pobre Anna, que no sé que, y la verdad ella es una boba, porque siempre termina haciendo sentir mal a mi Hao, o es que a ti te parece bien lo que hizo… mira que decir que andaba pensando en Yoh, cuando ella y Hao… este, bueno, tú sabes. Eso es injusto. Cuídate nena, y por cierto ¡Que vivan los fics HaoxAnna, de Priss! _

_**Yomi:** Sabes que tienes razón la Anna que conocemos, no haría eso… pero una Anna enamorada, a lo mejor sí… Ne, ni así, esa mujer es muy orgullosa. Y Mi Hao no es ningún grosero, sólo se da su lugar, como todo un varón.. jeje. No soy machista, es más soy algo feminista, pero a quien no le gustaría ser sometida por semejante hombre… A mi sí! o, (yo dije eso,…mmm, creo que sí)._

_**Pao:** Al fin, ya actualicé… _

_**Luna Azul:** Gracias, y ¡ay otra!… bueno ya actualicé, espero que te guste. Cuídate tu también y pues déjame un review, chao._

_**F-lover:** Ok, deseo cumplido.. aquí está la continuación._

Bueno a todos les pido paciencia, y les ofrezco un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, pero lo único de que si estoy segura, es de que terminaré el fic, uno de estos días. Que mil bendiciones lleguen en este día, junto con esta actualización y que sus deseos más ínfimos se cumplan. Ja ne.


	9. Sueños recurrentes

"**EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS"**

**By:**

**DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

**SUEÑOS RECURRENTES**

Ahí estaba nuevamente sentada sin poder moverse, envuelta en una soledad desgarradora para cualquier otro, más no para ella… ella así había decidido estar, por lo tanto, nunca se sintió realmente sola… nunca hasta ese momento.

**- Hola Anna… -**

Una voz se coló en su mente, una voz que reconoció al instante, por lo que se obligó a entreabrir los ojos.

**- Si te encuentras con el hombre de tus sueños¿huyes?-**

Volvió a escuchar la voz, haciéndole otra vez la misma pregunta; una pregunta a la que ella aun no hallaba respuesta que le pareciera correcta. Anna miró a su alrededor, y al fin pudo verle.

**- Hola, pensé que estaba sola.-**

Le saludó ella, alegremente.

**- Lo estás, siempre lo estás.-**

Susurró él, está vez a su oído… la chica podía sentir su cercanía, y se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

**- No Hao, te equivocas.-**

Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de decirle ella.

**- Y entonces, si no es así… dime¿Por qué no dejo de aparecerme en tus sueños?-**

Anna despertó nuevamente sobresaltada por la sensación de perder a su esposo, pero no se trataba de perderlo de una forma física, era aquello que la perseguía ahora día y noche, era saber que cada minuto que pasaba él se alejaba más y más, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie, otra vez Hao brillaba por su ausencia, volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada y justo cuando decidió volver a intentar conciliar el sueño, la presencia del castaño le hizo mantenerse despierta.

La rubia sacerdotisa de ojos negros miró a su esposo llegar y quitarse la ropa poco a poco sin reparar en ella, antes de entrar al cuarto de baño para refrescarse; Anna sintió un dolor extraño en el pecho al verlo irse sin dedicarle ni una palabra ni una mirada, sabía que no debía esperar eso de él, mucho menos una sonrisa… pues una sonrisa sincera de su parte era quizá lo que más necesitaba, pero Hao estaba demasiado ofendido aun y lo entendía, no sabía de que sería capaz ella si alguna vez su esposo le comparara con otra, de la misma manera como ella le hizo creer que lo había hecho aquella noche. Las mariposas que habían detenido su vuelo en el interior de su estomago cuando lo vio salir de la habitación, volvieron a emprenderlo en el momento justo en que los recuerdos de esa noche tan especial le embargaron.

Alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, para ver al shaman de fuego salir con una yutaka blanca, y seguir de largo para ocupar su lado de la cama. Llevaban dos semanas en Ozore y entre ellos nada había cambiado, casi ni se hablaban, seguían compartiendo la cama y la recamara, pero no compartían nada más… él parecía más distante y taciturno que nunca y ella… ella no hallaba la manera de acercarse más a él, sin tener que recurrir a deshacerse de su terco orgullo.

**- ¿No piensas decirme nada?-**

Resolvió preguntar finalmente la rubia a su esposo.

**- Ah si. Hasta mañana. -**

Dijo él con un tono bastante desganado. Anna lo observó acostarse de costado, quedando de espaldas a ella y apretó los dientes con fuerza a causa de la rabia que le provocaba su actitud, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, no encontró rastros de él, así que se levantó y se dirigió hasta la ventana de forma inconsciente, para encontrarse a su esposo sentado tranquilamente a lo lejos, mientras observaba a la otra sacerdotisa pelear contra algo que parecía ser su sombra y entonces recordó que a ella también le esperaban para dar inicio a un duro entrenamiento.

* * *

**- ¿Qué te parece?-**

Preguntó el moreno shaman, tras mantenerse en una de las posesiones más difíciles que había logrado realizar, con ayuda de sus grandes entrenamientos, por supuesto interpuestos por su hermosa cuñada rubia.

**- Le falta mucho para ser lo que era…-**

Murmuró Anna con voz fría, que indicaba que aquello no la impresionaba en lo absoluto, mientras lo observaba fijamente, desde una roca sobre la que se hallaba sentada de piernas cruzadas.

**- Me exiges demasiado.-**

Se quejó el muchacho, luego de perder la concentración y a causa de esto el equilibrio.

**- Si no lo hago, no te esfuerzas.-**

Declaró la rubia, volteando los ojos e indicándole que se pusiera de nuevo en pie, al tiempo de que a sus oídos llegaban las voces cada vez más cercanas de Tamao y Hao, quienes al parecer venían discutiendo por algo.

**- Eres muy terco. -**

Exclamaba Tamao, con cierto tono que denotaba claramente su fastidio.

**- No te quejes. -**

Le señaló el shaman de fuego, que venía caminando tranquilamente unos metros delante de la sacerdotisa, que no paraba de sacudirse la tierra de sus ropas y acomodarse descuidadamente el cabello.

**- Creo que le estás exigiendo mucho…-**

Afirmó Hao, dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a Anna, en el momento en que pasara a su lado, deteniéndose un poco a contemplar el esfuerzo llevado a cabo por su hermano gemelo, al tratar de mantener el ritmo y la concentración, para no perder ante los constantes ataques de los demonios de la bella sacerdotisa.

**- Mira quien habla… si yo no me meto en tus entrenamientos, tú tampoco te metes en los míos. -**

Le replicó Anna fríamente, pues aun estaba sentida con él y además no sabía como suavizar el tono de su voz fácilmente, mucho menos si ese arrogante se creía con derecho de opinar sobre la manera tan especial que ella tenía de planear los entrenamientos.

**- Ok, creo que nunca nos entenderemos del todo. -**

Repuso el orgulloso shaman, mirándola de reojo, pero con suma indiferencia.

**- Sí, creo que tienes razón. -**

Dijo ella a su vez, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**- ¿Qué sucede? -**

Le interrogó la rubia, pues su esposo había guardado un sospechoso silencio que se alargó unos segundos más, antes de volver a emitir palabra.

**- Me estás dando la razón. -**

**- Sí… y? -**

Murmuró Anna, esta vez mirándolo fijamente.

**- Pues es raro. Ven Tamao… se acabó el descanso. -**

Llamó el joven shaman de cabellos largos, a la joven que se había detenido al igual que él, para observar con detalle a su esposo, realizar aquella función para Anna.

**- Sabes que tu esposo está loco?... creo que disfruta con esta tortura a la que llama entrenamiento, son el uno para el otro. -**

Le hizo saber sin esperar respuesta Tamao a la otra, antes de correr para alcanzar a Hao que ya se alejaba del lugar.

**- Ya deja de quejarte, pequeña… ven aquí. -**

Le apremió éste y ella estuvo a su lado en un segundo, Anna los miró alejarse, le incomodaba pensar sobre el tipo de relación que pudieran sostener esos dos. Y es que, como entender, la forma tan extraña en la que hicieron clic… Tamao y Hao, tenían una extraña conexión y nadie se sentía capaz de poder explicarla.

**- Ella sabe lo que dice, son el uno para el otro.-**

Las palabras de Yoh, le hicieron voltear el rostro para observar al muchacho castaño frente a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijeran eso?... si sólo supieran.

**- Parece que todos lo ven, no?-**

Murmuró ella, con cierta ironía, que él pareció no notar.

**- Es difícil no hacerlo, ustedes son una pareja de oro… el ejemplo a seguir.-**

Anna Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante aquella declaración de su ex prometido, que le resultó sumamente alocada. "Hao y Ella, la pareja dorada"… que no daría ella, porque eso fuese cierto.

**- Claro, será por eso que se la pasa con Tamao.-**

Expuso casi sin pensar, se suponía que la vida de casados entre Hao y ella era perfecta, siempre le habían hecho pensar a todo el mundo aquello, así que se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, pues parecería que dudaba del amor de su adorado esposo.

**- Eso es sólo por lo de los entrenamientos.-**

Dijo Yoh, con tono tranquilizador.

**- Bien… es hora de comer.-**

Declaró la chica rubia, luego de ponerse en pie y alisarse el vestido negro.

**- Puedo ir yo también?-**

Preguntó Yoh, poniendo cara de corderito cuando va para el matadero, lo cual extrañamente a Anna le provocó gracia.

**- Claro, tienes que alimentarte. Estás medio flacucho… ¿no has vuelto a sentirte mal o sí?-**

Interrogó ella, caminando dos pasos delante de él.

**- No, para nada.-**

Negó el moreno, a quien la pregunta de Anna le tomó por sorpresa.

**- Más te vale que si sucede algo me lo digas de inmediato, Yoh Asakura.-**

Le advirtió la rubia con voz severa, dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

**- Te lo diré, Anna… si sucede algo.-**

Aseguró el tranquilo shaman de cabellos castaños.

* * *

Yoh y Anna, hablaban luego de venir de comer… últimamente se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, en parte por que se habían visto obligados por toda aquella situación, ya que debido a las circunstancias se habían encontrado alejados de sus amigos y conocidos, por recomendación de sus familiares, al confinarse únicamente los cuatro en la casa que se hallaba en Ozore; según les habían comentado ellos, para dedicarse a concluir exitosamente con sus respectivos entrenamientos y a la vez para que Tamao e Yoh pudieran disfrutar de la soledad de aquel lugar, pues supuestamente era obvio que Hao y Anna no necesitaban de nada más que de ellos dos, para disfrutar a sus anchas de su gran amor.

**- Son cosas que nunca he vivido¿sabes?... eso de las premoniciones, a veces me pregunto si realmente soy una sacerdotisa, si tengo las facultades.-**

Le comentó Anna, al joven que caminaba a su lado.

**- Eres una gran sacerdotisa, Anna… la única capaz de enfrentarse a mí de esa forma, la única que estuvo a punto de vencerme.-**

Dijo el shaman, mirándola con cariño.

**- Veo que estás intentando ponerme al tanto de lo que sucede conmigo misma.-**

Le soltó ella, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una débil sonrisa.

**- Jijiji, Dime… ¿por qué estás tan preocupada¿qué es lo que sueñas?... ¿son pesadillas?-**

Le preguntó Yoh, cada vez más interesado en aquel tema. Anna había vuelto a comentarle sobre los sueños que constantemente le atormentaban las noches, desde que habían llegado a Ozore.

**- Si fueran sólo pesadillas estaría tranquila… -**

Murmuró la chica rubia, sin dar un paso más y dedicando una mirada al nublado cielo. Yoh se detuvo también y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, de verdad aquello parecía preocupar más de la cuenta a Anna.

**- Míralos, estoy segura de que por mí, no lo haría.-**

Habló y nuevamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la mujer de negro, al encontrarse con la perpleja mirada de Yoh Asakura, quién parecía no dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**- ¿De qué hablas, haría mucho más…-**

Anna meditó las palabras de Yoh, mientras observaba a Hao indicar a Tamao la manera de equilibrarse en el momento en que sus poderes surgían de su interior sin más.

**- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? -**

Le preguntó ella, al shaman que también observaba la escena.

**- Ella no confía lo suficiente en mí…-**

Fue su respuesta, queda y algo triste.

Hao y Tamao estaban enfrascados en su sesión de entrenamiento, bastante duro, cabe resaltar… no miraban más allá, así que por un momento no se percataron de que estaban siendo vigilados por sus respectivas parejas, desde un punto lejano.

**- Vamos… una vez más.-**

Ordenó el amo del fuego, a la muchacha que se esforzaba por mantener la conexión con los poderes que residían en el interior de la piedra y que le ayudaban a equilibrar los suyos.

**- No… puedo.-**

Gimió Tamao, luego de que tratara en vano de mantener sus poderes controlados.

**- Concéntrate en un punto Tam… debes intentar enfocarlo.-**

Indicó Hao, acercándose a la chica que tenía intenciones de abandonar ya.

**- No… esto es imposible, no se puede.-**

Volvió a repetir, esta vez con más convicción la chica de cabellos rosas, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo, bastante cansada.

**- No te rindas… a ver, levántate.-**

Dijo él, tomándola del brazo para ayudarla, pero ella se soltó fácilmente.

**- No se puede…-**

Exclamó ella, mirándolo fijamente y él pudo ver cierta determinación en sus hermosos ojos.

**- ¿Estás enfadada?-**

Preguntó inclinándose un poco, para observarla mejor.

**- Más bien, decepcionada.-**

Le explicó ella, con resignación evidente en la voz.

**- Ok, tomemos un descanso. Con ese estado de ánimo, no lograrás nada.-**

Aceptó él, y se sentó frente a ella, en posición de meditación.

**- Gracias. ¿Ya viste, parece que se entienden muy bien.-**

Dijo la chica, mirando de manera disimulada hacia donde se encontraba la otra pareja, incitando a Hao a que siguiera su mirada.

**- ¿y eso te sorprende?-**

Interrogó entonces el shaman, dejando de ver a Anna hablar con su hermano a lo lejos.

**- No… me decepciona.-**

Confesó Tamao, suspirando.

**- Me temo que no te entiendo¿estás decepcionada porque ese par se llevan bien?-**

Volvió a preguntar Hao, algo confundido por la actitud de Tamao, a quién creyó como a él, acostumbrada a la cercanía de esos dos.

**- No, estoy decepcionada… porque eso ya no debería importarme.-**

Murmuró ella entre dientes, a lo que él sonrió abiertamente.

Yoh y Anna seguían ensimismados con su plática, pero Anna había decidido cambiar de tema, pues aquel otro, le resultaba doloroso, aun no se hallaba segura de que tanto Hao Asakura, su esposo, daría por ella.

**- ¿Cómo te has sentido con tus entrenamientos?-**

Le preguntó la sacerdotisa, con cuyos cabellos dorados el viento jugueteaba en aquel momento.

**- Excelente… Gracias a ti.-**

Respondió el muchacho castaño, sonriendo.

**- No es gracias a mí, es gracias a tus esfuerzos. Le estás poniendo bastante empeño.-**

Replicó Anna, sin emoción alguna en la voz.

**- Supongo que no quiero quedarme atrás.-**

Declaró el Shaman King, volviendo nuevamente la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

**- Yoh, por favor… tú eres el shaman king.-**

Le recordó Anna, convenientemente.

**- Un shaman king, que ni siquiera se atreve a tocar a su esposa.-**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir... Tamao y tú… no han?-**

Intentó encontrar las palabras correctas la sacerdotisa vestida de negro, ante el último comentario hecho por el joven moreno, que le resultó supremamente abrumador.

**- No.-**

Remató sin más, el shaman.

**- ¿Pero por qué?-**

Le preguntó atropelladamente la chica.

**- Supongo que tengo miedo que lo vea a él, en mí.-**

Anna se sonrojó levemente, ese miedo… aquella confesión del joven shaman, trajo consigo un amargo recuerdo. Eso fue lo mismo que le había dicho alguna vez Tamao, que tenía miedo de encontrársela de nuevo en los pensamientos de Yoh, y también muy seguramente era a lo que temía Hao, a que si llegaba a tocarla ella pudiera pensar en su hermano. ¿Qué tan estúpida podía llegar a ser?... ¿por qué no podía salir de ese enredo en el que se había metido ella sola?

**- No digas tonterías, Tamao te ama.-**

Afirmó ella, con su característica seguridad.

**- Anna… no estoy seguro de eso sea así. Desde que llegamos, pasa mucho más tiempo con él que conmigo.-**

Contestó Yoh, mostrando resignación.

**- ¿Estás insinuando que ella está enamorada de Hao?-**

Se atrevió a preguntar ella, temiendo la respuesta que pudiera darle el shaman.

**- Cabe esa posibilidad.-**

Murmuró él, tristemente.

**- Yoh… basta. Sácate esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza. Ella pasa más tiempo con Hao, porque él sabe más sobre la piedra. Es a él a quien le corresponde enseñarle.-**

Sintió Anna la necesidad de explicarle a Yoh, algo que era lo más lógico, pero de lo que no estaba totalmente segura.

**- Tú lo dices, porque estás segura de que el amor de mi hermano solo es para ti. Pero Tamao…-**

Vaciló otra vez el shaman.

**- No hay, ni puede haber nada entre ellos… eso es imposible.-**

Intentó la rubia convencer al castaño, al tiempo que se convencía a ella misma.

**- Tal vez Hao no quiera nada con Tamao, y es que además, él te tiene a ti. Pero ella… no lo sé. -**

Repitió su teoría el muchacho, con quién Anna extrañamente se sentía identificada.

Hao miraba a Tamao, aun sonriendo y ella tenía el ceño fruncido porque sentía que él se tomaba aquello, muy deportivamente. Debería estar furioso por la sola sospecha de que su esposa pudiera seguir pensando en Yoh, pero en vez de eso, le miraba como si su actitud le resultara por demás divertida.

**- Hao… ¿de verdad no te importaría si ellos dos..?-**

Volvió a insistir en abordar aquel tema, la muchacha de bellos y dulces ojos color rosa.

**- Claro que sí, pero él siempre ha tenido el amor de Anna. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, él lo sabe… No. Creo que él no lo sabe. En fin¿qué gano con enfurecerme?-**

Le incitó él, a darle una buena respuesta.

**- Comportarte como un hombre, eso ganas!-**

La respuesta de Tamao, lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa… Hao la miró, un poco aturdido.

**- Tam yo…-**

No supo como continuar la oración, así que mejor calló.

**- Mírate Hao Asakura… Eras el más grande de los shamanes, el único merecedor del título de shaman king y ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de darte tu lugar, frente a tu mujer. -**

Soltó de sopetón la mujer frente a él, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

**- No pues… me lo dice alguien, que se ha pasado la vida entera, agazapada ante el hombre que supuestamente ama, cualquier cosa con tal de que la mirara, por lo menos una vez y que le diera las gracias por hacerle la comida, pero que nunca… nunca, le dio siquiera una pizca de lo que pedía: AMOR. -**

Le recalcó el otro por su parte, levantándose a su vez, notoriamente molesto, ante la declaración hecha por la chica de cabello rosado, que en ese mismo momento parecía querer fulminarlo con la mirada.

**- Tú no sabes nada.-**

Le gritó Tamao.

**- Claro que sí. Tú mendigabas su amor y él sólo tenía ojos para Anna. Tú te desvivías por él, sin recibir nada a cambio, mientras que ella lo recibía todo, a pesar de que lo torturaba con entrenamientos interminables, sólo con el fin de que cumpliera todos sus deseos.-**

Le planteó la situación de su pasado en palabras tan simples y dolorosas, que a Tamao prácticamente se le escaparon las lágrimas.

**- Cállate, no quiero escucharte más. Tú no sabes como fue… No estabas ahí, donde te correspondía estar, con tu familia… y ¿por qué¿por qué no estabas allí, por tu estúpida ambición. Una ambición que al final de cuentas no te ha llevado a nada.-**

Sacó todo lo que sentía ella, porque le pareció increíblemente injusto el hecho de que él pudiera juzgarla sabiendo tan poco de todo eso.

**- Tamao, no me hables de ambiciones estúpidas. Por lo menos mis razones eran válidas, no te atrevas a decirme que estaba equivocado.-**

Espetó él, con total convicción.

**- Ja… ¿válidas?. Entonces según tú, es válido querer destruir al mundo entero, porque alguna vez alguien despiadado destruyó el tuyo. Tu maldita ambición sin sentido, te llevó a transformarte en un monstruo, Hao… llegaste incluso a no reconocerte a ti mismo, por eso perdiste contra Yoh… -**

Le hizo ver ella, manteniendo la guardia y mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

**- ¿Tú vas a darme lecciones de vida, tú, que la única ambición que has tenido es la de apropiarte del lugar de Anna, de quedarte con todo lo que le corresponde a ella, por derecho.-**

Le gritó él, sin ningún reparo y de forma nada sutil.

**-Me das risa, Hao. Si yo tuviera intenciones de apropiarme de tu vida, si de verdad quisiera todo lo que ella tiene… Comenzaría por imitar a Kanna y meterme en tu cama.-**

Le restregó la sacerdotisa rosa, totalmente fuera de sí. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y dedicándole una especial mirada de desprecio.

Anna e Yoh, que se habían percatado de los cambios en los niveles de la voz de los otros dos, llegaban ya, hasta donde se hallaban Tamao y Hao, quienes se miraban directamente a los ojos, enzarzados en una cruel batalla de miradas asesinas.

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? -**

Preguntó, nada más llegar la chica de ojos negros.

**- Nada. -**

Siseó Tamao, de forma ácida y de inmediato dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar rápidamente.

**- Tamao! -**

Gritó Yoh, llamando a su esposa y dispuesto a salir tras ella, pues su actitud le resultó extraña, más que de costumbre.

**- Déjala, espera a que se calme. -**

Lo frenó Anna, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

**- ¿Por qué discutían? -**

Le preguntó Yoh a su gemelo, luego de mirar a Anna por un instante.

**- Por el entrenamiento, tal vez debas continuar tú con él. -**

Respondió el mayor de los Asakura, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse en dirección contraria a la del camino que antes había tomado la sacerdotisa rosa.

* * *

Hao estaba sentado bajo el fresco de un árbol, mirando a la nada; en el pasado nunca hubiera dejado que nadie, y cuando pensaba en nadie, era nadie… sin excepción alguna, se atreviera a poner sus acciones en tela de juicio, pero lamentablemente esos tiempos ya habían pasado, y realmente ahora la idea de incinerar a Tamao, no le resultaba muy atractiva que digamos. Cuantas vueltas daba la vida¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiera cambiar tanto en tan corto tiempo?... se preguntaba, mientras hacia bailar una pequeña llama de color escarlata en su palma abierta.

**- ¿No piensas contarme?-**

La voz de Anna era fría como de costumbre la sentía, pero aun así se podía percatar de la curiosidad que escondía en ella.

**- Sobre?-**

Murmuró él, prácticamente a regañadientes.

**- La discusión que sostuviste con Tamao.-**

Le explicó ella, a sabiendas de que su esposo debía saber a la perfección a lo que se había referido ella anteriormente. La chica se recostó al tronco del frondoso árbol, que le proporcionaba sombra al shaman moreno.

**- No fue nada.-**

Gruñó él, dejando que la llamita se consumiera y poniéndose de pie, sin embargo todavía se negaba a posar los ojos en la sacerdotisa de ojos profundamente negros.

**- No era por el entrenamiento. ¿Acaso tú y ella?-**

Soltó Anna, sin miramientos, alejándose un poco del árbol.

**- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, querida.-**

Declaró él, con total cinismo, dándose la vuelta para mirarla especulativamente. Anna seguía creyéndose la reina del universo, para él, así estaría siempre… fría, distante y supremamente orgullosa, demasiado perfecta y por eso la amaba; pero ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud, pues él estaba completamente seguro de que lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, a ella en realidad le importaba muy poco.

**- Soy tu esposa!-**

Le hizo ver Anna, con los ojos negros puestos únicamente en él, y clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, para tratar de disimular la ira que le embargaba, cada vez que él se lucía con un comentario parecido al anterior.

**- Ya lo sé, eres mi esposa… debo respetarte, bla bla bla…-**

Musitó Hao, usando un tono arrogante, que era una mezcla de burla y fastidio.

**- ¿La amas?-**

Se animó a preguntar la chica rubia, a quién casi se le atragantan las palabras que formaban aquella pregunta.

**- A Tamao?-**

Preguntó a su vez, el shaman de fuego… mirando a su esposa de reojo algo perplejo, y tratando de decidir, si ésta se había vuelto loca o no.

**- Sí.-**

Dijo firmemente Anna.

**- ¿Quieres que te diga que la amo?-**

Murmuró Hao, tratando de ignorar la ansiedad que sintió en la voz femenina, cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta, tan rara y fuera de contexto. ¿Amar él a Tamao?... pero por supuesto que no. Acaso Anna estaba tan ciega o simplemente eso era lo que quería escuchar, que Tamao y él estaban profundamente enamorados… tal vez pensaba que esa era la oportunidad para salir corriendo a consolar a su hermanito.

**Sólo quiero que me contestes.**

Casi gritó la rubia, ante la escéptica mirada que mantuviera su esposo.

**- Soy como tú, Anna… no me gusta hablar sobre mis sentimientos, incluso cuando éstos son obvios.-**

Resolvió decir Hao, dándole una respuesta que ella pudiera interpretar como quisiera, así si alguien rompía el lazo que tan débilmente los unía, no sería él y también era una respuesta bastante efectiva, por supuesto teniendo en cuenta que no quería obligarla a nada, pero tampoco se sentía en la capacidad de dejarla ir de una forma explicita, su corazón se lo impedía.

**- ¿Entonces la amas?-**

Repitió está vez, quedamente Anna Asakura, sin dejar de mirarlo. Quiso leer su mente, pero ésta se hallaba en blanco.

**- Las personas ven sólo lo que quieren ver.-**

Contestó el shaman de fuego, dedicándole una última y extraña mirada a su esposa, que la rubia no supo como interpretar, para luego irse de aquel lugar y dejarla totalmente sola.

* * *

Extraño… así se sentía él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía ajeno a todos y a todo lo que le rodeaba, a veces sentía como si la vida le hubiese regalado una nueva oportunidad de comenzar otra vez, rodeado de sus amigos y su familia, pero esa noche se sentía más bien lejos del mundo, sobretodo de la única persona a quién de verdad necesitaba, de su esposa. Repentinamente los pensamientos del rey de los shamanes, se vieron interrumpidos por una energía muy fuerte, pero que extrañamente parecía dormida y tranquila, como si él dueño de ésta estuviera manteniéndola así, a propósito… instintivamente se llevó la mano al cinto donde reposaba la tablilla, en donde residía su espíritu acompañante.

**- Calma, soy yo.-**

Se escuchó decir a Hao, y de inmediato el otro castaño, alejó la mano de la tablilla.

**- Hermano… no distinguí tu presencia.-**

Murmuró tranquilamente Yoh, siguiendo con la mirada a su gemelo, que salía ya de entre las sombras.

**- No lo dudo. ¿te interrumpo, parecías en otro lugar… distante.-**

Interrogó Hao a su hermano menor.

**- No. Me gusta la compañía.-**

Declaró Yoh, con cierta frescura.

**- Y entonces qué haces aquí?-**

Soltó Hao, sonriendo al ver la confusión reflejarse en el rostro de su hermano.

**- ¿cómo?-**

Exclamó Yoh, tratando de analizar las palabras del muchacho moreno, que se hallaba ahora frente a él.

**- Sabes… tu vida ha sido distinta a la mía, en muchos aspectos. -**

Respondió el shaman de fuego, confundiéndolo aún más.

**- ¿A cuál de todas?-**

Preguntó Yoh, lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues de nuevo se vio pensando en la chica que muy seguramente, ya se hallaba dormida.

**- A todas. No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero… el que me vencieras aquel día, fue el comienzo. ¿lo recuerdas?-**

Continúo hablando Hao, después de hacer una pausa en la que parecía haber dudado, pero solamente una fracción de segundo.

**- Como si fuera ayer… y también recuerdo, que no fui solo yo… fuimos todos.-**

Le comentó Yoh al otro, como si aquello no tuviera mucha importancia.

**- Exacto. Tú y tus amigos me vencieron… y me costó, pero lo entendí.-**

Exclamó el chico, mirando a su hermano, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

**- ¿De qué hablas?-**

Murmuró Yoh, bastante extrañado de la actitud que asumiera el otro, ante el recuerdo de aquella supuesta derrota.

**- ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora, hermano?... ahora que ya no soy más "El Gran Hao Asakura", ahora que simplemente soy… Hao.-**

Volvió a hablar Hao Asakura, que al parecer quería disipar todas sus dudas.

**- Pienso que eres mi hermano y pienso que tenías razón, de cierta forma, si somos uno.-**

Le dijo Yoh, quién parecía totalmente convencido.

**- No, Yoh. No es así… no podía estar más equivocado.-**

Aceptó sin más Hao, dirigiendo está vez la mirada al cielo, que era ya de una azul intenso… últimamente oscurecía con una rapidez inquietante, pero para él cada vez las cosas se aclaraban más.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?-**

Murmuró Yoh, a quien las palabras de su hermano, llegaron a generarle serias dudas sobre que pensaba Hao en ese momento de él y de sus amigos.

**- Eso no tiene importancia. Es tarde, ve con tu mujer… creo que ella tampoco disfruta mucho de la soledad.-**

Le dijo Hao a su hermano, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, cuando al pasar a su lado volvió a internarse en las sombras, después de dedicarle una sincera sonrisita de complicidad.

Anna se dio la vuelta, girando lentamente, sobre su propio eje… miraba y miraba a su alrededor y aun seguía sin encontrar familiar el lugar donde se hallaba.

**- Hola Anna… -**

Nuevamente aquella voz, profunda… muy bien modulada, era la voz de él.

**- y ahora que te dije hola, puedo decirte adiós.-**

Dijo antes de que ella tuviese la oportunidad de corresponder a sus saludos, alejándose un poco del sitio donde ella se encontraba.

**- ¿Por qué harías, algo como eso?-**

Gimió Anna, haciendo intentos vanos por perseguirlo, puesto que sus piernas parecían clavadas al suelo.

**- Porque ya no estaré aquí para cuando despiertes.-**

Susurró el chico de largos cabellos castaños, que cada vez se perdía más en la intensa oscuridad que cubrió repentinamente todo el lugar.

**- ¿Qué?-**

Gritó la chica de cabellos dorados, al sentir un frío horrible recorrerle todo el cuerpo y comenzó sin querer a temblar debido a esto.

**- No habrá quien te acompañe en tu soledad.-**

Agregó Hao, dedicándole una mirada que ella no sabía como interpretar, era una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, lo vio cruzarse de brazos y darle la espalda lentamente.

**- No estoy sola.-**

Exclamó ella, moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro, su cabello cubría su rostro… quería gritar, pero no pudo emitir más que leves susurros que no tenían sentido ni para ella; de un momento a otro, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de bruces al suelo.

**- Ahora lo estás…-**

Murmuró Hao, y su voz sonó lejana y distante, como si fuera un eco… y ante lo ocurrido, muy a su pesar, la sacerdotisa de ojos profundamente negros pudo ver a través de ellos, como el piso a su alrededor comenzó a empaparse debido a sus lágrimas.

**- No!-**

El grito de su esposa llegó a los oídos del shaman moreno, cuando acababa de entrar a la habitación; por lo que el hombre, cruzó en dos zancadas ésta para llegar a donde la chica se ya se había incorporado, y aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-**

Dijo él, visiblemente turbado sosteniendo a la chica, por los frágiles hombros, que en aquel instante le parecían más frágiles que nunca.

**- ¡No estoy sola¡no estoy sola!-**

No se cansaba de decir la chica, entre asustada y descontrolada.

**- Tranquila Anna. Yo estoy aquí…-**

Dijo él, con voz suave, alzando su rostro con una de sus firmes y masculinas manos, mientras pasaba el otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica, para darle la protección que la chica parecía pedir a gritos.

**- Tú… tú… Hao creí…!-**

Alcanzó a decir ella con voz entrecortada, luego de encontrarse con el bronceado rostro de su esposo, mirarla como si de verdad estuviese preocupado.

**- Estoy aquí, no estás sola!-**

Afirmó él, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para darle un poco de calor, pues sentía su piel helada, y temblaba visiblemente.

**- Pero no estabas.-**

Inquirió ella, separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, comprobando que aquella no era la continuación de ese horrible sueño, donde él finalmente se cansaba de aguantarse a una mujer con su carácter y su necedad.

**- Ahora lo estoy, aquí a tu lado… tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla.-**

Volvió a reiterar el shaman de fuego, admirando la belleza de su esposa… hace tanto tiempo que no quería percatarse de ella, que hacía hasta lo imposible por no reparar en todo lo que Anna significaba para él, en su manera de imponerse que la hacía tan especial frente a sus ojos, pero esa vez… está vez había algo diferente en esos hermosos ojos negros como el ébano, parecía dispuesta a quedarse junto a él, a no alejarlo como antes era normal que lo hiciera, alegando que ella todo podía hacerlo sola… ¿era posible que algo hubiese cambiado en ella?

**- Sí, eso fue… -**

Susurró ella, con voz casi inaudible y arrojándose sobre su pecho, en una forma en la que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. Los ojos de Hao casi se salen de sus órbitas al sentir el contacto de la cabeza dorada de su esposa apoyarse así, en su pecho.

**- Una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla.-**

Repetía Anna sin cesar, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el musculoso pecho del hombre que le estremecía hasta el tuétano de los huesos, tratando de no pensar en cualquiera de las cosas que podrían estar pasándosele a Hao por la cabeza al ser testigo de sus acciones.

**- Aquí estoy y aquí me quedaré, si tú así lo quieres.-**

Le aseguró el shaman, rodeándola con sus brazos fuertemente, y haciéndola sentir a salvo e intocable al mismo tiempo.

**- Sí… eso quiero, gracias… Hao.-**

Afirmó la chica levemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza, sintiendo una dicha que hasta el momento ignoraba que pudiera sentir al lado de Hao. Una sonrisa de emoción al encontrarse en los anhelados brazos de su amado se dibujó en sus finos labios, al tiempo que un suspiro ahogado de alivio llegó a oídos del amo de los cinco elementos.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rosados y aspecto delicado y frágil, se encontraba pensando en todas y cada una de las palabras que Hao le había dedicado ese día, le dolía y había llorado, porque mucho o todo de lo que él había dicho, era cierto. Ella se había conformado en el pasado con una vida de servicios dedicados a los señores Asakura y a todo aquel que se lo pidiera o no, porque era de carácter dulce y le gustaba ayudar; pero aquello le había costado mucho, le creían débil, y hasta tonta… se preguntaba una y otra vez, si esa era la imagen que tenía Yoh de ella, si por eso no la amaba, si tendría que volverse aun más ruda de lo que ya era… y luego lo meditó mejor¿acaso era posible que en su interior aun anhelara los besos y las caricias de Yoh¿todos esos cambios eran acaso solo una fachada para llamar la atención de su esposo?... no, no podía ser.

**- Hola…-**

Alguien le saludó, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

**- Ah, eres tú!-**

Se limitó a decir ella, con voz normal, cuando miró a su interlocutor, dejando de ver el paisaje.

**- Yo también me alegro de verte.-**

Contestó éste, sentándose en uno de los cojines que se hallaban cerca de ella en el piso de madera de aquella amplia e iluminada habitación.

**- Desde cuando tan sarcástico, Yoh?-**

Musitó la mujer, mirándole fijamente, al parecer no solo ella tenía nuevas facetas… creía estar redescubriendo a su esposo, cada día que pasaba con él, encontraba un nuevo detalle que volvía su personalidad un poco más compleja.

**- Influencia de mi hermano, supongo.-**

Contestó el shaman, encogiendo los hombros para restarle importancia al último comentario.

**- Oh claro¿cómo no lo imaginé?-**

Dijo la chica, con voz cargada de ironía antes de volverse nuevamente hacia la ventana, que mostraba un amplio cielo sin luna.

**- Discutieron algo fuerte, no es así?-**

Preguntó el joven shaman king, observando con intensidad a su esposa.

**- Sí, podría decirse.-**

Aceptó ella.

**- ¿Está siendo muy duro contigo?...-**

**- ¿Cómo?-**

Interrogó la muchacha alzando una ceja y despegando su vista del lejano horizonte, pues no sabía de le estaba hablando ahora su esposo.

**- Dijo que era por los entrenamientos.-**

Murmuró el chico, cuya actitud pasiva cambió al ver como obtenía la total atención de su bella esposa.

**- El Gran Hao Asakura, siempre tiene una buena respuesta para todo.-**

**- Yo podría… digo si tú quieres…-**

Comenzó él, algo nervioso… ¿y si le decía que no?

**- Gracias. No es tan mala idea…-**

Murmuró la chica, regalándole una codiciada sonrisa.

**- Pero si no te he dicho aun…-**

Mencionó él, medio confuso.

**- Anna no es la única que puede leer el pensamiento.-**

Dijo Tamao, enderezándose sobre su cojín, para seguir observando a su marido, quien al fin, creyó entender lo que había sucedido

**- Se me olvida.-**

Se disculpó él, rascándose la cabeza.

**- Últimamente, se te olvidan mucho las cosas.-**

Le dijo Tamao, que no estaba pensando en nada en concreto.

**- Siento que…-**

**- No debes preocuparte por mí.-**

Insistió la muchacha, abrazándose las piernas.

**- ¿Podrías por lo menos esperar a que termine de hablar?-**

Pidió él, frunciendo el ceño… Tamao sonrió con ternura genuina, era raro recibir toda la atención por parte de su esposo, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero podía hacerlo.

**- Te molesta que me meta en tu mente?-**

Le desafió a contestarle la mujer.

**- No realmente, de hecho estás ahí la mayor parte del tiempo.-**

Dejó escapar Yoh, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Al final de cuentas, él la desea y la amaba tanto, eran marido y mujer… así que¿qué podía salir mal?

**- No sé porque dices eso.-**

Declaró ella con voz firme, sin percatarse de que la cercanía de Yoh, cada vez era mayor.

**-No me digas.-**

Murmuró él, con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

**- Eeeh... Yoh, creo que debemos hablar.-**

Propuso ella, al sentir el roce de los labios de él sobre los suyos.

**- No era eso lo que hacíamos?-**

Se encargó de recordarle su esposo, tan amablemente como le fue posible.

**- Ok… ya fue suficiente.-**

Dijo la chica de manera entrecortada, pues su esposo volvía a besarla, está vez con tanta dulzura, que requirió todo su autocontrol no caer derretida en sus brazos, al corresponder a esa boca que le incitaba al deslizarse por su piel.

**- No, no lo creo… Tammy¿es que no lo ves?-**

Interrogó el joven, que le miraba como nunca antes lo hizo.

**- No quiero ver, nada más...-**

Su voz sonó a ruego, cuando trató de evitar los labios de su esposo, que otra vez buscaban los suyos.

**- Eres mi esposa, te necesito…-**

Le susurró él al oído, mientras sus brazos se encargaban de envolverla, cuidando de que no pudiera escapar esta vez.

**- No hables, no pienses… déjame estar a tu lado, no seas malita!-**

Le decía él, apoderándose otra vez de su boca, acortándole la respiración con un beso supremamente apasionado, al que por un momento ella correspondió totalmente. Más luego se arrepintió y terminó escurriéndose entre sus brazos para saltar lejos de él, lo más lejos que le fuera posible.

**- Mira Yoh… este matrimonio, no es normal. Primero que nada, ni siquiera hemos tenido noche de bodas…-**

Trataba de explicarle Tamao, manteniéndose lejos de su alcance.

**- Puedo arreglar eso.-**

Afirmó el chico, poniéndose también en pie, a lo que ella se echó hacia atrás de manera instintiva.

**- Lo sé.-**

Se le escuchó decir a ella, al darle la espalda pues sentía que si seguía viendo directamente los ojos de Yoh, caería hipnotizada, pero al sentir los brazos del shaman king enredándose en su cintura de manera posesiva, se dio cuenta que aquella no había sido precisamente su idea más brillante.

**- Ves?... no es tan malo.-**

Declaró él fervientemente, cerca de su oído, antes de comenzar a besarle la oreja de una forma sumamente erótica y despreocupada, Tamao se sentía en las nubes… los labios de Yoh dejaron libre a su oreja de aquella perturbadora caricia y siguieron por la blanca piel del cuello de la chica que al sentir todo aquello por lo que tanto había anhelado, entrecerró los ojos.

**- Sé que no lo es… quiero decir, no lo sé… puedo imaginármelo.-**

Se encontró diciendo Tamao, sin pensar realmente lo que decía, sentía un extraño dolor punzante en la parte baja del abdomen, algo que nunca antes había sentido… y volvió a abrir los ojos, lentamente.

**- Imaginárselo, no es tan divertido.-**

Expuso Yoh, bajando las manos que antes sostuvieran a la chica por la cintura, hasta sus caderas, después de hacer que ella quedara frente a frente con él.

**- Claro.-**

Musitó la pelirosada quedamente, sin saber ni porque había dicho aquello. Yoh aprovechó su confusión y suavemente pero sin soltarla, hizo que se recostaran en la suave cama. Anhelaba tanto poder hacerle el amor a su mujer, sentirla suya…

**- Entonces…-**

Dijo él, mirándola con picardía y lujuria… Tamao estaba como en shock, parecía en otro mundo.

**- Creo que entendiste mal.-**

Dijo ella, cuando lo vio sacarse la camisa y volver a su lado, pero él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

**- No… para de una buena vez!-**

Gritó la chica, antes de empujarlo fuera de la cama, al sentir como sus manos se colaban en el interior de su falda y llegaba a recorrer cada mínima parte de sus piernas.

**- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces¿por qué me alejas?... se nota que tú también lo quieres.-**

Inquirió Yoh, sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde se había golpeado al caer de ese modo, fuera de la cama.

**- Quizá…-**

Murmuró ella, algo apenada, irguiéndose en la cama, hasta quedar de rodillas y ver la molestia en el rostro agraciado de su esposo.

**- Entonces¿cuál es el problema?... Tamao, estamos casados, por el amor de Dios!-**

Expuso Yoh, sintiendo que no podía haber alguien cuerdo que fuese capaz de comprender el extraño comportamiento de su esposa, la miró expectante, esperando su respuesta, la cual no fue la más satisfactoria.

**- El problema es que no quiero!-**

Dijo ella, apenas y el chico hubo terminado la pregunta.

**- ¿cómo?-**

Fue lo único que pudo decir Yoh Asakura, aquello era lo último que le faltaba para completar un día malo… Tamao ya no lo quería, quizá nunca lo quiso, y no había otra explicación para esto, más que la aparición de su hermano en sus vidas.

**- No quiero estar contigo.-**

Repitió la chica, sin aspavientos, aunque toda colorada.

**- ¿Qué dijiste?-**

Gritó el chico, asombrado, abalanzándose sobre la cama y apretándola fuertemente de ambos brazos.

**- Lo que oíste. YA SUELTAME!-**

Gritó finalmente ella, luego de iniciar una lucha por liberarse del fuerte apretón de su esposo, que le hacía daño sin querer.

**- Es por Hao?...-**

Exclamó él, pero aquello era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

**- ¿Qué?-**

Murmuró Tamao, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, nunca creyó que de verdad Yoh pudiese imaginar algo como eso.

**- Todo esto es por él¿cierto?-**

Repitió el muchacho, soltando sus brazos al notar lo que había estado haciendo hacía un rato. Estaba maltratando a Tamao, a la mujer que amaba… ¿estaba loco o que le pasaba por la mente, allí el único culpable era su hermano, de eso no tenía duda alguna.

**- No seas tonto… él no tiene nada…-**

Quiso aclararle la mujer, pero ya era tarde… Yoh no parecía dispuesto a escuchar nada de lo que ella pensaba decirle. Lo vio ponerse en pie y mantenerse a una distancia prudente, para luego decirle al fijar en ella su mirada, que ya no era para nada cálida.

**- Por eso discutían esta tarde, no quieres estar conmigo porque lo prefieres a él!-**

Era como si en la mente de Yoh todo se hubiera aclarado, como si alguien le hubiese quitado la venda que cubría sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto¿Cómo pudo creer tan ciegamente en su hermano?... Había vuelto a hacerlo, Hao de nuevo le había quitado lo mejor que él tenía.

**- ¿De…? Yoh?... YOH!-**

Iba a recomenzar Tamao otra explicación, pero se cortó a sí misma, cuando vio a su esposo echar a andar fuera, como alma que lleva el diablo. Por lo que salió de inmediato tras él.

**- YOH ESPERA!... ¿a dónde vas?-**

Decía la sacerdotisa rosa, mientras recorría los pasillos de aquella casona, siguiéndole los pasos a su esposo.

**- A hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, al parecer…-**

Declaró el chico sin detenerse ni por un segundo.

**- Yoh no!-**

Gritó Tamao, algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder.

**- Escuchaste eso?-**

Le preguntó Hao a su esposa, que descansaba recostada sobre su pecho, mientras él rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándola por detrás para mantenerla en aquella posición.

**- ¿Qué cosa?-**

Interrogó la chica, quien no pensaba en nada más que en el aroma viril que desprendía el cuerpo de su esposo.

**- HAO, SAL AHORA MISMO!-**

Gritó a todo pulmón Yoh, tocando fuertemente con el puño la puerta de la habitación de los otros esposos Asakura. Tamao llegó a su lado, tan rápidamente como pudo, para tratar de disuadirlo.

**- Estás loco?... Cálmate!-**

Le dijo la chica, un tanto desesperada ya.

**- No estoy loco, estoy muy cuerdo.-**

Dijo él, deteniéndose en su tarea de tocar la puerta, por un instante en el que se dedicó únicamente a mirarla como si le pareciera despreciable.

**- Deja el escándalo, deben estar dormidos.-**

Respondió ella, mirándolo de igual forma, luego de apoyar una mano en sus caderas.

**- No lo voy a dejar que lo haga de nuevo. -**

Se limitó a decirle él y volvió a darle golpes a la puerta, con mayor intensidad.

**- HAO, HAO!-**

No dejaba de gritar Yoh Asakura, dejándose llevar totalmente por la ira, que amenaza con consumirle desde el interior.

**- Es Yoh… ¿qué ocurrirá?-**

Dijo Hao, reconociendo está vez la voz de su gemelo, haciendo ademanes de salir a atender.

**- No vayas.-**

Pidió Anna, con una voz supremamente dulce, que no dejó de sorprenderlo.

**- ¿Qué?-**

Inquirió el muchacho moreno, que se vio momentáneamente frenado en sus intentos de seguir tocando, por la figura de su hermosa esposa, quien se interpuso entre la puerta y él sin previo aviso.

**- Yoh basta!-**

Ordenó la pelirosada, firmemente.

**- HAO ASAKURA… O SALES O TUMBO LA PUERTA!-**

Volvió a gritar el Shaman King, luego de dirigir a su esposa una mirada cargada de dolor y rabia, ya que el hecho de que se atreviera a defender a su hermano, sólo era la ratificación de sus sospechas.

**- ¿Por qué gritas¿Qué sucede, Yoh?-**

Hao Asakura, había entreabierto la puerta para enterarse de las razones por las cuales su hermano tocaba de esa manera.

**- ¿Qué sucede?... sucede que Tamao no quiere estar conmigo porque se la pasa pensando en ti. -**

Le explicó Yoh, reanimando su ira, al observar en su hermano aquella tranquilidad que antes era completamente suya. Al escuchar las palabras de Yoh, Hao no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigir su mirada hacia la chica, que suspiró resignada antes de quitarse de en medio.

**- ¿Tamao?-**

Interrogó el shaman de fuego, tratando de que ésta le diera alguna explicación válida para el comportamiento de su esposo, pero ella sólo guardó silencio.

**- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa, Hao?... Ella era diferente antes de vivir pegada a ti!-**

Exigió una explicación Yoh, apretando fuertemente los puños.

**- No comprendo nada de lo que dices.-**

Contestó el otro, con un tono de voz supremamente helado y controlado, que terminó de sacar al chico de sus casillas.

**- Eres un hipócrita!-**

Exclamó, encaminándose hacia su hermano, pero en aquel momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió completamente y apareció la cabeza rubia de Anna Asakura, que no tardó en tomar cartas en el asunto.

**- Diablos Yoh¿en que estás pensando?-**

Demandó Anna, con voz fría y cortante.

**- Lo siento Anna, pero no volverá a sucederme lo mismo!-**

Explicó el chico castaño, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

**- Podrías dejar el papel de victima.-**

Exclamó Tamao, con indiferencia, cruzando los brazos de forma severa.

**- No voy a dejar que te aleje de mi lado!-**

Le gritó él a la chica, sintiendo como la cólera se iba apoderando más y más de su voluntad, Tamao se estremeció ante la mirada que le dirigió su esposo, pero no se movió, e intentó seguir aparentando indiferencia ante sus acciones.

**- Yo no quiero hacer eso.-**

Murmuró Hao.

**- ¿Por qué siempre quieres lo que es mío?... primero Anna, ahora Tamao!-**

Le recriminó Yoh a su hermano, con los ojos casi despidiéndole chispas.

**- Cálmate Yoh, no sabes lo que dices.-**

Intervino Anna, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de Yoh, puesto que la última vez que le vio de ese modo fue cuando se le enfrentó, el día de su boda con la pelirosada.

**- Es que no te das cuenta, Anna… ellos no discutían por el entrenamiento, como éste nos dijo. Hay algo más entre ellos… lo presiento.-**

Los acusó Yoh, de una forma hosca y atolondrada. Hao le miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio o estuviera borracho.

**- Mejor vete a dormir!-**

Ordenó el joven shaman de fuego, intentando olvidar las locuras de su hermano, pero éste lo detuvo por el brazo y le hizo encararlo.

**- Yoh No!-**

Tamao lo haló del brazo, para que soltara a Hao.

**- Tamao… ¿por qué me haces esto, Apártate!-**

Le espetó él de forma brusca, le sacaba más de quicio ver como defendía a su hermano.

**- No quiero que cometas un error!... Hao no tiene la culpa de nada, él único culpable de todo lo que ocurre, eres tú!-**

Le dijo ella, fastidiada con esa situación, pues su esposo aun no parecía caer en cuenta de que si ella se comportaba así con él, era en gran parte por culpa de él… el resto se lo debía a Anna.

**- ¿Pero que hizo él para enamorarte, estás ciega… -**

Reclamó su esposo, sumamente enfuruñado, ante la atónita mirada de Anna y la altivez de su hermano mayor.

**- No, no lo estoy… veo muy bien hoy, como también veía bien el día de "nuestra boda".-**

Declaró Tamao, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

**- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?-**

Preguntó el shaman, sin encontrarle el sentido a las palabras de su mujer.

**- Oh, por Dios!-**

Gimió Anna, llevándose una mano a la boca.

**- Sí, Anna… ahora tradúcele, eres buena en eso!-**

Replicó la chica a la sacerdotisa rubia, que le miraba sin creer lo que todo aquello significaba.

**- Hao!-**

Trató de explicarle Anna, porque sabía perfectamente que él podía leerle los pensamientos.

**- Así que finalmente lo hiciste, habías tardado demasiado!-**

Le restregó Hao a su esposa, mirándola con sumo desprecio.

**- Las cosas no son como piensas!-**

Dijo Anna a su esposo, por la expresión de su rostro, era evidente que Yoh no parecía entender nada. Tamao guardó silencio al ver en lo que había terminado el impulso que sintió de gritarle a Yoh la verdad.

**- Podrían decirme de que están hablando?-**

Preguntó un muy confundido, Yoh Asakura.

**- No te me acerques… no ahora!-**

Le gritó Hao a Anna, apartándose para que las manos de ella no pudieran alcanzarlo.

**- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, Hao!-**

Le dijo su hermano con temple, al ver como el otro intentaba alejarse de su esposa.

**- Claro que sí.-**

Gritó Hao y luego tomó del cuello a Yoh y lo levantó como a veinte centímetros del suelo. Era claro que el shaman de fuego había leído sus pensamientos o los de Tamao, por lo que Anna intercambió una fugaz mirada de preocupación con la otra sacerdotisa y se acercaron para intentar convencer a Hao de que bajara al otro shaman.

**- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el descaro de reclamarme algo, después de que te besuqueaste con mi esposa en nuestras narices?-**

Murmuró el pelilargo entre dientes, apretando con más fuerza el cuello de su hermano gemelo, quién se sentía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

**- NO!... vamos Hao, bájalo!-**

Gritó Tamao, abalanzándose sobre el moreno, quién prácticamente la congeló con una mirada intimidante. Estaba perdiendo todo control sobre sí mismo.

**- No lo hagas Hao, por favor!-**

Rogó Anna, lo que menos quería era que su esposo volviera a retomar el camino de la violencia sin sentido, aunque su comportamiento si tenía una explicación en esos momentos.

**- Yo no hago favores Anna, por todo pido algo a cambio… creí que ya lo sabías.-**

Le recordó él, con voz ronca… al tiempo que una llama se formaba en su otra mano, dispuesto a incinerar a su hermano gemelo con ella.

**- No, Hao… no era mi intención!... yo no quería que esto pasara. No le hagas daño, Bájalo!-**

Soltó Tamao atropelladamente, arrojándose sobre él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hao la miró un segundo y volvió a la realidad de a poco, recuperando parte de su autocontrol.

**- Déjame explicarte, Hao… escúchame, no es lo que parece.-**

Gimió está vez Anna, mirando a Hao con ruego en los ojos.

**- ¿lo quieres?... ¡tenlo, nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme, me interesa ya!-**

Le dijo duramente el amo del espíritu de fuego a su esposa, después de que lanzara a Yoh sobre ella. Se soltó de Tamao de un tirón y se dirigió por el mismo pasillo por el que antes apareciera su fúrico hermano.

**- Yoh…-**

Pronunció Tamao débilmente, pero aun así no se acercó a su esposo, puesto que Anna ya se encargaba de él.

**- ¿Estás bien?-**

Le preguntó al moreno, que por fin había recuperado el habla y su respiración normal.

**- Sí.-**

Musitó él.

**- ¿Por qué…?-**

Quiso preguntar Yoh, pero la voz de Tamao al llamar a Hao los hizo volverse a ver la escena.

**- Hao…-**

Le llamó por su nombre la muchacha de cabellos rosados, cuyos ojos rosa estaban aun con expresión de susto.

**- No.-**

Le paró en seco el chico, antes de que ella hubiera llegado junto él… la muchacha lo miró como si no le reconociera en absoluto y tuvo tiempo de echarse al piso antes de que una llamarada de fuego, inundara aquel pasillo; para cuando alzó nuevamente la cabeza, ya de él no quedaba ni rastro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No tengo nada que decir, solo que siento mucho haber dejado este fic así… hace casi un año que no escribo sobre él, y es porque he estado sin ideas para su continuación… espero que pueda seguir, y que al que lo lea que le guste. No me gusta perder la imaginación, pero me tocó hacer un esfuerzo para ver si lo termino finalmente, antes de que la universidad me absorba el tiempo y además porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

No saben cuanto lamento la tardanza, pero es que no se me ocurría nada…

Contesto reviews:

**Kamimura**: Ay hermanita de mi alma, yo tampoco veo a Raven, y no es que haya tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar tampoco contigo. Ya se volvieron a pelear Anna y Hao, pero se arreglaran si no en el prox cap, en el siguiente, ahora si creo que finalmente voy a darle fin a la historia.

**Lenore 2410**: Bueno no sé porque odias a Tamao, pobrecita!... habrá más AnnaXHao, porque en este fic esa es la pareja principal, don´t worry.

**Love Hao**: a ti si hace mucho que no te veo, me volvieron a poner Internet en casa, está vez tengo banda ancha. Así que si lees esto, espero que puedas conectarte para que chateemos un rato. La verdad es que yo creo que se me pasó la mano con todo lo de esta historia y comprenderé si nadie la lee, ni siquiera tú… bueno a Joanna si la mato, porque ella fue la que más me forzó a seguirla, diciendo que ya no tiene que leer… y que se está alejando de fanfiction, tienes una hermana muy consentida. Tienes razón en lo de Anna, y es cierto Len se merece un beso por no babear… y yo merezco un golpe por no escribir, pero ni modo… por lo menos espero que te guste. Si lo lees, (que no es obligación de nadie).

**F-Lover**: Bueno, a mi no me disgusta la pareja HaoxTamao, pero en este fic no habrá, lo sé me demoré casi un año, sé contar…. No sé que esperar con esta actualización, pero es que ni yo soporto que las historias se queden sin terminar.

**Kaniza**: Si antes pensabas que lo había dejado, me imaginó que ya estabas segura de eso. Gracias por tu comentario, y lo de la pelea, pues era apropiada, aunque no sé de eso mucho… considero que fue otro de mis retos. A mi me gusta la nueva personalidad de Tam… JOJO me dijo que era como Anna, pero más sincera, y quizás tiene razón, aunque ella también es bastante provocadora. Sé que estuvo bastante cursi… bueno la razón, es que yo soy medio cursi… y pues ellos se entienden por alguna razón. Espero que este no sea tan así… gracias por leer. Por cierto, si me quieres contar sobre tu vida, soy toda oídos… me gusta escuchar.

**JOJO**: Bueno la verdad es que a mi también me dio risa, era hora que alguien le dijera la verdad en la cara a Anna… a ti no te doy excusas, ni nada… ya sabes perfectamente porque no había seguido con este fic y pues meditaré lo de la foto de tu hermano, aunque ya tengo varias… jijiji. Un beso enorme, y ESPERO TU REVIEW!... Cumplo pasado mañana, CUIDADO SE TE OLVIDA!. Mándeme un mail, niña consentida (si ya sé que tienes 18, pero no importa). Gracias por tu apoyo, te quiero.

**Priss**: Anna sigue sufriendo, sé que no te gusta… pero es que ella es mala con Hao, pobre!... de igual forma, estoy planeando terminar este fic dentro de poco, muy poco… (Tengo planeado como tres capítulos más). Anna y Hao se reconciliaran pero creo que será en el cap. 11… no estoy segura. Gracias por leer…

**Lintu Asakura**: Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, sé que Anna sufre, y sé que Hao sufre…. Yo pongo a todo el mundo a sufrir… debo trabajar más en eso y dejar de torturar a mis personajes. Pero bueno… aquí está otro cap. Léelo.

**Ruby Proudfoot**: Ajá… con que te lo estás guardando, al fin…. VIVA, LOGRE LO IMPOSIBLE!... A mi hermana le gusta Hao, jijiji. OK… ya me calmé. Chichi… ¿por qué te aprovechas de mi nobleza?... bueno, no fue un tipito por ahí, pero al final se enteró de lo del beso, y se me puso medio diabólico (muajajaja… como a mi me gusta que sea). Eres mala, debes pechicharme más… por otro lado, no has terminado tu historia, no se vale…. Tú la dejaste en lo mejor y yo tengo que seguir. Quiero saber cuando llega Jeanne, y que rayos se trae Mikihisa entre manos. Termínala… por fa… por tu hermana, o sea yo! Aunque sinceramente ahora con la u, y todo ese rollo de la medicina, creo que si te va a quedar difícil!...

Un beso de tu hermana mayor… que te quiere y siempre te lo hace saber.

Belladonna Proudfoot.

**Alicia Sánchez Ramírez**: Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, Hao y Anna serán felices, lo prometo… además estoy segura de que a Anna se le bajará el orgullo, aunque sea sólo con él. Gracias por leer.

**Esmeralda**: Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste, además te digo, que si estoy haciendo un universo alterno y también es un Hao x Anna. Sigue leyendo.

**Paula**: Lo acabaré, y ellos se reconciliaran. Para mí también son la pareja perfecta. Gracias por leer.

**Carla**: Aquí va la continuación, espero que te guste.

**Elisa**: Pues voy en ese camino. Quiero terminar rápido está historia, para ver si termino las demás.

**Vale Chan 14**: Gracias, aquí está la continuación.

**Alis**: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero no se me ocurría como continuar, tenía la mente en blanco. Estoy de acuerdo, hacen muy bonita pareja. Aquí está el cap nuevo, que lo disfrutes.

**Luz Celeste**: Al fin alguien que está de acuerdo conmigo, en que Hao es el que más sufre. Si está muy enamorado, y sigue de verdad lindísimo. Anna también sufre… de hecho todos lo hacen, pero es que esto es drama. Yo también quiero que sea bien romántico, aunque no sé si me saldrá… pero lo intentaré, gracias… si me dedico mucho a perfeccionar mis fics, pues quiero que la gente lea algo chévere y que les guste. Cuídate y otra vez, Gracias.

Bueno, otra vez les pido disculpas, y lo comprenderé si no me dejan ni un review. He demorado muchísimo, y lo siento, pero es que en lo personal no me gusta escribir cualquier tontería y por ende, no lo hago. Si no me siento contenta con lo que escribo, aunque sea un poco… no lo subo. Y en este caso, ni siquiera se me ocurría que escribir… aun así, agradeceré a quienes lo lean y pues, si quieren dejarme un review, justificaran mis ganas de terminar este fanfic.

Recuerden¡hagan el bien y no miren a quien!

_Darla Asakura_.


	10. El secreto de la Rosa

"**EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS"**

**By:**

**DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

**EL SECRETO DE LA ROSA**

****

La chica levantó la cabeza lentamente, para ver como el fuego que incendiaba aquel pasillo se consumía, dejando nada de él… su mirada se opacó al saber lo que eso significaba, su autor ya no se hallaba allí, en Ozore. No la había escuchado y Hao siempre lo hacía; su desesperación llegó a los límites, sin embargo siguió ahí, sentada en el suelo… con la mente en blanco, pues ya no sabía en que creer¿se había perdido todo, o es que simplemente sus esfuerzos no tenían ningún sentido.

**Tamao…**

Una voz le llamaba, pero duró varios segundos antes que lograra identificarla. Dejó de ver al vacío y se levantó con gestos indiferentes y la mirada ausente, debido a lo que acababa de acontecer y que le daba un nuevo giro a lo que había sido su vida hasta ahora.

**Y Hao¿Dónde está?**

Anna salió de inmediato a su encuentro al verla acercarse, puesto que lo único que vio fueron las llamas que invadieron repentinamente el lugar, y a la sacerdotisa tirarse al suelo; imaginaba que para protegerse de las ráfagas de fuego que el shaman había conjurado momentos antes.

**Se fue.**

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció la chica de cabellos rosa, al acercarse.

**Pero no puede…**

Dijo la rubia, mirándola fijamente, como si esperara que la otra confirmara sus palabras.

**Te aseguro que ya lo hizo.**

Le aseguró Tamao, deteniéndose un minuto para reparar en su esposo que le miraba escéptico y algo ansioso.

**Tengo que hablarte… lo que sucedió, no fue lo que…**

Trató de explicarse, pero la chica le frenó con un ademán de su mano, que indicaba perfectamente que no estaba interesada en conocer aquellos detalles.

**Mira Yoh, ya no importa.**

Le aclaró su esposa, al ver que el muchacho pensaba hablar así ella no quisiera escucharlo.

**Claro que importa.**

Insistió el muchacho castaño, dedicándole una extraña mirada que ella realmente no supo como interpretar. Anna dejó de mirarlos, pues de cierta manera sentía que era la causante de que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, volvió el rostro para sólo observar el pasillo por el que momentos antes había desaparecido su esposo.

**No, no me interesa. Hay que encontrar a Hao, está mal.**

Demostró Tamao su interés por el shaman de fuego, haciendo que en las pupilas de Yoh Asakura bailaran dos peligrosas llamitas a causa de los celos que se incrementaron mucho más. Al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, Anna se obligó a volver a participar en la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a ella.

**Hao… ¿es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa?**

Le reclamó el rey de los shamanes a su esposa, quién lo miró con algo muy parecido al desprecio en los ojos.

**Fui una estúpida al abrirme así contigo. Una estúpida y una descuidada, no quería que él se enterara.**

Dijo la sacerdotisa, con cierto enojo en su tono de voz, pues no le cabía en la cabeza que Yoh tuviera el descaro de reclamarle algo.

**¿cómo fue que nos viste?**

Quiso saber Anna, tomándola por sorpresa.

**Da igual Anna**.

Respondió Tamao, mientras se disponía a dirigirse hacia la salida.

**¿leíste nuestras mentes en ese momento?**

Volvió a interrogar la rubia, ante la renuencia de la rosa a responder su primera pregunta.

**¿para qué?... una imagen vale más que mil palabras o pensamientos en este caso.**

Exclamó la muchacha, mirando a la pareja que no parecía dispuesta a darse por vencida en sus intentos de explicarle que era lo que había sucedido aquel día. Ella por el contrario, lo único que realmente quería era olvidarse de eso, de esa magnifica escenita; así que nuevamente desechó la idea de que de verdad existiera algo más que se pudiera decir, con respecto al día de su boda con el rey shaman. Tomó aire y exhaló un suspiro antes de continuar.

**Miren… si ustedes dos quieren quedarse aquí, háganlo. Yo voy a buscar a Hao.**

Afirmó y quiso está vez, salir de ese lugar rápidamente, pero algo se lo impidió. Anna la había tomado del brazo, obligándola a mirarla, justo en el momento en que ella decidió dar vuelta y seguir su camino.

**¿Por qué¿cuál es tu interés en él?**

Quiso saber la chica de ojos color ébano, con éstos fijos en los de la otra.

**¿Celosa Anna?... las ironías que tiene la vida.**

Tamao dijo al notar el interés y la ansiedad contenida en aquellas preguntas, que la rubia se encargaba de disfrazar con hielo.

**Escúchame Tamao… yo lo amo, si hay alguien que debe encontrarlo, esa soy yo.**

Anna ni pensó en lo que decía, había reconocido tantas veces en secreto aquella verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, que ésta terminó por explotarle en la cara y divulgarse por si sola, más no se sentía abrumada ni arrepentida de sus palabras, se encontró simplemente ansiosa por conocer la reacción y la respuesta que le podría dar la chica que le miraba.

**Entonces qué esperas?... vamos.**

Le invitó Tamao, soltándose suavemente, no sin antes dedicarle una extraña sonrisita, mezcla de algo que parecía ironía y satisfacción, pero contrario a lo que Anna esperó ver en ella, no encontró ni un ápice de asombro en sus facciones ante sus palabras.

**Y yo estoy pintado en la pared o qué?**

Les restregó Yoh, al sentir como si su presencia no sirviera de nada. Tamao le dirigió una mirada turbada, llena de impaciencia antes de responderle.

**Si quieres venir, nadie te lo impedirá.**

Dijo al fin, antes de dar vuelta y emprender su regreso a Fumbari, para luego salir en busca del mayor de los Asakura, seguida de su esposo y Anna.

* * *

Una luz brillante llenó el salón de la pensión de los Asakura, en Fumbari. Quizás los vecinos no lo notaran o aun mejor, mostraran indiferencia hacia ello; y era de esperarse si eso pasaba, puesto que en aquel lugar esas cosas inesperadas e inexplicables sucedían con bastante frecuencia, pero no pasó desapercibido para los habitantes de ésta, que dormían placidamente hasta ese momento. La mayoría de los presentes al sentir la presencia que indiscutiblemente pertenecía a Hao, salieron rápidamente de las habitaciones y bajaron lentamente y en silencio, mientras se miraban unos a otros, como intentando dar explicaciones posibles a lo que ocurría.

**Hao… ¿qué haces aquí?**

Yohmei Asakura, el mayor de los presentes, fue el primero en hablar al encontrarse de frente con su nieto, que se hallaba sentado en el sillón más lejano a las escaleras, pero que estaba estratégicamente posicionado, para dar de frente a ellas.

**Deberías estar en Ozore¿pasó algo?**

Preguntó está vez, Kino, al no obtener respuesta de parte del shaman, que los observaba tan fijamente, que puso a más de uno nervioso.

**Vine a hablar con ustedes… con todos ustedes.**

Añadió luego de meditarlo un segundo, al ver que la gran mayoría de los amigos de su hermano se encontraban aun en la pensión. Luego volvió a guardar un silencio, que nadie además de Mikihisa se atrevió a romper.

**¿De qué se trata?**

**Anna y yo, debemos separarnos.**

La respuesta de Hao a la pregunta de su padre, dejó frío a más de uno.

**¿Por qué?**

Le interrogó su abuela, quién fue la primera en bajar completamente los escalones y acercarse a Hao.

**Ella nunca debió casarse conmigo. Sólo aceptó, porque yo no le dejé opción.**

Les comunicó Hao con una enorme indiferencia, hacia el tema. Era como si estuviese hablando de algo totalmente ajeno, como si hablar de Anna no significara nada para él, como si no le doliera en absoluto su traición.

**¿Cómo es eso?**

Quiso saber Len Tao.

**Sí¿que quieres decir?**

Le apoyó Horo Horo, restregándose los ojos y obligándose a retener un bostezo.

**Ella no quería hacerlo, pero yo la obligué. Ahora sé que fue un error y que nunca debió suceder.**

Explicó Hao, con una seguridad tan fría y calculada, que muchos allí dudaban que se tratara del mismo Hao, con el que habían compartido desde hacía casi tres años.

**Vamos Hao… ¿piensas que vamos a creerte?**

Dijo con cierto hastío el chino de ojos gateados, y a sus palabras se sumaron las de Pilika y las de su propia hermana.

**Sí… ¿cómo podrías tú hacer eso?**

**A una mujer como Anna, no se le puede obligar a nada.**

**Te creeríamos si se tratara de Tamao…**

Murmuró Horo, con una flojera casi palpable. Hao Asakura esbozó una sonrisita enigmática, antes de cruzar una pierna sobre la otra, dando la impresión de que cualquier cosa que dijeran o que sucediera de ahora en adelante, le importaba muy poco.

**Se equivocan con Tamao, ella no es tan influenciable como piensan.**

Declaró él, firmemente.

**¿crees que la conoces más que nosotros?**

Preguntó Horo Horo, mirándolo como si pensara que se había vuelto loco de repente.

**Se sorprenderían de lo mucho que la conozco.**

Musitó quedamente, pero con voz todavía audible, el shaman de fuego.

**¿por qué deseas separarte de Anna?**

Volvió a intervenir Yohmei, quien parecía meditar la situación.

**Porque me cansé de ella, tan simple como eso.**

Soltó el muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños, causando con estas palabras un mutismo casi general entre todos los presentes, quienes no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Para ellos, Anna y Hao formaban una pareja feliz y muy enamorada, por eso habían estado renuentes a creerle en primera instancia, pero luego él volvía a reiterar el fastidio y cansancio que decía sentir, hacia Anna y todo lo que tenía que ver con su supuestamente "perfecto" matrimonio.

**No hay manera de deshacer su unión.**

Dijo crudamente Kino, mirando a su nieto, como si renegara de su nueva actitud.

**Créame, la encontrarán cuando les diga de que forma la obligué a aceptar nuestro matrimonio.**

Inquirió él, supremamente tranquilo, mientras con una mano les invitaba a seguir y ocupar un buen lugar en el salón de estar de la pensión, antes de continuar con su relato.

_**Flash Back**_

_Un muchacho que podría contar con unos 17 años terrenales, alto y moreno, estaba de pie en una habitación amplia, completamente solo; parecía estar esperando que de un momento a otro algo sucediera, y una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios, cuando al parecer ese algo sucedió. La habitación se hallaba en tinieblas casi en su totalidad, pero al sentir la presencia de su inesperado visitante, el shaman de fuego utilizó su poder para encender algunos candelabros que se allí se encontraban._

_**Otra vez por aquí, Annita. Voy a comenzar a pensar que los sentimientos que sé que tienes hacia mí, te están traicionando.**_

_Murmuró Hao, con un tono de voz en el que sobresalía la burla de la que hacia blanco a la bella joven de cabellos dorados, cuya tez estaba más pálida esa noche, de lo que la había visto la última vez que ésta lo visitara._

_**Yoh no mejora.**_

_Exclamó Anna con un hilillo de voz, tragándose todo su orgullo, ante la actitud que demostrara el cruel muchacho frente a ella, quién ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla._

_**Creí haberte dicho que no lo haría.**_

_Declaró el pelilargo, a quien las palabras de Anna, le borraron la sonrisa del rostro. Miró su reflejo por el vidrio de la ventana frente a él, parecía más delgada y sumamente cansada, y por un momento se olvidó de que aquella criatura que se abrazaba a si misma, detrás suyo, era la misma que se había atrevido a abofetearlo en dos ocasiones._

_**Y lo dices tan tranquilo.**_

_Espetó ella, como si sus palabras le lastimaran profundamente. Y así era… ¡Dios¿Cómo diablos podía tener la sangre tan fría?... Yoh era su hermano; sacudió la cabeza como tratando de sacar de su mente aquellas dudas tontas acerca de Hao. Finalmente… era Hao, que más podía esperar de él?_

_**¿qué?... ¿la tranquilidad no es lo que amas en él?**_

_Le preguntó él, sarcásticamente, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose en dirección a ella. Anna pareció sobresaltarse momentáneamente, pero luego vio como el shaman de fuego, paso de largo a su lado y entonces se decidió a detenerlo._

**_Está muriendo_.**

_**Lamento oírlo.**_

_Le respondió él, aminorando la marcha por un instante. Aquella respuesta fría y dura, terminó de debilitar a la muchacha de cabello rubio._

_**¿es todo lo que tienes que decir?**_

_Susurró la chica, esperando que éste le diera en su respuesta, por lo menos una esperanza, un indicio que le ayudara a salvar a su novio… algo, cualquier cosa serviría._

_**Esperabas algo más?**_

_Interrogó el muchacho castaño, cuya voz revelaba cansancio y al escucharlo, Anna perdió toda esperanza que albergara en su interior y esto se reflejó en sus acciones, se sentía derrotada, desesperada y a causa de la impotencia, más que cualquier cosa, se dejó caer en el suelo sin más. Hao la miraba, como si esa persona frente a él, fuera una total desconocida, alguien que no merecía ni su pena, ni su compasión… pero es que, él era Hao Asakura¿que sabía de compasión?._

_**Debe haber una manera, tú sabes lo que le pasa. También debes saber como salvarlo.**_

_Casi gritó, la mujer… sentía las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro, por lo que lo escondió de él, pero su voz se oía tan entrecortada, que estaba consciente de que Hao no necesitaba verle, para saber que lloraba. Golpeó con un puño el piso, con odio, con rabia… _

_**No conozco ninguna…**_

_Las palabras de Hao, eran lo que ella esperaba, y aun así, cayeron sobre ella, como balde de agua helada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, antes de recuperar algo de control y ponerse en pie, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle un reclamo, pero con igual desesperación latente en su voz._

_**Mientes.**_

_Bramó la chica con los ojos vueltos cuarzos._

_**No, no lo hago. Acepta las cosas tal como son, Anna. **_

_Aseveró el pelilargo, hablándole como si de una pequeña niña se tratara._

_**Es el destino, él y tú… jamás podrán estar juntos.**_

_**Cállate!**_

_Gritó la chica, odiaba a Hao Asakura… y en aquella ocasión, lo odiaba más. Él era quien debía morir, no Yoh… no había duda de eso. Detestaba que se creyera el amo del universo._

_**Cuando existe amor, todo es posible… y yo, yo sería capaz de dar mi vida por Yoh.**_

_Se sintió en la necesidad de hacerle ver, Anna. Encaminándose a la puerta, ante la atenta mirada del amo del espíritu de fuego. Sabía que no debía esperar nada más de él._

**_Entonces demuéstralo._**

_Las palabras de Hao Asakura, tuvieron efecto inmediato en la rubia, quien se detuvo en el acto._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Hao Asakura, narraba aquello, como si estuviera contando cualquier leyenda… como si no estuviera realmente consciente del daño y el asombro que sus palabras le hacían, a toda esa gente, que en un principio consideró diminuta y que luego pasó a ser parte importante en su vida, con ellos… con Yoh, su familia y sus "amigos", había conocido todo aquello que una vez él se había negado a conocer, y con Anna… con ella conoció el amor. Solamente para retenerlo por un momento, antes de dejarlo escapar… porque ella, ella definitivamente no estaba destinada a él.

**Y así fue como sucedió, le hice una proposición a Anna, que no podía rechazar… de hecho, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y yo lo sabía; Sólo había una manera posible de salvar a su adorado novio… y yo era el único que podía hacerlo: Era casarse conmigo… o ver como Yoh se consumía, lenta y dolorosamente hasta la muerte. **

Hao se detenía de vez en cuando, para observar las diferentes reacciones a medida que hablaba, y como nadie abriera la boca proseguía tranquila e indiferentemente. Sabía que mentía, pero acaso no era fácil que le creyeran aquello, a una persona que en el pasado había actuado de una forma mucho más fría y calculada. Había destruido vidas enteras antes, que podía importar una más en su historial… aunque está vez, la maquiavélica idea no saliera de su sádica cabecita.

**¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?**

Se escuchó de pronto. La voz del recién llegado acaparó la atención de todos los que se hallaban sumidos en el tenso y prolongado silencio.

**Ah… Hola, hermanito. Ya estaban tardando.**

Le saludó Hao, con candidez fingida.

Yoh, Tamao y Anna acababan de llegar, pero alcanzaron perfectamente a oír la última parte del relato del mayor de los Asakura.

**No le crean, así no fue como sucedieron las cosas. Está mintiendo.**

Se esforzó en negar todo lo que él había dicho, su esposa, quien parecía irritada por alguna razón.

**No tengo razones para mentir, Anna. Pero tú sí… nunca te ha gustado ser la victima, no sabes como representar ese papel ante los demás… por mucho que estés sufriendo; por eso fue que siempre les hiciste creer que eras feliz, que casarte conmigo era lo mejor que te había pasado… que me amabas.**

Se hizo escuchar Hao, sin necesidad de elevar su tono de voz, debido al silencio que preside a la expectación. Los ojos de Yoh brillaban, no podía pensar en una persona más desalmada que su hermano¿como pudo hacer todo eso sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimientos?... se sentía indignado al saber que Anna había cambiado su felicidad por su vida.

**¿es cierto eso?...**

Sintió que debía preguntar el castaño, a la chica rubia que estaba a su lado.

**Anna¿nunca lo amaste?**

Preguntó a su vez, Pilika. Anna los miró sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna y Hao sonrió maliciosamente, ante la duda que sus palabras habían sembrado, por lo que se dedicó a reafirmarlas luego.

**Pero por supuesto que no. Estuvo siempre enamorada de ti… desde el principio.**

Murmuró mirando a su hermano.

**¿por qué haces esto?**

Acertó a preguntar, Tamao. Ella había guardado silencio, porque no sabía que pensar realmente sobre lo que él estaba haciendo, aunque ya había llegado a la conclusión de que debía ser parte de su venganza por lo ocurrido entre Anna e Yoh el día de su boda. Sin embargo, aquella teoría debía comprobarse.

**Porque necesito otro reto… éste ya me aburrió.**

Musitó él con suma frescura. En ese preciso instante, varios pares de ojos lo fulminaron con una ira suprema, pero ninguno podría compararse jamás, con las dos perlas negras pertenecientes a su esposa, que se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar su último comentario.

**Eres un maldito¡Te odio!**

Gritó Anna, apresurándose para llegar hasta el sillón del que el muchacho moreno, no se había movido. Sin embargo, Yoh fue más rápido y le intercepto, sosteniendo a la chica firmemente contra su cuerpo, para que no hiciera ninguna tontería; la actitud altanera que hace mucho tiempo no veía en Hao, había vuelto a él y el rey shaman no permitiría que la muchacha saliera más herida, de lo que ya estaba.

**Lo sé, y ahora también ellos lo saben. Se acabó la farsa….**

Comentó éste, y se levantó del sillón.

**Bueno… ahora que ya todo está aclarado, me marcho.**

Exclamó el chico pasando la vista por todos los presentes, deteniéndose un instante en la figura de su esposa, a quién Yoh aun sostenía; sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que a él en especial le pareció eterno, pero se obligó a retirar la suya, cuando sintió el corazón encogérsele en su interior. Con esto, con su decisión… terminaba todo, menos el gran amor que sentía por esa mujer, tan fuerte y orgullosa, como bella y apasionada.

**Espero que la anulación de este intento de matrimonio no se demore más de la cuenta, tengo otros planes. Que pasen muy buenas noches…**

Prosiguió el shaman, al pasar al lado de los señores Asakura y de su padre. Siguió de largo hasta la salida, evitando mirar a la sacerdotisa rosa, a sabiendas que ella debía tener clavada la mirada en él; al salir al patio trasero, tomó una gran bocanada de aire… lo peor había pasado, y por más sorprendente que pareciera, él seguía con vida. Eso era él… un sobreviviente, siempre lo fue.

**Hao…**

Musitó Anna, con voz queda, tiritando en los brazos de Yoh Asakura.

**Anna Calma, ya todo acabó.**

Le consoló el Shaman King, creyendo que con estas palabras le daba aliento y apoyo, pero al parecer eso era lo que ella menos quería en aquel momento, suavemente se soltó del abrazo, en el que su cuñado la envolvía y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida rápida, pero decididamente, bajo la atónita mirada del resto de los shamanes.

**Espera Hao!**

Gritó apenas estuvo fuera de la casa, cuando vio a su marido que ya parecía dispuesto a marcharse.

**¿qué sucede?... si me quieres dar las gracias por hacerte el favor de…**

El shaman que hablaba con suma arrogancia se calló de repente, cuando una bofetada que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido le volteó el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos perdieran temporalmente el color.

**No sé como pude siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de amarte… Gracias por arruinar mi vida.**

Le espetó agriamente la chica de cabellos largos y rubios, que le miraba con los ojos nublados, reteniendo como pudo las lágrimas. Hao se quedó de una pieza al escuchar sus palabras, debía admitir que no pensó jamás oír aquello de boca de Anna, quiso decir algo, pero a lo lejos el rumor de voces que se acercaban captó toda la atención de la muchacha que tenía enfrente.

**Anna!**

Se escuchó la voz de Yoh Asakura, llamar a la que alguna vez fue su prometida y actualmente era su cuñada. Al escuchar su nombre, Anna tomó la decisión de marcharse y lo hizo sin decir palabra, de todas formas Hao no quería nada con ella, incluso había roto el trato entre ellos; cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de la que hasta aquel momento era su esposa.

Tamao observaba desde la puerta, había visto todo lo ocurrido y sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, luego de escuchar las palabras que la rubia le dirigiera a Hao. Fue más rápida que los demás shamanes, y se propuso seguir a Anna, aun antes de que ésta sintiera la necesidad de reprocharle algo a su esposo. ¿Entonces aquello era el fin, no le cabía en la cabeza la idea de que todo debía terminar así, mucho menos después de la confesión que Anna le hiciera en Ozore: la sacerdotisa dorada sí amaba al mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

**Lo lamento, pequeña. Me hubiera gustado que por lo menos, uno de los dos, fuese feliz!**

El pensamiento del shaman de fuego, al fijar su vista en ella, después de reponerse del choque causado por las palabras de su esposa, no le sorprendió, pero sí le pareció demasiado irónico, puesto que el único que tenía oportunidad de ser feliz allí era él. Dio un paso adelante, pensando en que quizá podría explicarle el magnánimo error que estaba cometiendo, debido a ese orgullo, que nunca había podido dejar atrás, pero Hao llamó a su espíritu acompañante y junto a él, desapareció ante sus ojos.

**¿dónde está Anna?**

Preguntó Yoh al encontrarse con ella, llegando a su lado.

**Acaba de irse.**

Respondió la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos soñadores, algo apagados.

**Tamao?**

Le llamó Yoh, al ver como la chica se abría paso entre sus amigos que habían llegado hasta allí, pasa saber algo sobre Anna. La chica no hizo caso y atravesó el salón de estar de la pensión, cuidándose de no interrumpir a los señores Asakura en su discusión acerca de que hacer ante la nueva situación y la petición de Hao; Tamao comenzó a ascender por las escaleras entonces, sin detenerse hasta llegar al segundo piso.

**¿Qué haces?**

Preguntó Yoh, quien al no encontrarla en ningún lugar abajo optó por buscar en su antigua habitación y la halló haciendo el equipaje.

**Empaco lo poco que tengo.**

Le aclaró la muchacha sin mirarlo.

**¿qué?**

Musitó él, algo confuso.

**No escuchaste?**

Preguntó la chica, poniendo mucho empeño en terminar lo que hacía.

**Tú no vas a ningún lado.**

Recitó el shaman con severidad notoria en la voz.

**Ah no?**

Sentenció Tamao, utilizando un tonito sarcástico e inusual en ella.

**No. Eres mi esposa. ¿vas a salir corriendo tras él?**

Dijo el muchacho castaño, sin poder entender lo que ella pretendía hacer.

**No… pero a ti no debe importarte lo que yo hago.**

Murmuró tranquilamente la muchacha, tomando la maleta para intentar salir de la habitación.

**¿Cómo que no, claro que me importa.**

Afirmó Yoh, sin apartarse de la puerta abierta y con la mirada fija en la figura de su esposa.

**Pues no debería hacerlo. La acaba de dejar libre, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad…**

Le increpó la chica, pero él no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

**¿oportunidad de qué?**

**De volver con ella. Te la vives diciendo que él te la quitó… Ok, ahora tienes la oportunidad de recuperarla.**

Dijo Tamao tranquilamente, sin dejar a un lado la maleta y con la firme decisión de irse de allí.

**Tamao, no digas eso.**

Murmuró el castaño, con voz apagada, acercándose a la chica de cabellos rosa.

**Te estoy haciendo un favor al irme, Yoh. Con tu permiso… aun tengo que hacerle un favor a alguien más.**

Declaró ella, evitando el contacto del shaman moreno y saliendo de inmediato por la puerta abierta.

**Tamao!**

Le llamó él, saliendo detrás de ella.

**Tamao, por favor… escúchame!**

Insistía el muchacho, bajando las escaleras rápidamente para darle alcance en el salón donde nuevamente estaban reunidos todos sus amigos.

**Tam… déjame explicarte!**

Le rogó él, tomando del brazo a la muchacha, para obligarla a mirarlo.

**¿y ahora qué?**

Sentenció Horokeu, quien parecía no querer realmente enterarse de la situación.

**Señora Kino, Señor Yohmei… suegrito, tengo algo muy importante que contarles.**

Se dirigió a los presentes la muchacha, después de soltarse bruscamente de su esposo.

**¿Tam… y esa maleta?**

Se fijó por primera vez en el objeto que llevaba la chica, la ainu, sentada en el sofá.

**¿no me digas que también te vas?**

Preguntó Len Tao, con una mirada escéptica que dirigió a Yoh en especial.

**No.**

**Sí.**

Exclamaron Yoh y Tamao, al tiempo, por lo que los presentes les regalaron una mirada de confusión.

**¿Pero qué diantres sucedió en Ozore?**

**¿se volvieron todos locos?**

Preguntaron Len Y Horo Horo, quienes no se esperaban algo así.

**Tamao quiere dejarme, para irse con él.**

Explicó Yoh, con voz ronca y ojos apagados.

**Con Hao?**

Murmuró aun sin creerlo, Pilika.

**Eso no es verdad, pero no estaría de más hallarlo.**

Declaró Tamao, dando un paso adelante, agarrando firmemente el mango de su maleta.

**¿por qué?... ¿no te das cuenta lo que ha hecho?... ¿conmigo¿con Anna?**

Le detuvo Yoh, colocándose frente a ella. En su rostro podía verse una mezcla de desilusión y dolor, y miraba a su esposa con algo indefinido en aquellos ojos de color café; tan fuerte fue la impresión de las palabras y la imagen de un Yoh derrotado al que nunca había dejado de amar, que la chica quedo semiparalizada.

**Hao ha jugado con nuestras vidas, ha hecho lo que ha querido con todos nosotros…**

Insistió Yoh Asakura, aprovechando la duda que se reflejaba en la actitud de la mujer a la que amaba más que a nadie.

**No con todos, y él no tiene la culpa.**

Dijo Tamao, volviendo a mostrar aquella extraña seguridad que últimamente solía acompañar a sus palabras, de una forma tan repentina que daba la impresión de que acababa de salir de alguna especie de trance.

**Obligó a Anna a casarse con él…**

Soltó de sopetón el Rey Shaman, pues quería hacerle ver a su esposa, que su adorado Hao no era ningún santo, como ella pensaba.

**Hao nunca debió haber vuelto… todavía me pregunto, como le hizo para burlar nuevamente a la muerte.**

Terminó de decir, con cierto dejo de amargura notorio en la voz.

**Quizá tienes razón, pero si es así… él no es el culpable, sino la persona que lo ayudó a recuperarse.**

Le desafió a pensar en otras posibilidades, la hermosa muchacha de cabello rosa y ojos cuyas pupilas perdieron momentáneamente el color rosa soñador de siempre, lo cual al parecer nadie percibió.

**¿quieres decir, que alguien lo ayudó?**

Preguntó entonces, el señor Yohmei, pasando la vista de Tamao a su esposa y luego a Mikihisa.

**Sí… y en cuanto a Anna, ella se casó con Hao porque así lo decidió… nadie la obligó a hacerlo. Hao mintió.**

Aclaró firmemente la chica, dejando en el suelo por un instante su equipaje, como si hubiese olvidado su objetivo final, por el momento.

**¿por qué haría algo como eso?**

No demoró nada en preguntar la señora Kino, pues para nadie era un secreto que Anna era su alumna predilecta y que cualquier decisión que ésta tomara le afectaba bastante.

**Sí, Tamao… ¿en qué te basas para decir eso?**

Le interrogó está vez, Mikihisa.

**Ella te dijo algo?**

Quiso saber Jun Tao, quien había permanecido callada por un buen rato, observando y analizando aquella extraña situación.

**Sí… y él me dijo algo, y yo ya sabía algo también.**

Afirmó la sacerdotisa rosa, cruzándose altivamente de brazos y mirando a todos, tratando de anticipar las reacciones que tendrían cuando terminara de decir aquello que tenía pensado decir, desde hace un buen tiempo atrás.

**Explícate.**

Fue lo único coherente, que pudo decir Yoh Asakura, demandando una explicación al último comentario que su esposa hiciera.

**Es eso lo que pretendo hacer, pero antes que nada… **

Dijo Tamao, interrumpiéndose a si misma, cuando una luz tenue que se fue intensificando salió de la piedra que llevaba sobre su pecho colgada del medallón que Hao le había regalado, comenzó a surgir, iluminando a la chica desde abajo hacia arriba y emitiendo una ráfaga de viento que hizo que muchos allí retrocedieran algunos pasos.

**¿qué demon..?**

Musito Horo por el susto que le dio la primera impresión, cuando la luz dejó de cegarles la vista y pareció que todo volvía a la normalidad.

**Hay alguien a quien deseo presentarles.**

Dijo la chica, haciéndose a un lado, para que los demás pudieran observar la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos profundamente grises, piel blanca y tersa que despedía una tenue luz, parecida a la de la luna llena, delgada y alta, que los miraba a todos con una dulzura infinita y les hizo evocar los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

**¿quién es ella?**

Preguntó Horo Horo, ansioso.

**Ella es mi tercer espíritu acompañante…**

Le respondió la chica.

**Es Némesis.**

Terminó por Tamao, Kino Asakura, que aunque se mantenía igual de fría y segura que siempre, parecía impresionada por la presencia de aquel mítico espíritu entre ellos.

**una diosa?**

Quiso asegurarse de su conclusión, la hermana mayor de Len Tao.

**Mucho gusto… Tamao piensa mucho en ustedes.**

Les saludo el espíritu de la mujer, con una voz supremamente soñadora y dulce.

**¿Cómo es que nunca antes te había visto?**

Quiso saber Yoh Asakura, pues no daba crédito a sus ojos.

**Eso es porque la mayoría de las veces, ella y yo somos una…**

La voz de la diosa, volvió a asombrarlos por su tono melodioso y su candidez. Tamao pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, deteniéndola por un minuto en el semblante de su esposo, quién ahora parecía aun más sorprendido.

**Así es… ella habita en el interior de la piedra y me aceptó como portadora hace dos semanas, cuando Hao impidió que te dejara plantado, frente a todos tus amigos.**

**¿cómo?**

No se contuvo entonces Mikihisa, puesto que las palabras de la sacerdotisa rosada eran cada vez más inquietantes, Yoh ni siquiera reaccionó, aquello que acababa de decir la chica le parecía totalmente inconcebible.

**¿qué Hao hizo que…?**

Se decidió finalmente a preguntar el Shaman King, dubitativamente. La chica sonrió maliciosamente, para luego dar paso a su respuesta.

**Leyó mi mente justo a tiempo, para que su hermanito no pasara el bochorno de su vida… fue él quien me convenció de casarme.**

**¿Me ibas a dejar..?**

Expresó Yoh su indignación, con voz triste y su semblante se oscureció más aun. La sonrisa de Tamao se ensanchó un poco más, pero luego se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, al parecer no le hacia gracia tener que mirar hacia atrás.

**Sí, así es. Como te puedes imaginar, después de ver aquella escenita, que se llevaba a cabo entre Anna y tú, allá arriba… no me quedaban muchas ganas de seguir adelante.**

Contestó ella, con voz fría en extremo.

**Ya te dije, que yo puedo explicarlo… debes darme una oportunidad.**

Prácticamente rogó Yoh, olvidándose del resto de los presentes.

**Se puede saber de que hablan?**

Les interrumpió repentinamente Len Tao, pues estaba seguro de que existía algún otro problema entre esos dos y que al parecer también tenía que ver con Anna.

**¿qué ocurrió entre Anna y tú; Yoh?**

Preguntó el señor Yohmei, con rostro severo.

**Yo… pues…**

El chico moreno, no encontraba la manera de explicar sus acciones pasadas, ni mucho menos a sus abuelos, pues estaba seguro de que ellos iban a encontrar entonces validez al comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

**Eso no viene al caso. ¿querían saber lo que ocurrió para que Hao Asakura volviera a aparecer en nuestras vidas, no?**

La chica de cabello rosa, se vio en la necesidad de interrumpir el monologo incoherente que estaba a punto de recitar su esposo, para cambiar el tema a uno que hasta el momento habían pospuesto; ella sabía que a Hao no le iba a gustar ni pizca aquello, pero si quería ayudarlo debía ponerse ella también en tela de juicio.

**Quizás debas mostrarles…**

Le sugirió Némesis a su lado, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, a la que Tamao correspondió con otra igual.

**¿mostrarnos?**

Inquirió el padre de los gemelos Asakura.

**Sí, señor Mikihisa… llevarlos al pasado.**

Le explicó su nuera, con suma tranquilidad.

**¿Me permites?**

Preguntó luego a la diosa a su lado, la cual asintió.

**Cuando quieras…**

**Némesis… fusión de almas.**

Murmuró la chica con suavidad, tomando la piedra que volvía a ser transparente y a emitir una luz trémula.

**¿Qué es esto?**

**¿Qué ocurre?**

Se escucharon las voces de los shamanes a su alrededor, cuando la chica se elevó un poco del suelo y éste empezó a temblar débilmente.

**Está temblando…**

Dijo Pilika Usui tomando del brazo a Len Tao, quien le mantuvo cerca para protegerla.

**Tamao…**

Murmuró Yoh, al ver como del haz de luz que envolvió a la chica momentos antes, ésta volvía a surgir, con un aspecto totalmente diferente, pues entre sus cabellos rosa se dejaban ver unas iluminaciones de color negro y parecía aun más fría y distante que antes.

**Tranquilos… sólo abran sus mentes y déjense llevar…**

Les comunicó la chica.

**¿dónde estamos?**

Murmuró Jun Tao, al fijar su vista a su alrededor y ver que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar. El salón de estar de los Asakura había desaparecido y ahora se hallaban rodeados de un campo de energía, en cuyas paredes se veían reflejados, por cualquier flanco, como si fuera una especie de burbuja.

**Ummm… es difícil de explicar.**

Susurró Tamao, quedamente, mientras miraba también aquello que los rodeaba.

**Némesis tiene un gran don. Puede abrir un portal al pasado… por medio de la mente de alguien.**

Explicó Kino Asakura a los expectantes shamanes presentes, Tamao sonrió quedamente, realmente Hao le había hecho un gran regalo, al revelarle el lugar donde estaba oculta la piedra mítica de Némesis.

**No de cualquiera, de una persona que me permita acceso completo y libre a sus pensamientos, y por tanto…**

Complementó Tamao y dejó la frase inconclusa a propósito, pues sabía que más de uno de ellos estaba tratando de hallarle una explicación a lo que allí ocurría.

**A sus recuerdos.**

Exclamó Len Tao, quien después de haber calculado la respuesta y analizado el lugar donde se hallaban, identificó algunas semejanzas entre éste y la bitácora mágica de Hao Asakura, donde habían estado tiempo atrás.

**Por eso siempre me agradaste Len, eres muy inteligente.**

Le halagó la chica de cabellos rosa y expresión seria.

**Ahora permítanme ser su guía… y revelarles uno que otro secreto.**

Exclamó Tamao, antes de cerrar los ojos; poco a poco sus reflejos, fueron cambiando para dar lugar a una serie continua de imágenes que comenzaron un poco borrosas y luego de fueron aclarando, para mostrarles a sus invitados lo que sin duda eran sus recuerdos, que aparecían en todas y cada una de las paredes de energía que los rodeaban.

_**Flash Back**_

_La batalla por el trono de Shaman King acababa de terminar, con un Yoh a punto de desfallecer y una Hao desaparecido tras el último ataque; una Anna polvorienta, sucia y desorientada, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para arreglárselas en llegar cerca del chico que amaba en silencio y quien yacía en el piso de rodillas y con la cabeza baja._

_**Yoh… Yoh¿estás bien?**_

_Preguntó la sacerdotisa de cabellos cortos y dorados, dejando ver un poco de miedo en su voz anteriormente de hielo._

_**Yo sí… ¿Dónde está él¿dónde está Hao?**_

_Expresó el muchacho castaño, con voz entrecortada, después de alzar la vista ante la cercanía de su joven prometida._

_**Joven Yoh…**_

_Musitó quedamente la joven sacerdotisa rosa, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas, y abrazándose a si misma._

_**Dios, Yoh… eres un tonto. ¿cómo rayos puedes bajar la guardia tanto?**_

_Le reclamó Anna al recuperar su postura fría y distante, cuando hubo comprobado que el shaman se hallaba bien._

**_Lo siento, Annita… hola Tam..._**

_Se disculpó el muchacho con cierto miedo en su voz, para luego saludar a la chica que le miraba de lejos, sin atreverse a acercarse._

_**Hola…**_

_Le saludó a su vez, Tamao, sonrojándose de los pies a la cabeza, puesto que él le sonreía._

_**Nunca te animarás a decirle lo que sientes?**_

_Una voz le hizo volverse, para reconocer a su interlocutor. Pilika Usui le miraba con ternura inmensa en sus celestes ojos, que parecían reconocer silenciosamente el amor puro de la chica a su lado._

_**De qué habla señorita Pilika…?**_

_Dijo la otra, sin detenerse a mirarla más de un minuto, pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería la chica del norte._

_**Está bien, no te preocupes por mí… no diré nada.**_

_Declaró firmemente la chica de cabello azul, volviendo la vista al igual que Tamao hacia los shamanes que acababan de salir airosos de la más grande batalla que pudieron imaginar, en contra del amo del espíritu de fuego._

_**¿lo encontraron, chicos?**_

_Se hizo escuchar el menor de los Asakura, quien después de aquella batalla con su hermano, sería reconocido por todos como el nuevo Rey Shaman._

_**Ni uno de sus cabellos sobrevivió…**_

_Contestó Horo Horo, regresando con el resto de los shamanes, luego de realizar una búsqueda por aquel lugar._

_**No hay rastro de él…**_

_Remató Len Tao, enterrando su lanza en la tierra con fuerza._

_**Liserg?**_

_**Nada…**_

_Respondió el muchacho inglés, que haciendo uso de su radioestecia, no había logrado encontrar ni un solo indicio que Hao siguiera con vida._

_**Dejen de preocuparse… Si lo mataron, se lo tenía bien merecido el pobre infeliz!**_

_Les reprendió Anna, severamente._

**_¿No puedo dejar de pensar en que era mi hermano, sabes?_**

_Contestó a su vez un Yoh, muy pensativo, mirando hacia la nada._

_**Si serás idiota…**_

_Dejó escapar Horo, ganándose dos o más miradas de odio con eso._

_**El mentecato de Horo Horo tiene razón está vez, a alguien así… no puedes verlo como de la familia.**_

_Le reafirmó Len Tao._

_**Quizá…**_

_Dijo el chico con voz cansada, para trastrabillar al intentar ponerse en pie, a lo que Anna lo sostuvo firmemente por la cintura para que no cayera._

_**Yoh!**_

_Gritó Manta, bastante asustado por la debilidad de su mejor amigo._

_**¿Qué te pasa, Yoh?**_

_Preguntó el chino de ojos verdes de inmediato._

_**No es nada… estoy bien, en serio.**_

_Se sintió en la obligación de responder, Yoh… Tamao miraba la escena de lejos, reconoció el temor en los ojos de ébano de Anna, era temor a perderlo y supo que era el mismo temor que ella sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_**Vamos… tienes que descansar.**_

_Le indicó la chica rubia al moreno, obligándolo a caminar._

_**Pero…**_

_Dudó un instante el shaman._

**_Pero qué?_**

_Se detuvo también Anna._

_**No, nada... Annita. Voy a descansar.**_

_Terminó aceptando el chico, reiniciando la marcha en compañía de Anna y sus amigos. Tamao aun no se movía, y tenía su mirada clavada a la nada, por lo que Pilika tuvo que llamar su atención, agarrándola del brazo._

_**¿crees que estará bien, él solo?**_

_Preguntó la chica finalmente a la peliazul, luego de dudar un momento._

_**¿quién Yoh?... estará bien, pero nunca solo… no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Tamao.**_

_No tardó en responder la hermana del shaman de hielo._

_**Tiene razón, Señorita…**_

_Aceptó la muchacha, bajando la vista algo cohibida porque precisamente en aquel momento, no era en Yoh en quien pensaba._

**_Sí... y ya deja de llamarme señorita, soy más joven que tú._**

_Le reprochó Pilika, algo fastidiada por la formalidad._

_**Como usted diga, señorita.**_

_Musitó levemente la otra, en una especie de susurro._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Al acabar el primer recuerdo todos se miraban entre sí, sin saber realmente que pensar, pero tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacerlo, cuando de repente volvió a surgir ante ellos otra secuencia de imágenes tan vividas que ellos parecían estar allí mismo, en el mismo recuerdo, sin poder tocar nada y sin ser vistos ni mucho menos escuchados, nuevamente estaban viendo uno de los recuerdos de la sacerdotisa de cabellos y ojos rosas, pero esta vez, parecían ser parte de él.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una chica muy bonita, de cabellos rosa y ojos soñadores, bajó cautelosamente los peldaños de la escalera que llevaban al primer piso en la pensión Asakura, ubicada en Fumbari. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la persona que había estado buscando, quién parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Por un momento meditó aquello que pensaba decir y casi deja aquella locura de lado, pero luego se armó de valor y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, antes de proseguir._

_**Señorita Anna?**_

_Habló por fin Tamao, después de titubear varias veces._

_**Dime, Tamao…**_

_Le respondió la rubia, clavando en la chica recién llegada sus dos perlas negras._

**_Como el joven Yoh, se encuentra mejor… me gustaría pedirle un favor, digo si no es mucha molestia._**

_Dijo todo muy rápida y atropelladamente la chica de ojos rosa, sin levantar la mirada del piso de madera, pues estaba consciente de que Anna la miraba atentamente queriendo saber que se traía entre manos._

_**Si no me lo dices no podré saberlo… ¿qué necesitas?**_

_Interrogó Anna, pues el silencio ya se había prolongado suficiente tiempo entre las dos._

_**Quería ver… si es posible, que…**_

_Volvía a interrumpirse una y otra vez, Tamao, sin mirarla siquiera._

**_Tamao… no soy adivina, si no quieres que entre a tus pensamientos y averigüe directamente lo que quieres pedirme, te sugiero que hables._**

_Demandó Anna, mirando a la chica de reojo._

_**Lo siento… yo sólo quería saber si puedo marcharme de la pensión.**_

_Se apresuró a solicitarle Tamao, sin atreverse aun a mirar a su interlocutora._

_**Es raro… pensé que te gustaba estar con Yoh.**_

_Comentó Anna, como si aquel detalle no tuviera importancia alguna, la chica frente a ella se ruborizó hasta las raíces del rosado cabello y luego se obligó a si misma a contestarle a la rubia._

**_Y me gusta… estar con él y con usted. Pero… es que…_**

_Volvió a dudar la muchacha._

_**Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso…**_

_Le recordó Anna, fríamente._

_**Eso quiere decir que puedo… muchas gracias señorita Anna. De inmediato hago las maletas…**_

_La emoción de Tamao se notaba en su voz al hablar, levantó por primera vez la vista del piso para dirigirle a Anna una sonrisa de júbilo y correr enseguida hacia las escaleras nuevamente._

_**No piensas despedirte de Yoh?**_

_La pregunta de Anna detuvo a la chica en seco. Tamao tembló momentáneamente pues no sabía si era capaz de mantener a la sacerdotisa de negro fuera de su mente, el tiempo suficiente para que no descubriera que era lo que la chica pensaba hacer lejos de Fumbari._

**_Hágalo usted por mí… no quiero… eh, retrasarme más. Gracias señorita, muchas gracias._**

_Dijo Tamao con cierto aire de melancolía acompañando a sus palabras, antes de desaparecer de la vista de la rubia de ojos negros._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ni una milésima de segundo había pasado cuando un nuevo recuerdo se transfiguró ante ellos, cambiando totalmente el entorno en el que se encontraban, tan rápido fue está vez que los shamanes retuvieron momentáneamente el aliento sin querer.

_**Flash Back**_

_Un muchacho muy guapo de cabellos castaños lacios y largos, yacía recostado en una estera con los ojos cerrados frente a una chica que le miraba con cierto temor y algo parecido a la ensoñación. Los párpados del joven shaman se fueron abriendo lentamente, dando lugar a unos cansados ojos de color pardo, Tamao retuvo la respiración como si el hecho del despertar de aquel hombre fuera un vestigio de destrucción, pues no sabía que esperar de él._

_**Hola…**_

_Murmuró Tímidamente la chica, mojando en un recipiente un paño que luego colocó sobre la frente del al parecer, confundido muchacho._

_**¿quién…?**_

_Quiso saber él, intentando alzar la cabeza, a lo que la muchacha negó con la cabeza, para inclinarse sobre él y acomodarle el almohadón sobre el que descansaba su castaña cabellera._

_**No esperaba que me reconociera… que bueno que abrió los ojos.**_

_**Yo… Yoh¿dónde está?... ¿qué pasó?**_

_Se sobresaltó Hao, tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, lo que las manos delicadas de aquella joven que le miraba con algo de tristeza no le permitieron._

_**Pues… él está bien.**_

_Dijo Tamao, dubitativamente, ya que la mirada intensa y la fuerza sobrenatural que aquel muchacho poseía le atemorizaban mucho más de lo que ella demostraba._

**_¿qué, no puede estar bien… yo lo destruí, lo hice trizas con mis propias manos…_**

_Gritó el amo del espíritu de fuego, incorporándose de una vez por todas y quedando sentado sobre la estera, fulminándola al tiempo con la mirada. En sus ojos había duda, confusión y extrañeza, pues no recordaba el haber visto a aquella chica de cabellos rosados con anterioridad._

**_Cálmese, por favor. El joven Yoh está bien, porque debe estarlo… así como usted también lo estará._**

_Quiso tranquilizarlo tamao, con muy poca fuerza en la voz que le temblaba ante la presencia de esa persona en especial, del hermano gemelo de Yoh, de nada más y nada menos que Hao Asakura._

_**¿y tú, quién se supone que eres?**_

_Preguntó finalmente el confuso y adolorido muchacho, observándola de pies a cabeza a lo que la sacerdotisa de ojos soñadores se coloreó totalmente._

_**Soy Tamao… joven Hao y tranquilo, no espero que me recuerde.**_

_Declaró firmemente la chica, bajando la cabeza con sumisión._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Unas manos sobre su morena piel era lo menos que él sentía, lo que realmente le intrigaba era la conducta de la chica y el ahínco con el que le cuidaba desde que había abierto los ojos, pero estaba seguro de que no solamente era desde aquel día, sino como se explicaba que ella fuera lo primero que él viera, al regresar de ese sitio solitario y oscuro donde se había encontrado recluido._

_**Eras amiga de Yoh, cierto?**_

_Preguntó el joven, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad._

_**No sé si considerarme su amiga…**_

_Respondió la muchacha con un hilillo de voz, luego de que terminara de revisar al gran shaman que seguía con la mirada fija en ella._

_**Por ayudarme?**_

_Expresó el chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa llena de malicia._

_**No… porque él está muy por encima de mí.**_

_Le respondió ella, sintiéndose algo cohibida debido a que nunca había tenido tanta atención por parte de alguien._

_**Eso crees?**_

_Interrogó el muchacho a la chica, con suma tranquilidad en la voz._

_**Sí… él es tan…**_

_Dijo ella sin pensar, con una emoción y una ensoñación notoria al pensar en él._

_**Tan…?**_

_Insistió Hao, al darse cuenta de que la chica estuvo a punto de reconocer algo sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermanito._

_**Tal vez deba dejarlo solo…**_

_Exclamó la chica, a sabiendas de que había estado a punto de exponer abiertamente sus sentimientos ante Hao._

_**He estado solo mucho tiempo, eres una criatura extraña… **_

_Dijo el chico, agarrando su brazo, ante el ademán de marcharse que había mostrado la pelirosada._

_**No entiendo por qué dice eso, joven Hao…**_

_Expuso Tamao, soltando su brazo con sumo cuidado._

_**No me digas joven… eres mucho más joven que yo.**_

_**Si usted lo prefiere lo llamaré Señor…**_

_Propuso ella, mirando a su interlocutor._

_**Me intrigas, Tamao… cada día que pasa me intrigas más. Y no... prefiero que me llames Hao, ese es mi nombre.**_

_Ordenó el shaman de fuego, retando a la chica a no hacerlo._

_**Pero nadie lo llama así…**_

_Renegó la chica._

_**Nadie que valga la pena… hasta ahora. ¿por qué haces esto?...**_

_Dijo el chico de cabellos largos, mientras la miraba en forma analítica._

_**¿hacer qué?...**_

_Repitió ella, sin entender a lo que el shaman se refería._

_**venir hasta aquí… ayudarme. ¿cómo me hallaste en primer lugar?**_

_Quiso aclarar todas sus dudas de una buena vez, Hao._

**_Era el destino… usted no podía morir. No, sin cumplirlo._**

_Fue la respuesta de la pelirosada._

_**¿así que eres una profetisa?**_

_Afirmó más que cualquier cosa, el moreno._

_**Trato de serlo, señor…**_

**_Y vives con los Asakura, o sea…que te enseñó Yohmei._**

_Concluyó el joven, a lo que Tamao asintió._

_**Si, Señ...**_

_**Hao…**_

_La interrumpió el muchacho de ojos pardos, antes de que ella terminara de hablar, para luego perderse en sus propios pensamientos un minuto._

_**Interesante… al parecer volví a equivocarme, al pensar que Anna era la única que valía la pena en esa casa.**_

_Volvió a hablar Hao, con seguridad en su afirmación._

_**La señorita Anna es una gran sacerdotisa.**_

_Aseguró a la vez, Tamao con una admiración casi palpable._

_**Lo es… y tú también lo eres. Nunca subestimes tus propios poderes Tamao, esa es una regla de oro.**_

_Le reveló el amo del espíritu de fuego, con media sonrisa._

_**Me vas a contar?**_

_Soltó él, de repente._

_**¿Qué quiere que le cuente?**_

_Preguntó la muchacha, con verdadera extrañeza._

_**Oh, por favor… otra vez. Dije que me llamaras por mi nombre... puedes tutearme también.**_

_Le comunicó el chico, con gestos cansados._

_**Como quieras… Hao.**_

_Inquirió ella, a lo que el chico que tenía enfrente sonrió con amplitud._

_**Bien… quieres mucho a Yoh?**_

_Tamao se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba que él preguntara precisamente aquello. Sus mejillas adquirieron de inmediato un bonito color escarlata y Hao le miró con un brillo burlón en los ojos castaños._

_**No hace falta que contestes, eres muy cristalina… pero apuesto a que mi hermano no se ha dado cuenta de que lo amas.**_

_Exclamó Hao, tratando de anticipar la respuesta que le daría la muchacha._

_**Yo… No… él tiene a Anna.**_

_Aclaró ella, con desolación medio oculta en la voz, pero que no logró engañar al shaman de fuego._

_**Anna… ¿debió ser difícil vivir siendo su sombra?**_

_Trató de ponerse en su lugar el joven, a lo que ella nerviosa se puso en pie de inmediato._

_**Iré a preparar la comida… debes recuperar pronto tus poderes.**_

_Dijo como toda explicación y se apresuró a salir de la habitación._

_**Sabes lo primero que haré cuando eso pase?**_

_Las palabras de Hao, la detuvieron a medio camino. Tamao volteó a mirarlo, para escuchar lo que él quería decirle._

**_Iré a Japón, hallaré a los amigos de Yoh… y los incineraré hasta que no sean más que un montón de cenizas frente a sus ojos, luego lo destruiré a él y a toda su maldita familia, recuperaré lo que por derecho es mío: "El título de Shaman King"… haré de Anna mi esclava y tú, tú mi querida Tamao… serás mi reina. ¿qué te parece?_**

_Afirmó el joven shaman, con total satisfacción en la voz, además de cierto aire maquiavélico que sólo él era capaz de imprimirle a las palabras._

**_Me parece que eso no ocurrirá._**

_Le contradijo la sumisa chica, con voz queda._

_**¿por qué tan segura?**_

_Interrogó entonces, el moreno._

**_Porque no es ese tu destino._**

_Recalcó la pelirosada, antes de salir de la habitación dejando dentro a un Hao que parecía inquieto por primera vez en su vida._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Los ojos de quienes presenciaban aquellas escenas, reflejan la incredulidad hacia éstas. No cabía en sus mentes que Tamao fuese la misma que estaba allí y al mismo tiempo la misma que había vivido todo aquello en compañía de Hao. Yoh era quizá el más sorprendido, pero ya no sabía si era por lo que su esposa había hecho en el pasado o porque prácticamente aquellos recuerdos le estaban dando las pistas que él había estado a punto de pedir a gritos, para descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos de la sacerdotisa de rosa hacia él; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sacar una conclusión, pues otra escena estaba a punto de materializarse ante sus ojos.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tamao se encontraba frente a una vieja estufa a gas, tratando de terminar la cena, cuando una presencia le hizo volverse, para encontrarse con la mirada especulativa de Hao Asakura que observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, guardando un silencio sepulcral._

_**¿qué haces?**_

_Preguntó la chica, apagando una toalla de cocina que estuvo a punto de quemar al verlo._

**_Te observo. ¿incomodo?_**

_Preguntó el shaman, mientras entraba del todo en la habitación._

_**No… pero, no estoy acostumbrada.**_

_Le explicó la chica, que ya había ganado en su batalla contra el fuego que quería consumir la toalla. Hao la miró divertido._

_**Ya veo… Hoy si me dirás, cuál es mi destino?**_

_Exclamó sarcásticamente, para luego apartarse un poco de la chica._

_**Pensé que no creías en mis palabras.**_

_**Tal vez no lo haga… ¿cómo puedo saberlo si no me lo dices?**_

_Le restregó sin más y con demasiada tranquilidad, el chico castaño. _

_**Te pareces tanto a él… **_

_Musitó quedamente ella, después de observarlo fijamente._

_**Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo… te dejo que me llames Yoh.**_

_Le invitó el joven, sin un ápice de risa en su voz controlada, por lo que la chica se puso como un tomate._

_**Te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas así…**_

**_Gracias. No podría hacerlo… ni aunque no lo hubieras dicho en broma._**

_Rechazó la atrevida sugerencia del shaman, mientras se dedicaba a revolver el contenido de una de las cacerolas que estaban en el fuego._

_**¿cómo sabes que bromeo?**_

_Le interrogó el muchacho, bastante interesado en su respuesta._

_**Tres meses es suficiente tiempo para conocerte bien… **_

_Aclaró la chica._

_**Hay quienes han durado años a mi lado, y no me conocen en lo absoluto.**_

_**Soy diferente a ellos…**_

_Aseveró la rosada, sonriendo cálidamente._

_**Eres especial… tú crees que puedo cambiar, crees que quiero hacerlo…**_

_Le dijo el chico, demostrando lo extraño y lo interesante que le parecía el comportamiento de la chica que le había ayudado y le había cuidado los últimos tres meses de su vida._

_**A la gente hay que darle segundas oportunidades. Yoh también cree en eso…**_

_Expuso la muchacha pasando de una cacerola a otra, con una facilidad sorprendente._

_**Ya he tenido muchas de esas… y mírame, sigo siendo el perverso Hao Asakura.**_

_Su voz sonó áspera y ronca, pero su semblante tranquilo no cambió en lo absoluto al referirse a sí mismo, como un ser malvado._

**_Te estoy mirando… y no se trata de creer que quieras cambiar. Es que estoy completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo, y sé que lo harás._**

_Le aseguró la chica, mirándolo así como él se lo había pedido, antes de volver a su tarea de atender la cena._

_**Entonces… ¿cómo le hago para volver a tener fé en las personas nuevamente?**_

_Preguntó Hao, con aires cansinos, parecía abrumado debido al tema elegido por él mismo, para seguir con aquella conversación._

_**Eso no te lo puedo decir… lo descubrirás con el tiempo, cuando dejes de vivir en el pasado… cuando aprendas a perdonar.**_

_Declaró la chica apagando de uno a uno, todos los fogones que estaban encendidos, para luego darse media vuelta y sonreírle sinceramente, pues había notado la preocupación del shaman de fuego._

**_Perdonar no es mi estilo… yo no soy Yoh, él es quien cree ciegamente en las personas… yo prefiero la soledad a estar rodeado de hipócritas._**

_Declaró amargamente Hao Asakura, que parecía estar fastidiado ya con la abrumadora esperanza de la muchacha._

_**Por el momento sólo encárgate de vivir… tu destino se revelará solo, lo prometo.**_

_Le dijo ella, al darse cuenta de que el chico no entendía porque ella parecía creer ciegamente en que se suscitaría un cambio radical en él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

El anterior recuerdo se desvaneció, dando paso a otro con suma rapidez.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sentado en una esquina y en silencio, Hao Asaura observaba a la sacerdotisa, correr de un lado a otro, metiendo varias cosas en un morral de color rosa._

_**¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?**_

_Se decidió por fin a pedirle el shaman._

_**Me halagas… sé que disfrutas de la soledad.**_

_Respondió la joven frenándose en seco tras sus palabras._

**_No tanto, como de tu compañía._**

_**No estarás solo por mucho tiempo…**_

_Le dijo ella, recogiendo la tablilla que siempre llevaba consigo._

_**Volverás a Fumbari?**_

_Quiso saber Hao._

_**Sí… han pasado más de seis meses.**_

_Calculó velozmente la chica._

_**Debes haber entrenado muchísimo…**_

_Se mofó el shaman, con ironía._

_**Hao… no me lo recuerdes, por favor. Espero que la señorita Anna, no quiera una demostración.**_

_Declaró con temor, la muchacha, por lo que el shaman sonrió._

_**Aun crees en mí?**_

_Preguntó él._

_**Ahora más que nunca. Todo camino tiene un final… así que no te preocupes por las dificultades que puedan surgir, ten la certeza que el final del tuyo es mejor de lo que esperas; y no hablo del título del Shaman King…**_

_Aclaró firmemente, la mujer y Hao admiró su convicción._

_**Y que hay de las cosas que he hecho¿acaso crees que van a perdonarme así como así?**_

_Preguntó el chico, alzando una ceja._

_**Debes perdonar, para ser perdonado…**_

_Soltó sin más Tamao._

_**¿palabras de Yoh Asakura?**_

_Exclamó el otro con arrogancia._

**_Podrías aprender mucho de él…_**

_Se defendió la muchacha._

**_Cómo lo hiciste tú._**

_**Es diferente… yo lo amo.**_

_Declaró fervientemente ella, y la sonrisa de Hao apareció nuevamente iluminando todo a su alrededor._

_**Hasta que lo admites.**_

_Dijo el chico, haciendo una mueca, que a ella le causó gracia._

_**No necesitaba hacerlo, recuerda que el amor se refleja en los ojos…**_

_Dijo ella, decididamente, colgándose el morral._

**_Citando las palabras del Shaman King otra vez, Tamao...?_**

_Murmuró un sonriente Hao Asakura._

**_Está bien¿quieres una cita mía?_**

_Preguntó la sacerdotisa, saliendo de la habitación seguida por el shaman de fuego._

_**Por favor…**_

**_Sigue siempre a tu corazón, él siempre escoge la mejor ruta… y la más fácil._**

_Le dijo, dándose vuelta repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa._

_**¿qué tal una mía ahora?**_

_Inquirió el shaman._

_**Te escucho…**_

_Dijo la chica de cabello rosado, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios._

_**Las personas ven sólo lo que quieren ver.**_

_Declaró él._

_**Muy cierto… pero yo tengo fé, en que tratándose de ti, mis ojos no me engañen.**_

_Dijo y se acercó a él, para depositarle un corto beso en la mejilla._

**_No se trata de tus ojos… acuérdate, es el destino!_**

_Recitó el shaman, en un sonsonete de burla._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si a Yoh Asakura le quedaban dudas de los sentimientos de su esposa hacia él, todas ellas quedaron aclaradas con ese último recuerdo, en el que Tamao le confesaba su amor por él a Hao, y aunque ahora las cosas no podían ser más diferentes a como le mostraban aquellas vividas imágenes, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable al saber por cuanto tiempo ésta le amó en secreto.

Los recuerdos cesaron y el campo de energía que los envolvía y les permitía ser parte de ellos, se deshizo, haciéndoles volver a su realidad. De nuevo se hallaban en la sala de estar de la pensión asakura, en Fumbari.

**Así que fuiste tú?**

Las palabras de Kino Asakura, fueron precisamente lo que todos los presentes necesitaban para caer en cuenta de que aquel encanto había finalmente terminado.

**Si, así fue… lo hice porque creí ver revelado su verdadero destino, aun pienso así. Ahí lo tienen, yo creí en él, yo le ayudé a recuperar todas sus fuerzas… todos sus poderes; por lo que si buscan un culpable, lo tienen aquí mismo frente a sus ojos, él no tiene la culpa de nada, yo soy la única culpable.**

Dijo ella con vehemencia, quería sacar todo lo que había guardado en secreto por mucho tiempo.

**Ok… le ayudaste y creíste en él, eso no prueba nada.**

Dijo Len Tao, cruzándose de brazos con su actitud altiva de siempre.

**Sí, de todas formas… lo que hizo no tiene perdón, por lo menos no el mío…**

Le hizo ver Yoh, su posición… aquello era una cosa y lo que Hao les había hecho luego a él y sobretodo a Anna, era otra muy diferente.

**Lo que sucedió con Anna, fue más simple que lo que les acabo de mostrar.**

Comentó Tamao, con total seguridad en sus palabras.

**Cuéntanos lo que ocurrió entonces… por lo menos lo que sabes.**

Le pidió entonces, el abuelo de su esposo, por lo que ella asintió y se dispuso a relatar.

**Hao se mantuvo alejado… eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero de un momento a otro el destino de otra persona comenzó a revelarse de manera alarmante.**

**¿De quién?**

Se atrevió a preguntar Yoh, aunque ya empezaba a tener ciertas sospechas sobre de quién podría tratarse.

**El tuyo.**

Le confirmó, Tamao, de forma seca.

**Recuerdan que se dice que el destino no es modificable… pues el tuyo si lo fue, Anna y Hao, lograron hacerlo.**

Soltó sin más la chica de cabellos rosas, tratando de darle poca importancia a aquel asunto.

**Cada uno interviniendo de manera diferente supongo…**

**Exactamente, señor Yohmei.**

Constató la suposición, Tamao.

**Me estaba preocupando por las señales… y me preocupé aun más, cuando incluso Anna las notó…**

Se vio en la necesidad de seguir relatando la chica de cabellos rosa, al ver los rostros expectantes de quienes la rodeaban.

**¿qué pasaba conmigo?**

Se atrevió a preguntar su castaño esposo.

**Las estrellas me mostraban muerte… todo me llevaba a la misma conclusión. **

Dijo la chica de manera fría.

**Iba a morir…**

Aceptó él, en un susurro.

**Todo apuntaba a eso.**

Indicó la muchacha, observando la reacción de su esposo ante su declaración.

**Pero estoy vivo.**

Concluyó el shaman como si recién lo hubiera descubierto.

**Ah… existen muchas formas de llevar a cabalidad un destino.**

Fue la respuesta tranquila, que le dio la mujer que amaba.

**Podrías explicarte mejor…**

Exigió el shaman casi sin fuerzas, todo aquello le agobiaba, todos y cada uno de los detalles que ahora Tamao se dignaba darle a conocer.

**Cuando te consumiste tanto, que te fue imposible ocultar por más tiempo tu enfermedad, entonces Anna me pidió que le leyera el futuro… y éste resultó tan oscuro, que le asustó. Te amaba demasiado, creo que aun lo hace…**

Le confesó Tamao, mirándolo a él en exclusiva. Yoh retiró rápidamente la mirada, podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que Anna lo había amado y también del daño que les había hecho sin querer a ambas, por lo que se sentía de lo peor. Sin embargo, que Anna lo amara… era algo totalmente fuera de contexto y que Tamao se lo sirviera en bandeja de plata, le preocupaba aun más. Quizá lo mejor era que su destino hubiera sido la muerte, pues en estos momentos aquella posibilidad le parecía bastante tentadora.

**Podrías omitir aquellos detalles que nadie quiere escuchar e ir directo al grano…**

Le pidió él, y sus palabras salieron de forma tan brusca, que se desconoció.

**Como quieras, amor… Anna creyó encontrar una solución, cuando el señor Mikihisa, encontró un indicio de lo que podía ser la causa de tus males.**

Consintió en terminar de contar, la rosa.

**Hao se hallaba con vida.**

Habló Mikihisa, quién hasta aquel momento, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, pero al parecer sólo trataba de analizar y procesar toda esa nueva información.

**Exactamente… y evidentemente lo más fácil era pensar que él estuviera detrás de todo lo que a Yoh le ocurría.**

Cerró el punto, Tamao.

**Y no era así?**

Está vez, fue Yoh quien habló.

**No. Pero si era él, el único capaz de salvarte la vida.**

Recitó con celeridad la muchacha, mientras veía como las caras de contrariedad a su alrededor, iban en aumento.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, al fin…. No diré mucho, porque creo que el capitulo, habla por sí sólo, les comunico esta historia está llegando a su final. Ya tengo nostalgia… el próximo capitulo, será casi por completo HaoxAnna… se enterarán de ciertos detallitos de esta pareja adorada, y pues ya le tengo título y todo: _Acuerdo Prenupcial. Perdonen la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena._

_**Reviews:**_

_Kamimura: Favor que me haces, hermanita. Bueno, disfruta este nuevo capitulo. Y tranquis… Anna y hao, muy pronto estarán juntos y está vez de verdad._

_Lixi: Muchas gracias por el review, me tardó mucho en escribir, porque no escribo cualquier cosa, y además tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la actualidad, pero aquí voy, lento pero seguro._

_F-Lover: Ah, pues es que Hao tiene su carácter… todo el mundo lo sabe. Y pues… siento que termine tan así. Pero ni modo… gracias por leer._

_Vale Chan 14: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pues aquí está la continuación, ojalá y te siga gustando, gracias._

_Natsuki Kuga: Jejeje… si sé que estabas esperando que Hao mandara todo para el PIIIIII!... pero está enamorado, así que será por muy, pero muy poco tiempo. Ay… JOJO, si supieras… ayer fue el día del Amor y la Amistad en país, y nadie me felicitó, bueno no más "mi hija"… luego te explico eso. Besos, y gracias otra vez._

_Caprica: No te culpo por no acordarte, es que le dejé tirado por mucho tiempo, pero si me pone feliz que te haya vuelto a gustar. Gracias._

_Sakuri: Muchísimas gracias, cualquiera se sorprende, pues en mi fic, el no se ha mostrado tan enojón… más bien pacifico, (cosa rara), pero ya volvió._

_Sunomo: Comprendo que los quieras golpear¿cómo pueden ser tan cabezas duras, tercos y orgullosos?... creo que la respuesta es: porque yo los hice así… lo de Tamao, bueno fue un cambio muy brusco, pero ya era hora… gracias por leer._

_LOVEHAO: Jajaja… a ti siempre te ha caído mal Tamao, vuelvo a repetirte… NO HAY NADA ENTRE ELLOS!... ni lo habrá, Contenta?... con lo de Hao y Anna, ya se arreglarán… recuerda que son la pareja principal. Muchas gracias, Lupe… tu siempre tan amable._

_Priss: Debo confesar, que aunque ya se me hacía raro que no recibiera un review tuyo, me estaba poniendo triste… si, soy muy sentimental, lo sé. Bueno, me alegra que te siga gustando esta rara historia y espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Muchos besos amiga._

_**Adivinen Qué?... Me graduó la próxima semana, Sí!**_

_**Ahora si puedo decir, que ya soy Profesional… espero sus reviews!**_

_**Gracias a todo aquel que toma algo de su tiempo, para leer esto!**_


	11. Acuerdo prenupcial

"**EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS"**

**By:**

**DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

**ACUERDO PRENUPCIAL**

**¿Qué esperas para hablar?, dijiste que sabías la razón por la cual Anna "supuestamente" aceptó casarse con Hao… y hasta ahora no nos has dicho nada en concreto.**

Le reclamó Yoh, cansado de los rodeos que según él, estaba dando su esposa a propósito. Estaba molesto y se notaba, enterarse que Tamao era la responsable de que su hermano gemelo volviera de la muerte que quiso proporcionarle, no era muy fácil de asimilar para el gran shaman. La chica a su lado, cuyos cabellos habían vuelto a ser rosas, al terminar la fusión que antes había llevado a cabo con su nuevo espíritu acompañante, miró a su marido con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

**Pues verás… la razón, creo que ya te la di.**

No tardó en responder, pero lo hizo lentamente, con voz bastante tranquila como si no fuera la misma mujer que momentos antes había hecho despliegue de sus grandes y nuevos poderes, lo cuales le habían sido otorgados al convertirse en la poseedora de la mística piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

**Ésta eres tú¿cierto?, dices algo y luego te echas para atrás.**

Indicó Yoh, con un timbre de voz muy por encima de lo normal, se estaba transformando. Ella lo estaba transformando, en algo que desconocía… y aunque lo sabía, no podía controlarse. No, cuando era ese bendito asunto inconcluso entre Anna, su hermano, él y su esposa, de lo que se trataba.

**¿En qué me eché atrás yo?... te ruego que me lo digas. **

Le interrogó a su vez, Tamao. Después de hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Hao, se sentía mucho mejor… conocía a la perfección los pensamientos de su marido y los de la mayoría de los presentes, de hecho los estaba leyendo; nadie parecía estar conforme ni mucho menos de acuerdo con su decisión¿y qué?, eso ella ya lo había presentido, y Hao se lo había advertido, de igual forma ni siquiera él alcanzaba a entender sus motivos. Ahora incluso ella se preguntaba si estos eran reales… dirigió sus ojos hacia el hombre a su lado y añadió de inmediato, como impulsada por un resorte en su interior.

**Bueno quizá lo hice al casarme contigo.**

Yoh soltó un bufido y sonrió sardónicamente.

**Basta ya, es suficiente. Tamao, si tienes algo que decir, dilo.**

Se hizo escuchar con la misma autoridad que mostraba todo el tiempo, el abuelo de su esposo y su maestro en todo lo que se refería al arte de la adivinación.

**De acuerdo, seré clara.**

Dijo la chica con voz suave, mirando a quien fuera tal vez, la persona que más respeto le inspiraba de entre los presentes.

**Por una vez en tu vida.**

Soltó el rey shaman, haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, que su abuelo no dudó en reprocharle.

**Yoh… por favor.**

Dijo Yohmei, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a su nieto, antes de volver toda su atención a la sacerdotisa de cabellos rosas, haciéndole una seña de que podía proseguir.

**Hasta donde yo sé, Anna le propuso a Hao, un intercambio. Ella, por algo que tú necesitabas… **

Tamao hizo una pausa para mirar un instante a su esposo.

**su energía shamánica, parte de su esencia. La tuya ahora.**

Concluyó la mujer joven, volviendo su mirada al frente, donde se encontraban los señores Asakura, quienes parecían analizar muy bien, todas y cada una de sus palabras.

**Eso es ridículo.**

Bufó Yoh, mirando a la chica con un gesto claro de hastío.

**No, no lo es… Pensamos que Anna lo había convencido, pero jamás creímos que de esa forma.**

Intervino el suegro de la muchacha, al tiempo que su hijo volteaba los ojos, sin creer que su padre llegara siquiera a considerar las tonterías que decía Tamao, estaba claro que ella haría y diría cualquier cosa, cualquier barbaridad, con tal de librar a Hao de toda culpa.

**Por Dios, papá… no tenemos pruebas de que eso haya sido así.**

Intentó convencerlo el castaño, de su error.

**¿mi palabra no es suficiente?**

Exclamó Tamao, esperando la respuesta, que sabía de antemano, no sería satisfactoria. Yoh la miró como golpeado por una fuerza invisible¿cómo se le podía cruzar esa idea por la mente¿acaso estaba loca?... ¿quién en sus cinco sentidos podría confiar en su palabra, ya?

**No, me temo que no lo es. Nos has mentido tanto Tamao, has estado ocultando tantas cosas.**

Fue Kino Asakura la que habló está vez y de hecho Yoh se lo agradecía, su poco autocontrol estaba destrozado, así que entre menos abriera la boca, mejor.

**Fue mejor así, además esas cosas sólo me concernían a mí.**

Replicó la chica, un tanto apenada, por la respuesta que debía dar y bajó la vista… pero es que era cierto. Salvar a Hao, fue una de las primeras decisiones que tomó por sí misma¿por que entonces discutir sus razones?, de igual modo, no la entenderían.

**Y a Hao… te faltó decir eso.**

Le corrigió Yoh, con voz trémula.

**No ves que al traerlo nos destruiste… que el que viajaras hasta allá, a salvarlo, lo cambió todo.**

Volvió a hablar el joven, que ahora se hallaba frente a ella, puesto que en su vago intento por convencer a su padre, había cambiado de lugar. Su voz se escuchaba triste y llena de consternación, al parecer no sabía que debía sentir con respecto a todo aquella situación, eran demasiadas emociones juntas y revueltas.

**Claro que lo veo, y no discutiré mis razones contigo ni con nadie.**

Respondió Tamao, ya había tomado una decisión… eso era bastante obvio.

**Querían la verdad, les estoy dando la verdad, pero… al parecer no pueden asimilarla. No es algo que me sorprenda.**

Terminó de decir, meneando la cabeza de una lado a otro, acompañando este gesto con uno de tristeza que surcaba su hermoso rostro.

**Crees que dice la verdad?**

Le preguntó Len a Pilika, en ese preciso momento. La muchacha de cabellos azules, observó a la mujer que tenían enfrente, se veía más delgada, cansada y muy decidida, pero sin embargo podía percibir la suprema tristeza que le agobiaba en cada ademán que hacía.

**Estoy segura de que es así.**

Le susurró cálidamente al chino de los centelleantes ojos, que le sostuvo la mirada un minuto, antes de posar una mano en su hombro y volver la vista al frente.

**Bueno ahora lo saben, si buscan un responsable del supuesto sufrimiento de Anna, no encontrarán a nadie más que a ella.**

La voz de Tamao volvió a escucharse, cuando se inclinó para tomar la manija de su equipaje.

**Si quieren más detalles, pregúntenle. Estoy segura que después de que se le pase el berrinche, les contará exactamente que fue lo que ocurrió.**

Concluyó, luego de incorporarse, pasando la vista a su alrededor y deteniéndola en su esposo, al notar como los castaños ojos le examinaban sin cesar, mientras su pensamiento divagaba entre la idea de detenerla y la de dejarla ir. Ella por su parte decidió seguir con su camino, y así lo hizo, aquello le facilitaría las cosas a Yoh.

**A dónde vas, Tamao?**

La voz de Jun Tao, le tomó totalmente por sorpresa, pero aun así se obligó a mirarle y sonreírle débilmente.

**Lejos… ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar… **

Le contestó con un hilito de voz y luego se dirigió a su espíritu acompañante.

**Némesis, podrías regresar al medallón, por favor.**

Ordenó en un susurro.

**Como gustes… fue un placer.**

La diosa que había permanecido a su lado en silencio, se despidió de los presentes con una breve inclinación de cabeza para luego desaparecer.

**Espera Tam…**

La voz de la ainu a su espalda, le hizo detenerse, cuando ya había salido de la pensión. Tamao se volteó lentamente para encarar a su amiga peliazul, regalándole de paso una de sus mejores sonrisas, de las antiguas, dulces y tiernas, al parecer estaba volviendo a encontrarse a sí misma, después de tantas cosas vividas.

**Pilika.**

La llamó por su nombre la sacerdotisa rosa y la otra chica se acercó a ella aun más.

**Sólo quiero saber…**

Dijo la ainu, observándola fijamente.

**Si?**

Le instó Tamao a continuar, con amabilidad.

**En realidad ya no lo amas?**

Preguntó la ainu, haciendo que la chica de cabellos rosas dejara de mantener el contacto visual. Tamao parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y Pilika también guardaba silencio, esperando por la respuesta, sin quitarle los azules ojos de encima.

**Tú me conoces… ahora lo amo más que nunca.**

Finalmente accedió a dar su respuesta, Tamao, luego de exhalar un fugaz suspiro que Pilika interpretó correctamente como una manera de rendirse a sus sentimientos.

**Tanto como Hao a Anna?**

Volvió a preguntar la chica del norte, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Tamao le miró. Cada vez le sorprendía más la alta percepción que poseía Pilika, ella fue una de las pocas personas que reconoció el amor en sus ojos y también en los de Hao.

**Tanto o más, Pili. Es increíble la manera como percibes los sentimientos de los demás¿cómo lo haces?**

Le interrogó verdaderamente interesada en lo que ella pudiera responderle.

**Es un "don".**

Exclamó con soltura.

**Uno bastante útil.**

Afirmó Tamao, con sorna, deseando profundamente poseer un don parecido a ese.

**Dímelo a mí, sino hubiese sido por mi "don", jamás me hubiera enterado de que tenía oportunidad con Len… sabes lo difícil que le es, expresar sus sentimientos.**

Concordó la hermana menor de Horo Horo, viendo como Tamao cambiaba su expresión triste por una de asombro total.

**No es al único. Me alegra por ti.**

Dijo Tamao, al tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga para despedirse de ella con un abrazo sincero y realmente divertida ante la sola idea de verle la cara a Horo, cuando se enterara del tipo de interés que Len tenía por su hermana.

**Cuídate Tam, y cuida al engreído ese también, dile que deje de meterse en líos.**

Le pidió Pilika en un susurro, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su amiga.

**Prometo que lo haré.**

Contestó entonces la sacerdotisa, ahogando una risita ante el comentario de Pilika, quien también rió.

**Yoh te ama.**

Le soltó la ainu, repentinamente al oído, por lo que un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la pelirrosada, quien de inmediato se separo.

**Pero eso ya lo sospechabas, no?**

Terminó de hablar Pilika, al ver la expresión ensombrecida en el rostro de su amiga.

**De que me sirve saberlo. El aun no está listo para aceptarlo del todo, ni mucho menos para luchar por mí. Adiós Pilika.**

Le explicó ella, en un susurro casi inaudible y se alejó sin más, por las calles oscuras que rodeaban a Fumbari.

SK -

Unos suaves toques en la puerta de su apartamento, hicieron que Kanna saliera del reino de los sueños, para irse directamente a atender a su inesperado visitante. La chica abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con los castaños ojos del shaman de fuego, del que anteriormente fue fiel seguidora.

**Tan rápido estás de vuelta?**

Le preguntó cuando éste entró en la casa, sin previo aviso. Pero la alegría en su semblante desapareció al contemplar el extraño comportamiento del moreno.

**Todo se acabó, Kanna.**

Declaró Hao, con un rastro de amargura demasiado latente en su voz, lo que terminó de alertar a la alta muchacha.

**¿De qué hablas, Hao?**

Se atrevió a preguntar.

**De mi…**

Puntualizó el hombre, echándose en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en la sala. Kanna tomó asiento frente a él entonces y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su antiguo Señor, tenía que confiarle, calmadamente y en silencio… luego de pasada aproximadamente media hora en la que él casi no paró de hablar y en la que la chica no hacia nada diferente a escuchar, la mirada del muchacho se clavó en la de ella, esperando por una reacción.

**Y bien?**

Optó por preguntarle Hao, al notar que ella seguía prefiriendo el silencio.

**¿Qué?**

Preguntó a su vez Kanna, a lo que Hao rodó los ojos.

**¿qué piensas¿crees que hice bien?**

Volvió a interrogarla el muchacho castaño.

**Cuando te ha importado a ti, lo que yo crea Hao?**

Contestó la peliazulada, algo extrañada por la insistencia del joven shaman de que le diera una respuesta y se levantó de inmediato con dirección a la cocina.

**Me importa ahora, eres mi amiga.**

Le respondió el shaman de fuego, con esa nueva tranquilidad que había hecho suya, pero que en un principio era marca registrada de su hermano gemelo Yoh.

**¿amiga?**

Repitió Kanna haciendo gala de su incredulidad hacia los sentimientos de los que los seres humanos normales se enorgullecían.

**¿Desde cuando crees en la amistad?**

Murmuró mirándole un instante, antes de detenerse frente a la cafetera.

**He cambiado, Kanna. No soy el mismo.**

Exclamó el chico con fastidio, sentándose en una de las dos sillas que acompañaban a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la cocineta.

**Ya lo creo, ahora amas y me consideras tu amiga.**

Expresó la muchacha enarcando una ceja, sentándose frente a él después de poner a hacer el café.

**Kanna…**

Hao dijo su nombre en tono de reclamo, por lo que la chica no dudó en interrumpirle enseguida.

**Bueno, no debes culparme… he estado viendo tus cambios y aun así, no dejas de asombrarme, no puedo evitarlo… y que me consideres tu "amiga"…**

Kanna hizo un énfasis especial en la última palabra, luego de explicarle a Hao su sorpresa.

**Eres mi amiga. Me has apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, sin hacer preguntas. Me escuchas, me has hecho sentir que ya no estoy tan solo, si eso no es amistad, no sé que más pueda ser.**

Concluyó el joven de cabellos largos, con total sinceridad.

**Basta, harás que se me salten las lágrimas.**

Dijo ella, haciendo un gesto en el que se limpiaba unas imaginarias lágrimas de los ojos.

**Te estás burlando de mi?**

Preguntó el fuerte shaman, comenzando a enojarse ante los comentarios que hacia la muchacha sentada frente a él.

**No. Es un honor que me consideres tu amiga, porque me has mostrado como la gente también puede cambiar… como lo has hecho tú, como lo estoy haciendo yo… y pues, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.**

Se encargó de aclararle ella, al notar el nuevo cambio que halló en la expresión del gran shaman.

**Gracias… Entonces¿crees que hice bien?**

Retomó Hao su antigua pregunta, después de tranquilizarse un poco, aunque no podía quitarse a Anna de la cabeza y menos luego de su último comentario¿y si se había equivocado¿y si dejó que los celos le ganaran… otra vez?. Quizá no debió apresurarse… pero Anna, ella se había atrevido a traicionarlo, apretó los puños con fuerza y al verlo hacer esto, Kanna se apresuró a hablar.

**No. Creo que hiciste mal, muy mal. Estás dejando escapar a la única mujer a la que has amado, a la única que amarás.**

Los ojos de Hao, la buscaron instintivamente¿de veras eso creía Kanna?… ¿así de desesperado se veía?.

**Pero…**

Intentó justificarse, pero ella no le dejó.

**Querías mi opinión, pues te la estoy dando.**

Indicó con voz tranquila, y se levantó a servir el café en dos tazas, mientras Hao la seguía con la mirada.

**Está bien.**

Aceptó el chico, finalmente Kanna tenía razón en aquello.

**Me parece que no debiste dejarte llevar… y creo que ella también te ama.**

Agregó la chica al entregarle la taza de humeante café, dejando boquiabierto a Hao y saliendo inmediatamente de la cocina, para darle más dramatismo a la cosa.

**Pero que dices… Anna no puede amarme, está enamorada de Yoh.**

Recalcó Hao, con convicción al seguirla fuera.

**Antes estaba enamorada de Yoh… "Antes", ahora quien sabe. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hao… acaso piensas que ese último comentario fue gratis.**

Le hizo saber Kanna, al detenerse en la entrada de una habitación, para escuchar las palabras del shaman.

**Pero ella me odia, siempre se ha encargado de hacérmelo saber.**

Musitó él, adelantándose al abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

**Del odio al amor…**

Exclamó Kanna, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa luego.

**Eso es tonto, Kanna.**

Insistió Hao al sentarse en la cama y comenzar a tomar su café.

**¿Te parece normal el comportamiento de esa chica últimamente?**

Preguntó la chica de cabellos azules y mirada fría, recargando su espalda en la puerta cerrada.

**No… pero…**

Comenzó él, dubitativamente.

**Esa no es la misma Anna, con la que te casaste. Si no averiguas cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de ella hacia ti y que tenían de cierto sus palabras, lo vas a lamentar.**

No tardó su anfitriona en dar su opinión sincera sobre la situación que estaba logrando que él perdiera el juicio.

**Anna es una mujer muy directa. Si me amara, ya me lo hubiera dicho…**

Más que convencer a Kanna con ese comentario, Hao intentaba convencerse a sí mismo.

**Se lo has dicho tú?**

La pregunta de la mujer que le miraba fijamente, alteró sus nervios… tanto ella como él, sabían perfectamente la respuesta, por lo que guardó silencio. Kanna tomó otro sorbo de su café y volvió a hablar.

**Eso imaginé. Te voy a dejar para que descanses, pero yo que tú, iría a hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas, así la duda no me perseguiría por el resto de la vida.**

Él prefirió no decir nada, la observó salir de la habitación sin agregar nada más y dejándolo a él, en una gran encrucijada. ¿Sería cierto¿podría Anna amarlo realmente?... Hao se quedó con su soledad y con este pensamiento dándole vueltas en la cabeza, quitándole el sueño de una forma mucho más efectiva que toda la cafeína que en aquel instante terminaba de tomar.

SK -

Hao había dormido poco, puesto que aun dudaba, y es que tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo. Kanna tenía razón, desde hacía un tiempo para acá Anna no se estaba comportando de la misma manera en la que se había comportado desde que la conoció, y a esto se sumaban sus propias palabras, la anterior noche antes de irse de la pensión. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y salió de la habitación dispuesto a despedirse de su amiga, porque lo que ahora necesitaba era estar solo para hallar una solución a todo ese embrollo.

**Bueno… ¿a dónde irás?, si quieres puedes quedarte por un tiempo.**

Le ofreció Kanna, cuando el muchacho de cabellos largos y castaños, le comunicó su decisión.

**No, mejor voy a casa.**

Exclamó él, sin más.

**Con Anna?... ¿la vas a buscar?**

La ilusión en la voz de la peliazul, era notoria. De verdad quería que ese a quién en el pasado hubiera seguido hasta el mismo infierno ciegamente, consiguiera aplacar su orgulloso corazón y pudiera hallar la felicidad… y sinceramente ésta solo podría hallarla al lado de su rubia esposa.

**Creo que sería perder el tiempo, no va a querer hablar conmigo.**

Le respondió él, con un tono triste y ronco, que a la muchacha le sorprendió. ¿Realmente se estaba dando por vencido?

**Aun no lo intentas.**

Le recordó ella, mirándolo de hito en hito.

**Lo pensaré¿de acuerdo?**

Dijo Hao, pues supuso que si no lo hacía entonces Kanna no dejaría de insistirle en lo mismo.

**Como quieras…**

Dijo la chica, era mejor dejarle tranquilo o terminaría mandándola al diablo, estaba segura que ya le quedaba muy poca paciencia.

**Gracias por entender.**

Fueron las palabras de Hao, quien había esperado que tal vez Kanna le insistiera un poquito más, pero ésta no lo hizo, facilitándole un poco las cosas o por lo menos eso creyó.

**Que te vaya bien.**

Se despidió la muchacha, acompañándolo a la puerta y mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar de más.

**Igual.**

Respondió el chico y se despidió con desanimo, saliendo por la puerta que ella mantenía abierta.

SK -

"Otra vez solo"… se dijo a sí mismo, el que era reconocido como el mejor shaman del mundo, quien alguna vez fue sumamente temido, por todos, bueno por casi todos… ella, la mujer que eligió para ser su esposa, jamás le tuvo miedo y sí lo hizo nunca se lo demostró. Siempre altiva, bella, orgullosa… desde que la conoció lo supo, supo que si habría de casarse en esta vida, no podía ser con nadie más… era ella o nadie. Al abrir la puerta del caserón, se sorprendió al encontrarlo extremadamente diferente a como la había dejado… todo estaba limpio, más que limpio… Impecable.

Recorrió la casa, tranquilamente¿a qué le podía temer Hao Asakura?... además ya todo lo malo le había ocurrido. Siguió su camino, pero ésta parecía desierta… cada cosa en su lugar, sin telarañas, los muebles sin sabanas blancas, muy bien organizado todo… válgame, nunca pensó que se podía ver así de bien… además todas las ventanas abiertas de par en par, permitían a la luz solar llegar hasta los rincones más oscuros. Iba a pasar de largo por la cocina, que también estaba reluciente y despedía un olorcillo delicioso, parecido a uno de esos guisos que solía hacer Tamao… Tamao!...

**Ya me empezaba a preocupar.**

Le escuchó de inmediato decir a sus espaldas, nada más pensar en ella, se dio la vuelta y observó lo que le pareció una aparición. Ahí estaba la pelirrosada, con un delantal sobre su vestido veranero blanco con flores de color rosa, y con una pañoleta blanca recogiendo su largo cabello en alto, parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

**¿Qué haces aquí, Tamao?**

Exclamó él, sin tratar de disimular su asombro.

**Pues… quedé muy consternada por tu reacción de ayer, generalmente piensas más las cosas.**

Dijo la chica con voz bastante normal, entrando a la cocina tranquilamente.

**No tenía mucho que pensar. ¿Qué le hiciste a esta casa?**

Replicó él, con un tono que dejaba entrever su fastidio, por la observación de la sacerdotisa.

**Bueno… no tenía mucho sueño, así que limpie un poco… **

Respondió la muchacha, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce.

**Ya veo.**

Dijo él y luego guardó silencio.

**¿no te molesta o sí?**

Preguntó Tamao, acercándose a Hao, para observarlo mejor.

**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

Se decidió a preguntar el chico, sin dejar de mirarla.

**Pues precisamente, porque temía a tu reacción.**

Respondió ella, siguiendo de largo hasta la estufa, tratando de huirle a su mirada.

**O sea, que tu puedes manejarlo pero yo no.**

Le espetó él, con cierto enfado, creciendo en su voz.

**¿quieres desayunar?**

Trato de apaciguar los ánimos caldeados, Tamao. Ofreciéndole un plato.

**Quiero que me expliques.**

Demandó el joven shaman de fuego, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

**No te dije nada, porque era lo mejor… sobretodo para ti.**

Fue la corta respuesta de la pelirrosada, que colocó el plato en la mesa frente a ellos.

**No quiero, ni necesito, que me cuides y me protejas, Tamao.**

Terminó de decir Hao, colocando los brazos en jarra y con el cansancio reflejado en sus pupilas.

**El orgullo es mal consejero Hao, y los celos te ciegan.**

Le advirtió la chica y se volvió para preparar el té.

**Aun así…**

Hao respondió enseguida y calló un instante que la chica utilizó de inmediato, para ofrecerle una disculpa.

**Lo siento, Hao… tal vez si debí decírtelo, en serio lo lamento. Sin embargo, eso no justifica lo que hiciste ayer.**

Expresó su opinión ella, haciendo que él la mirara como si no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que hablaba.

**¿qué cosa?**

Le interrogó perplejo.

**Casi matar a Yoh, pedir la anulación, el divorcio o lo que sea… Mucho menos inventar esa historia donde quedas como el único culpable, con tal de aliviar tu dolor.**

Le aclaró los pensamientos Tamao, sentándose a la mesa con una bandeja donde llevaba la tetera y dos tazas.

**No lo hice por eso.**

Negó él, con sorna.

**No. También lo hiciste para librar a Anna de tu horrible presencia… ¿pero te preguntaste, si era eso lo que ella quería?**

Habló la chica, mientras servía el té, en las respectivas tazas. Él la observó atónito, ante sus palabras. Parecía como si ella y Kanna se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, para hacerle dudar de sus acciones, pero aquello era imposible.

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

Dijo sentándose a su lado.

**Hablo de que a lo mejor, Anna no te agradece el supuesto favor que le hiciste. Hablo de que creo que ustedes dos pueden ser felices juntos, pero alguien debe dar su brazo a torcer… y creo que ese alguien debes ser tú.**

Le indicó la muchacha y luego le entregó la taza de té verde.

**Pero¿y lo que sucedió con Yoh¿quieres que simplemente lo olvide?, así nada más.**

La cara de Hao mostraba su tremenda confusión, Tamao no estaba segura de que era lo que él quería oír, pero sí de que era lo que debía decirle. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su té, para hablar luego.

**Te convendría hacerlo, si quieres ser feliz.**

Hao quedó petrificado¿ese era su consejo?...

**¿y tú ya lo hiciste?**

Le preguntó, cuando al fin se sintió capaz de hablar y mecánicamente tomó un trago de su té.

**Lo mío es diferente, Yoh ahora está muy confundido, está en un dilema, no sabe si debe odiarme o amarme.**

Musitó la chica a su lado, bajando la taza desde sus labios a la mesa.

**Y eso a raíz de qué?**

Volvió a preguntar, con un amargo y raro sabor en la boca, se quedó contemplando el líquido verde que aun desprendía humo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**De que volví a salvarte el pellejo frente a los Asakura, lo cual te concede cierto tiempo extra para que puedas aclarar las cosas con Anna.**

Se escuchó a sí misma hablar, la muchacha de rosa.

**¿Y se puede saber como hiciste eso?**

Dijo el shaman de fuego, mirando a la chica como si la desconociera.

**Pues, les conté todo.**

Soltó ella, sin mirarlo.

**Todo?**

Preguntó el chico, como si temiera lo peor.

**Sí, todo. Que yo te ayudé a recuperar tus poderes, la verdad sobre el acuerdo prenupcial que hicieron Anna y tú… todo.**

Respondió quedamente y esperó tranquilamente, la explosión que sabía vendría de parte del castaño.

**Tamao, te volviste loca… te dije claramente que no quería que nadie se enterara de eso, dime ¿qué diablos pensabas ganar con hacerlo?**

El muchacho se volvió histérico y ella simplemente entrecerró los ojos.

**Ya te lo dije, conseguir tiempo para que hablaras con tu esposa… tus abuelos no harán nada, hasta que no estén convencidos de lo que es lo correcto.**

Volvió a comenzar su explicación calmadamente la muchacha, dando de vez en cuando pequeños sorbitos a su taza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

**No puedo creer que rompieras una promesa.**

Concluyó él, como si lo peor hubiera sucedido y se cruzó de brazos. La muchacha tomó una bocanada de aire y algo de valor, para terminar de aclararle las cosas a Hao.

**No comencemos, era necesario para medio limpiar tu imagen… **

Dijo y emitió un suspirito de alivio, al volver a ver el rostro del muchacho y no encontrar ya rastro de enojo en él, más bien parecía pensativo y distante en ese momento.

**Hao, hazme caso, ve a buscar a Anna, no lo pienses más. Cada minuto que pierdes es precioso, esa mujer es supremamente orgullosa.**

Le sugirió Tamao, a quien no le gustaba verlo así.

**Lo voy a pensar.**

Gruñó él y se puso en pie, para luego salir de la cocina sin agregar una sola palabra más.

**Bueno, eso es mejor que nada.**

La mujer lo observó irse y volvió a suspirar, cuando aquel muchacho quería dárselas de terco, lo hacía mejor que nadie. Se levantó también y tomó el plato intacto de guiso, para devolverlo de nuevo a la cacerola.

SK -

Un gran árbol y un río. El shaman que manejaba los cinco elementos e incluso su propia reencarnación, se mostraba siempre más tranquilo a la sombra de aquel árbol que se hallaba a la vera de ese riachuelo. Pasó allí el resto del día, mirando como las horas transcurrían y como su imagen en las aguas transparentes se distorsionaba, cada vez que lanzaba un piedrecilla dentro¿Cuántas veces en el día se había hecho la misma pregunta?... había cometido un error, eso era seguro, pero ¿cual había sido este?... ¿quizá resucitar en este tiempo¿participar en el torneo¿conocerla?… todo terminaba en ella, desde que la conoció se había convertido en su principio y en su final… ya no le importaba nada en la vida, solo pensaba en ella… en llegar a ella, a su corazón. Era la única meta verdadera… la única que le importaba, pero el día anterior al enterarse de ese beso… de ese maldito beso; Hao dio un respingo… hubiera sido mejor no saberlo, no la hubiese dejado ir así… tan fácil, jamás hubiera renunciado a ella. Dio un golpe en la tierra con un puño.

Miró al cielo, ya anochecía… los matices naranjas dorados del atardecer que hubo contemplado momentos antes, estaban desapareciendo bajo un manto oscuro que traería consigo las estrellas y él todavía no se sentía con ganas de moverse de allí, silenciosamente le agradeció a la sacerdotisa rosada que le permitiera estar a solas, la mayor parte del día… la intemperie no le importaba, estaba acostumbrado, amaba a la naturaleza… amaba a ese planeta, que una vez quiso proteger de los humanos simples, pero ahora ni siquiera esa meta le resultaba más atractiva que conseguir el amor de Anna, de su esposa. La imagen de la rubia apareció de la nada en su mente, ocupándola por completo, suspiró y dejó de observar el cielo, para dedicarse a contemplar nuevamente las ya oscuras aguas, que corrían libres al tiempo que un recuerdo vívido llegó a su mente repentinamente, Hao se entregó a éste enseguida, rememorando lo sucedido en esa misma casa hacía poco o más de dos años, el día en Anna volvió a su vida, decidida a quedarse en ella y transformarla para siempre.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una noche a solas... disfrutaba de la soledad, siempre se había sentido solo, aunque a veces ansiaba compañía, pero una compañía interesante. Tamao había conseguido hacerle entender el valor de una buena conversación, aunque todavía era una chica muy tímida. Sonrió al notar que aquella noche, al parecer no sería tan tranquila y solitaria como lo había creído... Suspiró y contuvo una risa maliciosa que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta. Es que aquella criatura no se cansaba de insistir._

_**Se te está haciendo costumbre esto de venir a visitarme.**_

_Se escuchó decir a Hao Asakura, en la antes vacía y oscura estancia. Todas aquellas lámparas que se hallaban dentro, brillaron con un fuego escarlata, nada más la chica apareció en el umbral. Ella no pareció sorprenderse con esto, como hacerlo si siempre que iba a aquel lugar, lo mismo sucedía… los ojos marrones del Asakura mayor se fijaron con interés en la femenina figura._

_**No vine simplemente a hacerte una visita.**_

_Dijo ella, con voz helada… sin rastro de emoción._

_**Ah no?**_

_Murmuró él, sin moverse de su lugar, pero sí enarcando una ceja._

_**No. Vine a decirte que acepto.**_

_Soltó ella con acidez. Hao la miró con algo más que estupefacción, no sabía que decir, sencillamente no estaba seguro de a que se refería Anna con eso._

_**Que aceptas qué?**_

_Se decidió a preguntar él con voz segura y grave._

_**Casarme contigo.**_

_Anna miró hacia otro lado al decir aquello y Hao, a quien todo eso tomaba totalmente de improviso, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el entrecejo, de verdad confundido, pero se obligó a hablar._

_**Ok, debo admitir que esto si no me lo esperaba. ¿Estás segura?**_

_Le dijo, acercándose a ella, poco a poco, muy lentamente, sin dejar de observar a la chica, y maravillándose ante las locuras de ésta, no recordaba haberle propuesto matrimonio antes. Anna volvió su mirada hacia el shaman de fuego, apenas sintió que se acercaba y lo miró con un odio tan grande que él pudo distinguirlo aun desde lejos. _

_**Sí. Pero tengo mis propias condiciones.**_

_Expuso ella, sin perder el tiempo. Anna estaba segura de lo que había decidido hacer, era horrible pero si esa era la única manera en que podía ayudar a Yoh, lo haría. Y al parecer era la única salida que le quedaba, el amor implica sacrificio ¿no?... bueno en está oportunidad le tocaba a ella ser la sacrificada, Yoh ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Los ojos negros se dirigieron a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, que irónicamente tenía el mismo rostro que aquella a la que más amaba._

_**Eso era lógico, te escucho.**_

_Concordó él, sin pensar ni por un segundo que a ella no se le ocurriría algo como aquello, Anna jamás dejaba que otro manejara la situación si ella estaba presente. De todas formas él no había planeado eso, pero sería interesante escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Sonrió con malicia y la miró exponerle sus condiciones._

_**Primero: Tienes que ayudar a Yoh.**_

_La chica rubia, se cruzó de brazos, apretando los dientes, al esperar la respuesta que el otro tendría que darle._

_**Eso ya lo daba por hecho.**_

_Fue el sencillo comentario del shaman._

_**Segundo: Quiero una casa para mí, lejos de Fumbari… pero esta no, no me gusta.**_

_Dijo con total seguridad y en un tono bastante despectivo, mientras recorría la habitación con los ojos de ébano, para detenerse en él luego._

_**Eso se puede arreglar.**_

_Murmuró Hao Asakura, mirando a la chica sin inmutarse ante sus palabras. Anna solo quería darle alguna molestia al shaman, por lo que le defraudó un poco que a él no le preocupara lo de la casa; pero casi enseguida tuvo una mejor idea._

_**No me puedes tocar, a menos que yo te lo permita… lo cual, sinceramente no creo que suceda.**_

_Le espetó con una suavidad y una dulzura, que nunca jamás había utilizado con él ni con nadie. El moreno de cabellos castaños amplió la sonrisa en sus labios y la examinó minuciosamente de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba, deteniéndose muy eficazmente en los puntos claves de su figura y con una mueca de diversión en el rostro, volvió a buscar las dos perlas negras que la chica tenía por ojos, para mirarlos muy fijamente y soltarle sin más preámbulos._

_**No le veo ningún problema a ese punto.**_

_Su voz sonó ronca y algo cruel, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo importante es que era ella quien ponía las condiciones allí y que nunca bajaba la mirada ante nadie, mucho menos ante un asesino sucio, vil y manipulador, como lo era él._

_**Otra cosa… nadie nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia se debe enterar de lo que se ha hablado aquí esta noche.**_

_Señaló la chica duramente, ese era la mayor de sus condiciones, su orgullo no podría resistir que alguien se enterara que tuvo que acceder a los estúpidos caprichos del shaman de fuego. La mirada de Hao se tornó más curiosa e inquietante de lo que lo había sido, en lo transcurrido de la conversación donde se ponían de acuerdo sobre su futuro._

_**Por mi no hay problema… pero tengo curiosidad¿qué pretendes decirle a todos, para que acepten este ligero cambio en tus planes?**_

_Musitó el gran shaman, ansiando su respuesta._

_**Que me enamoré de ti, y tú me ayudarás a que se lo crean.**_

_La primera parte de la oración la dijo con asco y la otra fue una orden directa. La sonrisa de Hao se borró por completo de su rostro, Anna siempre lo vería así, con asco. _

_**Y con eso bastará?**_

_Preguntó el pelilargo, desviándose hacia la ventana abierta que dejaba ver el cielo estrellado, y al mismo tiempo dándole la espalda a propósito._

_**No podrán oponerse.**_

_Afirmó la chica, sin quitarle los ojos de encima._

_**No, quien osaría hacerlo… ¿algo más?**_

_Declaró él, volteando a mirarla. Aun no le había dicho que sí o que no, pero Anna ya daba por hecho que el sí era definitivo… así que, la dejaría hablar, quería saber que otra idea descabellada podría ocurrírsele en esa rubia cabecita._

**_Ahora que lo mencionas, sí… espero que no se te pase siquiera por la cabeza, el serme infiel… Si por cualquier casualidad del destino, llegara a ocurrir y te descubro, se acabó. El débil lazo que nos unirá, se desharía inmediatamente. ¿Fui lo suficiente clara?_**

_Anna hizo la pregunta de forma maquiavélica, sabía que él odiaba que lo trataran como a un ser inferior y ella lo hacía a cada rato, con las más crueles intenciones y sí que lo disfrutaba._

_**Sí, creo que sí.**_

_Respondió él, quedamente y de forma bastante dócil. Se podía dar una idea de lo que ella tramaba con sus estúpidas condiciones, pero ahora él le daría su respuesta, aun sabiendo que Anna no se quedaría con aquella humillación, sin embargo en el mismo instante que se preparaba para decirle que no recordaba haberle propuesto matrimonio, ella se le adelantó con un…_

_**Podrás cumplir con todas mis condiciones?**_

_Los ojos de Hao se volvieron de fuego, así que era un reto… lo estaba desafiando, de eso se trataba. Ese último comentario cambió radicalmente la decisión del shaman, sí de verdad era eso lo que ella quería, retarlo, entonces él aceptaría el reto con gusto. Se acercó a la chica que lo observaba atentamente, hasta quedar a un par de pasos de ella._

_**A ver, déjame pensarlo… He vuelto tres veces de la muerte, puedo manejar los cinco elementos de la naturaleza a mi antojo; sí, creo que podré con todas ellas.**_

_Fue la ingeniosa respuesta del shaman, repleta de sarcasmo, mientras le sostenía la mirada desdeñosa a la altiva rubia, que en ese mismo momento se había convertido en su futura esposa._

_**Bien, entonces tenemos un trato.**_

_Aseguró la sacerdotisa, vestida de negro, al tenderle una mano al pelilargo, que él no dudó en estrechar como señal de haber llegado a un acuerdo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_No debí haber aceptado eso_, pensaba Hao, retirando la mirada de las aguas oscuras de aquel río. Suspiró y se recostó en el tronco del viejo árbol. _Solo la dejé que me enredara en su juego y terminé aquí, rendido ante su recuerdo, ante una mujer… te desconozco, Oh gran Hao Asakura!_... se regañaba el joven y poderoso shaman mentalmente, hasta que recordó algo que había dejado pasar muy fácilmente. Anna había dicho… una de sus condiciones precisamente era… se pasó una mano por la frente con un gesto de hastío, como pudo dejar pasar aquel detalle, ella no lo haría sin una buena razón… Su esposa era muy orgullosa, demasiado… entonces porque no le hizo ver que había incumplido una de sus condiciones… _¿por qué Anna?, tú sabías perfectamente que yo tenía una amante. Sabías que había alguien más… eso bastaba para cancelar nuestro trato, pero no hiciste nada… ¿Por qué harías tú algo así?... no tenías ninguna razón… a menos qué… ¡Diablos!, a menos que no quisieras separarte de mí!_.

Los pensamientos del shaman le hicieron terminar de tomar una decisión, debía hablar con Anna… se puso de pie, llamó a su espíritu acompañante y no tardó en desaparecer envuelto en llamas, mientras desde la ventana una muchacha de cabellos rosas, esbozaba una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

SK -

Un suspiro llenó la habitación en la que se encontraba, todo a su alrededor le parecía estar de más; desde la noche anterior cuando Hao se enteró de lo que había sucedido entre Yoh y ella, Anna no había tenido ni un solo instante de paz a solas en la casa que él comprara para los dos, años atrás… cuando la chica se lo exigió. Había llorado mucho, se sentía muy idiota por hacerlo, pero no podía impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus negros ojos… aunque analizando bien todo aquello, no era ninguna idiota, simplemente era una mujer enamorada… enamorada de alguien que no le correspondería nunca, alguien que ni siquiera la quería ya a su lado, un amor imposible… pero ella se lo había buscado. Nunca debió acudir a él, en primer lugar.

_**Flash Back**_

_Anna se detuvo en seco y lo encaró sin un ápice de duda en sus movimientos. Hao le miró o más bien le admiró, era una mujer supremamente fuerte. _

_**Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, por salvarlo.**_

_Dijo la chica con una seguridad sorprendente._

_**¿cualquier cosa?**_

_Repitió él, sin dejar de mirarla._

_**Ayúdalo Hao, y obtendrás algo que jamás podrías llegar a tocar, si no lo hicieras.**_

_Le ofreció ella, sin cambiar su expresión inalterable._

_**Ah si¿y que es ese "algo"?... si se puede saber.**_

Le preguntó él, sumamente intrigado con las palabras de la chica dorada, enarcando una ceja.

**_Yo, Hao… me tendrías a mí._**

_Aseguró ella, caminando hacia donde él se hallaba, con una mirada que a él le resultaba totalmente indescifrable. Hao trató de leer los pensamientos de Anna, pero halló su mente en blanco, así que se limitó a seguirla con la mirada._

**_¿Me estás proponiendo, lo que creo que me estás proponiendo?_**

_Acertó a preguntar el joven, a quien se le notaba un asomo de sonrisa en los labios, al pensar en eso._

_**Precisamente.**_

_Los ojos de la sacerdotisa brillaron, de una forma fuera de lo común, al detenerse muy cerca al joven y magnifico shaman._

_**¿tanto lo amas?**_

_La intención de Hao nunca fue preguntar aquello, pero las palabras escaparon de su boca._

_**Así es.**_

_Le aclaró la chica, no esperaba que él creyera que lo hacía por algo más, sólo lo hacía porque no había quedado otra opción._

_**¿cómo sabré que si lo ayudo, cumplirás tu palabra?**_

_Le interrogó el chico, mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa enigmática animando su hermoso rostro moreno. Anna le miró también, y acortó la poca distancia que existía entre los dos, quedando sus rostros a milímetros, Hao bajó instintivamente el suyo un poco más, quería saber que se traía su sacerdotisa preferida entre manos y observó la manera en como ésta le miraba, provocándolo, incitándolo._

_**Te parece suficiente adelanto.**_

_Susurró Anna, golpeando suavemente el rostro del shaman con su aliento, para luego aprisionar sus labios con los suyos, regalándole un beso bastante excitante, profundo pero sin sentimiento. Hao le correspondió de igual manera, para luego apartarse de ella, dando un paso hacia atrás._

_**Es una propuesta muy tentadora, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla.**_

_Dijo, después de recuperar el aliento que la chica le robara con aquel beso inesperado._

_**¿qué?**_

_Exclamó ella confundida, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Él sonrió de una forma extraña… algo que ella no comprendía._

_**Si vas a ser mía, Anna… no será de esta forma, sólo tendré tu cuerpo luego de que te conviertas en mi esposa.**_

_Le explicó el shaman con voz tranquila, a lo que ella sonrío sardónicamente, imitándolo sin querer._

_**Y yo que creí, que ya no podrías volverte más loco… puedo entregarte una noche de mi vida, pero jamás podría dedicarla enteramente a ti.**_

_Concluyó ella sin elevar la voz, pero mirándolo como si esperara verlo caer muerto en cualquier momento._

_**Y pensar que hasta hace poco estabas dispuesta a todo… Vuelve cuando te comportes como persona normal: pidiendo lo que necesitas, no exigiéndolo.**_

_Le propuso él, para luego darse vuelta y salir de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola con el silencio reinante que precedió a sus palabras._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Anna ahogó un grito, se odió a sí misma por su estupidez… fue ella, ella fue quien se le ofreció. Nada hubiera sucedido si no se le hubiese ocurrido aquella tontería. ¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho?... ¿Yoh estuviera vivo¿Hao lo habría ayudado?... no lo sabía, quizá nunca lo sabría ya, y sinceramente no le importaba… ¿por qué se había tenido que enamorar de él?... se cansó rápidamente de hacerse preguntas bobas de las que jamás obtendría una repuesta concisa, y abandonó aquella estancia llena de libros, donde solía ocultarse él, con la única y verdadera intención de irse a la cama, deseando fervientemente poder conciliar el sueño, pero más que nada… no despertar jamás.

**Ah, aquí estás.**

La voz de él, inconfundible como siempre, hizo que su corazón se acelerara en el interior de su pecho. Anna acababa de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y por una fracción de segundo se intentó convencer que todo aquello no estaba sucediendo, que él no estaba allí… temía a su presencia, por primera vez en muchísimos años… no quería verlo, pero debía demostrarle que había comprendido el mensaje de la noche anterior.

**¿qué se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí?**

Le gritó nada más se dio la vuelta, todo un día sin verlo, extrañándolo y ahora se veía obligada a echarlo de su lado. No quería hacerlo, pero él era quien no quería estar ahí.

**Esta también es mi casa, pensé que eso estaba claro.**

Respondió él, con el ceño fruncido, por la manera fría en la que ella le recibió.

**Bien… perfecto, entonces quédate con tu casa.**

Le dijo con la voz cargada de amargura, la chica vestida de negro, dándose vuelta de inmediato, para salir de allí.

**Anna, no seas infantil… ese orgullo tuyo, va a llevarte al cementerio más rápido de lo que piensas.**

Musitó Hao interponiéndose en el camino de la rubia, con los nervios prácticamente colapsados, no quería más enfrentamientos, ya estaba cansado de ellos.

**¿qué?, cuéntame... ¿debo tomar eso como una amenaza¿por qué no me matas de una vez y dejas de torturarme?**

Habló ella, retándolo con la mirada. No entendía que podía estar buscando él allí, si el día anterior había dado por terminado su matrimonio.

**Siéntate.**

Le indicó él, haciendo un esfuerzo para que su voz sonara normal, para que los nervios no le traicionaran. Anna le dedicó una mirada asesina, antes de volver a hablar.

**Después de humillarme en público, como lo hiciste¿de verdad piensas que te obedeceré?**

Preguntó la chica, de forma altanera, mirándolo directamente a los castaños ojos.

**Sí.**

Afirmó él, totalmente seguro.

**Eres un maldito iluso.**

Replicó la chica con un odio casi palpable. Hao la miró… era tan hermosa y cuando se sentía confusa, ofendida o al borde de un ataque se veía aun más bella.

**Iluso todo lo que quieras, pero aun así tu esposo.**

Fue la respuesta del shaman de fuego, quiso tocarla pero ella no le dejó, apartándose rápidamente, como si temiera a que le quemara.

**Já... No por mucho tiempo, a ti las gracias.**

Hao cerró los puños, al escuchar aquello.

**Creo que te pedí que te sentaras.**

Le indicó, señalándole una silla cerca de la ventana.

**Ordené, querrás decir.**

Le corrigió ella, despacio.

**¿Por qué todo lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?**

Preguntó Hao, ya algo exasperado ante su actitud. Sólo ella tenía el don de casi volverlo loco solo con palabras.

**Ah yo?**

Exclamó ella, señalando su pecho con el dedo índice y como si no entendiera para nada a que se refería su esposo.

**Si tú, Tú Anna… siempre tú.**

El mayor de los Asakura, habló con un dolor genuino… sólo quería entender, hablar… y estaba dispuesto a exponer abiertamente todos sus sentimientos.

**Hay que ver…**

Dijo ella, enojada. La única que merecía sentirse herida allí era ella y por eso debía largarse enseguida. Se encaminó hacia la puerta pero cuando paso al lado de su inigualable esposo, notó en su mirada algo que le preocupó.

**Está bien, vete… pero esto, se queda conmigo.**

Anna sintió que el mundo se le venía a los pies, cuando vio lo que el muchacho de cabellos castaños sostenía en una de sus manos.

**¿De dónde lo sacaste?**

Se apresuró a preguntar la mujer, deteniendo la marcha.

**¿tú, de donde crees?**

Le interrogó a su vez, Hao. Ella se quedó muda, las palabras se le atrancaron en la garganta. ¿Lo habría leído?... si así era, estaba perdida.

**Siempre me causó curiosidad… ¿sabes?, que era aquello de lo que tanto escribías aquí, cuando te quedabas sola.**

Las palabras de Hao se amontonaban en la cabeza de la rubia¿cómo se había atrevido?

**¿lo leíste?**

Finalmente habló la chica, con los ojos clavados en el cuaderno de sus confidencias.

**Es muy interesante lo que la gente escribe, cuando tiene suficiente inspiración. ¿no lo crees Annita?**

Decía Hao, sin dejar de observar a la chica con malicia, parecía tan ofendida y asustada.

**¿lo leíste?... respóndeme¿lo hiciste?**

Le insistía Anna, ya desesperada.

**Parece que ya no tienes tantos deseos de irte¿o sí?**

Hao sabía que tenía las de ganar, por lo que se tranquilizó algo… al menos iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

**Desde cuando…**

Comenzó ella, pero él le interrumpió.

**Sé de su existencia?... hace mucho tiempo, Anna. También hace mucho descubrí tu escondite, pero nunca se me dio por tomarlo, menos por leerlo.**

Hao completó la pregunta de su esposa y se dedicó a darle la respuesta.

**Hasta hoy.**

Susurró ella, algo derrotada.

**Todavía no lo leo, aunque ganas no me faltan.**

Dijo él, en tono serio.

**Devuélvemelo… dámelo, Hao.**

Decía ella, tratando de arrebatárselo de las manos, lo cual él impedía fácilmente.

**Tranquila, si quisiera enterarme por medio del diario, ya lo habría hecho.**

Le murmuró él al oído, haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza, cuando por fin la pudo inmovilizar, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, sosteniendo las dos muñecas de la chica con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra aun sostenía el diario.

**¿qué es lo que quieres?**

Gimió ella, que no podía encontrarse en una posición más incomoda, su esposo tenía en su poder el cuaderno donde había escrito todo aquello que no se atrevía a decir, no podía haber caído en peores manos y para colmo de males, ahora sentía el calor de su cuerpo varonil contra el suyo, por haber cedido a uno de sus impulsos. Se sentía atrapada…

**Hablar. Siéntate.**

Ordenó, soltándola e indicándole nuevamente la silla. Anna obedeció, sin poner resistencia, se había quejado por la cercanía de su esposo, pero realmente no se sintió para nada aliviada cuando él la apartó de su cuerpo, de hecho resintió aquella acción.

**Dímelo Anna.**

Ordenó él, ella lo miró sin saber que debía decir.

**¿qué?**

Musitó ella, con algo de rencor en su hermosa voz.

**Lo que escribiste en el bendito cuaderno, Anna. Quiero saberlo, escucharlo de ti… ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió el día de la boda de Yoh y Tamao?**

Anna apartó la mirada de donde se encontraba su esposo y guardó silencio. Hao se acercó a ella y le tomó por el mentón obligándola a verlo.

**Yo… No sé que quieres escuchar.**

Fue lo único que acertó a decir la rubia, ante la mirada expectante de Hao. Creyó imposible poder mentirle a esos ojos esta vez.

**Lo que sientes… la verdad, solo eso.**

Prácticamente rogó Hao. Ella no podía ni quería huir… pero no sabía como expresarse, no lo lograba.

**Quizá hubiera sido mejor que lo leyeras.**

Atinó a decir ella… Hao se agachó para quedar a su nivel, sólo le importaba saber lo que sentía su esposa, saber si sus sentimientos realmente eran correspondidos… si su conclusión era verdadera, si ella no deseaba separarse de él.

**Dímelo tú, Anna… Por favor, Anna… habla.**

Su timbre de voz se suavizó, más de lo que Anna creyó posible.

**No puedo.**

Gruñó ella, no sabía como… ni porque, pero algo le impedía abrirse con él, aunque sospechaba que debía hacerlo. Solo mirarlo, verlo a los ojos le bastaba para saberlo. Esta vez, debía confiar… pero no lo conseguía.

**Maldita sea, Anna… Te amo, di algo. Termina con esto.**

Gritó él, casi histérico… para levantarse como impulsado por un resorte y alejarse de ella luego.

**¿Me… me amas?**

Repitió Anna, sin saber que pensar. La amaba… eso había dicho, que la amaba… ¿pero cómo… por qué..?, lo miró caminar de un lado para el otro recorriendo la habitación a grandes zancadas y detenerse a observarla.

**Sí. Eres una deidad del orgullo… terca, voluntariosa… pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, TE AMO. Así, tal cual eres…**

Terció el moreno, visiblemente frustrado… ya se había acabado el tiempo de disimular, de hacerle creer al mundo que lo que sentía por Anna no era amor, así que sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, que estaba como en trance, se dedicó a dejar salir todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

**Una bruja gélida, que me ha hecho someterme a sus caprichos y que me ha condenado a dos años llenos de desprecios y humillaciones.**

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Hao… le estaba diciendo que la amaba¿no lo podía entender?... ella no se merecía su amor, pero aun así él la amaba.

**Una verdadera diosa, que ha logrado que pierda mi orgullo, mi arrogancia, que me ha arrancado el corazón… un corazón que ignoraba que poseía.**

Terminó de decir él, desahogándose por fin… pues desde el momento en que se atrevió a reconocer sus sentimientos en voz alta, se sintió liberado… y no pudo dejar de seguir hablando. Dejó de mirar a la mujer frente a él, y se sentó.

**Pero… ¿y Tamao?**

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Anna. Hao levantó la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

**¿Tamao?... a ella también la amo…. como a una hermana, jamás como a ti.**

Contestó con voz queda y apretó la mano con la que sostenía el cuaderno, bajando la mirada hasta él.

**Hao, yo… nunca creí…**

Anna se había puesto de pie y sin saber si debía o no, acercarse a él, se abrazó a sí misma.

**Ten, ya puedes irte.**

La voz de su amado le interrumpió y lo vio tenderle el cuaderno por el que anteriormente ella había luchado con desenfreno, sin mirarla siquiera.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo, ya no valen mis disculpas y lo sé, así que esta vez no se las daré (no quiero parecer una hipócrita)… como ya deben de haber adivinado, a este fic se le está acabando el tiempo con nosotros… por lo menos yo lo voy a extrañar. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo leen… y sí, parece mentira pero sigo escribiendo… y también sigo creyendo en el amor, aun cuando a mí no me va muy bien en ese campo…. Pero ni modo.

Contestando Reviews:

KAMMIMURA: Bueno como te dije, estaba trabajando en otro cap. Espero que te guste… salúdame a Sol, por fa… cuídate.

KAMI HAO: A ti nada te convence… jaja, está bueno que hagas de critica, pero déjate ver de vez en cuando. Tus observaciones son muy buenas… y si sé que odias a Yoh. Besos Jojo querida.

F-LOVER: Nada es simple, todo es complejo… voy a darle final a este fic, espero que sea bueno por lo menos, y gracias por el review, sígueme molestando la vida. T cuidas.

PRISS: Ya no llores, ves… por lo menos el chico de fuego (que sexy se oye eso)… está declarándole su amor a Anna. Algo bueno debía pasar, y lo de Tamao, pues es que ella es bien especial con él… pero es como una hermanita y ya. Espero ver un review tuyo… gracias por leer.

VALE CHAN 14: Definitivamente nadie quiere a Tamao. Pobrecita… si ella no es tan mala, confórmense con que ella no es la protagonista, pero debía participar para algo.

ALIS: Pues a mí también me encantan los HaoxAnna, son mis favoritos y muchas gracias por la felicitación. Espero que te guste este cap.

VISORIA: Tengo que darte la razón con los de los Flash back, pero sólo así podía explicar muchísimas cosas que sería terrible dejar en el aire, como por ejemplo la estrecha relación de Hao y Tamao. Gracias por dejarme el review. Bueno por otro lado, Tamao ya está volviendo a ser igual que al principio pero mi intención era mostrarla un poco más decidida y menos frágil.

PRINCESS NAUSICAA: Pues si se está terminando, y estoy intentando darle un final bonito… sé que me demoro mucho pero es que hay miles de cosas que me impiden dedicarme a esto por completo. Estoy estudiando otra vez, y pues antes estaba trabajando y para el colmo tenía que pensar mucho en mi tesis de grado. Espero poder actualizar con mayor rapidez cuando recupere mi rutina, jaja. Muchas por la felicitación… y por estar pendiente de esto. Thanks! PD. Sé que hago sufrir a mis personajes… eso mismo me dice Joanna, jaja… no puedo evitarlo, sorry.

CHEZA A-SAKURA: Sí, precisamente esas son las parejas, y pues muchas gracias, este fic es complicado, pero lo sobrellevo como puedo, intento superar a mi imaginación… jajaja. No creo que pueda hacerlo, pero muchas gracias por leerlo.

Gracias a todos, mil bendiciones!

**Darla Asakura**


	12. El reflejo del amor

"**EL AMOR SE REFLEJA EN LOS OJOS"**

**By:**

**DARLA ASAKURA**

* * *

_**Nota Inicial:**_

Antes que comiencen a leer me gustaría darles a todos los que aun siguen este fic, a todos los que esperaron que actualizara sin que ocurriera y a todos aquellos que se cansaron de esperar y decidieron finalmente dejar de seguir la historia, una enorme y muy sincera disculpa, no había podido dedicarle un buen rato a ninguno de mis fics, porque la universidad me tenía atormentada y había perdido la inspiración por completo. Espero que por lo menos este último capítulo sea de su agrado.

_**Darla.**_

* * *

Capítulo 12

**EL REFLEJO DEL AMOR**

Una hermosa cabellera rubia era lo que más sobresalía de la mujer que ocupaba aquella cama, se hallaba desnuda por completo y cubierta solamente por las finas, blancas y suaves sábanas, que jamás le habían parecido tan acogedoras, nunca… ni siquiera aquella vez… la primera que compartiera con su esposo, con ese magnifico espécimen de hombre. Sí, debía reconocerlo, él había sido bendecido con un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos tan perturbadores como cálidos, sonrió para sí misma y se preguntó si alguna vez se cansaría de observarlo, pues en ese momento y desde hacia ya, mucho rato, no había sido capaz de quitarle la vista de encima. "Dormido parece un ángel, pero siempre será mi pequeño diablillo", pensó Anna y su sonrisa se ensanchó de inmediato, "pequeño", no era precisamente el mejor apelativo para aquel hombre. Los acompasados sube y baja de su musculoso pecho, dejaron de ser regulares y le sintió despertarse, aun antes de que él abriera los ojos, por lo que a ella le dio tiempo para disimular bien que no había hecho otra cosa más que contemplarlo con suma adoración, sin creerse del todo que estuvieran allí, compartiendo el mismo lecho, juntos, y que unas horas atrás se habían dedicado a amarse como nunca antes, pero como esperaban hacerlo siempre de ahora en adelante.

La rubia Itako de los ojos negros, rodó un poco para quedar boca arriba mirando el techo, justo en el momento en que Hao, abría los castaños ojos y le dedicaba una mirada que reflejaba un asomo de asombro, al notar algo sospechosa la actitud de su bella esposa. Ella sonrió y le dedicó una mirada chispeante, llena de cosas que él jamás pensó posible ver en la oscuridad de aquellos orbes. Hao se irguió un poco, para luego pasar uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de los hombros femeninos y de esa manera atraerla hacia su cuerpo, la chica no se hizo de rogar, apoyando de inmediato la dorada cabeza en su pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan cómoda, tan en casa.

**Dímelo. – **le ordenó él, con voz autoritaria, mientras la abrazaba de forma algo posesiva, Anna no lo resintió, la idea de que Hao la reclamara como de su propiedad, ahora le parecía sumamente excitante.

**¿Es necesario? – **Preguntó ella, fingiendo una inocencia, que había dejado de existir hace mucho, de hecho, había algo de maldad en negarle ese caprichito a su amado, lo sabía, pero es que le encantaba salirse con la suya, y la suya era tenerlo a su merced, que reconociera que él tenía dueña y que esa dueña, no podía ser nadie más que ella.

**Anna… - **Volvió a insistir él, mirándola.

**Pero si ya lo sabes. – **se resistió un poco más la rubia, al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa pícara, adornara su rostro.

El la miró, sus ojos le reclamaban y lo hacían mejor que sus palabras. Se sentía algo mal, por haberse mostrado tan débil, esa mujer si que podía hacer con él, lo que le diera la gana.

**Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, en tu voz… - **prácticamente le ronroneo al oído el moreno, provocando que a su esposa le recorriera una pequeña descarga eléctrica por la espina dorsal.

**Eres un niño mimado…- **le dijo Anna, en uno tono de voz que desbordaba sensualidad, mientras alzaba su rostro un poco para mirarle, antes de regalarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

**Solo por ti**…- fue la respuesta de Hao.

**Sí, y de ahora en adelante, sólo yo puedo hacerlo… ¿entendido?-**aclaró ella, con su voz autoritaria, fría y dominante de siempre.

**No puedo estar más de acuerdo. – **rezó el contra sus cabellos, luego de dejar escapar un suspiro.

**Bien.-**exclamó la rubia, para luego revolverse un poco, entre los brazos de su marido.

**Anna…-**Repitió Hao su nombre, era obvio que el hecho de que su preciosa mujer no le quisiera dar gusto, le molestaba, aunque de sobra sabía que ella jugaba, si había algo que le fascinara a su Annita, era tener el control de la situación. Volvió a suspirar.

**Qué?-**preguntó la Itako, con aires de inocencia.

**Annita, me vas a hacer rogarte?- **musitó él, imitando a propósito el tono que utilizara su hermano, cuando quería convencer a su prometida de algo, claro que Yoh pocas veces conseguía lo que quería.

**Oh, está bien… Te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida y te necesito más que a nada en este mundo… ¿contento?-**reconoció finalmente la bella mujer, clavando las perturbadoras gemas negras que tenía por ojos, en los del gran shaman de fuego.

**Mucho. Ves que sencillo es hacerme feliz.- **dijo él, encantado, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

**Jajaja… divertidísimo el chiste.- **murmuró ella, de forma sardónica. Disimulando bien, la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus finos labios.

**Yo también te amo… más que a nada, más que a nadie. – **le dijo él y la abrazó aun con más fuerza.

**Lo sé y amo saberlo. Sabes…?- **llamó la atención de Hao, la rubia.

**Si? – **murmuró él.

**Pudimos evitarnos tanto sufrimiento, fuimos un par de tontos… nos estábamos ahogando solitos, en nuestro propio dolor. **– concluyó Anna, el moreno frunció el seño, la verdad es que ambos fallaron en muchos aspectos, sobretodo en cuanto a la sinceridad, ocultaron por demasiado tiempo sus sentimientos.

**Tienes razón, pero no se me ocurre como podíamos evitar, el pasar por lo que pasamos… con lo tercos que somos los dos.- **le indicó él, la rubia sonrió de forma traviesa.

**El amor se refleja en los ojos.- **recitó Anna, de repente, sorprendiéndolo. Le pareció recordar a Tamao, diciéndole algo parecido.

**¿cómo?-**le interrogó dubitativo.

**Eso le dije a Tamao, el día que descubrí sus sentimientos hacia Yoh.- **explicó Anna, en voz baja pero firme.

**El amor se refleja en los ojos.- **Hao repitió la frase, y le halló bastante sentido, se supone que los ojos eran el reflejo del alma y cuando se ama, ésta se encuentra bastante involucrada.

**Sí, allí lo descubrí… pero nunca pude entender porque fue tan fácil con ella, y tan difícil contigo. Jamás imaginé que de verdad me amaras.- **reconoció la rubia Itako, le era difícil aquello, pues siempre se creyó capaz de interpretar las situaciones, a las personas y sus acciones, pero Hao era impredecible, su mente siempre se asemejaba a un lienzo en blanco. Sus facultades se perdían en él.

**Te entiendo, siempre fuiste sumamente confusa para mí.- **habló el shaman de fuego, mirándola embelesado.

**Confusa?... vamos Hao. Complicada tal vez, confusa nunca.- **dijo Anna, reprimiendo una risita.

**Para mí, sí. Siempre.- **le susurró él, su voz dejaba entrever todo el amor que sentía por ella y la rubia se preguntó como pudo haber sido tan ciega.

**Finalmente, lo único importante aquí es que estamos juntos, y ya no hablemos más de quien se lleva el premio del más estúpido, porque ambos fuimos un par de idiotas.- **puntualizó la muchacha, a lo que él asintió.

**Pero creo que el premio se lo llevará Yoh, si no entiende que puede ser feliz con Tammy.- **dijo Hao con una convicción, muy marcada.

**Tammy?-**le recriminó Anna, con un toque de ironía en la voz, luego de erguirse y alejarse lo suficiente de él, como para encararlo. Debía reconocerlo, seguía poniéndose celosa cuando Hao mencionaba a Tamao de aquella forma, tan peculiar.

**Mi hermanita, recuerdas?- **inquirió él, luego de notar el peligro en la voz de su adorada mujercita.

**Suena mejor así.- **remató la muchacha de ojos negros, ahogando un suspiro.

**Ven acá, mi bella e imponente mujercita.- **declaró el mayor de los gemelos Asakura, atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuerpo, para besarle con pasión.

_**Flash Back**_

_Anna no sabía que decir, mucho menos que hacer, ante todo lo que acababa de sucederle, Hao, le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Acaso soñaba?, porque si era así, no quería despertar, pero no soñaba… la voz firme y ahora llena de tristeza, de su esposo, le hizo recordar, que aquella era la realidad._

_**Ten… es tuyo, ya estás a salvo.- **__dijo él, ofreciéndole el cuaderno de sus confidencias. Anna lo miraba, perpleja, se había rendido él entonces…_

_**Pero…-**__fue lo único que salió de su boca, antes que él volviera a interrumpirla._

_**Vete Anna, por favor.- **__rogó el shaman de fuego y ella se apropio del dolor, que albergaban aquellas palabras, pero no se movió, ni tomó lo que Hao le ofrecía._

_**¿Por qué no te estás yendo?- **__Preguntó el muchacho de cabellos largos, algo confundido ante la vacilante actitud de su esposa._

_**¿Por qué no me fui antes?- **__fue el turno de la rubia para interrogarle, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme y que las palabras salieran en orden de su boca._

_**Porque tenía el diario.- **__contestó el aludido con voz que dejaba ver su cansancio._

_**No, no ahora… antes.- **__aclaró ella, acercándose poco a poco a él, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos._

_**Quisiera entender a lo que te refieres…- **__mostró su confusión el moreno._

_**No puedo irme… aunque quisiera, no puedo**__.- reiteró ella con sus ademanes, sus palabras, esas palabras que decían tanto._

_Él malinterpretó sus palabras, si ella se estaba refiriendo a que él no se lo permitiría, le haría saber que ya no se interpondría más entre ella y su destino, su felicidad o lo que fuese, ya no se sentía capaz de hacerlo._

_**No te voy a detener, ya no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, Anna.- **__susurró Hao Asakura, dejando caer la mano que sujetaba aquel diario, para luego bajar la mirada, ni siquiera resistía mirarla más, la amaba demasiado y debía dejarla ir, era lo mejor. Nuevamente se había equivocado._

_**Lo sé. Pero ya no tienes que hacerlo.- **__dijo ella en un hilito de voz, pero él no tenía que esforzarse para escucharla, puesto que tenía a la muchacha rubia de ojos negros, justo frente a él, muy cerca… _

_Anna había decidido acabar con todo, con el sufrimiento tan grande que ambos sentían, debido a la frustración que les dominaba los sentidos, esa que ellos mismos habían provocado. Debía ponerle fin al dolor… no supo como ni cuando acortó la distancia entre los dos, sólo era consciente de que ahora levantaba el apuesto rostro moreno que poseía su esposo, dejando un espacio casi inexistente entre éste y el suyo, y clavó su negra mirada en la suya… esperando que quizá, él entendiera._

_**Anna… qué…- **__Hao titubeó¿podría ser¿tal vez ella…?_

_**Shh… no digas nada más. En este momento las palabras sobran.- **__dijo suavemente la chica, con una dulzura, que nunca antes se había permitido demostrar._

_Hao optó por guardar silencio, disfrutando de la aterciopelada voz de su amada y del estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, cuando sintió el cálido y fresco aliento de ésta, golpearle el rostro y entrecerró los ojos justo antes de que la sacerdotisa rubia de profundos ojos negros rozara con sus exquisitos labios, los propios… en el preciso instante en que presintió que había alcanzado la redención finalmente, solo entonces estuvo seguro y se permitió saborear cada segundo del beso más inquietante y especial que le habían dado. Un beso de su Anna, un beso cargado de amor por parte de ella, de amor hacia él… un suspiro se le escapó a Hao, mientras correspondía de igual forma al amor que ella le demostraba… ¡entonces era verdad, sus pecados habían sido redimidos! _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo que comenzó con simple beso entre ellos, se había ido transformando poco a poco en pasión pura… se habían mantenido tanto tiempo alejados, el uno del otro, que ahora se sentían completamente libre para demostrarse su inmenso amor, para dedicarse a recuperar cada minuto perdido, cada segundo. Hao era feliz de solo escuchar, cada suspiro que le arrancaba a su rubia esposa, cuando sus manos expertas se entretenían recorriendo cada milímetro de su blanca piel, pero Anna no era precisamente del tipo de mujer sumisa, que le concede el mando al marido así nada más, a ella le gustaba también dirigir. La rubia llevó su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de su shaman predilecto, para dejar juguetear a su lengua un rato con él, ya que no dejaba de maravillarse con el efecto devastador que tenían sus pequeñas e "inocentes" caricias en su fantástico esposo.

**Están tocando.- **le escuchó decir a Hao, aun con la respiración agitada y cortándole a la sacerdotisa la inspiración.

**Pero que indiscreto es Yoh, siempre nos interrumpe en la mejor parte.-**dijo Anna, dejando ver totalmente su fastidio, luego de emitir un largo suspiro de inconformismo al verse interrumpida de nuevo por su cuñadito, provocando de inmediato la risa de Hao.

**De que te ríes?- **preguntó la chica, quien no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

**No pareces tú. – **fue la respuesta del moreno, conteniéndose un poco.

**¿Qué¿te sorprende que me encante la idea de volver a hacer el amor contigo?- **interrogó la sacerdotisa dorada, mirándola fija y descaradamente, con la lujuria claramente reflejada en sus negras pupilas.

**No, soy el mejor amante que podrías tener.- **Hao le devolvió la mirada con igual o mayor intensidad, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras adoptaba una pose de todopoderoso.

**Creído. – **le acusó la chica, sonrojándose un poco, antes de arrojarle una almohada de manera bastante juguetona.

**No vas a abrir?- **preguntó él, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa luego de recibir el almohadazo.

**Sí, mejor voy… antes de que mande a Amidamaru a husmear.- **agregó ella realmente fastidiada y luego se levantó de la cama, dejando su precioso cuerpo al descubierto, con la única intención de provocar a Hao.

**Ya te alcanzo.- **dijo él, levantándose a su vez, luego que sus hambrientos ojos recorrieran cada rincón de la desnuda silueta de su mujer.

- SK -

Finalmente luego de al menos 15 minutos de estar tocando, la puerta se abrió; Yoh miró a la chica rubia, pálida y delgada que le recibía, y que parecía misteriosa e inesperadamente tranquila y extrañamente, (esto si que le sorprendía), "feliz"… lo cual de verdad resultaba ilógico, después de la terrible "noche para locos", por la que habían tenido que pasar. Además jamás había visto a Anna, tan… ¿cómo decirlo?, resplandeciente.

**Buenos días Yoh. – **saludó la chica afablemente, sin rastro alguno de mal humor.

**Anna, lamento molestar… - **Murmuró un poco indeciso, el rey shaman.

**Pasa.-**le indicó Anna, echando a caminar, antecediendo al muchacho castaño que se detuvo un minuto a cerrar la puerta.

**Gracias… Quería saber¿te encuentras bien?- **soltó Yoh, cuando le hubo alcanzado, deteniéndola un momento al asirla por el brazo.

**Ella está perfectamente, hermanito.- **respondió Hao por su mujer, sorprendiendo a su hermano, quien la soltó de inmediato.

**Hao… ¿qué haces aquí?- **preguntó el chico tontamente, a lo que su hermano mayor respondió con una sonrisa bastante sardónica, desde los peldaños de la escalera, en donde se hallaba sentado.

**¿Por qué no te sientas, Yoh?... creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, los tres… Hao.- **le habló Anna, primero a su cuñado y luego a su esposo.

Anna tomó asiento en un sillón del recibidor, e invitó a Yoh a que hiciera lo mismo en el sofá, frente a ella. Mientras que Hao, se acomodaba tranquilamente en uno de los brazos del sillón que ella ocupara y se entretenía jugando con los mechones de cabellos rubios, ante la estupefacta mirada del hombre que fuera su viva imagen.

**Bien¿sobre que hablaremos?- **les instó el shaman de fuego, ya que nadie hablaba y se estaba hartando de esperar.

**Hao…-**le regañó Anna, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora.

**Lo siento, es que últimamente he tenido la vaga impresión de que me estoy reencontrando conmigo mismo.- **explicó su actitud el moreno, con cierta picardía que se reflejaba en el tono de voz que había utilizado.

**Ya veo.- **aceptó ella y luego sonrió.

**Me perdí de algo?- **les interrogó Yoh Asakura, pues la actitud de esos dos le tenía asombrado y algo confundido.

**Cómo?-**musitó Anna, a quien la pregunta de su cuñadito le había tomado desprevenida.

**Sí. Si de impresiones se trata, hace muy poco tiempo que tú, Anna… tenías ganas de asesinarlo y que él, quería abandonarte… para lo cual dijo muchas tonterías, que le hicieron ver como si nunca hubiera cambiado y siguiera siendo el mismo Hao Asakura, que conocimos al principio. – **contestó el shaman de shamanes, agregándole un poco de amargura a su voz al decir las últimas palabras, y sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la pareja.

**¿Un ser despreciable, al que no reconoces como hermano?- **preguntó Hao, completando la idea de su hermano.

**Exacto.-**aseveró el otro castaño, con mucha seguridad. Anna y Hao intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y al final, fue él quien habló.

**Pues veras Yoh, aquella noche ninguno de nosotros actuaba con cordura… nos dejamos llevar.- **explicó Hao.

**Eso lo tengo claro, hermano… y no hablo solo por ustedes.- **reconoció el chico, con voz triste y algo apagada.

**Ah no?- **se le escuchó decir a Anna entonces.

**Lo digo también por mí… y por Tamao. Ella me preocupa, no parece ser ya la misma chica que conocí y de la que me enamoré.- **Yoh parecía entristecerse más con cada palabra que decía, y tanto Hao como Anna lo notaron.

**¿Te enamoraste?- **fue más una aseveración que una pregunta, por parte de Hao.

**Si, hermano. Creo que eso fue lo que dije… Amo a Tamao, y de eso es lo único que estoy seguro es este momento.- **Acabó de desahogarse Yoh Asakura.

**¿Se lo has dicho¿se lo dijiste?- **se apresuró a preguntar la sacerdotisa de ojos negros.

**No. – **negó el muchacho, apesadumbrado.

**Debes hacerlo.- **fue Hao quien habló, esta vez.

**Cuanto antes mejor.- **lo secundó su esposa. Yoh guardó silencio, era tan extraño ver a su hermano y a la mujer que una vez fue su prometida, ser tan cercanos.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, pero aquella maldita noche terminó por enterarse, que aquellas siempre eran representadas, no eran de verdad. Pero esta vez era diferente, esos dos en realidad se amaban.

**Créenos, sabemos de lo que estamos hablando.- **Le hizo saber Hao, tomando la mano de su esposa, para aprisionarla entre la suya.

**Tamao pintó todo un cuento de hadas, únicamente para hacerte quedar bien, para defenderte.- **una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Yoh, que no tardó mucho en desaparecer.

**No le importó que todo el mundo la viera con malos ojos, que la juzgaran… todo por ti. Debe amarte demasiado.- **murmuró con cierta mortificación.

**Claro que sí.- **aceptó Hao, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano y de paso haciendo que Anna retirara la mano bruscamente.

**Perdón?-**casi gritó la rubia, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, de cuan celosa podía llegar a sentirse.

**Tranquila, es lo que ya te dije. Ella es para mí como una hermana y yo significo lo mismo para ella. Esa es otra forma de amar, no?- **les preguntó adrede, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

**Sí, así es.- **concordó Yoh, seriamente.

**Quiero dejar claro ese asunto. Que no queden dudas, que no teman… ya que sinceramente, no podría alejarme de ella, le debo mucho… -**Hao hizo una pequeña pausa, para mirar a su esposa y luego a Yoh.

**Y ella también me quiere, aunque no sé exactamente el por qué.- **terminó de decir sin más adornos.

**Entonces no mintió…- **concluyó vagamente el Asakura menor.

**No.-**musitó quedamente Hao.

**Yoh¿podrías decirme que fue lo que te contó Tamao?- **Interrogó la chica que había permanecido callada, al moreno frente a ella.

**¿Por qué Hao le debe tanto?- **Insistió la rubia, Yoh la miró desinteresadamente.

**¿Recuerdas cuando me enfermé y se sorprendieron al enterarse que Hao estaba con vida?- **preguntó él.

**Por supuesto, como si fuera ayer.- **la voz de la Itako, sonaba repentinamente fría y aquello llamó la atención del shaman a su lado.

**Se suponía que debía haber muerto¿cierto?-**volvió a hablar el amo de Amidamaru.

**Esa era la idea. Pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Tamao en todo esto.- **declaró la Itako rubia, con firmeza.

**Annita¿Quién te ayudó a localizarme?- **preguntó entonces Hao, mirándola y al mismo tiempo, comprobando que se le había pasado el momentáneo ataque de celos.

**Tamao, con la tabla, pero…- **Anna se paró en seco, al comprender a donde querían llegar Yoh y Hao.

**Exacto. Sólo que no necesitaba la tabla para eso.- **constató su esposo.

**Fue un ardid, ella ya sabía que estaba vivo y donde hallarlo.-**corroboró el shaman king.

**Vaya… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.- **volvió a hablar Anna, tras aclarar un poco sus pensamientos, hasta que pareció caer en cuenta de algo más…

**Esperen un minuto, esa sinvergüenza me engañó… Me dijo que iba a entrenar, y yo le creí.- **Se desbocó la sacerdotisa rubia, completamente indignada.

**¿Pasó todo ese tiempo contigo?- **le dijo a su esposo, taladrándolo con la mirada, él sólo asintió.

**¿Por qué ibas a dudar de ella?, era Tamao.- **recalcó Yoh, mirando a su ex prometida, recuperando su eterna calma.

**Muy cierto. Pero aun así, es abominable. ¿cómo pudo mentirme¿a mí?- **Anna parecía a punto de colapsar, no entendía como Tamao pudo engañarla de una forma tan vil.

**O sea que está mal que te mientan, pero tú si puedes hacerlo?- **el comentario sarcástico por parte de Hao Asakura, no fue bien recibido por su esposa, quien de inmediato, le mandó una mirada asesina.

**Ok, me callo.- **se le escuchó decir al shaman capaz de controlar los cinco elementos de la naturaleza.

**Me imagino que es por eso, que te tiene tanta confianza.- **concluyó el otro moreno.

**Supongo.-**dijo él con sorna.

**Ah… entonces esa es la razón de ese cariño tan "especial" que le profesas.- **sacó sus propias conclusiones la Itako y se las hizo saber a Hao.

**Es porque te salvó y te cuidó.- **terminó de decir la chica, mirándole de reojo.

**Sencillo, verdad?- **aceptó Hao, esperando lo que sabía que estaba por venir.

**Bastante, en realidad. – **concordó con él, Anna.

**Tanto tiempo solos, tú y ella… y jamás se te ocurrió tocarle ni un cabello.- **se le escuchó decir a la sacerdotisa, de repente.

Hao sonrió de forma traviesa, estaba demorando "su Annita", en hacer ese tipo de insinuación, él la estaba esperando desde que ella había comenzado a hablar, miró a su hermano, quien solo guardaba silencio.

**No la toqué Anna, lo recordaría.- **No pudo reprimirse, tenía que picarla. ¿acaso no aprendería nunca?

**Supongo que deberé creerte.- **dijo la chica, haciendo caso omiso del tono utilizado por su marido en la anterior oración.

**Supones bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- **afirmó Hao, mirándola fijamente, sabiendo de sobra que su amada, no le creía del todo.

**Está bien… - **aceptó aquello la rubia, sin chistar.

**¿tú le crees?- **exclamó de pronto, mirando a Yoh. Hao rió por lo bajito, Anna no tenía remedio alguno.

**Prefiero hacerlo, la otra opción no me agrada en lo absoluto.- **les hizo saber el muchacho que por un momento, parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

**Por favor… podrían dejar de ser ridículos. Entre Tamao y yo, no sucedió, no sucede, ni sucederá… NADA. Ella está enamorada de ti y yo estoy profunda y enloquecidamente enamorado de Anna.- **intervino Hao, poniéndose de pie, con la finalidad de acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez. De verdad que esos dos, podían ser tontos.

**Ya saquénse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza… - **les ordenó, los otros dos le miraban sorprendidos, debido a aquella reacción.

**Tú, hermanito… vas a ir a buscarla y le vas a confesar todo y tú, mi amada esposa, vas a subir conmigo al cuarto, donde te voy a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, para que no te queden dudas de que eres la única mujer que existe para mí.- **la voz de Hao tenía algo que no daba cabida a la desobediencia.

**Fin de la conversación.- **dijo él con voz grave, y se dejo caer de nuevo en el brazo del sillón.

**Tenías que ser tan explicito?- **le reclamó Anna, cuando se repuso de la sorpresa.

**Ustedes no prenden, sino a empujones. ¿Qué esperan?... ¡Muévanse!- **volvió a ordenar, Yoh lo miraba con la boca abierta y Anna parecía algo molesta.

**Eh… este… adiós.- **optó por decir el otro moreno, poniéndose en pie.

**Que la pasen… ¿bien?- **agregó con cierta duda, para luego encaminarse hacia la salida.

**Te acompaño a la puerta.- **dijo Anna, levantándose a su vez.

**Lo siento, ya sabes como es…- **se intentó disculpar ella, una vez hubieron llegado.

**No te preocupes, lo sé…- **le tranquilizó Yoh, por supuesto que él conocía a su hermano.

**Yoh?-**Hao le llamó, acercándose a donde se encontraban Anna y él.

**Sí?-**contestó el aludido.

**Ten, la encontrarás aquí.- **dijo el shaman de fuego, entregándole a su hermano un papel.

**Pero… ¿Cómo…?- **quiso preguntar Yoh, pero Hao no le dejó.

**No pierdas tiempo, haciendo preguntas bobas. Suerte!- **le cortó Hao, a lo que su gemelo sonrió.

**Gracias. ¡Disfruten!- **dijo el muchacho, con unos ojos que habían recién recobrado el brillo.

**Lo haremos.- **le aseguró Hao, para luego cerrar la puerta y tropezarse con la fulminante mirada acusadora de su rubia esposa.

**Hao… ¿No puedes volverte más loco o sí?- **preguntó Anna, con gestos reprobadores.

**No lo sé… Porqué no subimos y lo averiguamos?- **propuso el shaman, con malicia, mirando a su esposa con cierta picardía.

**Umm… Excelente idea.- **terminó por aceptar Anna, tomándolo de la mano y prácticamente arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

- SK -

**Hola, Tam…?- **la sonrisa murió en los labios del joven shaman, al no encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, su esposa. No se le ocurrió pensar ni por un minuto, que su hermano Hao estuviera jugando con algo que sabía, era muy importante para él. Encontrar a Tamao.

El timbre no paraba de sonar, hasta que la mujer de cabellos azules, salió al fin, al encuentro de su visitante. Era raro, ya que no esperaba a nadie.

**Voy…-**gritó en el momento justo en que atravesaba la pequeña salita.

**Buenas tardes, Kanna.- **una voz muy dulce le saludó, apenas la antigua miembro del trío de la flor abriera la puerta.

**No esperaba verte aquí¿cómo estás?-**preguntó la chica, mirando a la otra algo extrañada.

**Muy bien, gracias. Puedo pasar?- **le preguntó la muchacha de cabellos rosas, quién sostenía una maleta.

**Oh, claro… adelante.- **le indicó Kanna y una vez estuvo Tamao adentro, se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

**Toma asiento.- **le ofreció tranquilamente la mujer, quien estaba muy intrigada debido a la visita de Tamao.

**Gracias… quería hablar contigo, necesito pedirte un favor.- **dijo la otra muchacha, luego de tomar asiento.

**No me digas que soy la única a quien puedes acudir.- **espetó la peliazulada, sin ocultar su extrañeza.

**No, pero eres la indicada para despedirme de Hao.- **aclaró el motivo de su visita la muchacha.

**Entonces… por eso la maleta.- **advirtió Kanna, mirando aquel objeto.

**Pues si, en este momento soy a quien menos necesitan, soy un sobrante y esta vez no quiero el rol.- **susurró Tamao, juntando las manos, sobre su regazo, luego de dejar la maleta a un lado de donde se hallaba sentada.

**No te diré que lo entiendo del todo, tú tienes muchas más cosas por las cuales luchar… pero es tu decisión.- **le soltó sin anestesia Kanna, ella no solía disfrazar sus palabras, ni guardarse sus opiniones.

**Lo es. Harás el favor que te pido?- **preguntó la pelirrosa, mirando a su anfitriona, a quien nada parecía perturbar.

**Cualquier cosa por quien ayudó al señor Hao, en uno de sus peores momentos.- **le dijo Kanna, de forma sincera.

**Así que te lo contó?- **preguntó Tamao, encantada con eso.

**Supongo que me gané a pulso su confianza.- **murmuró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Supongo que sí.- **estuvo de acuerdo Tamao, después de todo, ella también se la había ganado de esa forma.

**Fue a hablar con Anna y por una vez tengo fé en que ese para de tercos lograron entenderse.- **le comentó a Kanna, como quien no quiere la cosa.

**Ya era hora. ¿por qué no despedirte personalmente?- **le preguntó la shaman a la sacerdotisa, luego de ahogar un suspiro de alivio, debido a la decisión de Hao.

**Anna y él, encontrarían la forma de persuadirme para que me quedara. No quiero eso.- **le explicó Tamao, después de todo Kanna estaba comportándose muy amablemente.

**Cuídalo… nunca dejará de necesitar a alguien en quien confiar, alguien aparte de Anna.- **Habló de nuevo la pelirrosa, sabiendo que esa petición estaba de sobra, mientras se ponía de pie.

**Tranquila, déjalo en mis manos.- **respondió la alemana.

**Ah, se me olvidaba… por favor, entrégale esto de mi parte.- **le pidió ella, tendiéndole una carta, e inclinándose para tomar la maleta.

**Desde luego, que te vaya bien Tamao.- **le despidió la mujer de cabellos azules, al llegar a la puerta.

**Adiós Kanna, ya nos volveremos a ver… hasta pronto Ryu. – **se despidió Tamao, diciendo la ultima frase en voz bastante alta, sobresaltando a la mujer.

**Adiós Tamao. ¿cómo supo?- **le respondió la alemana, para luego dirigirse al hombre que había quedado de una pieza, al entrar a la cocina.

**No tengo idea.- **fue la corta y vacilante respuesta de Ryu, a la pregunta de la chica de cabellos azules, que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

- SK -

Anna se hallaba preparando café en compañía de su esposo, quien sacaba de la alacena el enorme tarro de galletas, de canela y miel, las preferidas de la rubia. Hao colocó el recipiente en mitad de la mesa y se quedó observándolo, nunca había reparado en el tamaño de aquel y se preguntaba por qué no habían comprado uno más pequeño. La chica apagó la estufa justo a tiempo, para ver la cara de extrañeza del moreno, ante el inmenso objeto frente a él, lo cual la divirtió sobremanera. La risa de Anna sacó al shaman de sus pensamientos, y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su mujer.

**Hoy es el día de las visitas. – **exclamó ella, haciendo un mueca que indicaba su fastidio.

**Es Kanna… ¿qué querrá?- **dijo Hao al reconocer el poder shamánico de la chica de cabello azul, antes de que ésta se dignara a tocar la puerta.

**No lo sabes?… es tu a-mi-ga.- **le recalcó Anna, dejando claro que no se comía ese cuento, aun.

**No, ella no sabe que estoy aquí.- **Replicó Hao, pues era cierto y no quería comenzar una batalla verbal con su bella esposa, por culpa de Kanna. Anna le miró un instante, antes de girarse rápidamente, pues acababa de notar la presencia de alguien más.

**Es Yoh?- **se adelantó a preguntar su esposo, poniéndose en pie.

**Sí, es él… vamos a ver que ocurre.- **musitó Anna, ya habían tenido a Yoh de visita en la mañana, por lo que no se le pasó por la mente que éste decidiera volver a visitarlos ese día, solo esperaba que nada grave estuviera sucediendo.

**¿Qué haces aquí?- **inquirió el castaño al ver a la mujer, de pie en el umbral de la casa de su hermano.

**Vine a ver a Hao… ¿te pasa algo?, pareces desesperado.- **comentó Kanna con voz normal.

**Lo estoy.- **se limitó a decirle el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

Los esposos Asakura llegaron rápidamente a la entrada y no vacilaron ni un segundo en abrir la puerta de par en par, para así recibir a Yoh y a Kanna, que se miraban con desconfianza.

**¿Y ahora qué?- **preguntó Hao Asakura.

**Hao es Tamao… desapareció.- **exclamó atropelladamente el amo de Amidamaru y ahora, rey shaman.

**Mejor pasa… Tú también, Kanna.- **indicó el otro, enseguida.

**Gracias¿cómo estás Anna?- **le preguntó la peliazulada a la rubia.

**Muy bien.- **dijo ésta, en un tono algo seco. No se le olvidaba ni por un segundo, que aquella mujer fue la amante de su marido, aun cuando fue ella quien le empujó a sus brazos.

**Tengo que hablar contigo, Hao.- **Kanna se dirigió esta vez, al moreno que le miraba bastante intrigado por el motivo de su visita, y además estaba Tamao¿qué había pasado con ella?

**¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?- **preguntó el moreno a la chica.

**Escuchaste la parte en la que dije que Tamao desapareció?... esto es mucho más importante que cualquier cosa que ella tenga para decirte**.- le gritó su hermano al borde de la histeria, Hao le miró de nuevo, entonces la cosa iba en serio. Demonios¿qué rayos había hecho esa chiquilla esta vez?

**Tranquilízate Yoh, por favor.- **le dijo Anna, conservando misteriosamente la calma.

**Esto también es importante y se trata precisamente de Tamao.- **dijo de súbito, Kanna, ganándose las miradas de todos.

**Sabes algo de ella?... Responde.- **le exigió llegando en dos zancadas a donde se encontraba la chica, que se había mantenido a cierta distancia de los otros tres.

**Un momento… ¿desde cuando tratas con Tamao?- **le interrogó la rubia Itako, mostrando que dudaba de las palabras de la chica.

**Pues… no lo hago. Pero tenemos algo en común.- **dijo ella, fijando su mirada en el señor de fuego.

**Esto es tuyo. Me pidió que te lo entregara esta tarde, antes de irse.- **dijo, entregándole a Hao un sobre rosa.

**Irse?... pero ¿por qué¿A dónde?.- **habló rápida y entrecortadamente el otro moreno, mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza, mirando a la calca de su señor Hao, con algo de pena.

**No lo sé… creo que lo creyó conveniente.- **contestó ella, con voz firme. Como siempre.

Mientras tanto el otro shaman, no había perdido tiempo y ya se hallaba leyendo la carta de la chica, a quien quería como a una hermana, pero por los gestos de su rostro, todo parecía indicar que lo que estaba allí escrito no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

**¿Qué dice eso, Hao?- **le interrogó su hermano, luego que el moreno se dejara caer sobre el sofá con cansancio y nada contento.

**Dice que es una tonta.- **gruñó el chico de largos cabellos castaños.

**A ver…- **susurró Anna, quitándole la carta de las manos.

**¿Qué dice?- **preguntó Yoh, con la mirada apagada. Aquello no debía ser nada bueno, si Hao tenía esa cara.

"_**Queridos Hao y Anna…- **_Comenzó a leer la rubia, en voz alta.

_**- Debe ser un Hao y Anna, después de todo.**_

_**He tomado la decisión de irme lejos, esto me permitirá volverme más fuerte, sigo siendo muy débil al compararme contigo, Anna, necesito al menos alcanzar tu nivel; si ustedes dos finalmente están juntos, los Asakura han perdonado a Hao y si Yoh sigue siendo Yoh, me daré por bien servida. Anna te lo encargo mucho, cuídalo del mismo modo en que tú me hiciste prometer que yo lo cuidaría alguna vez… y Hao?, tú eres el mayor, así que te hago responsable de lo que pueda sucederle… **_

_**Cuídenmelo mucho y díganle que lo amo, y que algún día cuando regrese, se lo diré de frente. No me despedí personalmente, porque sabía que no me permitirían marcharme luego. Además si todo sale como espero… nos veremos muy pronto.**_

_**Los quiere,**_

_**Tamao.**_

_**PD: No pienso que Yoh sea débil, él es el Shaman King. Ah… y denle mis felicitaciones a Kanna y a Ryu."- **_terminó finalmente la sacerdotisa, pasándole el papel a Yoh, y tomando asiento al lado de su esposo, sin cambiar la expresión inescrutable de su rostro.

**Felicitaciones?-**interrogó Hao, elevando la mirada hasta dar de lleno con los ojos de Kanna.

**No sé de lo que habla…- **le respondió la chica, mirando hacia otro lado.

**Ummmm…-**bufó Hao Asakura, dando a entender que no le creía nada.

**Yoh?... estás bien?- **le preguntó Anna a su cuñado, llegando al lugar donde éste se encontraba, sin emitir ni un solo sonido, mientras empuñaba la carta en una de sus manos.

**Que me ama… ¿por qué me hace esto, Anna?- **soltó el muchacho, visiblemente desolado.

**Yo… No quiero estar sin ella… No he vivido sin ella, y no quiero hacerlo.- **exclamó el castaño, mientras la rubia solo atinó a abrazarlo y a guardar silencio, no sabía que podía decir para hacerle sentir mejor, no tenía idea de que pretendía Tamao, con todo eso.

**Hermanito… Todo estará bien.- **dijo repentinamente Hao, al acercarse a ellos.

**Sin ella?- **musitó el otro, separándose de la Itako, quien ahora miraba a su marido.

**No, con ella. Kanna…- **llamó el chico de fuego.

**Necesito tu ayuda en esto, tú puedes localizar a Tamao… Hazlo.-**ordenó él a la peliazulada, que asintió de inmediato.

**Está bien.- **dijo ella.

**Cuando sepas donde está, no le dejes saber que estás ahí… - **le indicó él, sabiendo que esto sería difícil debido a la existencia de Némesis.

**Eso va a estar un poquito difícil, pero lo intentaré.-**murmuró su amiga.

**Con eso tengo… después ven a buscarme, del resto me encargo yo.- **terminó finalmente Hao ante las miradas de su hermano y su esposa, quienes no perdían detalle de lo que él decía.

**No, yo lo hago.- **declaró la mujer rubia, mirando a su esposo con fijeza y gran resolución.

**La venganza no es buena, Anna.- **trató de hacerle ver su esposo, con diversión genuina.

**Pero me mintió, es mi turno.- **volvió a arremeter Anna.

**¿Qué están tramando?- **preguntó Yoh, quien no podía estar más que confundido, primero lo de Tamao y ahora esto.

**A Hao se le acaba de ocurrir una idea genial. Digna de él.- **le concedió la muchacha de orbes negras, a su esposo, quien sonrió encantado.

**Gracias.-**respondió Hao.

**No sé leer los pensamientos.- **dijo Yoh, bastante preocupado y triste, por el paradero de su pelirrosa.

**Ven, te lo explicaré en la pensión… cuando reunamos a todos.- **fue la respuesta de su hermano, dirigiéndose a la salida con paso seguro.

**A todos?... No entiendo nada.- **volvía a estar sin saber a que se refería su hermano, el shaman king.

**Ya lo entenderás.- **aseguró el otro, quien era seguido por Anna y por Yoh.

**Tú también debes venir Kanna, ya eres parte de toda esta locura… Además debes llevarme a ver a Tamao.- **le invitó Anna a la chica alemana.

**De ninguna manera, Anna…- **comenzó a decir Hao, pero se vio frenado por una mirada gélida por parte de su esposa.

**Está bien, tú ganas.- **se rindió finalmente el moreno.

**Así está mejor, mi amorcito.- **dijo la chica saliendo de la casa tras él, seguida de un Yoh, algo traumado y de una Kanna visiblemente divertida.

**Creo que me va a gustar ser parte de esta locura.- **dijo la chica de largos cabellos azules, tras cerrar la puerta.

**Bueno… a moverse.- **gritó Hao, para envolverlos a todos en una gran llamarada, luego de que su espíritu acompañante acudiera.

- SK -

**Y bien… ¿qué les parece?- **Preguntó Hao a todos los presentes, minutos después en la pensión Asakura, pues luego de comunicarles su idea, habían quedado como mudos.

**Hagámoslo.-**el grito de Horo-Horo rompió el silencio.

**Genial.-**dijo Chocolove.

**¿Qué esperamos?- **dijo Len Tao, quien aun le miraba con incredulidad.

**Manos a la obra.- **terminó Manta, las chicas presentes solo rieron.

**Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- **le preguntó Anna por quinta vez desde que llegaron a Yoh.

**No. Pero si no hay de otra…- **suspiró él, para luego encogerse de hombros.

**Entiendo… Pilika, Jun… Llévenselo.- **indicó la rubia a las otras dos, que intercambiaron miradas traviesas.

**Vamos Yoh.- **dijo pícaramente la Usui, rebosante de alegría.

**¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan valiente?- **dijo dramáticamente Horo, al ver como Yoh se disponía a acompañar a su hermanita y a la de Len.

**Tranquilo, no dolerá…- **le susurró ésta última al chico, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

**Por si no salgo vivo de ésta… dile a Tamao, que todo lo hice por ella.- **gritó Yoh a Anna, desde el pie de las escaleras.

**Ah no… nada de eso, estás en manos expertas.- **fueron las palabras de pilita, mientras lo remolcaba hasta la segunda planta.

**Es eso lo que me preocupa.- **fue lo último que se le escuchó decir al castaño de cabellos cortos, antes de desaparecer.

Anna regresó al lado de esposo, reponiéndose de la risa que le causó la expresión de miedo de su cuñado.

**Bueno… ¿cada quien sabe que hacer, cierto?- **le preguntó él, al mirarla llegar.

**Desde luego, Hao… harían cualquier cosa por Yoh.- **dijo la muchacha, mirando como todos los amigos del shaman king, tomaban sus lugares, o hablaban poniéndose de acuerdo y no pudo evitar sonreír aun más.

**Sí, ya me he dado cuenta.- **admitió el castaño, siguiendo la mirada de su esposa.

**Voy a ver si Kanna está lista.- **habló nuevamente la rubia de ojos negros.

**Puedo hacerlo yo, si quieres.- **le sugirió él, pues sabía de sobra que esas dos, no se llevaban nada bien.

**No… además sería bueno limar asperezas con ella.- **musitó la muchacha tranquilamente.

**Como gustes, Anna.- **le concedió su esposo.

**Gracias.-**susurró ella, dedicándole una mirada llena de amor, antes de salir del recibidor.

**Kanna…-**la aludida alzó la vista para mirar a la recién llegada.

**Ya pudiste dar con ella?- **preguntó la rubia, cuando obtuvo la atención de la otra.

**Así es… sé donde está. Podemos irnos cuando lo creas conveniente.- **contestó la muchacha de cabellos azules, volviendo la vista a su espíritu acompañante, para luego hacerle desaparecer.

**Oye… lamento lo de la pelea… tú sabes, haber sido tan antipática y eso…- **dijo con mucho esfuerzo la rubia.

**Ah sí, eso. No te preocupes, Anna. Es tu naturaleza, defiendes lo que es tuyo.- **declaró Kanna con suma frescura, sorprendiendo positivamente a la otra, parecía no haberle dado importancia a todo aquello.

**Me alegra que Hao, tenga una amiga como tú.- **Anna fue honesta, esa chica se lo merecía.

**Y a mí… que estén bien y juntos, al fin.- **dijo la chica de largos cabellos azules, al tiempo que se levantaba.

**Entonces… ¿sin rencores?- **dijo Anna, esta vez tendiéndole una mano.

**Nunca los ha habido. ¿nos vamos?- **dijo Kanna, luego de estrecharla.

**Déjame decirle a Hao.- **dijo la rubia, para acto seguido volver adentro.

**Adelante.-**susurró Kanna, contemplando al cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, ya estaba entrada la noche.

**Oye… ¿nos das luz verde?- **Interrogó Anna al moreno.

**Sip… ya casi terminamos aquí de todos modos.- **respondió el chico, mirando a través del vestíbulo.

**Perfecto… nos vemos dentro de un rato.- **murmuró ella, para luego ponerse de puntitas y darle un suave beso en los labios.

**Hasta luego… esperaré para ver todas tus dotes en acción.-**soltó Hao divertido.

**Pero si ya las conoces todas.- **declaró Anna, de forma provocativa.

**Hablo de la actuación.- **aclaró él.

**Yo también.- **dijo ella, sacándole la lengua, antes de darse vuelta y marcharse.

**Cuando los vimos llegar juntos, casi no lo creímos.- **le confesó Len Tao a Hao, llegando a su lado.

**Pues, ya ves.- **respondió Hao al comentario del chino de ojos verdes.

**Me da gusto que se arreglara todo.- **Len dijo y se notaba que no mentía.

**No más que a mí.- **aceptó Hao, quien parecía pensativo.

**Yoh está listo!- **se le escuchó decir a Pilika desde el peldaño supieron de la escalera, y Hao notó como el semblante del hombre a su lado se iluminaba por completo. Sonrió tranquilamente, al parecer cupido estaba haciendo estragos, bueno Pilika era bonita, pero se gastaba un genio de los mil demonios… se mofó de sí mismo mentalmente, como si el de Anna no fuera peor.

**Muy bien, cada quien a lo suyo.- **ordenó el shaman de fuego, obteniendo obediencia inmediata.

**Sí, señor director.- **Gritó el ainu, al puro estilo militar.

**A esperar….- **dijo en voz casi inaudible Hao Asakura.

- SK -

Una mujer joven caminaba bajo el manto de la negra noche, a simple vista iba sola, lo cual era bastante raro, pero no para ella ni para sus amigos, quienes tenían la marcada costumbre de deambular sin compañía humana, pero aun así, nunca estaban solos, la principal compañía de los espíritus que poseían los shamanes era servirles de acompañantes a sus amos.

**¿Por qué nos detenemos?- **preguntó la chica en voz alta, su nuevo espíritu apareció a su lado inmediatamente.

**No lo sientes…?- **dijo Némesis con voz suave y aterciopelada.

**Kanna… Anna…?- **el asombro de la chica iba en aumento, así que se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a las dueñas de los nombres, antes mencionados.

**Tamao, espera!- **Gritó Anna, cuyo semblante denotaba su angustia.

**¿Qué hacen aquí?... y juntas?- **les interrogó Tamao, con sumo interés.

**Es Yoh.- **fueron las únicas dos palabras emitidas por la sacerdotisa de dorada cabellera, mientras le miraba con pena, lo cual terminó por asustar a la pelirrosa.

**Tienes que volver.- **remató Kanna, con los ojos clavados en la silueta de la sacerdotisa a la que acaban de alcanzar.

Mientras esto sucedía, en Fumbari la presencia de tres personas, había alterado un poco los nervios del shaman de fuego.

**¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?- **dijo Hao, quien apenas hubo entrado a la habitación de su hermano, se encontró con esa pequeña sorpresa.

**Creímos que nuestra presencia era necesaria, para hacer su farsa creíble.-**le explicó su padre, cruzándose de brazos.

**No saben cuanto se los agradezco.- **susurró Hao, en un tono sarcástico único.

**Tú les avisaste?- **se dirigió está vez, al otro moreno que le sonreía como todo un niño bueno.

**Tuve qué…- **admitió Yoh, esquivando la mirada de odio de su hermano mayor.

**¿Qué hacemos?- **preguntó Kino, mirando de reojo a sus nietos.

**Lo mismo que la última vez... estorbar.- **masculló Hao, con los dientes apretados, Kino sonrió, pues así era su nieto mayor¿qué se podía hacer?

**Por cierto, alguien se encargó de decirnos toda la verdad.- **dijo la señora, atrayendo la atención del castaño pelilargo.

**Lo que realmente pasó, Hao.- **habló entonces Yohmei, antes de que aquel orgulloso chico dijera cualquier tontería.

**Pero que…- **balbuceó Hao, luego de que ella y su hermanito se declararan su eterno amor, iba a matar a Tamao.

**Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.- **esas palabras por parte de su padre, le hicieron sentir tonto.

**Pero que demo…-**Hao casi se atragantó con sus propias palabras, cuando para colmo de males su padre le dio un abrazo, que gracias al cielo no demoró mucho tiempo.

**Lo siento.- **dijo Yoh sin emitir sonido alguno, luego de que sus abuelos y su padre, salieran de escena. Hao lo miró con odio.

**Arrgh, olvídalo.- **gruñó el moreno, quien había decidido matar también a su hermanito.

**Aquí vienen. – **dijo al acercarse a la ventana, para comprobarlo.

**¿dónde está?- **Preguntó una Tamao bastante alterada, al entrar en la pensión, pensaba que era una broma, pero al verlos allí a todos con cara de funeral, sus sentidos le traicionaron al igual que su voz.

**Arriba…-**Indicó jun, quien consolaba a Horo- Horo, que lloraba abiertamente y a moco tendido.

Tamao subió las escaleras con una velocidad impresionante, seguida de Anna, quien por dentro ya celebraba su victoria, pero que por fuera, era un gélido iceberg abatido.

**Señora Kino, señor Yohmei… Yoh?- **la voz no le dio a Tamao, para terminar de realizar aquella pregunta, si toda la familia estaba allí, si todos estaban reunidos, no podía significar otra cosa más que….

**No… no, no puede ser.- **dijo ella, cuando los aludidos negaron con la cabeza.

**Lo siento, Tamao… hicimos lo que pudimos.- **exclamó Mikihisa, casi sin voz.

**No es cierto, él está bien.- **casi gritó la chica, interrumpida por una puerta que se abrió de sopetón, era la puerta de la habitación de Yoh.

**Hao…-**exclamó ella al ver al shaman, más serio de lo que nunca antes lo había visto. La miró y una mueca extraña se dibujó en su hermoso rostro de dios griego.

**Tamao, yo…- **la voz de Hao sonaba lúgubre, y Tamao se quedó petrificada debido al miedo que ésta le infundaba a su ser.

**Dime que hiciste algo, dime que él no está…- **le suplicó la chica con voz temblorosa, con sus hermosos ojos rosas clavados en él, pero él sólo se apartó de la entrada, cediéndole el paso a la muchacha.

**No quería vivir, Tammy… así no se puede.- **la voz de Hao volvió a llenar el lugar, mareándola con el dolor de la realidad. Los ojos de Tamao se llenaron de lágrimas al llegar al lado de Yoh, sin atreverse a tocarlo, parecía un ángel dormido, pero se veía bastante pálido y tenía unas grandes ojeras, que le daban el aspecto de un difunto.

**Estás mintiendo, Yoh ama la vida… y va a luchar¿verdad, mi amor?- **le dijo la chica quedamente al oído, haciéndolo casi reaccionar.

**Anna… tú sabes que es así, por favor… ayúdame.-**Anna, quien estaba de pie, apoyada en su esposo, bajo de inmediato la vista, apesadumbrada por las palabras de Tamao.

**No puedo Tamao, él solo quería verte.- **se escuchó decir a la rubia de ojos negros, quien junto a Hao se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta.

**Pues aquí estoy… Aquí estoy, Yoh. ¿me escuchas?, háblame mi vida, por favor… no me dejes, Yoh-kun.- **musitó la chica, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño al muchacho que estaba tendido en la cama.

**Dime algo…- **le rogó Tamao, con el rostro apoyado sobre el pecho del shaman de shamanes.

**Te amo.- **le escucharon decir a Yoh todos los presentes, con una voz normal, pero cargada de amor.

**Yoh?... estás bien. ¿qué es todo esto?- **reaccionó la pelirrosa, irguiéndose en el acto, mirando como su esposo le sonreía dulcemente.

**Él, sólo quería verte.- **volvió a repetir Anna, cuando la chica les buscó a ella y a Hao con la mirada, aun sin entender.

**Lo lamento… era la única forma.- **le dijo Yoh, irguiéndose a su vez. Tamao miró a su esposo y luego a la pareja, para encontrarse con una mirada burlona por parte de Hao.

**¿Estaban de acuerdo¿todos ustedes?- **les interrogó Tamao, mirando a unos y a otros, sin creérselo aún. Hao y Anna sonrieron, antes de salir de la habitación, la chica los vio hacerlo y quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada por un instante, antes de sentir las manos de Yoh, acariciándole el largo cabello.

**¿No estás enfermo?- **atinó a preguntar la chica, observándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**No. ¿eso es un problema?... si quieres me enfermo de verdad.- **le dijo el shaman, mirándola con ojos de ternerito degollado, pues ella no decía nada más, solo lo miraba sin hablar, así que el chico comenzó a preocuparse…

**Tam… sé que estás enojada pero…- **comenzó a decir el muchacho, tratando de excusar su comportamiento, pero los labios de Tamao le hicieron cortar la frase dejando las palabras colgadas en el aire.

Al otro lado de la puerta Hao y Anna, sonreían felizmente, intercambiando una mirada cómplice; se decidieron a bajar para darle a los demás la buena noticia¡El plan había funcionado!

La Itako rubia y el mayor de los Asakura bajaban lentamente las escaleras, tomados de la mano, fascinados de que esa locura, como la había denominado desde el inicio Anna, hubiera servido para juntar a ese par de tercos.

**- Bueno, señor Asakura¿cual es la próxima misión?-** preguntó Anna, sonriéndole divertida, cosa bastante rara por cierto.

Hao la miró.

**- Pues… no lo sé¿Cuál crees que debería ser la próxima?-** le interrogó el moreno, muy pendiente a su respuesta.

**- Que te parece… convencer a Len de que le pida matrimonio a Pilika, ya va siendo hora de que sienten cabeza.- **dijo Anna con voz clara y resuelta, su marido sonrió.

**- Pensé que solo yo me había dado cuenta…-** dijo Hao, riendo.

**- Sobre mi cadáver!-** resolló un grito al final de la escalera, y solo alcanzaron a ver una mancha azul, salir a toda velocidad hacia donde se hallaba el resto de los shamanes.

**- Creo que habrá que cambiarla, por: evitar que Horo-Horo maté a su futuro cuñadito!-** Hao le sonrió a la rubia y corrieron hasta el lugar donde ya Horo intentaba ahorcar a Len Tao, diciendo cosas como¡No le tocarás un solo cabello azul mientras yo exista en el mundo, pervertido!

- SK -

Hao miraba a las estrellas, ya casi amanecía, esa noche había sido bastante agitada, pero se alegraba de que todo terminara bien, hasta parecía un sueño. Nunca había sentido tanta paz que recordara, todo aquello se lo debía a Anna… de eso estaba seguro. Amaba a esa chica, tan autoritaria, tan dulce… ¿cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tantas cosas a la vez¿cómo alguien podía darle significado a una vida vacía?, ella lo hizo, y por eso la amaba, aun cuando terminará moliéndolo a palos como era seguro había terminado haciendo con Horo allá dentro, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa visión…

**- ¿De qué te ríes?-** la pregunta de su esposa no lo sobresaltó pero si lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto había estado metido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Anna le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, le había visto sonreír mientras contemplaba el cielo, y quiso saber en que pensaba.

**- De nada. ¿Sobrevivió Horo-Horo?-** preguntó él, cambiando de posición para quedar él detrás de ella y rodearle con sus brazos.

**- Claro que sí¿por quién me tomas?, no soy una asesina.-** le reprochó ella, fingiendo un puchero.

**- ¿Eres feliz, Anna?... quiero decir¿eres feliz conmigo?-** le soltó de repente el chico.

Anna lo miró, por supuesto que era feliz, nunca habría conocido la verdadera felicidad, de no haberlo conocido a él.

**Nunca lo había sido tanto.- **le respondió ella con total sinceridad.

Hao Asakura sintió algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo, eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar.

**- ¿Crees que ellos lo sean?-** murmuró él, contra los cabellos rubios de su amada, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de su hermano, la que ahora compartía con su esposa.

**- Pues si no lo son, fingen mejor que yo… hasta aquí se escuchan sus risas.-** declaró la rubia con cierta picardía escondida en la voz.

**- Entonces… quizá si sea este mi destino.-** concluyó él.

**- Eso deberás preguntárselo a Tamao…-** le sugirió ella al amo del espíritu de fuego, una nueva oleada de risas inundó el lugar.

**- Pero por favor… espera a mañana.-** Dijo Anna dramáticamente. Hao rió encantado ante el comentario de Anna.

**- Por cierto… esto es para ti.-** Anna realizó algunos sellos, luego de deshacer el abrazo en el que la mantenía envuelta su esposo y de la nada apareció un viejo cuaderno. Hao lo reconoció enseguida. Era su diario.

La chica se lo colocó a él en las manos, luego de darle un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios a su esposo, quien observó aquel objeto por un minuto sin saber que hacer con él, para luego intentar devolverlo a su dueña. Pero Anna no le dejó.

**Quiero que te des una idea, de lo que significas para mí…-** dijo Anna, sin quitarle la vista de encima al muchacho de cabellos largos.

**Ya no necesito, me lo has dejado muy claro, Anna… y tanto tus palabras como tus acciones, valen más para mí que un montón de hojas engrapadas.-** le dejó claro el shaman a su esposa, la cual no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

**Me halagas, pero es que… lo escribí para ti.-** terminó de decir la chica, haciendo que fuera el turno de Hao para sonrojarse, indeciso entre si mirar a Anna o al diario que estaba en sus manos.

**¿De verdad nunca leíste ni la primera página?, que poco curioso eres…-** le dijo ella en voz baja pero firme, luego de sonreír encantada, acercándose al castaño, para abrir el cuaderno justo en la primera, en la cual se podía leer claramente un: **"Para Hao"**.

- FIN -

_**Notas de la autora**_

¿Qué les pareció?, lo reconozco tenía la idea en general pero ni sabía donde iba a poner el fin, así que me dejé llevar por mi instinto, espero que les haya gustado…

Es bastante sobrecogedor el montón de reviews, con amenazas de bombas… jajaja.

Sé que muchos entenderán lo que se siente cuando te trabas en algún lado de una historia muy cerca del final, eso fue lo que a mí me sucedió, me atasqué!... lo siento. Si les sirve de consuelo yo también he sufrido cuando no actualizan las historias que leo, o cuando simplemente las abandonan, pero yo no soy de ese tipo de autora¡Gracias a Dios!... estoy un poco sensible y emocionada porque estaba bastante apegada a este fic, y es el primero que termino.

Ahora sí a contestar reviews:

Kamimura: buena muchísimas gracias, como siempre tú y tus rezos extraños, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que me dejes un review, para saber tu opinión sobre este último capitulo.

Rally Hiwatari: Bueno acá está el final, que espero te gusté. El fic de secreto a voces, claro que lo continuare, estoy segura que en estos días tendré más tiempo para actualizar, pues salí de vacaciones ayer, y ayer mismo me dije: a actualizar!

F-Lover: Ya te dije que me encanta que me molestes la vida, tus reviews me gustan mucho, jejeje. Muchisimas gracias por decir eso, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me subiste el ánimo con tu último review, sí este fic es más corto, 12 capitulos para mí es todo un record, suelo excederme con la información que le pongo a mis fics, porque me encanta que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago en mi imaginación. Esperemos que no te haya decepcionado por lo menos¡impresionarte?, ojalá fuese eso posible. De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y no es mala idea la del fic, mi correo está en mi cuenta, pero igual acá lo tienes por si las que vuelan: Estamos en contacto.

Cheza A-Sakura: si sé que fui un poco cruel, terminando el capitulo allí, y dejando de actualizar más de un año…. Ya no estoy segura, (que mala soy), en serio no fue por maldad, fue por falta de imaginación y tiempo, lo juro!!! Las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti, Gracias por interesarte en este fic, muchas gracias por leer esto, en serio.

Katsumi Kurosawa: No me salió lo de la rapidez, pero bueno… acá esta el capitulo final por si lo quieres leer. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son de gran ayuda para esta pobre escritora sin sueldo. Gracias!

Kimiyu: Estás perdonada si me perdonas a mí por la tardanza!... bueno me haces un honor con lo que me dices, y como sé que ya has esperado demasiado, aquí esta el final de esta historia, espero que de verdad lo disfrutes. Muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia.

G.K. Evans: hola hija mía, hey… todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme por que no he actualizado, mira que a ti si me ha tocado darte las explicaciones en vivo y en directo (eso es bastante peligroso)¿por qué va a ser?, por álgebra lineal, por el bendito viejo de Ecología que no nos dejaba respirar y por Naruto, si él también es culpable. Jajaja. Espero que esto por lo menos te alegre el fin de semana…

Alis: Ajá, lo sé…. Me tardé siglos, pensaban que estaba muerta y todo eso, lo lamento. Parece que no me basta con mis personajes sino que ahora también la he cogido en contra de mis lectores. Gracias por el review.

Kharlie: Hola carmen, yo soy irina… jeje mejor conocida en este mundo como darla, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que espero y disfrutes. Bienvenida a esta historia. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, eso me hace muy feliz….

Lollipop Madness: Hola nena, te voy a decir una gran verdad, tu review fue el detonador que mi mente necesitaba, me hizo fijarme en las fechas, me dio bien duro recordar que había gente esperando aún, me puse bastante mal saber que era mi culpa que esperaran y por eso te agradezco infinitamente que me lo hayas enviado. Para mí, todos los comentarios de quienes leen lo que escribo son importantes, porque así me doy cuenta de lo que hago bien y lo que hago mal, pero este fue como una alarma…. Mil gracias, y me despido esperando que te guste el fin de la historia. ¡Viva Colombia!, yo también soy de allá. Espero un review, sayonara.

Bueno, he aquí el final de una hermosa etapa de mi vida, muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer mis historias y como dicen en mi tierra: Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado!.

Pdta. SE LES AGRADECERÍA UN REVIEW!

¡Qué Dios los bendiga!

Att:

_**Darla Asakura.**_


End file.
